What Happens Now
by JanetB418
Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.

Chapter 6

Rick stopped them outside the door the ICU, "I just want to prepare you for this. Olivia's on a breathing machine, and is hooked to a heart monitor." He knelt down in front onf Emma, "Your Mommy looks a lot like she did after her heart surgery. Do you remember that?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Don't be frightened, and don't be afriad to to talk her. It will help her to know you're here. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma whispered.

Rick stood up, " I know this is hard on all of you, but you can only stay 5 minutes. If she continues to do okay,we'll let you see her again in a few hours." Rick opened the door, and led them into the room.

None of them were prepared for what they saw, Olivia was pale, with tubes and IV's running out her.

"Jesus," Ava whispered as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Natalia looked down at Emma, "Do you want to talk to your Mommy?"

"Yes. Do you think she can hear me?"

"Yes baby I do," Natalia replied as she took Emma over to Olivia's side.

"Can I touch her?"

"I think it would be okay. Just be careful of the IV's. Okay?"

Emma reached out and carefully laid her hand on top of Olivia's, "Hi Mommy. I just wanted you to know I love you and I really want you to get better soon. "

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia on her foreheard, "That goes for all of us. We're all here, me, Emma, Ava and Rafe. We all love you and need you so much."

Ava moved next to Emma and reached out to touch Olivia's face, "Hey Mom. I'm hear. I love you. We all need you so much," Ava said as her voice broke a little.

Rafe stood at the foot of the bed. It was hard for him to see Olivia, who always seemed larger than life itself, in this condtion.

Rick placed his had on Natalia's shoulder, "It's time."

Natalia reached over and moved a hair off Olivia's forehead, "We have to go for now. We'll be back soon. I love you Olivia," she whispered as she kissed her forehead. She picked up Emma and held her so she could give Olivia a kiss. Then she took Emma out of the room.

Ava moved up and kissed her Mom as well, "I love you Mom. Don't ever forget that," she said. She stood there for a second and she too moved out of the room.

Rafe looked at Rick, "Could I have a minute with her?"

"Sure, but not too long. I'll be out with the rest of the family," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Rafe moved to Olivia's side and gently placed his hand on hers, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. I wish it were me laying there instead of you. What you did for me today, no one except Ma, has ever done anything like that for me. I'm really sorry for being such an ass to you. I don't understand this thing between you and Ma, but I know now how much you do love her. All I want is for her to be happy. I really want to get to know you, this you who is full of love. Please hang on so we can have that chance."

Rafe stood there for a minute, then he turned and left the ICU.

He joined the rest of his family, and they headed back to the waiting room.

When they got there, Buzz and Blake had just gotten back with food for everyone. Philip and Beth decided it would be best to take Emma home. She hugged Rafe and Ava. Shen then made her way to Natalia, "Are you gonna stay with Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm gonna stay right here in case your Mommy needs me," Natalia said as she took Emma's hands in hers. "I will be right here until Mommy wakes up."

"Will you call Daddy if she wakes up?"

"I will Em, I promise."

"Natalia, I love you," Emma said as she hugged the Latina.

"I love you so much baby girl," Natalia said as she hugged Emma tight.

Emma finally pulled away and headed out with Philip and Beth.

Rafe came and sat by Natalia, "I want to stay with you, while you wait."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, just realizing there was blood on his clothes, "I think you ought to go home and clean up."

Rafe looked down at his clothes, seeing Olivia's blood on his shirt, "Ma, I'm sorry. I'll just go get cleaned up and I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes," Rafe said as he got up and headed out. Buzz handed him a sack on food on the way out.

Ava walked over and sat down by Natalia, "I'm going to head over to the Beacon for a bit. I want to take a shower and changes clothes. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Ava."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go with me, and at least take a shower?"

"I really would feel better staying here right now," Natlia replied studying Ava's face. "You know about Olivia and I don't you?"

"I had a pretty good idea after she left San Fransico. I've never seen her that happy and hopeful."

"Are you okay with she and I being together, and all of us as a family?"

"Well in case you hadn't notice, we are a family already. Today just proved it. I just want Olivia to be happy and she is happy when she's with you. Just take care of her and don't hurt her," Ava said as she stood to leave. "I'll be back in a while. I'm glad Mom has you," Ava said as she left the room.

Natalia leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Blake came over and sat down beside Natalia, "How you holding up?"

Natalia didn't open her eyes, "I'm just great. The woman I love more than life itself is fighting for her life. I don't have any idea if she'll want to see me when she wakes up because I was too afraid to tell her I was pregnant, and to top it off, I'm not pregnant and she may be paralyzed. Yep it's been a banner of a day."

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'm sorry about all of this. Would you like me to get Father Ray for you to talk to?"

"He is the last person I want to talk to right now," Natalia said as she sat up.

"Well don't look now, but he just walked in."

"Oh great, this is just want I needed."

Father Ray made his way over to Natalia and sat down beside her.

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'll give you two some time to talk," she said as she got up and walked over to Buzz and Lillian.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Natalia said not looking at Father Ray.

"I'm not surprised to find you here. The sisters called once you didn't arrive at the convent and then I heard what happened to Olivia, so I knew you would be here. Are you sure this is the best place for you given your condition and the converstion we had earlier today?"

"This is exactly where I should be, here with Olivia. It was a mistake to think about leaving her. As for my condition, they mixed up the blood work. I'm not pregnant."

"Don't you see this as a sign? God gave you a chance to re-evaluate your feelings for Olivia and make the right choice."

"I agree with you. It is a sign, and I have re-evaluated my feelings for Olivia. I love her and I'm in love with her. I want to build a life with her, and our children. God is about love, and he put this love in my life, so who are you or me for that matter, to question that."

"Clearly your upset, but if you calm down, you'll realize that this love between you and Oilivia is not normal, not right."

"Ray, with all due respect, this love Olivia and I share is the most wonderful, beautiful gift I've been given since the birth of my son. And I will not turn my back on it for anyone or anything.

I'm sorry that you can't see that, so maybe it's best for me and my family if I find a church with a leader that's less rigid."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Natalia," Ray said sadly.

"I'm not, because I'm not ashamed of what I feel for Olivia. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to check on her and our family," Natalia said as she got up and walked to the nurses station.

Chapter 7

Natalia walked up to the nurses station, as Rick came around the corner, "You know, you should go home and get some sleep," Rick said as walked up.

"I would feel better staying here. I need to be close to Olivia."

"I understand, but you're not going to do her any good if you exhaust yourself."

"Is there any change?"

"Her vitals are improving, and if they continue to do so, we will bring her out of the coma maybe as early as tomorrow."

"Thank God for that. And once she's awake, then you'll check her to see if she is paralyzed?"

"That's the plan. Do you want to sit with her for a while?" Rick asked.

"Could I?" Natalia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I think it would be good for both of you. Come on, I'll take you back and let the nurse know it's okay for you to stay with her."

Rick took Natalia to the ICU. He checked Olivia once more, and told Natalia he would be back in the morning.

Natalia pulled a chair up beside Olivia's bed. She reached out, placing her hand on Olivia's, "Here we are again. You, hooked to all of these machines, fighting for your life, me sitting here waiting. It seems we have done so much waiting. I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. Maybe if I hade been, this wouldn't have happened." Natalia leaned up and began to stroke Olivia's face, "Honey, I know I let you down today. You see I thought I was pregnant, and I didn't know what to do. I should have talked to you, and it turns out I'm not. And I thought God was punishing me for loving you. I was so afraid if I told you, it would be like it was with my family when I told them I was pregnant with Rafe. I should have known you would never turn your back on me. But I've come to realize over the past hours, God is about love, and I realize our love is a gift from Him. You're my gift from Him. I just hope once you're awake you can forgive me and we can finally have our life together. And if it turns out you're paralyzed, baby, I will be here for you. I love you Olivia Spencer and together we can get through anything," Natalia whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned over and kissed Olivia on her forehead. She lingered for a moment, then sat back in the chair, keeping her hand on Olivia's. Suddenly she felt Olivia's hand move under hers.

Natalia sat up, "Olivia, you moved your hand. Can you move it again?" She felt Olivia's hand move again. Natalia jumped up and ran out to the nurse, "Olivia just moved her hand."

"It was probably just an involuntary movement," the nurse said.

"No, I asked her if she could move it again and she did. You need to call Rick," Natalia said as she went back into Olivia's room and sat down beside Olivia, "You heard me, I know you heard me. I love you," Natalia whispered.

A few minutes later, Rick came into the room,"Natalia, what's going on?" Rick asked as he moved to check Olivia.

"I was talking to her, and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did."

Rick checked her pupils, and was looking over the read outs form the monitors, "I think we should wake her up and see what we're facing. I've paged her neurologist and as soon as he gets here, we'll take the breathing tube out and start to bring her out of the coma. I'll need you to go back to the watiing room while we do this. I'll be out as soon as we have her awake and let you know what we find."

Natalia nodded at Rick, as she stood up. She leaned over and kissed Olivia, "Come back to me my love," she whipsered in Olivia's ear. "I love you."

Natalia left ICU and headed back to the waiting room. Ava had returned as well as Rafe. They both walked up to Natalia as she came into the room. "She moved her hand," Natalia said. "I was talking to her and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did. Rick is waiting for her neurologist to get here, and then they're going to bring her out of the coma."

Ava reached for Natalia, "This is good, right?"

"I think so. We'll know more once she's awake," Natalia said as she took Ava's hand. "But there's something I need to tell the both of you. Lets walk outside."

Ava looked over at Rafe, who shrugged, "Okay lets go," Ava said.

The three headed outside, and sat on the bench. Natalia took a deep breath, "Something happened today, before the BBQ that I need to tell you about. I hadn't been feeling well over the past few days, throwing up, queasy, and tired. I thought maybe it was a virus, but it was worse first thing in the morning. Blake asked me me if there was anyway I could be pregnant. Ava, I don't know if Olivia told you, but I slept with Frank the day of Coop's funeral. It was a mistake. I was running from my feelings from Olivia, and it just happened."

"But that was over 4 months ago, surely you would have know if you were pregnant before now," Ava said as she sat her jaw.

"I was never regular any way, even when I was younger. I was that way when I was carrying Rafe as well."

Rafe shifted a little in his seat clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"So I took a home pregnancy test this morning, and it came back positive. Balek took me to Cedars to have a blood test, which came back positive as well."

"Ma, you're pregnant?" Rafe asked as his eyes got bigger.

"No, the lab got my tests mixed up with another patients. I found out while Olivia was in surgery. But you both have to know what I did. Once I got the blood test results, I went to the church to pray. Father Ray was there and he convinced me I needed to go away for awhile to sort all of this out. I deicided to do that, and I was heading out of town when I got Franks' voicemail."

"So that's what was up with you when I stopped by the farmhouse earlier today," Rafe said softly.

"Yes, and I did something very wrong. I didn't tell Olivia. I sent Blake to tell her I couldn't see her today."

Ava looked at Natalia, "So you were leaving her, and not saying a word. Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Natalia looked at Ava, "I was afraid, and I felt gulity. My parents threw me out of the house when they found out that I was pregnant with Rafe. I couldn't face the idea of Olivia doing the same thing. My mistake was I didn't have faith in her love for me. She risked her life to keep my son safe, even after the way he acted towards her. I was wrong and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But make no mistake Ava, I love Olivia with everything that's in me. I hope she can forgive me. I will be here for her, to help her through whatever we're facing."

Ava sat there for a minute, "Natalia, I understand you were afraid, but you should have talked to Olivia. Forgiving people is not my strong suit, but I can try. The bottom line is I have never seen her so happy, but know this, if you screw up one more time, you will have to deal with me. And I think if you talk to Olivia and tell her everyhting you just told me, she will forgive you eventually. It will just take time. And don't let her push you away because we both know she's very good at that."

Natalia nodded, "I love her Ava. I would give my life for hers. And I won't ever leave her again. I can be pretty stubborn as well."

Rafe sat there, trying to understand everything.

Natalia reached over and took his hand, "Son, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say. I knew she was upset, I could tell she had been crying, she did this even though she knew you didn't want to see her."

"I know Rafe. It's overwhleming. That's the Olivia I fell in love with."

The three sat there for a few minutes, each lost in there own thoughts. Ava finally spoke, "I guess we should go back in and see if there's any news," she said as she stood up. She reached out for Natalia, "Are you coming with?"

Natalia stood up, taking Ava's hand, "Absolutely," she said as she reached for Rafe. Rafe stood up, taking his mother's hand. Together the three walked hand in hand back into the hospital.

The time passed so slowly. Rafe dozed on and off in one of the chairs. Ava and Natalia stood together, looking out the window, both lost in their own thoughts. Shortly before daylight, Rick and Dr. Williams, Olivia's neurologist came into the waiting room. Rick walked up behind Natalia, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Natalia turned to face him, as did Ava, "She's awake and some what alert given all she's been through. She has movment in her arms, hands and fingers. She's breathing without the tube."

"Oh thank God," Natalia said, as tears filled her eyes and rolled down her checks.

Ava watched Rick and the other doctor, "Okay, what are you not telling us?"

Rick looked at Dr. Williams as Rafe walked up, "She has no feeling below the waist. We checked her in a way as not to alarm her. This could be temporary, we'll just have to wait and see."

"So she doesn't know yet?" Natalia asked as she grabbed Ava's hand.

"No, we'll let her get a little more alert. We'll check her again once the meds have gotten out of her system more."

"Can we see her?" Ava asked.

"I think you can in a bit, but she has asked to see Rafe first," Rick said.

"Me, why me?" Rafe asked as his eyes grew larger.

"I'm not sure, but we can take you back when you're ready," Dr. Williams added.

Rafe looked at Natalia, "Ma, I'm not sure I can do this."

Natalia put her hand to her son's face, "Yes you can. Just take a deep breath. It will be okay."

Rafe looked at Rick and Dr. Williams, "Okay, lets go," he said softly.

The three men left the waiting room and headed to the ICU. Rick stopped outside the door, putiing his hands on Rafe's shoulders, "It's okay. Just answer any questions she may have, and it will be fine."

Rafe nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed open the door to the ICU.

Chapter 8

Rafe slowly opened the door and walked into the ICU. Olivia had her eyes closed, and for a minute, Rafe thought she was sleeping.

"Rafe?" she whipsered as she opened her eyes.

Rafe moved to the foot of her bed, "I'm here Olivia."

"I just want you to know I don't blame you for what happened," she told Rafe, her voice hoarse from the tube being down her throat.

"I can't believe you did what you did. Especially after the way I've treated you," Rafe said as he hung his head a little.

"I couldn't let anything happen to cause you to go back to jail. It would have been too much for Natalia to take," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I was angry and hurt. I was wrong, about eveything. I would like for us to start over, if that's okay with you," Rafe said softly, looking at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"I think I would like that," Olivia said as her eyes closed.

"I'm gonna go now. Ma's here and so is Ava. Do you want to see them?" Rafe asked.

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment. She opened her eyes, "Natalia's here?" she whispered.

"She's been here all night. Do you want me to get her?"

"I don't know."

"Look Ma told me what happened, about her not being able to see you at the BBQ. I think you two need to talk. She loves you. You know that right?"

"Tell her I'll see her for a few minutes," Olivia said softly.

"I'll just go tell her now. And Olivia thank you again, for everything," Rafe said, as he turned to leave, he bumped her foot with his arm. He stopped as soon as he had realized what had happened. His eyes met hers.

"I didn't feel that. Rafe, touch my foot again," Olivia said.

"Olivia, let me get the.." Rafe started.

"Rafe. Please," Olivia said her voice barely audible.

Rafe slowly put his hand on Olivia's foot, as his tears began to fall.

"Jesus, I see you touching me, but I can't feel it," Olivia said as she tried to move her legs.

"I can't move my legs. Rafe, I can't move my legs," Olivia said as tears started to fall.

Before Rafe could do anything, Rick and Dr. Williams came into the ICU.

Olivia looked at Rick, "Why can't I move my legs?"

"We're not sure. The bullet lodged between your vertebrae, and it was hard to tell if there was damage. This could be temporary," Rick said as he moved to her side.

"So you're telling me I'm paralyzed?" Olivia said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes Olivia, you are paralyzed from the waist down," Rick said as tears filled his eyes.

Rafe quietly slipped out of the ICU and ran to the waiting room. He ran straight to Natalia and Ava, taking both of them by the hand, "You both have to come with me now," Rafe said as he began to pull them down the hall.

Natalia and Ava both stopped, "Rafe, slow down son. What's wrong?"

Rafe stopped for a moment and Natalia saw the tears, "Olivia needs you and Ava. She knows she's paralyzed. Ma please, we need to be there."

"Oh God," Natalia saidas the three of them quickly headed to the ICU. Rick meet them outside the door, "We gave her a mild sedative. She's still awake, but calmer. Olivia knows she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's asked to see both you and Ava," Rick said as he looked at Nalalia. "She wants to see Natalia first."

Natalia nodded, as she headed towards the door to the ICU. She closed her eyes for a minute, saying a silent prayer, and entered the room. Olivia looked over at her as she walked in the door, their eyes locked.

Natalia walked over and sat in the chair next Olivia's bed, "Hey you," Natalia said as sat down, not breaking their gaze.

"Why?" Olivia asked with a gaze that pierced Natalia to her core.

Natlai placed her hand on top of Olivia's, "I thought I was pregnant and I was afriad to face you. The fear of what happen when I told my parents about Rafe took over. I went to the church to pray and Ray convinced me to go away, to sort things out. I was confused, not about my love for you, but about having another child, Frank's child, and I felt like I was being punished for loving you. I agreed and the reason I told Blake I couldn't see you was because I was ashamed. And I didn't know how you would feel about me having Frank's child," Natalia said a tear slid down her cheek.

"You thought you were pregnant, but you're not," Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I took a home pregnancy test, and it came back positive. So Blake brought me here for a blood test, and it confirmed I was pregnant. I was on my way out of town when I got the call you had been shot. Once I got here, I found out they had mixed up the blood tests with another patients. I'm not pregnant."

"You were going to leave without a word," Olivia said as her eyes turned a deeper shade of green.

"I was wrong and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I will never leave you again," Natalia whispered.

"How can I trust that, Natalia? Especially now, that I can't walk."

"Olivia I'm not leaving you. It doesn't matter to me that you can't walk. I love you and I will be here to take care of you. We will get through this," Natalia said as reached up and touched Olivia's face.

"I can't do this. You say you want to be here. But how long will that last? How can you love me when I'm less than whole?" Olivia said as tears streamed down her face. She turned her head away from Natalia.

"Don't do this Olivia. Don't push me away, and don't turn away from me. I made a mistake. The bottom line is I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I wasn't at the BBQ, but I will not let you push me away," Natalia said. She took her hand and turned Olivia's face towards here. "I love you. You are a whole person. That will never change. We can get through this, we can face anything as long as we're together. It took all of this happening for me to realize this."

"How can you say you still love me? What kind of relationship would we have? We could never make love, and you would end up resenting me. I would rather end it now, than face that possibility. It's best if we just let each other go. I love you, I always will, but I can't watch the love we have for each other turn to resentment. Please go, Natalia," Olivia whispered.

Chapter 9

"I'm not leaving you, Olivia. There's nothing you can say or do that could every change the way I feel about you," Natalia said with tears in her eyes.

"You were willing to leave me, to leave us, because you thought you were pregnant. Is it such a stretch for me to think you would end up resenting me, after to having to take care of me. You wouldn't be able to take it and in the end you would leave any way. Everybody always leaves," Olivia said as her eyes flashed with anger.

"That's not fair. I took care of you after you had your heart transplant, and never once did it cross my mind to walk away from you," Natalia fired back.

"What about this is fair, Natalia? You thought you were pregnant, and you were on your way out of town. I got shot and you came running back. I'm paralyzed. So tell me what is fair about any of this?" Olivia paused for a moment, "And the only reason you didn't walk away from me after the transplant was because it was Gus's heart."

"In the beginning that was true," Natalia said. "And you're right none of this is fair. But I WILL not let you push me away. I love you, and I will fight for us, whether you do or not. I will go for now. I'm going home, to get some sleep, and a shower. But I will be back. This is not over by a long shot Olivia. We will get through this, and you will walk again. You're wrong about me Olivia. I will never resent you. And I have enough love for the both of us right now," Natalia said as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed Olivia on the forehead, and their eyes met. And Natalia saw the fear, the hurt, the pain and the love in Olivia's eyes. Natalia moved closer, and did the one thing she had wanted to do for months, she kissed Olivis'a full lips.

Olivia resisted at first, but then gave in and kissed Natalia as well.

As Natalia pulled away from the kiss, Olivia whispered, "As long as I've wanted that, it changes nothing," Olivia whispered.

"On the contrary, it changes everything, Olivia. I know you love me, and I will fight for us," Natalia whispered back. She stood up and headed to to the door. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Olivia, "I'll see you in a few hours," she told the older woman, as she walked out the door.

Ava and Rafe were waiting outside the ICU. Ava looked up ast Natalia walked out, "So how did it go?"

"She's trying to push me away, but I told her I wasn't going to let her. Then I kissed her. For the first time I kissed her," Natalia said.

Ava smiled, "I bet she loved that. I'm gonna go see her now."

"I'm gonna head home for a while, but I'll be back in a few hours," Natalia told Ava as she headed into ICU.

Rafe moved next to Natalia and put his arm around her, "You want me to drive you?"

"I would like that," Natalia said with a tired smile on her face.

"Do you mind if we make a stop on the way to the farmhouse?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, cause I thought we would stop by Frank's place, and get my stuff if it's okay with you. I would really like to come back home," Rafe said with a shy smile on his face.

Natalia pulled her son into a hug, " I would love for you to come home. And not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

"I figure you will need help with Olivia when you bring her home. And plus, I miss being there with you."

"You're that sure Olivia will be coming back to farmhouse?" Natalia asked.

"I know you, Ma. You never give up, and you love her, and even though she's pushing you away right now, she needs you and loves you. And while you're convincing her, I'll help you get the farmhouse ready."

Natalia smiled as she put her arm around Rafe's waist, "Lets go home son."

Olivia smiled as Ava walked into the ICU, "Hey baby."

Ava came closers and kissed Olivia on her forehead, "Hi Mom," she said as she sat down next Olivia's bed. She took Olivia's hand in hers, "You know if you wanted me to come for a visit, all you had to do was call," Ava said as a smile played across her face.

Olivia smiled, "You know me. I have to do everything the hard way."

Ava looked at Olivia for a moment, "Don't do this Mom."

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't push Natalia away. She loves you and I know you love her."

"I do love her, but it can't work now. She will have to take care of me for the rest of her life. And I would rather end this now, than have her be in a relationship with someone that's not whole. She would end up resenting me. I couldn't handle that," Olivia said sadly.

"So that's it. You're going to throw away you're chance at happiness because your paralyzed. Jesus, Mom. I really do think you underestimate Natalia. She's as stubborn as you are, maybe more. And before you say it, I know she was on her way out of town, but she came back when she knew you needed her. I'm not saying what she did was right, but you both deserve a chance to make this work, whether you're in a wheelchair for the rest of your life or not."

"Ava, please. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is," Olivia said as tears filled her eyes.

"Mom, let me ask you a question."

"Okay," Olivia said slowly.

"Natalia told me she kissed you, and I know it was the first time. So , my question is what did that kiss mean to you?" Ava asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Everything. It meant everything," Olivia whispered, remembering the feel of Natalia's lips on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

A/N: Shout out to DAxilla for helping with the medical aspects of this chapter. You Rock, Dax.. that is all..

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

A/N: Shout out to DAxilla for helping with the medical aspects of this chapter. You Rock, Dax.. that is all..

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

A/N: Shout out to DAxilla for helping with the medical aspects of this chapter. You Rock, Dax.. that is all..

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 6

Rick stopped them outside the door the ICU, "I just want to prepare you for this. Olivia's on a breathing machine, and is hooked to a heart monitor." He knelt down in front onf Emma, "Your Mommy looks a lot like she did after her heart surgery. Do you remember that?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Don't be frigthen, and don't be afriad to to talk her. It will help her to know you're here. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma whispered.

Rick stood up, " I know this is hard on all of you, but you can only stay 5 minutes. If she continues to do okay. We'll let you see her again in a few hours." Rick opened the door, and led them into the room.

None of them were prepared for what they saw, Olivia was pale, with tubes and IV's running out her.

"Jesus," Ava whispered as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Natalia looked down at Emma, "Do you want to talk to your Mommy?"

"Yes. Do you think she can hear me?"

"Yes baby I do," Natalia replied as she took Emma over to Olivia's side.

"Can I touch her?"

"I think it would be okay. Just be careful of the IV's. Okay?"

Emma reached out and carefully laid her hand on top of Olivia's, "Hi Mommy. I just wanted you to know I love you and I really want you to get better soon. "

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia on her foreheard, "That goes for all of us. We're all here, me, Emma, Ava and Rafe. We all love you and need you so much."

Ava moved next to Emma and reached out to touch Olivia's face, "Hey Mom. I'm hear. I love you. We all need you so much," Ava said as her voice broke a little.

Rafe stood at the foot of the bed. It was hard for him to see Olivia, who always seemed larger than life itself, in this condtion.

Rick placed his had on Natalia's shoulder, "It's time."

Natalia reached over and moved a hair off Olivia's forehead, "We have to go for now. We'll be back soon. I love you Olivia," she whispered as she kissed her forehead. She picked up Emma and held her so she could give Olivia a kiss. Then she took Emma out of the room.

Ava moved up and kissed her Mom as well, "I love you Mom. Don't ever forget that," she said. She stood there for a second and she too moved out of the room.

Rafe looked at Rick, "Could I have a minute with her?"

"Sure, but not too long. I'll be out with the rest of the family," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Rafe moved to Olivia's side and gently placed his hand on hers, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. I wish it were me laying there instead of you. What you did for me today, no one except Ma, has ever done anything like that for me. I'm really sorry for being such an ass to you. I don't understand this thing between you and Ma, but I know now how much you do love her. All I want is for her to be happy. I really want to get to know you, this you who is full of love. Please hang on so we can have that chance."

Rafe stood there for a minute, then he turned and left the ICU.

He joined the rest of his family, and they headed back to the waiting room.

When they got there, Buzz and Blake had just gotten back with food for everyone. Philip and Beth decided it would be best to take Emma home. She hugged Rafe and Ava. Shen then made her way to Natalia, "Are you gonna stay with Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm gonna stay right here in case your Mommy needs me," Natalia said as she took Emma's hands in hers. "I will be right here until Mommy wakes up."

"Will you call Daddy if she wakes up?"

"I will Em, I promise."

"Natalia, I love you," Emma said as she hugged the Latina.

"I love you so much baby girl," Natalia said as she hugged Emma tight.

Emma finally pulled away and headed out with Philip and Beth.

Rafe came and sat by Natalia, "I want to stay with you, while you wait."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, just realizing there was blood on his clothes, "I think you ought to go home and clean up."

Rafe looked down at his clothes, seeing Olivia's blood on his shirt, "Ma, I'm sorry. I'll just go get cleaned up and I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes," Rafe said as he got up and headed out. Buzz handed him a sack on food on the way out.

Ava walked over and sat down by Natalia, "I'm going to head over to the Beacon for a bit. I want to take a shower and changes clothes. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Ava."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go with me, and at least take a shower?"

"I really would feel better staying here right now," Natlia replied studying Ava's face. "You know about Olivia and I don't you?"

"I had a pretty good idea after she left San Fransico. I've never seen her that happy and hopeful."

"Are you okay with she and I being together, and all of us as a family?"

"Well in case you hadn't notice, we are a family already. Today just proved it. I just want Olivia to be happy and she is happy when she's with you. Just take care of her and don't hurt her," Ava said as she stood to leave. "I'll be back in a while. I'm glad Mom has you," Ava said as she left the room.

Natalia leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Blake came over and sat down beside Natalia, "How you holding up?"

Natalia didn't open her eyes, "I'm just great. The woman I love more than life itself is fighting for her life. I don't have any idea if she'll want to see me when she wakes up because I was too afraid to tell her I was pregnant, and to top it off, I'm not pregnant and she may be paralyzed. Yep it's been a banner of a day."

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'm sorry about all of this. Would you like me to get Father Ray for you to talk to?"

"He is the last person I want to talk to right now," Natalia said as she set up.

"Well don't look now, but he just walked in."

"Oh great, this is just want I needed."

Father Ray made his way over to Natalia and sat down beside her.

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'll give you two some time to talk," she said as she got up and walked over to Buzz and Lillian.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Natalia said not looking at Father Ray.

"I'm not surprised to find you here. The sisters called once you didn't arrive at the convent and then I heard what happened to Olivia, so I knew you would be here. Are you sure this is the best place for you given your condition and the converstion we had earlier today?"

"This is exactly where I should be, here with Olivia. It was a mistake to think about leaving her. As for my condition, they mixed up the blood work. I'm not pregnant."

"Don't you see this as a sign? God gave you a chance to re-evaluate your feelings for Olivia and make the right choice."

"I agree with you. It is a sign, and I have re-evaluated my feelings for Olivia. I love her and I'm in love with her. I want to build a life with her, and our children. God is about love, and he put this love in my life, so who are you or me for that matter, to question that."

"Clearly your upset, but if you calm down, you'll realize that this love between you and Oilivia is not normal, not right."

"Ray, with all due respect, this love Olivia and I share is the most wondrful, beautiful gift I've been given since the birth of my son. And I will not turn my back on it for anyone or anything.

I'm sorry that you can't see that, so maybe it's best for me and my family if I find a church with a leader that's less rigid."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Natalia," Ray said sadly.

"I'm not, because I'm not ashamed of what I feel for Olivia. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to check on her and our family," Natalia said as she got up and walked to the nurses station.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

A/N: Shout out to DAxilla for helping with the medical aspects of this chapter. You Rock, Dax.. that is all..

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 6

Rick stopped them outside the door the ICU, "I just want to prepare you for this. Olivia's on a breathing machine, and is hooked to a heart monitor." He knelt down in front onf Emma, "Your Mommy looks a lot like she did after her heart surgery. Do you remember that?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Don't be frightened, and don't be afriad to to talk her. It will help her to know you're here. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma whispered.

Rick stood up, " I know this is hard on all of you, but you can only stay 5 minutes. If she continues to do okay,we'll let you see her again in a few hours." Rick opened the door, and led them into the room.

None of them were prepared for what they saw, Olivia was pale, with tubes and IV's running out her.

"Jesus," Ava whispered as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Natalia looked down at Emma, "Do you want to talk to your Mommy?"

"Yes. Do you think she can hear me?"

"Yes baby I do," Natalia replied as she took Emma over to Olivia's side.

"Can I touch her?"

"I think it would be okay. Just be careful of the IV's. Okay?"

Emma reached out and carefully laid her hand on top of Olivia's, "Hi Mommy. I just wanted you to know I love you and I really want you to get better soon. "

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia on her foreheard, "That goes for all of us. We're all here, me, Emma, Ava and Rafe. We all love you and need you so much."

Ava moved next to Emma and reached out to touch Olivia's face, "Hey Mom. I'm hear. I love you. We all need you so much," Ava said as her voice broke a little.

Rafe stood at the foot of the bed. It was hard for him to see Olivia, who always seemed larger than life itself, in this condtion.

Rick placed his had on Natalia's shoulder, "It's time."

Natalia reached over and moved a hair off Olivia's forehead, "We have to go for now. We'll be back soon. I love you Olivia," she whispered as she kissed her forehead. She picked up Emma and held her so she could give Olivia a kiss. Then she took Emma out of the room.

Ava moved up and kissed her Mom as well, "I love you Mom. Don't ever forget that," she said. She stood there for a second and she too moved out of the room.

Rafe looked at Rick, "Could I have a minute with her?"

"Sure, but not too long. I'll be out with the rest of the family," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Rafe moved to Olivia's side and gently placed his hand on hers, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. I wish it were me laying there instead of you. What you did for me today, no one except Ma, has ever done anything like that for me. I'm really sorry for being such an ass to you. I don't understand this thing between you and Ma, but I know now how much you do love her. All I want is for her to be happy. I really want to get to know you, this you who is full of love. Please hang on so we can have that chance."

Rafe stood there for a minute, then he turned and left the ICU.

He joined the rest of his family, and they headed back to the waiting room.

When they got there, Buzz and Blake had just gotten back with food for everyone. Philip and Beth decided it would be best to take Emma home. She hugged Rafe and Ava. Shen then made her way to Natalia, "Are you gonna stay with Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm gonna stay right here in case your Mommy needs me," Natalia said as she took Emma's hands in hers. "I will be right here until Mommy wakes up."

"Will you call Daddy if she wakes up?"

"I will Em, I promise."

"Natalia, I love you," Emma said as she hugged the Latina.

"I love you so much baby girl," Natalia said as she hugged Emma tight.

Emma finally pulled away and headed out with Philip and Beth.

Rafe came and sat by Natalia, "I want to stay with you, while you wait."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, just realizing there was blood on his clothes, "I think you ought to go home and clean up."

Rafe looked down at his clothes, seeing Olivia's blood on his shirt, "Ma, I'm sorry. I'll just go get cleaned up and I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes," Rafe said as he got up and headed out. Buzz handed him a sack on food on the way out.

Ava walked over and sat down by Natalia, "I'm going to head over to the Beacon for a bit. I want to take a shower and changes clothes. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Ava."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go with me, and at least take a shower?"

"I really would feel better staying here right now," Natlia replied studying Ava's face. "You know about Olivia and I don't you?"

"I had a pretty good idea after she left San Fransico. I've never seen her that happy and hopeful."

"Are you okay with she and I being together, and all of us as a family?"

"Well in case you hadn't notice, we are a family already. Today just proved it. I just want Olivia to be happy and she is happy when she's with you. Just take care of her and don't hurt her," Ava said as she stood to leave. "I'll be back in a while. I'm glad Mom has you," Ava said as she left the room.

Natalia leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Blake came over and sat down beside Natalia, "How you holding up?"

Natalia didn't open her eyes, "I'm just great. The woman I love more than life itself is fighting for her life. I don't have any idea if she'll want to see me when she wakes up because I was too afraid to tell her I was pregnant, and to top it off, I'm not pregnant and she may be paralyzed. Yep it's been a banner of a day."

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'm sorry about all of this. Would you like me to get Father Ray for you to talk to?"

"He is the last person I want to talk to right now," Natalia said as she sat up.

"Well don't look now, but he just walked in."

"Oh great, this is just want I needed."

Father Ray made his way over to Natalia and sat down beside her.

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'll give you two some time to talk," she said as she got up and walked over to Buzz and Lillian.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Natalia said not looking at Father Ray.

"I'm not surprised to find you here. The sisters called once you didn't arrive at the convent and then I heard what happened to Olivia, so I knew you would be here. Are you sure this is the best place for you given your condition and the converstion we had earlier today?"

"This is exactly where I should be, here with Olivia. It was a mistake to think about leaving her. As for my condition, they mixed up the blood work. I'm not pregnant."

"Don't you see this as a sign? God gave you a chance to re-evaluate your feelings for Olivia and make the right choice."

"I agree with you. It is a sign, and I have re-evaluated my feelings for Olivia. I love her and I'm in love with her. I want to build a life with her, and our children. God is about love, and he put this love in my life, so who are you or me for that matter, to question that."

"Clearly your upset, but if you calm down, you'll realize that this love between you and Oilivia is not normal, not right."

"Ray, with all due respect, this love Olivia and I share is the most wonderful, beautiful gift I've been given since the birth of my son. And I will not turn my back on it for anyone or anything.

I'm sorry that you can't see that, so maybe it's best for me and my family if I find a church with a leader that's less rigid."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Natalia," Ray said sadly.

"I'm not, because I'm not ashamed of what I feel for Olivia. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to check on her and our family," Natalia said as she got up and walked to the nurses station.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 7

Natalia walked up to the nurses station, as Rick came around the corner, "You know, you should go home and get some sleep," Rick said as walked up.

"I would feel better staying here. I need to be close to Olivia."

"I understand, but you're not going to do her any good if you exhaust yourself."

"Is there any change?"

"Her vitals are improving, and if they continue to do so, we will bring her out of the coma maybe as early as tomorrow."

"Thank God for that. And once she's awake, then you'll check her to see if she is paralyzed?"

"That's the plan. Do you want to sit with her for a while?" Rick asked.

"Could I?" Natalia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I think it would be good for both of you. Come on, I'll take you back and let the nurse know it's okay for you to stay with her."

Rick took Natalia to the ICU. He checked Olivia once more, and told Natalia he would be back in the morning.

Natalia pulled a chair up beside Olivia's bed. She reached out, placing her hand on Olivia's, "Here we are again. You, hooked to all of these machines, fighting for your life, me sitting here waiting. It seems we have done so much waiting. I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. Maybe if I hade been, this wouldn't have happened." Natalia leaned up and began to stroke Olivia's face, "Honey, I know I let you down today. You see I thought I was pregnant, and I didn't know what to do. I should have talked to you, and it turns out I'm not. And I thought God was punishing me for loving you. I was so afraid if I told you, it would be like it was with my family when I told them I was pregnant with Rafe. I should have known you would never turn your back on me. But I've come to realize over the past hours, God is about love, and I realize our love is a gift from Him. You're my gift from Him. I just hope once you're awake you can forgive me and we can finally have our life together. And if it turns out you're paralyzed, baby, I will be here for you. I love you Olivia Spencer and together we can get through anything," Natalia whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned over and kissed Olivia on her forehead. She lingered for a moment, then sat back in the chair, keeping her hand on Olivia's. Suddenly she felt Olivia's hand move under hers.

Natalia sat up, "Olivia, you moved your hand. Can you move it again?" She felt Olivia's hand move again. Natalia jumped up and ran out to the nurse, "Olivia just moved her hand."

"It was probably just an involuntary movement," the nurse said.

"No, I asked her if she could move it again and she did. You need to call Rick," Natalia said as she went back into Olivia's room and sat down beside Olivia, "You heard me, I know you heard me. I love you," Natalia whispered.

A few minutes later, Rick came into the room,"Natalia, what's going on?" Rick asked as he moved to check Olivia.

"I was talking to her, and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did."

Rick checked her pupils, and was looking over the read outs form the monitors, "I think we should wake her up and see what we're facing. I've paged her neurologist and as soon as he gets here, we'll take the breathing tube out and start to bring her out of the coma. I'll need you to go back to the watiing room while we do this. I'll be out as soon as we have her awake and let you know what we find."

Natalia nodded at Rick, as she stood up. She leaned over and kissed Olivia, "Come back to me my love," she whipsered in Olivia's ear. "I love you."

Natalia left ICU and headed back to the waiting room. Ava had returned as well as Rafe. They both walked up to Natalia as she came into the room. "She moved her hand," Natalia said. "I was talking to her and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did. Rick is waiting for her neurologist to get here, and then they're going to bring her out of the coma."

Ava reached for Natalia, "This is good, right?"

"I think so. We'll know more once she's awake," Natalia said as she took Ava's hand. "But there's something I need to tell the both of you. Lets walk outside."

Ava looked over at Rafe, who shrugged, "Okay lets go," Ava said.

The three headed outside, and sat on the bench. Natalia took a deep breath, "Something happened today, before the BBQ that I need to tell you about. I hadn't been feeling well over the past few days, throwing up, queasy, and tired. I thought maybe it was a virus, but it was worse first thing in the morning. Blake asked me me if there was anyway I could be pregnant. Ava, I don't know if Olivia told you, but I slept with Frank the day of Coop's funeral. It was a mistake. I was running from my feelings from Olivia, and it just happened."

"But that was over 4 months ago, surely you would have know if you were pregnant before now," Ava said as she sat her jaw.

"I was never regular any way, even when I was younger. I was that way when I was carrying Rafe as well."

Rafe shifted a little in his seat clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"So I took a home pregnancy test this morning, and it came back positive. Balek took me to Cedars to have a blood test, which came back positive as well."

"Ma, you're pregnant?" Rafe asked as his eyes got bigger.

"No, the lab got my tests mixed up with another patients. I found out while Olivia was in surgery. But you both have to know what I did. Once I got the blood test results, I went to the church to pray. Father Ray was there and he convinced me I needed to go away for awhile to sort all of this out. I deicided to do that, and I was heading out of town when I got Franks' voicemail."

"So that's what was up with you when I stopped by the farmhouse earlier today," Rafe said softly.

"Yes, and I did something very wrong. I didn't tell Olivia. I sent Blake to tell her I couldn't see her today."

Ava looked at Natalia, "So you were leaving her, and not saying a word. Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Natalia looked at Ava, "I was afraid, and I felt gulity. My parents threw me out of the house when they found out that I was pregnant with Rafe. I couldn't face the idea of Olivia doing the same thing. My mistake was I didn't have faith in her love for me. She risked her life to keep my son safe, even after the way he acted towards her. I was wrong and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But make no mistake Ava, I love Olivia with everything that's in me. I hope she can forgive me. I will be here for her, to help her through whatever we're facing."

Ava sat there for a minute, "Natalia, I understand you were afraid, but you should have talked to Olivia. Forgiving people is not my strong suit, but I can try. The bottom line is I have never seen her so happy, but know this, if you screw up one more time, you will have to deal with me. And I think if you talk to Olivia and tell her everyhting you just told me, she will forgive you eventually. It will just take time. And don't let her push you away because we both know she's very good at that."

Natalia nodded, "I love her Ava. I would give my life for hers. And I won't ever leave her again. I can be pretty stubborn as well."

Rafe sat there, trying to understand everything.

Natalia reached over and took his hand, "Son, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say. I knew she was upset, I could tell she had been crying, she did this even though she knew you didn't want to see her."

"I know Rafe. It's overwhleming. That's the Olivia I fell in love with."

The three sat there for a few minutes, each lost in there own thoughts. Ava finally spoke, "I guess we should go back in and see if there's any news," she said as she stood up. She reached out for Natalia, "Are you coming with?"

Natalia stood up, taking Ava's hand, "Absolutely," she said as she reached for Rafe. Rafe stood up, taking his mother's hand. Together the three walked hand in hand back into the hospital.

The time passed so slowly. Rafe dozed on and off in one of the chairs. Ava and Natalia stood together, looking out the window, both lost in their own thoughts. Shortly before daylight, Rick and Dr. Williams, Olivia's neurologist came into the waiting room. Rick walked up behind Natalia, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Natalia turned to face him, as did Ava, "She's awake and some what alert given all she's been through. She has movment in her arms, hands and fingers. She's breathing without the tube."

"Oh thank God," Natalia said, as tears filled her eyes and rolled down her checks.

Ava watched Rick and the other doctor, "Okay, what are you not telling us?"

Rick looked at Dr. Williams as Rafe walked up, "She has no feeling below the waist. We checked her in a way as not to alarm her. This could be temporary, we'll just have to wait and see."

"So she doesn't know yet?" Natalia asked as she grabbed Ava's hand.

"No, we'll let her get a little more alert. We'll check her again once the meds have gotten out of her system more."

"Can we see her?" Ava asked.

"I think you can in a bit, but she has asked to see Rafe first," Rick said.

"Me, why me?" Rafe asked as his eyes grew larger.

"I'm not sure, but we can take you back when you're ready," Dr. Williams added.

Rafe looked at Natalia, "Ma, I'm not sure I can do this."

Natalia put her hand to her son's face, "Yes you can. Just take a deep breath. It will be okay."

Rafe looked at Rick and Dr. Williams, "Okay, lets go," he said softly.

The three men left the waiting room and headed to the ICU. Rick stopped outside the door, putiing his hands on Rafe's shoulders, "It's okay. Just answer any questions she may have, and it will be fine."

Rafe nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed open the door to the ICU.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 8

Rafe slowly opened the door and walked into the ICU. Olivia had her eyes closed, and for a minute, Rafe thought she was sleeping.

"Rafe?" she whipsered as she opened her eyes.

Rafe moved to the foot of her bed, "I'm here Olivia."

"I just want you to know I don't blame you for what happened," she told Rafe, her voice hoarse from the tube being down her throat.

"I can't believe you did what you did. Especially after the way I've treated you," Rafe said as he hung his head a little.

"I couldn't let anything happen to cause you to go back to jail. It would have been too much for Natalia to take," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I was angry and hurt. I was wrong, about eveything. I would like for us to start over, if that's okay with you," Rafe said softly, looking at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"I think I would like that," Olivia said as her eyes closed.

"I'm gonna go now. Ma's here and so is Ava. Do you want to see them?" Rafe asked.

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment. She opened her eyes, "Natalia's here?" she whispered.

"She's been here all night. Do you want me to get her?"

"I don't know."

"Look Ma told me what happened, about her not being able to see you at the BBQ. I think you two need to talk. She loves you. You know that right?"

"Tell her I'll see her for a few minutes," Olivia said softly.

"I'll just go tell her now. And Olivia thank you again, for everything," Rafe said, as he turned to leave, he bumped her foot with his arm. He stopped as soon as he had realized what had happened. His eyes met hers.

"I didn't feel that. Rafe, touch my foot again," Olivia said.

"Olivia, let me get the.." Rafe started.

"Rafe. Please," Olivia said her voice barely audible.

Rafe slowly put his hand on Olivia's foot, as his tears began to fall.

"Jesus, I see you touching me, but I can't feel it," Olivia said as she tried to move her legs.

"I can't move my legs. Rafe, I can't move my legs," Olivia said as tears started to fall.

Before Rafe could do anything, Rick and Dr. Williams came into the ICU.

Olivia looked at Rick, "Why can't I move my legs?"

"We're not sure. The bullet lodged between your vertebrae, and it was hard to tell if there was damage. This could be temporary," Rick said as he moved to her side.

"So you're telling me I'm paralyzed?" Olivia said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes Olivia, you are paralyzed from the waist down," Rick said as tears filled his eyes.

Rafe quietly slipped out of the ICU and ran to the waiting room. He ran straight to Natalia and Ava, taking both of them by the hand, "You both have to come with me now," Rafe said as he began to pull them down the hall.

Natalia and Ava both stopped, "Rafe, slow down son. What's wrong?"

Rafe stopped for a moment and Natalia saw the tears, "Olivia needs you and Ava. She knows she's paralyzed. Ma please, we need to be there."

"Oh God," Natalia saidas the three of them quickly headed to the ICU. Rick meet them outside the door, "We gave her a mild sedative. She's still awake, but calmer. Olivia knows she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's asked to see both you and Ava," Rick said as he looked at Nalalia. "She wants to see Natalia first."

Natalia nodded, as she headed towards the door to the ICU. She closed her eyes for a minute, saying a silent prayer, and entered the room. Olivia looked over at her as she walked in the door, their eyes locked.

Natalia walked over and sat in the chair next Olivia's bed, "Hey you," Natalia said as sat down, not breaking their gaze.

"Why?" Olivia asked with a gaze that pierced Natalia to her core.

Natlai placed her hand on top of Olivia's, "I thought I was pregnant and I was afriad to face you. The fear of what happen when I told my parents about Rafe took over. I went to the church to pray and Ray convinced me to go away, to sort things out. I was confused, not about my love for you, but about having another child, Frank's child, and I felt like I was bieng punished for loving you. I agreed and the reason I told Blake I couldn't see you was because I was ashamed. And I didn't know how you would feel about me having Frank's child," Natalia said a tear slid down her cheek.

"You thought you were pregnant, but you're not," Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I took a home pregnancy test, and it came back positive. So Blake brought me here for a blood test, and it confirmed I was pregnant. I was on my way out of town when I got the call you had been shot. Once I got here, I found out they had mixed up the blood tests with another patients. I'm not pregnant."

"You were going to leave without a word," Olivia said as her eyes turned a deeper shade of green.

"I was wrong and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I will never leave you again," Natalia whispered.

"How can I trust that, Natalia? Especially now, that I can't walk."

"Olivia I'm not leaving you. It doesn't matter to me that you can't walk. I love you and I will be here to take care of you. We will get through this," Natalia said as reached up and touched Olivia's face.

"I can't do this. You say you want to be here. But how long will that last? How can you love me when I'm less than whole?" Olivia said as tears streamed down her face. She turned her head away from Natalia.

"Don't do this Olivia. Don't push me away, and don't turn away from me. I made a mistake. The bottom line is I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I wasn't at the BBQ, but I will not let you push me away," Natalia said. She took her hand and turned Olivia's face towards here. "I love you. You are a whole person. That will never change. We can get through this, we can face anything as long as we're together. It took all of this happening for me to realize this."

"How can you say you still love me? What kind of relationship would we have? We could never make love, and you would end up resenting me. I would rather end it now, than face that possibility. It's best if we just let each other go. I love you, I always will, but I can't watch the love we have for each other turn to resentment. Please go, Natalia," Olivia whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 10

Ava sat there, still holding Olivia's hand, "If the kiss was everything, then she must be everything too. Am I right?"

"Yes, she is my everything. And that's why I can't put her through this."

"Then you're not being fair to her. You're making decisions that affect the both of you and your future together. You have to stop putting up these walls, Mom. Let her share this with you and be there for you."

"I don't know if I can, Ava. I want her with me, but at the same time, I can't stand the thought of her leaving again. And I couldn't handle it if she ended up resenting me."

"This paralysis may be temporary, you do realize that," Ava said. "Rick told us there's a good chance you will walk again, so just promise me you'll think about this. Don't throw all of this away."

"How long are you staying?" Olivia asked.

Ava looked at her for a minute and decided to let things go for a while, "As long as you and Emma need me to be here."

"How's Emma taking all of this?" Olivia asked as her voice cracked a bit.

"She's being very brave, but she's scared. We all were. She's with Philip, and she seemed better after we saw you."

"Emma was here?"

"Yes, we all came in to see you."

"I didn't want her to see me like this again," Olivia said softly.

"She's a tough little girl. She is your daughter and she needed to see you."

"I need to see her too," Olivia whispered. "Can you call Philip in a bit and have him bring her to see me?"

"Of course," Ava said, as she reache up and put her hand on Olivia's face.

"Good," Olivia said softly as she closed her eyes. "I think I want to rest for a while. Stay with me?"

"Always Mom," Ava said, as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

Natalia sat in the car as Rafe headed towards Frank's apartment.

Rafe looked over at her, "Ma, did you call Philip?"

"Oh no, I forgot," Natalia said as she took out her phone.

"Hello," Philip answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Philip I'm sorry it's so early, but I wanted to let you know Olivia's awake."

"That's good news."

"Yes, but there's more. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen. How's she taking it?"

"As well as she can," Natalia whispered.

"So she's already starting pushing you away, isn't she?"

"She's trying, but I'm not going to give her a choice. Rafe and I are going to get the farmhouse ready to bring her there once she's ready to get out of the hospital."

"Good for you," Philip said. "I will help in anyway I can. Just let know what you need."

"I will. I'm headed home to get some sleep and take a shower. I'll be back at the hospital in a few hours."

"Good. Get some rest and thanks for calling."

"Kiss Emma for me."

"I will Natalia."

"Bye Philip."

"Bye."

Natalia leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Rafe pulled up at Frank's apartment. He reached over and touched Natalia's arm, "Ma, I'm gonna head in and get my things. Are you coming in or do you want to wait here?"

"I think I'll stay here," Natalia said as she opened her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," Rafe said as he got out of the car.

He walked up to the aprtment, and let himslef in. Frank was up, making coffee when Rafe walked in.

"Hey Rafe. How's Olivia?" Frank asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"She's awake. She asked to see me," Rafe told the older man.

"Really? How did that go?"

"Pretty good. We're gonna start over and see where things go. I owe her that much after what she did for me."

"I know. I was surprised by what Olivia did. It's a side of her I haven't seen before. So you headed in for some sleep?"

"Actually, I came by to get my things. I'm gonna move home with Ma," Rafe said.

"Good. She needs you and just know you'll always have a place to to come to if things get too tough there."

"I think we'll be fine. Thanks for everything Frank," Rafe said as he headed to this room to gather his things.

Once Rafe had everything packed, Frank helped him carry everything out to the car.

Natalia saw Frank coming out with Rafe, _I really don't want to talk to him right now._

Frank saw Natalia and walked over to her side of the car. She rolled down the window, "Hey Frank."

"Rafe said Olivia's awake. That's good news."

"Yes it is. I just hope the paralysis is temporary."

"Olivia's paralyzed? Rafe didn't tell me that. I'm so sorry Natalia."

"We'll get through it we always do."

Rafe got in the car, and started it up, "You ready Ma?"

Natalia nodded, "Thanks Frank for helping Rafe."

"Anytime. Take care."

"We will," Natalia said as she rolled up the window.

Rafe pulled away, "Sorry Ma, but he insisted on helping me with my things."

"It's okay. I'm just tired and he was trying to be nice."

"Well lets get home, so you can get some sleep."

Frank watched Rafe and Natalia drive away, _Olivia's paralyzed. I think I can use this to my advantage. I will get you back Natalia._ He smiled and headed back into his apartment.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.

Chapter 6

Rick stopped them outside the door the ICU, "I just want to prepare you for this. Olivia's on a breathing machine, and is hooked to a heart monitor." He knelt down in front onf Emma, "Your Mommy looks a lot like she did after her heart surgery. Do you remember that?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Don't be frightened, and don't be afriad to to talk her. It will help her to know you're here. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma whispered.

Rick stood up, " I know this is hard on all of you, but you can only stay 5 minutes. If she continues to do okay,we'll let you see her again in a few hours." Rick opened the door, and led them into the room.

None of them were prepared for what they saw, Olivia was pale, with tubes and IV's running out her.

"Jesus," Ava whispered as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Natalia looked down at Emma, "Do you want to talk to your Mommy?"

"Yes. Do you think she can hear me?"

"Yes baby I do," Natalia replied as she took Emma over to Olivia's side.

"Can I touch her?"

"I think it would be okay. Just be careful of the IV's. Okay?"

Emma reached out and carefully laid her hand on top of Olivia's, "Hi Mommy. I just wanted you to know I love you and I really want you to get better soon. "

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia on her foreheard, "That goes for all of us. We're all here, me, Emma, Ava and Rafe. We all love you and need you so much."

Ava moved next to Emma and reached out to touch Olivia's face, "Hey Mom. I'm hear. I love you. We all need you so much," Ava said as her voice broke a little.

Rafe stood at the foot of the bed. It was hard for him to see Olivia, who always seemed larger than life itself, in this condtion.

Rick placed his had on Natalia's shoulder, "It's time."

Natalia reached over and moved a hair off Olivia's forehead, "We have to go for now. We'll be back soon. I love you Olivia," she whispered as she kissed her forehead. She picked up Emma and held her so she could give Olivia a kiss. Then she took Emma out of the room.

Ava moved up and kissed her Mom as well, "I love you Mom. Don't ever forget that," she said. She stood there for a second and she too moved out of the room.

Rafe looked at Rick, "Could I have a minute with her?"

"Sure, but not too long. I'll be out with the rest of the family," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Rafe moved to Olivia's side and gently placed his hand on hers, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. I wish it were me laying there instead of you. What you did for me today, no one except Ma, has ever done anything like that for me. I'm really sorry for being such an ass to you. I don't understand this thing between you and Ma, but I know now how much you do love her. All I want is for her to be happy. I really want to get to know you, this you who is full of love. Please hang on so we can have that chance."

Rafe stood there for a minute, then he turned and left the ICU.

He joined the rest of his family, and they headed back to the waiting room.

When they got there, Buzz and Blake had just gotten back with food for everyone. Philip and Beth decided it would be best to take Emma home. She hugged Rafe and Ava. Shen then made her way to Natalia, "Are you gonna stay with Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm gonna stay right here in case your Mommy needs me," Natalia said as she took Emma's hands in hers. "I will be right here until Mommy wakes up."

"Will you call Daddy if she wakes up?"

"I will Em, I promise."

"Natalia, I love you," Emma said as she hugged the Latina.

"I love you so much baby girl," Natalia said as she hugged Emma tight.

Emma finally pulled away and headed out with Philip and Beth.

Rafe came and sat by Natalia, "I want to stay with you, while you wait."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, just realizing there was blood on his clothes, "I think you ought to go home and clean up."

Rafe looked down at his clothes, seeing Olivia's blood on his shirt, "Ma, I'm sorry. I'll just go get cleaned up and I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes," Rafe said as he got up and headed out. Buzz handed him a sack on food on the way out.

Ava walked over and sat down by Natalia, "I'm going to head over to the Beacon for a bit. I want to take a shower and changes clothes. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Ava."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go with me, and at least take a shower?"

"I really would feel better staying here right now," Natlia replied studying Ava's face. "You know about Olivia and I don't you?"

"I had a pretty good idea after she left San Fransico. I've never seen her that happy and hopeful."

"Are you okay with she and I being together, and all of us as a family?"

"Well in case you hadn't notice, we are a family already. Today just proved it. I just want Olivia to be happy and she is happy when she's with you. Just take care of her and don't hurt her," Ava said as she stood to leave. "I'll be back in a while. I'm glad Mom has you," Ava said as she left the room.

Natalia leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Blake came over and sat down beside Natalia, "How you holding up?"

Natalia didn't open her eyes, "I'm just great. The woman I love more than life itself is fighting for her life. I don't have any idea if she'll want to see me when she wakes up because I was too afraid to tell her I was pregnant, and to top it off, I'm not pregnant and she may be paralyzed. Yep it's been a banner of a day."

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'm sorry about all of this. Would you like me to get Father Ray for you to talk to?"

"He is the last person I want to talk to right now," Natalia said as she sat up.

"Well don't look now, but he just walked in."

"Oh great, this is just want I needed."

Father Ray made his way over to Natalia and sat down beside her.

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'll give you two some time to talk," she said as she got up and walked over to Buzz and Lillian.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Natalia said not looking at Father Ray.

"I'm not surprised to find you here. The sisters called once you didn't arrive at the convent and then I heard what happened to Olivia, so I knew you would be here. Are you sure this is the best place for you given your condition and the converstion we had earlier today?"

"This is exactly where I should be, here with Olivia. It was a mistake to think about leaving her. As for my condition, they mixed up the blood work. I'm not pregnant."

"Don't you see this as a sign? God gave you a chance to re-evaluate your feelings for Olivia and make the right choice."

"I agree with you. It is a sign, and I have re-evaluated my feelings for Olivia. I love her and I'm in love with her. I want to build a life with her, and our children. God is about love, and he put this love in my life, so who are you or me for that matter, to question that."

"Clearly your upset, but if you calm down, you'll realize that this love between you and Oilivia is not normal, not right."

"Ray, with all due respect, this love Olivia and I share is the most wonderful, beautiful gift I've been given since the birth of my son. And I will not turn my back on it for anyone or anything.

I'm sorry that you can't see that, so maybe it's best for me and my family if I find a church with a leader that's less rigid."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Natalia," Ray said sadly.

"I'm not, because I'm not ashamed of what I feel for Olivia. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to check on her and our family," Natalia said as she got up and walked to the nurses station.

Chapter 7

Natalia walked up to the nurses station, as Rick came around the corner, "You know, you should go home and get some sleep," Rick said as walked up.

"I would feel better staying here. I need to be close to Olivia."

"I understand, but you're not going to do her any good if you exhaust yourself."

"Is there any change?"

"Her vitals are improving, and if they continue to do so, we will bring her out of the coma maybe as early as tomorrow."

"Thank God for that. And once she's awake, then you'll check her to see if she is paralyzed?"

"That's the plan. Do you want to sit with her for a while?" Rick asked.

"Could I?" Natalia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I think it would be good for both of you. Come on, I'll take you back and let the nurse know it's okay for you to stay with her."

Rick took Natalia to the ICU. He checked Olivia once more, and told Natalia he would be back in the morning.

Natalia pulled a chair up beside Olivia's bed. She reached out, placing her hand on Olivia's, "Here we are again. You, hooked to all of these machines, fighting for your life, me sitting here waiting. It seems we have done so much waiting. I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. Maybe if I hade been, this wouldn't have happened." Natalia leaned up and began to stroke Olivia's face, "Honey, I know I let you down today. You see I thought I was pregnant, and I didn't know what to do. I should have talked to you, and it turns out I'm not. And I thought God was punishing me for loving you. I was so afraid if I told you, it would be like it was with my family when I told them I was pregnant with Rafe. I should have known you would never turn your back on me. But I've come to realize over the past hours, God is about love, and I realize our love is a gift from Him. You're my gift from Him. I just hope once you're awake you can forgive me and we can finally have our life together. And if it turns out you're paralyzed, baby, I will be here for you. I love you Olivia Spencer and together we can get through anything," Natalia whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned over and kissed Olivia on her forehead. She lingered for a moment, then sat back in the chair, keeping her hand on Olivia's. Suddenly she felt Olivia's hand move under hers.

Natalia sat up, "Olivia, you moved your hand. Can you move it again?" She felt Olivia's hand move again. Natalia jumped up and ran out to the nurse, "Olivia just moved her hand."

"It was probably just an involuntary movement," the nurse said.

"No, I asked her if she could move it again and she did. You need to call Rick," Natalia said as she went back into Olivia's room and sat down beside Olivia, "You heard me, I know you heard me. I love you," Natalia whispered.

A few minutes later, Rick came into the room,"Natalia, what's going on?" Rick asked as he moved to check Olivia.

"I was talking to her, and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did."

Rick checked her pupils, and was looking over the read outs form the monitors, "I think we should wake her up and see what we're facing. I've paged her neurologist and as soon as he gets here, we'll take the breathing tube out and start to bring her out of the coma. I'll need you to go back to the watiing room while we do this. I'll be out as soon as we have her awake and let you know what we find."

Natalia nodded at Rick, as she stood up. She leaned over and kissed Olivia, "Come back to me my love," she whipsered in Olivia's ear. "I love you."

Natalia left ICU and headed back to the waiting room. Ava had returned as well as Rafe. They both walked up to Natalia as she came into the room. "She moved her hand," Natalia said. "I was talking to her and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did. Rick is waiting for her neurologist to get here, and then they're going to bring her out of the coma."

Ava reached for Natalia, "This is good, right?"

"I think so. We'll know more once she's awake," Natalia said as she took Ava's hand. "But there's something I need to tell the both of you. Lets walk outside."

Ava looked over at Rafe, who shrugged, "Okay lets go," Ava said.

The three headed outside, and sat on the bench. Natalia took a deep breath, "Something happened today, before the BBQ that I need to tell you about. I hadn't been feeling well over the past few days, throwing up, queasy, and tired. I thought maybe it was a virus, but it was worse first thing in the morning. Blake asked me me if there was anyway I could be pregnant. Ava, I don't know if Olivia told you, but I slept with Frank the day of Coop's funeral. It was a mistake. I was running from my feelings from Olivia, and it just happened."

"But that was over 4 months ago, surely you would have know if you were pregnant before now," Ava said as she sat her jaw.

"I was never regular any way, even when I was younger. I was that way when I was carrying Rafe as well."

Rafe shifted a little in his seat clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"So I took a home pregnancy test this morning, and it came back positive. Balek took me to Cedars to have a blood test, which came back positive as well."

"Ma, you're pregnant?" Rafe asked as his eyes got bigger.

"No, the lab got my tests mixed up with another patients. I found out while Olivia was in surgery. But you both have to know what I did. Once I got the blood test results, I went to the church to pray. Father Ray was there and he convinced me I needed to go away for awhile to sort all of this out. I deicided to do that, and I was heading out of town when I got Franks' voicemail."

"So that's what was up with you when I stopped by the farmhouse earlier today," Rafe said softly.

"Yes, and I did something very wrong. I didn't tell Olivia. I sent Blake to tell her I couldn't see her today."

Ava looked at Natalia, "So you were leaving her, and not saying a word. Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Natalia looked at Ava, "I was afraid, and I felt gulity. My parents threw me out of the house when they found out that I was pregnant with Rafe. I couldn't face the idea of Olivia doing the same thing. My mistake was I didn't have faith in her love for me. She risked her life to keep my son safe, even after the way he acted towards her. I was wrong and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But make no mistake Ava, I love Olivia with everything that's in me. I hope she can forgive me. I will be here for her, to help her through whatever we're facing."

Ava sat there for a minute, "Natalia, I understand you were afraid, but you should have talked to Olivia. Forgiving people is not my strong suit, but I can try. The bottom line is I have never seen her so happy, but know this, if you screw up one more time, you will have to deal with me. And I think if you talk to Olivia and tell her everyhting you just told me, she will forgive you eventually. It will just take time. And don't let her push you away because we both know she's very good at that."

Natalia nodded, "I love her Ava. I would give my life for hers. And I won't ever leave her again. I can be pretty stubborn as well."

Rafe sat there, trying to understand everything.

Natalia reached over and took his hand, "Son, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say. I knew she was upset, I could tell she had been crying, she did this even though she knew you didn't want to see her."

"I know Rafe. It's overwhleming. That's the Olivia I fell in love with."

The three sat there for a few minutes, each lost in there own thoughts. Ava finally spoke, "I guess we should go back in and see if there's any news," she said as she stood up. She reached out for Natalia, "Are you coming with?"

Natalia stood up, taking Ava's hand, "Absolutely," she said as she reached for Rafe. Rafe stood up, taking his mother's hand. Together the three walked hand in hand back into the hospital.

The time passed so slowly. Rafe dozed on and off in one of the chairs. Ava and Natalia stood together, looking out the window, both lost in their own thoughts. Shortly before daylight, Rick and Dr. Williams, Olivia's neurologist came into the waiting room. Rick walked up behind Natalia, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Natalia turned to face him, as did Ava, "She's awake and some what alert given all she's been through. She has movment in her arms, hands and fingers. She's breathing without the tube."

"Oh thank God," Natalia said, as tears filled her eyes and rolled down her checks.

Ava watched Rick and the other doctor, "Okay, what are you not telling us?"

Rick looked at Dr. Williams as Rafe walked up, "She has no feeling below the waist. We checked her in a way as not to alarm her. This could be temporary, we'll just have to wait and see."

"So she doesn't know yet?" Natalia asked as she grabbed Ava's hand.

"No, we'll let her get a little more alert. We'll check her again once the meds have gotten out of her system more."

"Can we see her?" Ava asked.

"I think you can in a bit, but she has asked to see Rafe first," Rick said.

"Me, why me?" Rafe asked as his eyes grew larger.

"I'm not sure, but we can take you back when you're ready," Dr. Williams added.

Rafe looked at Natalia, "Ma, I'm not sure I can do this."

Natalia put her hand to her son's face, "Yes you can. Just take a deep breath. It will be okay."

Rafe looked at Rick and Dr. Williams, "Okay, lets go," he said softly.

The three men left the waiting room and headed to the ICU. Rick stopped outside the door, putiing his hands on Rafe's shoulders, "It's okay. Just answer any questions she may have, and it will be fine."

Rafe nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed open the door to the ICU.

Chapter 8

Rafe slowly opened the door and walked into the ICU. Olivia had her eyes closed, and for a minute, Rafe thought she was sleeping.

"Rafe?" she whipsered as she opened her eyes.

Rafe moved to the foot of her bed, "I'm here Olivia."

"I just want you to know I don't blame you for what happened," she told Rafe, her voice hoarse from the tube being down her throat.

"I can't believe you did what you did. Especially after the way I've treated you," Rafe said as he hung his head a little.

"I couldn't let anything happen to cause you to go back to jail. It would have been too much for Natalia to take," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I was angry and hurt. I was wrong, about eveything. I would like for us to start over, if that's okay with you," Rafe said softly, looking at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"I think I would like that," Olivia said as her eyes closed.

"I'm gonna go now. Ma's here and so is Ava. Do you want to see them?" Rafe asked.

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment. She opened her eyes, "Natalia's here?" she whispered.

"She's been here all night. Do you want me to get her?"

"I don't know."

"Look Ma told me what happened, about her not being able to see you at the BBQ. I think you two need to talk. She loves you. You know that right?"

"Tell her I'll see her for a few minutes," Olivia said softly.

"I'll just go tell her now. And Olivia thank you again, for everything," Rafe said, as he turned to leave, he bumped her foot with his arm. He stopped as soon as he had realized what had happened. His eyes met hers.

"I didn't feel that. Rafe, touch my foot again," Olivia said.

"Olivia, let me get the.." Rafe started.

"Rafe. Please," Olivia said her voice barely audible.

Rafe slowly put his hand on Olivia's foot, as his tears began to fall.

"Jesus, I see you touching me, but I can't feel it," Olivia said as she tried to move her legs.

"I can't move my legs. Rafe, I can't move my legs," Olivia said as tears started to fall.

Before Rafe could do anything, Rick and Dr. Williams came into the ICU.

Olivia looked at Rick, "Why can't I move my legs?"

"We're not sure. The bullet lodged between your vertebrae, and it was hard to tell if there was damage. This could be temporary," Rick said as he moved to her side.

"So you're telling me I'm paralyzed?" Olivia said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes Olivia, you are paralyzed from the waist down," Rick said as tears filled his eyes.

Rafe quietly slipped out of the ICU and ran to the waiting room. He ran straight to Natalia and Ava, taking both of them by the hand, "You both have to come with me now," Rafe said as he began to pull them down the hall.

Natalia and Ava both stopped, "Rafe, slow down son. What's wrong?"

Rafe stopped for a moment and Natalia saw the tears, "Olivia needs you and Ava. She knows she's paralyzed. Ma please, we need to be there."

"Oh God," Natalia saidas the three of them quickly headed to the ICU. Rick meet them outside the door, "We gave her a mild sedative. She's still awake, but calmer. Olivia knows she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's asked to see both you and Ava," Rick said as he looked at Nalalia. "She wants to see Natalia first."

Natalia nodded, as she headed towards the door to the ICU. She closed her eyes for a minute, saying a silent prayer, and entered the room. Olivia looked over at her as she walked in the door, their eyes locked.

Natalia walked over and sat in the chair next Olivia's bed, "Hey you," Natalia said as sat down, not breaking their gaze.

"Why?" Olivia asked with a gaze that pierced Natalia to her core.

Natlai placed her hand on top of Olivia's, "I thought I was pregnant and I was afriad to face you. The fear of what happen when I told my parents about Rafe took over. I went to the church to pray and Ray convinced me to go away, to sort things out. I was confused, not about my love for you, but about having another child, Frank's child, and I felt like I was being punished for loving you. I agreed and the reason I told Blake I couldn't see you was because I was ashamed. And I didn't know how you would feel about me having Frank's child," Natalia said a tear slid down her cheek.

"You thought you were pregnant, but you're not," Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I took a home pregnancy test, and it came back positive. So Blake brought me here for a blood test, and it confirmed I was pregnant. I was on my way out of town when I got the call you had been shot. Once I got here, I found out they had mixed up the blood tests with another patients. I'm not pregnant."

"You were going to leave without a word," Olivia said as her eyes turned a deeper shade of green.

"I was wrong and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I will never leave you again," Natalia whispered.

"How can I trust that, Natalia? Especially now, that I can't walk."

"Olivia I'm not leaving you. It doesn't matter to me that you can't walk. I love you and I will be here to take care of you. We will get through this," Natalia said as reached up and touched Olivia's face.

"I can't do this. You say you want to be here. But how long will that last? How can you love me when I'm less than whole?" Olivia said as tears streamed down her face. She turned her head away from Natalia.

"Don't do this Olivia. Don't push me away, and don't turn away from me. I made a mistake. The bottom line is I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I wasn't at the BBQ, but I will not let you push me away," Natalia said. She took her hand and turned Olivia's face towards here. "I love you. You are a whole person. That will never change. We can get through this, we can face anything as long as we're together. It took all of this happening for me to realize this."

"How can you say you still love me? What kind of relationship would we have? We could never make love, and you would end up resenting me. I would rather end it now, than face that possibility. It's best if we just let each other go. I love you, I always will, but I can't watch the love we have for each other turn to resentment. Please go, Natalia," Olivia whispered.

Chapter 9

"I'm not leaving you, Olivia. There's nothing you can say or do that could every change the way I feel about you," Natalia said with tears in her eyes.

"You were willing to leave me, to leave us, because you thought you were pregnant. Is it such a stretch for me to think you would end up resenting me, after to having to take care of me. You wouldn't be able to take it and in the end you would leave any way. Everybody always leaves," Olivia said as her eyes flashed with anger.

"That's not fair. I took care of you after you had your heart transplant, and never once did it cross my mind to walk away from you," Natalia fired back.

"What about this is fair, Natalia? You thought you were pregnant, and you were on your way out of town. I got shot and you came running back. I'm paralyzed. So tell me what is fair about any of this?" Olivia paused for a moment, "And the only reason you didn't walk away from me after the transplant was because it was Gus's heart."

"In the beginning that was true," Natalia said. "And you're right none of this is fair. But I WILL not let you push me away. I love you, and I will fight for us, whether you do or not. I will go for now. I'm going home, to get some sleep, and a shower. But I will be back. This is not over by a long shot Olivia. We will get through this, and you will walk again. You're wrong about me Olivia. I will never resent you. And I have enough love for the both of us right now," Natalia said as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed Olivia on the forehead, and their eyes met. And Natalia saw the fear, the hurt, the pain and the love in Olivia's eyes. Natalia moved closer, and did the one thing she had wanted to do for months, she kissed Olivis'a full lips.

Olivia resisted at first, but then gave in and kissed Natalia as well.

As Natalia pulled away from the kiss, Olivia whispered, "As long as I've wanted that, it changes nothing," Olivia whispered.

"On the contrary, it changes everything, Olivia. I know you love me, and I will fight for us," Natalia whispered back. She stood up and headed to to the door. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Olivia, "I'll see you in a few hours," she told the older woman, as she walked out the door.

Ava and Rafe were waiting outside the ICU. Ava looked up ast Natalia walked out, "So how did it go?"

"She's trying to push me away, but I told her I wasn't going to let her. Then I kissed her. For the first time I kissed her," Natalia said.

Ava smiled, "I bet she loved that. I'm gonna go see her now."

"I'm gonna head home for a while, but I'll be back in a few hours," Natalia told Ava as she headed into ICU.

Rafe moved next to Natalia and put his arm around her, "You want me to drive you?"

"I would like that," Natalia said with a tired smile on her face.

"Do you mind if we make a stop on the way to the farmhouse?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, cause I thought we would stop by Frank's place, and get my stuff if it's okay with you. I would really like to come back home," Rafe said with a shy smile on his face.

Natalia pulled her son into a hug, " I would love for you to come home. And not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

"I figure you will need help with Olivia when you bring her home. And plus, I miss being there with you."

"You're that sure Olivia will be coming back to farmhouse?" Natalia asked.

"I know you, Ma. You never give up, and you love her, and even though she's pushing you away right now, she needs you and loves you. And while you're convincing her, I'll help you get the farmhouse ready."

Natalia smiled as she put her arm around Rafe's waist, "Lets go home son."

Olivia smiled as Ava walked into the ICU, "Hey baby."

Ava came closers and kissed Olivia on her forehead, "Hi Mom," she said as she sat down next Olivia's bed. She took Olivia's hand in hers, "You know if you wanted me to come for a visit, all you had to do was call," Ava said as a smile played across her face.

Olivia smiled, "You know me. I have to do everything the hard way."

Ava looked at Olivia for a moment, "Don't do this Mom."

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't push Natalia away. She loves you and I know you love her."

"I do love her, but it can't work now. She will have to take care of me for the rest of her life. And I would rather end this now, than have her be in a relationship with someone that's not whole. She would end up resenting me. I couldn't handle that," Olivia said sadly.

"So that's it. You're going to throw away you're chance at happiness because your paralyzed. Jesus, Mom. I really do think you underestimate Natalia. She's as stubborn as you are, maybe more. And before you say it, I know she was on her way out of town, but she came back when she knew you needed her. I'm not saying what she did was right, but you both deserve a chance to make this work, whether you're in a wheelchair for the rest of your life or not."

"Ava, please. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is," Olivia said as tears filled her eyes.

"Mom, let me ask you a question."

"Okay," Olivia said slowly.

"Natalia told me she kissed you, and I know it was the first time. So , my question is what did that kiss mean to you?" Ava asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Everything. It meant everything," Olivia whispered, remembering the feel of Natalia's lips on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 10

Ava sat there, still holding Olivia's hand, "If the kiss was everything, then she must be everything too. Am I right?"

"Yes, she is my everything. And that's why I can't put her through this."

"Then you're not being fair to her. You're making decisions that affect the both of you and your future together. You have to stop putting up these walls, Mom. Let her share this with you and be there for you."

"I don't know if I can, Ava. I want her with me, but at the same time, I can't stand the thought of her leaving again. And I couldn't handle it if she ended up resenting me."

"This paralysis may be temporary, you do realize that," Ava said. "Rick told us there's a good chance you will walk again, so just promise me you'll think about this. Don't throw all of this away."

"How long are you staying?" Olivia asked.

Ava looked at her for a minute and decided to let things go for a while, "As long as you and Emma need me to be here."

"How's Emma taking all of this?" Olivia asked as her voice cracked a bit.

"She's being very brave, but she's scared. We all were. She's with Philip, and she seemed better after we saw you."

"Emma was here?"

"Yes, we all came in to see you."

"I didn't want her to see me like this again," Olivia said softly.

"She's a tough little girl. She is your daughter and she needed to see you."

"I need to see her too," Olivia whispered. "Can you call Philip in a bit and have him bring her to see me?"

"Of course," Ava said, as she reache up and put her hand on Olivia's face.

"Good," Olivia said softly as she closed her eyes. "I think I want to rest for a while. Stay with me?"

"Always Mom," Ava said, as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

Natalia sat in the car as Rafe headed towards Frank's apartment.

Rafe looked over at her, "Ma, did you call Philip?"

"Oh no, I forgot," Natalia said as she took out her phone.

"Hello," Philip answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Philip I'm sorry it's so early, but I wanted to let you know Olivia's awake."

"That's good news."

"Yes, but there's more. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen. How's she taking it?"

"As well as she can," Natalia whispered.

"So she's already starting pushing you away, isn't she?"

"She's trying, but I'm not going to give her a choice. Rafe and I are going to get the farmhouse ready to bring her there once she's ready to get out of the hospital."

"Good for you," Philip said. "I will help in anyway I can. Just let know what you need."

"I will. I'm headed home to get some sleep and take a shower. I'll be back at the hospital in a few hours."

"Good. Get some rest and thanks for calling."

"Kiss Emma for me."

"I will Natalia."

"Bye Philip."

"Bye."

Natalia leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Rafe pulled up at Frank's apartment. He reached over and touched Natalia's arm, "Ma, I'm gonna head in and get my things. Are you coming in or do you want to wait here?"

"I think I'll stay here," Natalia said as she opened her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," Rafe said as he got out of the car.

He walked up to the aprtment, and let himslef in. Frank was up, making coffee when Rafe walked in.

"Hey Rafe. How's Olivia?" Frank asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"She's awake. She asked to see me," Rafe told the older man.

"Really? How did that go?"

"Pretty good. We're gonna start over and see where things go. I owe her that much after what she did for me."

"I know. I was surprised by what Olivia did. It's a side of her I haven't seen before. So you headed in for some sleep?"

"Actually, I came by to get my things. I'm gonna move home with Ma," Rafe said.

"Good. She needs you and just know you'll always have a place to to come to if things get too tough there."

"I think we'll be fine. Thanks for everything Frank," Rafe said as he headed to this room to gather his things.

Once Rafe had everything packed, Frank helped him carry everything out to the car.

Natalia saw Frank coming out with Rafe, _I really don't want to talk to him right now._

Frank saw Natalia and walked over to her side of the car. She rolled down the window, "Hey Frank."

"Rafe said Olivia's awake. That's good news."

"Yes it is. I just hope the paralysis is temporary."

"Olivia's paralyzed? Rafe didn't tell me that. I'm so sorry Natalia."

"We'll get through it we always do."

Rafe got in the car, and started it up, "You ready Ma?"

Natalia nodded, "Thanks Frank for helping Rafe."

"Anytime. Take care."

"We will," Natalia said as she rolled up the window.

Rafe pulled away, "Sorry Ma, but he insisted on helping me with my things."

"It's okay. I'm just tired and he was trying to be nice."

"Well lets get home, so you can get some sleep."

Frank watched Rafe and Natalia drive away, _Olivia's paralyzed. I think I can use this to my advantage. I will get you back Natalia._ He smiled and headed back into his apartment.

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.

Chapter 6

Rick stopped them outside the door the ICU, "I just want to prepare you for this. Olivia's on a breathing machine, and is hooked to a heart monitor." He knelt down in front onf Emma, "Your Mommy looks a lot like she did after her heart surgery. Do you remember that?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Don't be frightened, and don't be afriad to to talk her. It will help her to know you're here. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma whispered.

Rick stood up, " I know this is hard on all of you, but you can only stay 5 minutes. If she continues to do okay,we'll let you see her again in a few hours." Rick opened the door, and led them into the room.

None of them were prepared for what they saw, Olivia was pale, with tubes and IV's running out her.

"Jesus," Ava whispered as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Natalia looked down at Emma, "Do you want to talk to your Mommy?"

"Yes. Do you think she can hear me?"

"Yes baby I do," Natalia replied as she took Emma over to Olivia's side.

"Can I touch her?"

"I think it would be okay. Just be careful of the IV's. Okay?"

Emma reached out and carefully laid her hand on top of Olivia's, "Hi Mommy. I just wanted you to know I love you and I really want you to get better soon. "

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia on her foreheard, "That goes for all of us. We're all here, me, Emma, Ava and Rafe. We all love you and need you so much."

Ava moved next to Emma and reached out to touch Olivia's face, "Hey Mom. I'm hear. I love you. We all need you so much," Ava said as her voice broke a little.

Rafe stood at the foot of the bed. It was hard for him to see Olivia, who always seemed larger than life itself, in this condtion.

Rick placed his had on Natalia's shoulder, "It's time."

Natalia reached over and moved a hair off Olivia's forehead, "We have to go for now. We'll be back soon. I love you Olivia," she whispered as she kissed her forehead. She picked up Emma and held her so she could give Olivia a kiss. Then she took Emma out of the room.

Ava moved up and kissed her Mom as well, "I love you Mom. Don't ever forget that," she said. She stood there for a second and she too moved out of the room.

Rafe looked at Rick, "Could I have a minute with her?"

"Sure, but not too long. I'll be out with the rest of the family," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Rafe moved to Olivia's side and gently placed his hand on hers, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. I wish it were me laying there instead of you. What you did for me today, no one except Ma, has ever done anything like that for me. I'm really sorry for being such an ass to you. I don't understand this thing between you and Ma, but I know now how much you do love her. All I want is for her to be happy. I really want to get to know you, this you who is full of love. Please hang on so we can have that chance."

Rafe stood there for a minute, then he turned and left the ICU.

He joined the rest of his family, and they headed back to the waiting room.

When they got there, Buzz and Blake had just gotten back with food for everyone. Philip and Beth decided it would be best to take Emma home. She hugged Rafe and Ava. Shen then made her way to Natalia, "Are you gonna stay with Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm gonna stay right here in case your Mommy needs me," Natalia said as she took Emma's hands in hers. "I will be right here until Mommy wakes up."

"Will you call Daddy if she wakes up?"

"I will Em, I promise."

"Natalia, I love you," Emma said as she hugged the Latina.

"I love you so much baby girl," Natalia said as she hugged Emma tight.

Emma finally pulled away and headed out with Philip and Beth.

Rafe came and sat by Natalia, "I want to stay with you, while you wait."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, just realizing there was blood on his clothes, "I think you ought to go home and clean up."

Rafe looked down at his clothes, seeing Olivia's blood on his shirt, "Ma, I'm sorry. I'll just go get cleaned up and I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes," Rafe said as he got up and headed out. Buzz handed him a sack on food on the way out.

Ava walked over and sat down by Natalia, "I'm going to head over to the Beacon for a bit. I want to take a shower and changes clothes. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Ava."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go with me, and at least take a shower?"

"I really would feel better staying here right now," Natlia replied studying Ava's face. "You know about Olivia and I don't you?"

"I had a pretty good idea after she left San Fransico. I've never seen her that happy and hopeful."

"Are you okay with she and I being together, and all of us as a family?"

"Well in case you hadn't notice, we are a family already. Today just proved it. I just want Olivia to be happy and she is happy when she's with you. Just take care of her and don't hurt her," Ava said as she stood to leave. "I'll be back in a while. I'm glad Mom has you," Ava said as she left the room.

Natalia leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Blake came over and sat down beside Natalia, "How you holding up?"

Natalia didn't open her eyes, "I'm just great. The woman I love more than life itself is fighting for her life. I don't have any idea if she'll want to see me when she wakes up because I was too afraid to tell her I was pregnant, and to top it off, I'm not pregnant and she may be paralyzed. Yep it's been a banner of a day."

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'm sorry about all of this. Would you like me to get Father Ray for you to talk to?"

"He is the last person I want to talk to right now," Natalia said as she sat up.

"Well don't look now, but he just walked in."

"Oh great, this is just want I needed."

Father Ray made his way over to Natalia and sat down beside her.

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'll give you two some time to talk," she said as she got up and walked over to Buzz and Lillian.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Natalia said not looking at Father Ray.

"I'm not surprised to find you here. The sisters called once you didn't arrive at the convent and then I heard what happened to Olivia, so I knew you would be here. Are you sure this is the best place for you given your condition and the converstion we had earlier today?"

"This is exactly where I should be, here with Olivia. It was a mistake to think about leaving her. As for my condition, they mixed up the blood work. I'm not pregnant."

"Don't you see this as a sign? God gave you a chance to re-evaluate your feelings for Olivia and make the right choice."

"I agree with you. It is a sign, and I have re-evaluated my feelings for Olivia. I love her and I'm in love with her. I want to build a life with her, and our children. God is about love, and he put this love in my life, so who are you or me for that matter, to question that."

"Clearly your upset, but if you calm down, you'll realize that this love between you and Oilivia is not normal, not right."

"Ray, with all due respect, this love Olivia and I share is the most wonderful, beautiful gift I've been given since the birth of my son. And I will not turn my back on it for anyone or anything.

I'm sorry that you can't see that, so maybe it's best for me and my family if I find a church with a leader that's less rigid."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Natalia," Ray said sadly.

"I'm not, because I'm not ashamed of what I feel for Olivia. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to check on her and our family," Natalia said as she got up and walked to the nurses station.

Chapter 7

Natalia walked up to the nurses station, as Rick came around the corner, "You know, you should go home and get some sleep," Rick said as walked up.

"I would feel better staying here. I need to be close to Olivia."

"I understand, but you're not going to do her any good if you exhaust yourself."

"Is there any change?"

"Her vitals are improving, and if they continue to do so, we will bring her out of the coma maybe as early as tomorrow."

"Thank God for that. And once she's awake, then you'll check her to see if she is paralyzed?"

"That's the plan. Do you want to sit with her for a while?" Rick asked.

"Could I?" Natalia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I think it would be good for both of you. Come on, I'll take you back and let the nurse know it's okay for you to stay with her."

Rick took Natalia to the ICU. He checked Olivia once more, and told Natalia he would be back in the morning.

Natalia pulled a chair up beside Olivia's bed. She reached out, placing her hand on Olivia's, "Here we are again. You, hooked to all of these machines, fighting for your life, me sitting here waiting. It seems we have done so much waiting. I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. Maybe if I hade been, this wouldn't have happened." Natalia leaned up and began to stroke Olivia's face, "Honey, I know I let you down today. You see I thought I was pregnant, and I didn't know what to do. I should have talked to you, and it turns out I'm not. And I thought God was punishing me for loving you. I was so afraid if I told you, it would be like it was with my family when I told them I was pregnant with Rafe. I should have known you would never turn your back on me. But I've come to realize over the past hours, God is about love, and I realize our love is a gift from Him. You're my gift from Him. I just hope once you're awake you can forgive me and we can finally have our life together. And if it turns out you're paralyzed, baby, I will be here for you. I love you Olivia Spencer and together we can get through anything," Natalia whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned over and kissed Olivia on her forehead. She lingered for a moment, then sat back in the chair, keeping her hand on Olivia's. Suddenly she felt Olivia's hand move under hers.

Natalia sat up, "Olivia, you moved your hand. Can you move it again?" She felt Olivia's hand move again. Natalia jumped up and ran out to the nurse, "Olivia just moved her hand."

"It was probably just an involuntary movement," the nurse said.

"No, I asked her if she could move it again and she did. You need to call Rick," Natalia said as she went back into Olivia's room and sat down beside Olivia, "You heard me, I know you heard me. I love you," Natalia whispered.

A few minutes later, Rick came into the room,"Natalia, what's going on?" Rick asked as he moved to check Olivia.

"I was talking to her, and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did."

Rick checked her pupils, and was looking over the read outs form the monitors, "I think we should wake her up and see what we're facing. I've paged her neurologist and as soon as he gets here, we'll take the breathing tube out and start to bring her out of the coma. I'll need you to go back to the watiing room while we do this. I'll be out as soon as we have her awake and let you know what we find."

Natalia nodded at Rick, as she stood up. She leaned over and kissed Olivia, "Come back to me my love," she whipsered in Olivia's ear. "I love you."

Natalia left ICU and headed back to the waiting room. Ava had returned as well as Rafe. They both walked up to Natalia as she came into the room. "She moved her hand," Natalia said. "I was talking to her and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did. Rick is waiting for her neurologist to get here, and then they're going to bring her out of the coma."

Ava reached for Natalia, "This is good, right?"

"I think so. We'll know more once she's awake," Natalia said as she took Ava's hand. "But there's something I need to tell the both of you. Lets walk outside."

Ava looked over at Rafe, who shrugged, "Okay lets go," Ava said.

The three headed outside, and sat on the bench. Natalia took a deep breath, "Something happened today, before the BBQ that I need to tell you about. I hadn't been feeling well over the past few days, throwing up, queasy, and tired. I thought maybe it was a virus, but it was worse first thing in the morning. Blake asked me me if there was anyway I could be pregnant. Ava, I don't know if Olivia told you, but I slept with Frank the day of Coop's funeral. It was a mistake. I was running from my feelings from Olivia, and it just happened."

"But that was over 4 months ago, surely you would have know if you were pregnant before now," Ava said as she sat her jaw.

"I was never regular any way, even when I was younger. I was that way when I was carrying Rafe as well."

Rafe shifted a little in his seat clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"So I took a home pregnancy test this morning, and it came back positive. Balek took me to Cedars to have a blood test, which came back positive as well."

"Ma, you're pregnant?" Rafe asked as his eyes got bigger.

"No, the lab got my tests mixed up with another patients. I found out while Olivia was in surgery. But you both have to know what I did. Once I got the blood test results, I went to the church to pray. Father Ray was there and he convinced me I needed to go away for awhile to sort all of this out. I deicided to do that, and I was heading out of town when I got Franks' voicemail."

"So that's what was up with you when I stopped by the farmhouse earlier today," Rafe said softly.

"Yes, and I did something very wrong. I didn't tell Olivia. I sent Blake to tell her I couldn't see her today."

Ava looked at Natalia, "So you were leaving her, and not saying a word. Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Natalia looked at Ava, "I was afraid, and I felt gulity. My parents threw me out of the house when they found out that I was pregnant with Rafe. I couldn't face the idea of Olivia doing the same thing. My mistake was I didn't have faith in her love for me. She risked her life to keep my son safe, even after the way he acted towards her. I was wrong and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But make no mistake Ava, I love Olivia with everything that's in me. I hope she can forgive me. I will be here for her, to help her through whatever we're facing."

Ava sat there for a minute, "Natalia, I understand you were afraid, but you should have talked to Olivia. Forgiving people is not my strong suit, but I can try. The bottom line is I have never seen her so happy, but know this, if you screw up one more time, you will have to deal with me. And I think if you talk to Olivia and tell her everyhting you just told me, she will forgive you eventually. It will just take time. And don't let her push you away because we both know she's very good at that."

Natalia nodded, "I love her Ava. I would give my life for hers. And I won't ever leave her again. I can be pretty stubborn as well."

Rafe sat there, trying to understand everything.

Natalia reached over and took his hand, "Son, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say. I knew she was upset, I could tell she had been crying, she did this even though she knew you didn't want to see her."

"I know Rafe. It's overwhleming. That's the Olivia I fell in love with."

The three sat there for a few minutes, each lost in there own thoughts. Ava finally spoke, "I guess we should go back in and see if there's any news," she said as she stood up. She reached out for Natalia, "Are you coming with?"

Natalia stood up, taking Ava's hand, "Absolutely," she said as she reached for Rafe. Rafe stood up, taking his mother's hand. Together the three walked hand in hand back into the hospital.

The time passed so slowly. Rafe dozed on and off in one of the chairs. Ava and Natalia stood together, looking out the window, both lost in their own thoughts. Shortly before daylight, Rick and Dr. Williams, Olivia's neurologist came into the waiting room. Rick walked up behind Natalia, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Natalia turned to face him, as did Ava, "She's awake and some what alert given all she's been through. She has movment in her arms, hands and fingers. She's breathing without the tube."

"Oh thank God," Natalia said, as tears filled her eyes and rolled down her checks.

Ava watched Rick and the other doctor, "Okay, what are you not telling us?"

Rick looked at Dr. Williams as Rafe walked up, "She has no feeling below the waist. We checked her in a way as not to alarm her. This could be temporary, we'll just have to wait and see."

"So she doesn't know yet?" Natalia asked as she grabbed Ava's hand.

"No, we'll let her get a little more alert. We'll check her again once the meds have gotten out of her system more."

"Can we see her?" Ava asked.

"I think you can in a bit, but she has asked to see Rafe first," Rick said.

"Me, why me?" Rafe asked as his eyes grew larger.

"I'm not sure, but we can take you back when you're ready," Dr. Williams added.

Rafe looked at Natalia, "Ma, I'm not sure I can do this."

Natalia put her hand to her son's face, "Yes you can. Just take a deep breath. It will be okay."

Rafe looked at Rick and Dr. Williams, "Okay, lets go," he said softly.

The three men left the waiting room and headed to the ICU. Rick stopped outside the door, putiing his hands on Rafe's shoulders, "It's okay. Just answer any questions she may have, and it will be fine."

Rafe nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed open the door to the ICU.

Chapter 8

Rafe slowly opened the door and walked into the ICU. Olivia had her eyes closed, and for a minute, Rafe thought she was sleeping.

"Rafe?" she whipsered as she opened her eyes.

Rafe moved to the foot of her bed, "I'm here Olivia."

"I just want you to know I don't blame you for what happened," she told Rafe, her voice hoarse from the tube being down her throat.

"I can't believe you did what you did. Especially after the way I've treated you," Rafe said as he hung his head a little.

"I couldn't let anything happen to cause you to go back to jail. It would have been too much for Natalia to take," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I was angry and hurt. I was wrong, about eveything. I would like for us to start over, if that's okay with you," Rafe said softly, looking at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"I think I would like that," Olivia said as her eyes closed.

"I'm gonna go now. Ma's here and so is Ava. Do you want to see them?" Rafe asked.

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment. She opened her eyes, "Natalia's here?" she whispered.

"She's been here all night. Do you want me to get her?"

"I don't know."

"Look Ma told me what happened, about her not being able to see you at the BBQ. I think you two need to talk. She loves you. You know that right?"

"Tell her I'll see her for a few minutes," Olivia said softly.

"I'll just go tell her now. And Olivia thank you again, for everything," Rafe said, as he turned to leave, he bumped her foot with his arm. He stopped as soon as he had realized what had happened. His eyes met hers.

"I didn't feel that. Rafe, touch my foot again," Olivia said.

"Olivia, let me get the.." Rafe started.

"Rafe. Please," Olivia said her voice barely audible.

Rafe slowly put his hand on Olivia's foot, as his tears began to fall.

"Jesus, I see you touching me, but I can't feel it," Olivia said as she tried to move her legs.

"I can't move my legs. Rafe, I can't move my legs," Olivia said as tears started to fall.

Before Rafe could do anything, Rick and Dr. Williams came into the ICU.

Olivia looked at Rick, "Why can't I move my legs?"

"We're not sure. The bullet lodged between your vertebrae, and it was hard to tell if there was damage. This could be temporary," Rick said as he moved to her side.

"So you're telling me I'm paralyzed?" Olivia said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes Olivia, you are paralyzed from the waist down," Rick said as tears filled his eyes.

Rafe quietly slipped out of the ICU and ran to the waiting room. He ran straight to Natalia and Ava, taking both of them by the hand, "You both have to come with me now," Rafe said as he began to pull them down the hall.

Natalia and Ava both stopped, "Rafe, slow down son. What's wrong?"

Rafe stopped for a moment and Natalia saw the tears, "Olivia needs you and Ava. She knows she's paralyzed. Ma please, we need to be there."

"Oh God," Natalia saidas the three of them quickly headed to the ICU. Rick meet them outside the door, "We gave her a mild sedative. She's still awake, but calmer. Olivia knows she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's asked to see both you and Ava," Rick said as he looked at Nalalia. "She wants to see Natalia first."

Natalia nodded, as she headed towards the door to the ICU. She closed her eyes for a minute, saying a silent prayer, and entered the room. Olivia looked over at her as she walked in the door, their eyes locked.

Natalia walked over and sat in the chair next Olivia's bed, "Hey you," Natalia said as sat down, not breaking their gaze.

"Why?" Olivia asked with a gaze that pierced Natalia to her core.

Natlai placed her hand on top of Olivia's, "I thought I was pregnant and I was afriad to face you. The fear of what happen when I told my parents about Rafe took over. I went to the church to pray and Ray convinced me to go away, to sort things out. I was confused, not about my love for you, but about having another child, Frank's child, and I felt like I was being punished for loving you. I agreed and the reason I told Blake I couldn't see you was because I was ashamed. And I didn't know how you would feel about me having Frank's child," Natalia said a tear slid down her cheek.

"You thought you were pregnant, but you're not," Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I took a home pregnancy test, and it came back positive. So Blake brought me here for a blood test, and it confirmed I was pregnant. I was on my way out of town when I got the call you had been shot. Once I got here, I found out they had mixed up the blood tests with another patients. I'm not pregnant."

"You were going to leave without a word," Olivia said as her eyes turned a deeper shade of green.

"I was wrong and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I will never leave you again," Natalia whispered.

"How can I trust that, Natalia? Especially now, that I can't walk."

"Olivia I'm not leaving you. It doesn't matter to me that you can't walk. I love you and I will be here to take care of you. We will get through this," Natalia said as reached up and touched Olivia's face.

"I can't do this. You say you want to be here. But how long will that last? How can you love me when I'm less than whole?" Olivia said as tears streamed down her face. She turned her head away from Natalia.

"Don't do this Olivia. Don't push me away, and don't turn away from me. I made a mistake. The bottom line is I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I wasn't at the BBQ, but I will not let you push me away," Natalia said. She took her hand and turned Olivia's face towards here. "I love you. You are a whole person. That will never change. We can get through this, we can face anything as long as we're together. It took all of this happening for me to realize this."

"How can you say you still love me? What kind of relationship would we have? We could never make love, and you would end up resenting me. I would rather end it now, than face that possibility. It's best if we just let each other go. I love you, I always will, but I can't watch the love we have for each other turn to resentment. Please go, Natalia," Olivia whispered.

Chapter 9

"I'm not leaving you, Olivia. There's nothing you can say or do that could every change the way I feel about you," Natalia said with tears in her eyes.

"You were willing to leave me, to leave us, because you thought you were pregnant. Is it such a stretch for me to think you would end up resenting me, after to having to take care of me. You wouldn't be able to take it and in the end you would leave any way. Everybody always leaves," Olivia said as her eyes flashed with anger.

"That's not fair. I took care of you after you had your heart transplant, and never once did it cross my mind to walk away from you," Natalia fired back.

"What about this is fair, Natalia? You thought you were pregnant, and you were on your way out of town. I got shot and you came running back. I'm paralyzed. So tell me what is fair about any of this?" Olivia paused for a moment, "And the only reason you didn't walk away from me after the transplant was because it was Gus's heart."

"In the beginning that was true," Natalia said. "And you're right none of this is fair. But I WILL not let you push me away. I love you, and I will fight for us, whether you do or not. I will go for now. I'm going home, to get some sleep, and a shower. But I will be back. This is not over by a long shot Olivia. We will get through this, and you will walk again. You're wrong about me Olivia. I will never resent you. And I have enough love for the both of us right now," Natalia said as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed Olivia on the forehead, and their eyes met. And Natalia saw the fear, the hurt, the pain and the love in Olivia's eyes. Natalia moved closer, and did the one thing she had wanted to do for months, she kissed Olivis'a full lips.

Olivia resisted at first, but then gave in and kissed Natalia as well.

As Natalia pulled away from the kiss, Olivia whispered, "As long as I've wanted that, it changes nothing," Olivia whispered.

"On the contrary, it changes everything, Olivia. I know you love me, and I will fight for us," Natalia whispered back. She stood up and headed to to the door. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Olivia, "I'll see you in a few hours," she told the older woman, as she walked out the door.

Ava and Rafe were waiting outside the ICU. Ava looked up ast Natalia walked out, "So how did it go?"

"She's trying to push me away, but I told her I wasn't going to let her. Then I kissed her. For the first time I kissed her," Natalia said.

Ava smiled, "I bet she loved that. I'm gonna go see her now."

"I'm gonna head home for a while, but I'll be back in a few hours," Natalia told Ava as she headed into ICU.

Rafe moved next to Natalia and put his arm around her, "You want me to drive you?"

"I would like that," Natalia said with a tired smile on her face.

"Do you mind if we make a stop on the way to the farmhouse?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, cause I thought we would stop by Frank's place, and get my stuff if it's okay with you. I would really like to come back home," Rafe said with a shy smile on his face.

Natalia pulled her son into a hug, " I would love for you to come home. And not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

"I figure you will need help with Olivia when you bring her home. And plus, I miss being there with you."

"You're that sure Olivia will be coming back to farmhouse?" Natalia asked.

"I know you, Ma. You never give up, and you love her, and even though she's pushing you away right now, she needs you and loves you. And while you're convincing her, I'll help you get the farmhouse ready."

Natalia smiled as she put her arm around Rafe's waist, "Lets go home son."

Olivia smiled as Ava walked into the ICU, "Hey baby."

Ava came closers and kissed Olivia on her forehead, "Hi Mom," she said as she sat down next Olivia's bed. She took Olivia's hand in hers, "You know if you wanted me to come for a visit, all you had to do was call," Ava said as a smile played across her face.

Olivia smiled, "You know me. I have to do everything the hard way."

Ava looked at Olivia for a moment, "Don't do this Mom."

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't push Natalia away. She loves you and I know you love her."

"I do love her, but it can't work now. She will have to take care of me for the rest of her life. And I would rather end this now, than have her be in a relationship with someone that's not whole. She would end up resenting me. I couldn't handle that," Olivia said sadly.

"So that's it. You're going to throw away you're chance at happiness because your paralyzed. Jesus, Mom. I really do think you underestimate Natalia. She's as stubborn as you are, maybe more. And before you say it, I know she was on her way out of town, but she came back when she knew you needed her. I'm not saying what she did was right, but you both deserve a chance to make this work, whether you're in a wheelchair for the rest of your life or not."

"Ava, please. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is," Olivia said as tears filled her eyes.

"Mom, let me ask you a question."

"Okay," Olivia said slowly.

"Natalia told me she kissed you, and I know it was the first time. So , my question is what did that kiss mean to you?" Ava asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Everything. It meant everything," Olivia whispered, remembering the feel of Natalia's lips on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.

Chapter 6

Rick stopped them outside the door the ICU, "I just want to prepare you for this. Olivia's on a breathing machine, and is hooked to a heart monitor." He knelt down in front onf Emma, "Your Mommy looks a lot like she did after her heart surgery. Do you remember that?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Don't be frightened, and don't be afriad to to talk her. It will help her to know you're here. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma whispered.

Rick stood up, " I know this is hard on all of you, but you can only stay 5 minutes. If she continues to do okay,we'll let you see her again in a few hours." Rick opened the door, and led them into the room.

None of them were prepared for what they saw, Olivia was pale, with tubes and IV's running out her.

"Jesus," Ava whispered as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Natalia looked down at Emma, "Do you want to talk to your Mommy?"

"Yes. Do you think she can hear me?"

"Yes baby I do," Natalia replied as she took Emma over to Olivia's side.

"Can I touch her?"

"I think it would be okay. Just be careful of the IV's. Okay?"

Emma reached out and carefully laid her hand on top of Olivia's, "Hi Mommy. I just wanted you to know I love you and I really want you to get better soon. "

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia on her foreheard, "That goes for all of us. We're all here, me, Emma, Ava and Rafe. We all love you and need you so much."

Ava moved next to Emma and reached out to touch Olivia's face, "Hey Mom. I'm hear. I love you. We all need you so much," Ava said as her voice broke a little.

Rafe stood at the foot of the bed. It was hard for him to see Olivia, who always seemed larger than life itself, in this condtion.

Rick placed his had on Natalia's shoulder, "It's time."

Natalia reached over and moved a hair off Olivia's forehead, "We have to go for now. We'll be back soon. I love you Olivia," she whispered as she kissed her forehead. She picked up Emma and held her so she could give Olivia a kiss. Then she took Emma out of the room.

Ava moved up and kissed her Mom as well, "I love you Mom. Don't ever forget that," she said. She stood there for a second and she too moved out of the room.

Rafe looked at Rick, "Could I have a minute with her?"

"Sure, but not too long. I'll be out with the rest of the family," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Rafe moved to Olivia's side and gently placed his hand on hers, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. I wish it were me laying there instead of you. What you did for me today, no one except Ma, has ever done anything like that for me. I'm really sorry for being such an ass to you. I don't understand this thing between you and Ma, but I know now how much you do love her. All I want is for her to be happy. I really want to get to know you, this you who is full of love. Please hang on so we can have that chance."

Rafe stood there for a minute, then he turned and left the ICU.

He joined the rest of his family, and they headed back to the waiting room.

When they got there, Buzz and Blake had just gotten back with food for everyone. Philip and Beth decided it would be best to take Emma home. She hugged Rafe and Ava. Shen then made her way to Natalia, "Are you gonna stay with Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm gonna stay right here in case your Mommy needs me," Natalia said as she took Emma's hands in hers. "I will be right here until Mommy wakes up."

"Will you call Daddy if she wakes up?"

"I will Em, I promise."

"Natalia, I love you," Emma said as she hugged the Latina.

"I love you so much baby girl," Natalia said as she hugged Emma tight.

Emma finally pulled away and headed out with Philip and Beth.

Rafe came and sat by Natalia, "I want to stay with you, while you wait."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, just realizing there was blood on his clothes, "I think you ought to go home and clean up."

Rafe looked down at his clothes, seeing Olivia's blood on his shirt, "Ma, I'm sorry. I'll just go get cleaned up and I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes," Rafe said as he got up and headed out. Buzz handed him a sack on food on the way out.

Ava walked over and sat down by Natalia, "I'm going to head over to the Beacon for a bit. I want to take a shower and changes clothes. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Ava."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go with me, and at least take a shower?"

"I really would feel better staying here right now," Natlia replied studying Ava's face. "You know about Olivia and I don't you?"

"I had a pretty good idea after she left San Fransico. I've never seen her that happy and hopeful."

"Are you okay with she and I being together, and all of us as a family?"

"Well in case you hadn't notice, we are a family already. Today just proved it. I just want Olivia to be happy and she is happy when she's with you. Just take care of her and don't hurt her," Ava said as she stood to leave. "I'll be back in a while. I'm glad Mom has you," Ava said as she left the room.

Natalia leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Blake came over and sat down beside Natalia, "How you holding up?"

Natalia didn't open her eyes, "I'm just great. The woman I love more than life itself is fighting for her life. I don't have any idea if she'll want to see me when she wakes up because I was too afraid to tell her I was pregnant, and to top it off, I'm not pregnant and she may be paralyzed. Yep it's been a banner of a day."

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'm sorry about all of this. Would you like me to get Father Ray for you to talk to?"

"He is the last person I want to talk to right now," Natalia said as she sat up.

"Well don't look now, but he just walked in."

"Oh great, this is just want I needed."

Father Ray made his way over to Natalia and sat down beside her.

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'll give you two some time to talk," she said as she got up and walked over to Buzz and Lillian.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Natalia said not looking at Father Ray.

"I'm not surprised to find you here. The sisters called once you didn't arrive at the convent and then I heard what happened to Olivia, so I knew you would be here. Are you sure this is the best place for you given your condition and the converstion we had earlier today?"

"This is exactly where I should be, here with Olivia. It was a mistake to think about leaving her. As for my condition, they mixed up the blood work. I'm not pregnant."

"Don't you see this as a sign? God gave you a chance to re-evaluate your feelings for Olivia and make the right choice."

"I agree with you. It is a sign, and I have re-evaluated my feelings for Olivia. I love her and I'm in love with her. I want to build a life with her, and our children. God is about love, and he put this love in my life, so who are you or me for that matter, to question that."

"Clearly your upset, but if you calm down, you'll realize that this love between you and Oilivia is not normal, not right."

"Ray, with all due respect, this love Olivia and I share is the most wonderful, beautiful gift I've been given since the birth of my son. And I will not turn my back on it for anyone or anything.

I'm sorry that you can't see that, so maybe it's best for me and my family if I find a church with a leader that's less rigid."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Natalia," Ray said sadly.

"I'm not, because I'm not ashamed of what I feel for Olivia. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to check on her and our family," Natalia said as she got up and walked to the nurses station.

Chapter 7

Natalia walked up to the nurses station, as Rick came around the corner, "You know, you should go home and get some sleep," Rick said as walked up.

"I would feel better staying here. I need to be close to Olivia."

"I understand, but you're not going to do her any good if you exhaust yourself."

"Is there any change?"

"Her vitals are improving, and if they continue to do so, we will bring her out of the coma maybe as early as tomorrow."

"Thank God for that. And once she's awake, then you'll check her to see if she is paralyzed?"

"That's the plan. Do you want to sit with her for a while?" Rick asked.

"Could I?" Natalia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I think it would be good for both of you. Come on, I'll take you back and let the nurse know it's okay for you to stay with her."

Rick took Natalia to the ICU. He checked Olivia once more, and told Natalia he would be back in the morning.

Natalia pulled a chair up beside Olivia's bed. She reached out, placing her hand on Olivia's, "Here we are again. You, hooked to all of these machines, fighting for your life, me sitting here waiting. It seems we have done so much waiting. I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. Maybe if I hade been, this wouldn't have happened." Natalia leaned up and began to stroke Olivia's face, "Honey, I know I let you down today. You see I thought I was pregnant, and I didn't know what to do. I should have talked to you, and it turns out I'm not. And I thought God was punishing me for loving you. I was so afraid if I told you, it would be like it was with my family when I told them I was pregnant with Rafe. I should have known you would never turn your back on me. But I've come to realize over the past hours, God is about love, and I realize our love is a gift from Him. You're my gift from Him. I just hope once you're awake you can forgive me and we can finally have our life together. And if it turns out you're paralyzed, baby, I will be here for you. I love you Olivia Spencer and together we can get through anything," Natalia whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned over and kissed Olivia on her forehead. She lingered for a moment, then sat back in the chair, keeping her hand on Olivia's. Suddenly she felt Olivia's hand move under hers.

Natalia sat up, "Olivia, you moved your hand. Can you move it again?" She felt Olivia's hand move again. Natalia jumped up and ran out to the nurse, "Olivia just moved her hand."

"It was probably just an involuntary movement," the nurse said.

"No, I asked her if she could move it again and she did. You need to call Rick," Natalia said as she went back into Olivia's room and sat down beside Olivia, "You heard me, I know you heard me. I love you," Natalia whispered.

A few minutes later, Rick came into the room,"Natalia, what's going on?" Rick asked as he moved to check Olivia.

"I was talking to her, and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did."

Rick checked her pupils, and was looking over the read outs form the monitors, "I think we should wake her up and see what we're facing. I've paged her neurologist and as soon as he gets here, we'll take the breathing tube out and start to bring her out of the coma. I'll need you to go back to the watiing room while we do this. I'll be out as soon as we have her awake and let you know what we find."

Natalia nodded at Rick, as she stood up. She leaned over and kissed Olivia, "Come back to me my love," she whipsered in Olivia's ear. "I love you."

Natalia left ICU and headed back to the waiting room. Ava had returned as well as Rafe. They both walked up to Natalia as she came into the room. "She moved her hand," Natalia said. "I was talking to her and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did. Rick is waiting for her neurologist to get here, and then they're going to bring her out of the coma."

Ava reached for Natalia, "This is good, right?"

"I think so. We'll know more once she's awake," Natalia said as she took Ava's hand. "But there's something I need to tell the both of you. Lets walk outside."

Ava looked over at Rafe, who shrugged, "Okay lets go," Ava said.

The three headed outside, and sat on the bench. Natalia took a deep breath, "Something happened today, before the BBQ that I need to tell you about. I hadn't been feeling well over the past few days, throwing up, queasy, and tired. I thought maybe it was a virus, but it was worse first thing in the morning. Blake asked me me if there was anyway I could be pregnant. Ava, I don't know if Olivia told you, but I slept with Frank the day of Coop's funeral. It was a mistake. I was running from my feelings from Olivia, and it just happened."

"But that was over 4 months ago, surely you would have know if you were pregnant before now," Ava said as she sat her jaw.

"I was never regular any way, even when I was younger. I was that way when I was carrying Rafe as well."

Rafe shifted a little in his seat clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"So I took a home pregnancy test this morning, and it came back positive. Balek took me to Cedars to have a blood test, which came back positive as well."

"Ma, you're pregnant?" Rafe asked as his eyes got bigger.

"No, the lab got my tests mixed up with another patients. I found out while Olivia was in surgery. But you both have to know what I did. Once I got the blood test results, I went to the church to pray. Father Ray was there and he convinced me I needed to go away for awhile to sort all of this out. I deicided to do that, and I was heading out of town when I got Franks' voicemail."

"So that's what was up with you when I stopped by the farmhouse earlier today," Rafe said softly.

"Yes, and I did something very wrong. I didn't tell Olivia. I sent Blake to tell her I couldn't see her today."

Ava looked at Natalia, "So you were leaving her, and not saying a word. Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Natalia looked at Ava, "I was afraid, and I felt gulity. My parents threw me out of the house when they found out that I was pregnant with Rafe. I couldn't face the idea of Olivia doing the same thing. My mistake was I didn't have faith in her love for me. She risked her life to keep my son safe, even after the way he acted towards her. I was wrong and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But make no mistake Ava, I love Olivia with everything that's in me. I hope she can forgive me. I will be here for her, to help her through whatever we're facing."

Ava sat there for a minute, "Natalia, I understand you were afraid, but you should have talked to Olivia. Forgiving people is not my strong suit, but I can try. The bottom line is I have never seen her so happy, but know this, if you screw up one more time, you will have to deal with me. And I think if you talk to Olivia and tell her everyhting you just told me, she will forgive you eventually. It will just take time. And don't let her push you away because we both know she's very good at that."

Natalia nodded, "I love her Ava. I would give my life for hers. And I won't ever leave her again. I can be pretty stubborn as well."

Rafe sat there, trying to understand everything.

Natalia reached over and took his hand, "Son, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say. I knew she was upset, I could tell she had been crying, she did this even though she knew you didn't want to see her."

"I know Rafe. It's overwhleming. That's the Olivia I fell in love with."

The three sat there for a few minutes, each lost in there own thoughts. Ava finally spoke, "I guess we should go back in and see if there's any news," she said as she stood up. She reached out for Natalia, "Are you coming with?"

Natalia stood up, taking Ava's hand, "Absolutely," she said as she reached for Rafe. Rafe stood up, taking his mother's hand. Together the three walked hand in hand back into the hospital.

The time passed so slowly. Rafe dozed on and off in one of the chairs. Ava and Natalia stood together, looking out the window, both lost in their own thoughts. Shortly before daylight, Rick and Dr. Williams, Olivia's neurologist came into the waiting room. Rick walked up behind Natalia, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Natalia turned to face him, as did Ava, "She's awake and some what alert given all she's been through. She has movment in her arms, hands and fingers. She's breathing without the tube."

"Oh thank God," Natalia said, as tears filled her eyes and rolled down her checks.

Ava watched Rick and the other doctor, "Okay, what are you not telling us?"

Rick looked at Dr. Williams as Rafe walked up, "She has no feeling below the waist. We checked her in a way as not to alarm her. This could be temporary, we'll just have to wait and see."

"So she doesn't know yet?" Natalia asked as she grabbed Ava's hand.

"No, we'll let her get a little more alert. We'll check her again once the meds have gotten out of her system more."

"Can we see her?" Ava asked.

"I think you can in a bit, but she has asked to see Rafe first," Rick said.

"Me, why me?" Rafe asked as his eyes grew larger.

"I'm not sure, but we can take you back when you're ready," Dr. Williams added.

Rafe looked at Natalia, "Ma, I'm not sure I can do this."

Natalia put her hand to her son's face, "Yes you can. Just take a deep breath. It will be okay."

Rafe looked at Rick and Dr. Williams, "Okay, lets go," he said softly.

The three men left the waiting room and headed to the ICU. Rick stopped outside the door, putiing his hands on Rafe's shoulders, "It's okay. Just answer any questions she may have, and it will be fine."

Rafe nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed open the door to the ICU.

Chapter 8

Rafe slowly opened the door and walked into the ICU. Olivia had her eyes closed, and for a minute, Rafe thought she was sleeping.

"Rafe?" she whipsered as she opened her eyes.

Rafe moved to the foot of her bed, "I'm here Olivia."

"I just want you to know I don't blame you for what happened," she told Rafe, her voice hoarse from the tube being down her throat.

"I can't believe you did what you did. Especially after the way I've treated you," Rafe said as he hung his head a little.

"I couldn't let anything happen to cause you to go back to jail. It would have been too much for Natalia to take," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I was angry and hurt. I was wrong, about eveything. I would like for us to start over, if that's okay with you," Rafe said softly, looking at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"I think I would like that," Olivia said as her eyes closed.

"I'm gonna go now. Ma's here and so is Ava. Do you want to see them?" Rafe asked.

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment. She opened her eyes, "Natalia's here?" she whispered.

"She's been here all night. Do you want me to get her?"

"I don't know."

"Look Ma told me what happened, about her not being able to see you at the BBQ. I think you two need to talk. She loves you. You know that right?"

"Tell her I'll see her for a few minutes," Olivia said softly.

"I'll just go tell her now. And Olivia thank you again, for everything," Rafe said, as he turned to leave, he bumped her foot with his arm. He stopped as soon as he had realized what had happened. His eyes met hers.

"I didn't feel that. Rafe, touch my foot again," Olivia said.

"Olivia, let me get the.." Rafe started.

"Rafe. Please," Olivia said her voice barely audible.

Rafe slowly put his hand on Olivia's foot, as his tears began to fall.

"Jesus, I see you touching me, but I can't feel it," Olivia said as she tried to move her legs.

"I can't move my legs. Rafe, I can't move my legs," Olivia said as tears started to fall.

Before Rafe could do anything, Rick and Dr. Williams came into the ICU.

Olivia looked at Rick, "Why can't I move my legs?"

"We're not sure. The bullet lodged between your vertebrae, and it was hard to tell if there was damage. This could be temporary," Rick said as he moved to her side.

"So you're telling me I'm paralyzed?" Olivia said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes Olivia, you are paralyzed from the waist down," Rick said as tears filled his eyes.

Rafe quietly slipped out of the ICU and ran to the waiting room. He ran straight to Natalia and Ava, taking both of them by the hand, "You both have to come with me now," Rafe said as he began to pull them down the hall.

Natalia and Ava both stopped, "Rafe, slow down son. What's wrong?"

Rafe stopped for a moment and Natalia saw the tears, "Olivia needs you and Ava. She knows she's paralyzed. Ma please, we need to be there."

"Oh God," Natalia saidas the three of them quickly headed to the ICU. Rick meet them outside the door, "We gave her a mild sedative. She's still awake, but calmer. Olivia knows she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's asked to see both you and Ava," Rick said as he looked at Nalalia. "She wants to see Natalia first."

Natalia nodded, as she headed towards the door to the ICU. She closed her eyes for a minute, saying a silent prayer, and entered the room. Olivia looked over at her as she walked in the door, their eyes locked.

Natalia walked over and sat in the chair next Olivia's bed, "Hey you," Natalia said as sat down, not breaking their gaze.

"Why?" Olivia asked with a gaze that pierced Natalia to her core.

Natlai placed her hand on top of Olivia's, "I thought I was pregnant and I was afriad to face you. The fear of what happen when I told my parents about Rafe took over. I went to the church to pray and Ray convinced me to go away, to sort things out. I was confused, not about my love for you, but about having another child, Frank's child, and I felt like I was being punished for loving you. I agreed and the reason I told Blake I couldn't see you was because I was ashamed. And I didn't know how you would feel about me having Frank's child," Natalia said a tear slid down her cheek.

"You thought you were pregnant, but you're not," Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I took a home pregnancy test, and it came back positive. So Blake brought me here for a blood test, and it confirmed I was pregnant. I was on my way out of town when I got the call you had been shot. Once I got here, I found out they had mixed up the blood tests with another patients. I'm not pregnant."

"You were going to leave without a word," Olivia said as her eyes turned a deeper shade of green.

"I was wrong and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I will never leave you again," Natalia whispered.

"How can I trust that, Natalia? Especially now, that I can't walk."

"Olivia I'm not leaving you. It doesn't matter to me that you can't walk. I love you and I will be here to take care of you. We will get through this," Natalia said as reached up and touched Olivia's face.

"I can't do this. You say you want to be here. But how long will that last? How can you love me when I'm less than whole?" Olivia said as tears streamed down her face. She turned her head away from Natalia.

"Don't do this Olivia. Don't push me away, and don't turn away from me. I made a mistake. The bottom line is I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I wasn't at the BBQ, but I will not let you push me away," Natalia said. She took her hand and turned Olivia's face towards here. "I love you. You are a whole person. That will never change. We can get through this, we can face anything as long as we're together. It took all of this happening for me to realize this."

"How can you say you still love me? What kind of relationship would we have? We could never make love, and you would end up resenting me. I would rather end it now, than face that possibility. It's best if we just let each other go. I love you, I always will, but I can't watch the love we have for each other turn to resentment. Please go, Natalia," Olivia whispered.

Chapter 9

"I'm not leaving you, Olivia. There's nothing you can say or do that could every change the way I feel about you," Natalia said with tears in her eyes.

"You were willing to leave me, to leave us, because you thought you were pregnant. Is it such a stretch for me to think you would end up resenting me, after to having to take care of me. You wouldn't be able to take it and in the end you would leave any way. Everybody always leaves," Olivia said as her eyes flashed with anger.

"That's not fair. I took care of you after you had your heart transplant, and never once did it cross my mind to walk away from you," Natalia fired back.

"What about this is fair, Natalia? You thought you were pregnant, and you were on your way out of town. I got shot and you came running back. I'm paralyzed. So tell me what is fair about any of this?" Olivia paused for a moment, "And the only reason you didn't walk away from me after the transplant was because it was Gus's heart."

"In the beginning that was true," Natalia said. "And you're right none of this is fair. But I WILL not let you push me away. I love you, and I will fight for us, whether you do or not. I will go for now. I'm going home, to get some sleep, and a shower. But I will be back. This is not over by a long shot Olivia. We will get through this, and you will walk again. You're wrong about me Olivia. I will never resent you. And I have enough love for the both of us right now," Natalia said as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed Olivia on the forehead, and their eyes met. And Natalia saw the fear, the hurt, the pain and the love in Olivia's eyes. Natalia moved closer, and did the one thing she had wanted to do for months, she kissed Olivis'a full lips.

Olivia resisted at first, but then gave in and kissed Natalia as well.

As Natalia pulled away from the kiss, Olivia whispered, "As long as I've wanted that, it changes nothing," Olivia whispered.

"On the contrary, it changes everything, Olivia. I know you love me, and I will fight for us," Natalia whispered back. She stood up and headed to to the door. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Olivia, "I'll see you in a few hours," she told the older woman, as she walked out the door.

Ava and Rafe were waiting outside the ICU. Ava looked up ast Natalia walked out, "So how did it go?"

"She's trying to push me away, but I told her I wasn't going to let her. Then I kissed her. For the first time I kissed her," Natalia said.

Ava smiled, "I bet she loved that. I'm gonna go see her now."

"I'm gonna head home for a while, but I'll be back in a few hours," Natalia told Ava as she headed into ICU.

Rafe moved next to Natalia and put his arm around her, "You want me to drive you?"

"I would like that," Natalia said with a tired smile on her face.

"Do you mind if we make a stop on the way to the farmhouse?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, cause I thought we would stop by Frank's place, and get my stuff if it's okay with you. I would really like to come back home," Rafe said with a shy smile on his face.

Natalia pulled her son into a hug, " I would love for you to come home. And not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

"I figure you will need help with Olivia when you bring her home. And plus, I miss being there with you."

"You're that sure Olivia will be coming back to farmhouse?" Natalia asked.

"I know you, Ma. You never give up, and you love her, and even though she's pushing you away right now, she needs you and loves you. And while you're convincing her, I'll help you get the farmhouse ready."

Natalia smiled as she put her arm around Rafe's waist, "Lets go home son."

Olivia smiled as Ava walked into the ICU, "Hey baby."

Ava came closers and kissed Olivia on her forehead, "Hi Mom," she said as she sat down next Olivia's bed. She took Olivia's hand in hers, "You know if you wanted me to come for a visit, all you had to do was call," Ava said as a smile played across her face.

Olivia smiled, "You know me. I have to do everything the hard way."

Ava looked at Olivia for a moment, "Don't do this Mom."

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't push Natalia away. She loves you and I know you love her."

"I do love her, but it can't work now. She will have to take care of me for the rest of her life. And I would rather end this now, than have her be in a relationship with someone that's not whole. She would end up resenting me. I couldn't handle that," Olivia said sadly.

"So that's it. You're going to throw away you're chance at happiness because your paralyzed. Jesus, Mom. I really do think you underestimate Natalia. She's as stubborn as you are, maybe more. And before you say it, I know she was on her way out of town, but she came back when she knew you needed her. I'm not saying what she did was right, but you both deserve a chance to make this work, whether you're in a wheelchair for the rest of your life or not."

"Ava, please. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is," Olivia said as tears filled her eyes.

"Mom, let me ask you a question."

"Okay," Olivia said slowly.

"Natalia told me she kissed you, and I know it was the first time. So , my question is what did that kiss mean to you?" Ava asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Everything. It meant everything," Olivia whispered, remembering the feel of Natalia's lips on hers.

Chapter 10

Ava sat there, still holding Olivia's hand, "If the kiss was everything, then she must be everything too. Am I right?"

"Yes, she is my everything. And that's why I can't put her through this."

"Then you're not being fair to her. You're making decisions that affect the both of you and your future together. You have to stop putting up these walls, Mom. Let her share this with you and be there for you."

"I don't know if I can, Ava. I want her with me, but at the same time, I can't stand the thought of her leaving again. And I couldn't handle it if she ended up resenting me."

"This paralysis may be temporary, you do realize that," Ava said. "Rick told us there's a good chance you will walk again, so just promise me you'll think about this. Don't throw all of this away."

"How long are you staying?" Olivia asked.

Ava looked at her for a minute and decided to let things go for a while, "As long as you and Emma need me to be here."

"How's Emma taking all of this?" Olivia asked as her voice cracked a bit.

"She's being very brave, but she's scared. We all were. She's with Philip, and she seemed better after we saw you."

"Emma was here?"

"Yes, we all came in to see you."

"I didn't want her to see me like this again," Olivia said softly.

"She's a tough little girl. She is your daughter and she needed to see you."

"I need to see her too," Olivia whispered. "Can you call Philip in a bit and have him bring her to see me?"

"Of course," Ava said, as she reache up and put her hand on Olivia's face.

"Good," Olivia said softly as she closed her eyes. "I think I want to rest for a while. Stay with me?"

"Always Mom," Ava said, as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

Natalia sat in the car as Rafe headed towards Frank's apartment.

Rafe looked over at her, "Ma, did you call Philip?"

"Oh no, I forgot," Natalia said as she took out her phone.

"Hello," Philip answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Philip I'm sorry it's so early, but I wanted to let you know Olivia's awake."

"That's good news."

"Yes, but there's more. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen. How's she taking it?"

"As well as she can," Natalia whispered.

"So she's already starting pushing you away, isn't she?"

"She's trying, but I'm not going to give her a choice. Rafe and I are going to get the farmhouse ready to bring her there once she's ready to get out of the hospital."

"Good for you," Philip said. "I will help in anyway I can. Just let know what you need."

"I will. I'm headed home to get some sleep and take a shower. I'll be back at the hospital in a few hours."

"Good. Get some rest and thanks for calling."

"Kiss Emma for me."

"I will Natalia."

"Bye Philip."

"Bye."

Natalia leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Rafe pulled up at Frank's apartment. He reached over and touched Natalia's arm, "Ma, I'm gonna head in and get my things. Are you coming in or do you want to wait here?"

"I think I'll stay here," Natalia said as she opened her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," Rafe said as he got out of the car.

He walked up to the aprtment, and let himslef in. Frank was up, making coffee when Rafe walked in.

"Hey Rafe. How's Olivia?" Frank asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"She's awake. She asked to see me," Rafe told the older man.

"Really? How did that go?"

"Pretty good. We're gonna start over and see where things go. I owe her that much after what she did for me."

"I know. I was surprised by what Olivia did. It's a side of her I haven't seen before. So you headed in for some sleep?"

"Actually, I came by to get my things. I'm gonna move home with Ma," Rafe said.

"Good. She needs you and just know you'll always have a place to to come to if things get too tough there."

"I think we'll be fine. Thanks for everything Frank," Rafe said as he headed to this room to gather his things.

Once Rafe had everything packed, Frank helped him carry everything out to the car.

Natalia saw Frank coming out with Rafe, _I really don't want to talk to him right now._

Frank saw Natalia and walked over to her side of the car. She rolled down the window, "Hey Frank."

"Rafe said Olivia's awake. That's good news."

"Yes it is. I just hope the paralysis is temporary."

"Olivia's paralyzed? Rafe didn't tell me that. I'm so sorry Natalia."

"We'll get through it we always do."

Rafe got in the car, and started it up, "You ready Ma?"

Natalia nodded, "Thanks Frank for helping Rafe."

"Anytime. Take care."

"We will," Natalia said as she rolled up the window.

Rafe pulled away, "Sorry Ma, but he insisted on helping me with my things."

"It's okay. I'm just tired and he was trying to be nice."

"Well lets get home, so you can get some sleep."

Frank watched Rafe and Natalia drive away, _Olivia's paralyzed. I think I can use this to my advantage. I will get you back Natalia._ He smiled and headed back int

Chapter 11

Olivia opened her eyes. _Where am I? _She heard the beep of the heart monitor, and was suddenly very aware of the pain in her chest. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and began to shiver. _Jesus this fucking hurts. _She looked over at Ava, who was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. _I hate to wake her up. Maybe I'll just close my eyes and rest for a while longer. _Olivia closed her eyes, and her thoughts turned to Natalia. _Natalia, I do love you so._

Ava woke up and looked over at Olivia. She jumped out of the chair, and hit the call button, "I need Dr. Bauer now."

She put her hand on Olivia's forehead, "Mom?"

"Natalia," Olivia moaned.

Natalia woke up when she heard her phone ring, "Hello."

"Natalia, it's Ava."

"Ava, what's worng? Has something happened to Olivia?"

"She needs you."

"I'll be as soon as I can," Natalia said as he quickly got out of bed. She took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. As she headed down stairs, Rafe was coming out of his room, dressed.

"Ava called me too, Ma," Rafe said as they headed downstairs.

"There's something wrong, I can feel it," Natalia said as she grabbed her things.

Ava was pacing in the hall oustide the ICU. She looked up and saw Natalia and Rafe running towards her.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Natalia asked.

"She's running a fever. Rick's in there with her," Ava said looking towards the ICU.

Before Natalia could say anything, Rick came out into the hall. He looked at the three of them, "Olivia has an infection. Her fever is extremely high. We have her on antibiotics. She keeps calling out for you," Rick said as he looked at Natalia.

"So I can see her?" Natalia asked, fighting the tears.

"Yes. She may be a bit incoherent from the fever. I just wanted you to know."

Natalia nodded, fighting the tears, as she turned to go to Olivia. She took a deep breath, opened the door, walking ino the room. When she saw how pale, and fragile Olivia looked, the tears spilled out onto her cheeks. She sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed, taking her hand, "I'm here sweetie," she said as she took Olivia's hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb. "I told you I'd be back."

Olivia opened her eyes, "Natalia?" she asked softly.

"Yes baby, I'm right here," Natalia said as she gently stroked Olivia's face with her hand.

"I'm scared," Olivia whispered.

"I know, so am I, but we'll get through this."

"I'm afraid you'll leave me, again."

Natalia fought back the tears, "I won't leave you. I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you. Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise, no matter how hard you try and push me away, I won't leave."

"But what if I never walk again?" Olivia asked, tears in her eyes.

Natalia swallowed the lump in her throat, "I will always love you, and be here, whether you walk again or whether you in a wheel chair for the rest of your life."

Olivia closed her eyes, "I'm feeling tired and drained. Gonna sleep for a while."

"Sleep honey and I'll be here when you wake up," Natalia said as she leaned up and kissed Olivia on her cheek.

"Good," Olivia said softly as she dirfted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Rafe and Ava came in.

Natalia looked at Ava, "You look tired. Why don't you go to the Beacon and get some rest?"

"I suppose I should," Ava said as she rubbed her forehead, "now that you're here with her."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Rafe asked.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that," Ava said as she picked up her purse. "Call me if anything changes."

As Rafe and Ava made their way out, Frank was walking up, "Hey how's Olivia?"

"She has an infection and is running a fever," Rafe told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is Natalia with her? I went by the farmhouse," Frank said as a puppy dog look washed over his face.

"Yeah Ma's with her. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to Natalia, that's all," Frank said with a smirk on his face. "But if she's with Olivia, it can wait," He said as he turned and walked away.

Rafe looked over at Ava, "What the hell? I hate it when he talks about Ma with that puppy dog look. It creeps me out."

"It is kinda creepy. He's up to something," Ava said with her eyebrow raised.

"Well I guess we need to keep an eye on him," Rafe said.

"Yes I think we do."

Chapter 12

Rafe walked into the ICU and found Natalia sleeping, holding Olivia's hand. He smiled, as he walked closer to the bed.

Olivia opened her eyes, and saw Rafe standing at the foot of her bed, "Hey," she said with a little smile on her face.

"Hey Olivia. How you feeling?" Rafe asked softly, trying not to wake Natalia.

"About the same," Olivia said. She looked over at Natalia sleeping in the chair next to her bed. "I knew she was stubborn, I just didn't know she could match me in that department."

Rafe smiled, "Well she can be that's for sure."

Natalia opened her eyes, and looked at Rafe, then at Olivia, "You have no idea how stuboorn I can be," she said as she flashed her dimples.

"I'm beginning to see that," Olivia said as a smile made it's way across her face.

Natalia read up and touched Olivia's forehead, "You still feel warm. How are you feeling?"

"About the same. Where's Ava?"

"I took her over to the Beacon so she could get some rest," Rafe said, as he turned his attention to Natalia. "I need to go over to the police station, and um take care, of ..." Rafe stuttered.

"It's okay Rafe. I know you have to give a statement about what happened," Olivia said, "I'm sure I will have to as well."

"Not unitl you're stronger," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's face. Not taking her eyes off Olivia, "Rafe, go take care of whatever you need to. It's fine."

"Okay, so I'll be back later," Rafe said as he headed out the door.

Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes, "You know he's growing on me," she said with a smile.

"And you're growing on him. I never thanked you for what you did, for helping him, even though I wasn't...." Natalia said as her eyes filled with tears.

Olivia moved her fingers to Natalia's lips, "You don't have to thank me, I love you and coudln't let anything happen to him." She paused and moved her fingers to Natalia's cheek, "Are you sure this is what you want? A life with me like this?" Olivia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, more than anything. Do you want a life with me?"

"I do, but what kind of life will be for you?"

Natalia looked deep into Olivia's eyes, "A life full of love."

Rafe walked into the police station, and looked around for Frank. He found him at his desk, "Frank, I came by to sign my statement."

Frank looked up, "Hey Rafe. I have it ready for you right here," Frank said as he pulled the doucment out of a folder. "Read over and make sure everything's right and just sign it at the bottom."

Rafe sat down in the chair in front of Frank's desk, and read the statement. "Looks like everything's right," Rafe said as he picked up a pen and signed it.

Frank took the paper from Rafe and put it in the case file, "I'll need to get one from Olivia as well."

"She knows. Ma wants her to wait unitl she's stronger," Rafe said as he looked for Frank's reaction.

"Oh, I know we'll need to wait a few more days. Is Olivia any better?"

"She still has a fever, but she seemed a bit better this afternoon."

"And what about the paralysis?" Frank asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Rafe looked at the older man, "She's still paralyed, Frank. Nothing's changed."

"Are you sure Natalia's going to be able to take care of her?" Frank asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about Ma, she can handle it. And I'll be there to help as well," Rafe stood before Frank could say anything else. "I gotta get going."

"Let Olivia and Natalia know I'll be by in a few days to get Olivia's statement," Frank said.  
"I will," Rafe said over his shoulder as he headed out of the police station.

As soon as he got to the car, he took out his phone and called Ava.

"Hello," Ava said her voice still thick with sleep.

"It's Rafe, sorry to wake you, but I just had an interesting conversation with Frank."

"Really? And?"

"I think I know what he's up to. Can I come over so we can talk about it."

"Sure. I'll order some room service, and you can tell me all about your conversation with the good detective."

"On my way," Rafe said as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.

Chapter 6

Rick stopped them outside the door the ICU, "I just want to prepare you for this. Olivia's on a breathing machine, and is hooked to a heart monitor." He knelt down in front onf Emma, "Your Mommy looks a lot like she did after her heart surgery. Do you remember that?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Don't be frightened, and don't be afriad to to talk her. It will help her to know you're here. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma whispered.

Rick stood up, " I know this is hard on all of you, but you can only stay 5 minutes. If she continues to do okay,we'll let you see her again in a few hours." Rick opened the door, and led them into the room.

None of them were prepared for what they saw, Olivia was pale, with tubes and IV's running out her.

"Jesus," Ava whispered as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Natalia looked down at Emma, "Do you want to talk to your Mommy?"

"Yes. Do you think she can hear me?"

"Yes baby I do," Natalia replied as she took Emma over to Olivia's side.

"Can I touch her?"

"I think it would be okay. Just be careful of the IV's. Okay?"

Emma reached out and carefully laid her hand on top of Olivia's, "Hi Mommy. I just wanted you to know I love you and I really want you to get better soon. "

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia on her foreheard, "That goes for all of us. We're all here, me, Emma, Ava and Rafe. We all love you and need you so much."

Ava moved next to Emma and reached out to touch Olivia's face, "Hey Mom. I'm hear. I love you. We all need you so much," Ava said as her voice broke a little.

Rafe stood at the foot of the bed. It was hard for him to see Olivia, who always seemed larger than life itself, in this condtion.

Rick placed his had on Natalia's shoulder, "It's time."

Natalia reached over and moved a hair off Olivia's forehead, "We have to go for now. We'll be back soon. I love you Olivia," she whispered as she kissed her forehead. She picked up Emma and held her so she could give Olivia a kiss. Then she took Emma out of the room.

Ava moved up and kissed her Mom as well, "I love you Mom. Don't ever forget that," she said. She stood there for a second and she too moved out of the room.

Rafe looked at Rick, "Could I have a minute with her?"

"Sure, but not too long. I'll be out with the rest of the family," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Rafe moved to Olivia's side and gently placed his hand on hers, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. I wish it were me laying there instead of you. What you did for me today, no one except Ma, has ever done anything like that for me. I'm really sorry for being such an ass to you. I don't understand this thing between you and Ma, but I know now how much you do love her. All I want is for her to be happy. I really want to get to know you, this you who is full of love. Please hang on so we can have that chance."

Rafe stood there for a minute, then he turned and left the ICU.

He joined the rest of his family, and they headed back to the waiting room.

When they got there, Buzz and Blake had just gotten back with food for everyone. Philip and Beth decided it would be best to take Emma home. She hugged Rafe and Ava. Shen then made her way to Natalia, "Are you gonna stay with Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm gonna stay right here in case your Mommy needs me," Natalia said as she took Emma's hands in hers. "I will be right here until Mommy wakes up."

"Will you call Daddy if she wakes up?"

"I will Em, I promise."

"Natalia, I love you," Emma said as she hugged the Latina.

"I love you so much baby girl," Natalia said as she hugged Emma tight.

Emma finally pulled away and headed out with Philip and Beth.

Rafe came and sat by Natalia, "I want to stay with you, while you wait."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, just realizing there was blood on his clothes, "I think you ought to go home and clean up."

Rafe looked down at his clothes, seeing Olivia's blood on his shirt, "Ma, I'm sorry. I'll just go get cleaned up and I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes," Rafe said as he got up and headed out. Buzz handed him a sack on food on the way out.

Ava walked over and sat down by Natalia, "I'm going to head over to the Beacon for a bit. I want to take a shower and changes clothes. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Ava."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go with me, and at least take a shower?"

"I really would feel better staying here right now," Natlia replied studying Ava's face. "You know about Olivia and I don't you?"

"I had a pretty good idea after she left San Fransico. I've never seen her that happy and hopeful."

"Are you okay with she and I being together, and all of us as a family?"

"Well in case you hadn't notice, we are a family already. Today just proved it. I just want Olivia to be happy and she is happy when she's with you. Just take care of her and don't hurt her," Ava said as she stood to leave. "I'll be back in a while. I'm glad Mom has you," Ava said as she left the room.

Natalia leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Blake came over and sat down beside Natalia, "How you holding up?"

Natalia didn't open her eyes, "I'm just great. The woman I love more than life itself is fighting for her life. I don't have any idea if she'll want to see me when she wakes up because I was too afraid to tell her I was pregnant, and to top it off, I'm not pregnant and she may be paralyzed. Yep it's been a banner of a day."

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'm sorry about all of this. Would you like me to get Father Ray for you to talk to?"

"He is the last person I want to talk to right now," Natalia said as she sat up.

"Well don't look now, but he just walked in."

"Oh great, this is just want I needed."

Father Ray made his way over to Natalia and sat down beside her.

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'll give you two some time to talk," she said as she got up and walked over to Buzz and Lillian.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Natalia said not looking at Father Ray.

"I'm not surprised to find you here. The sisters called once you didn't arrive at the convent and then I heard what happened to Olivia, so I knew you would be here. Are you sure this is the best place for you given your condition and the converstion we had earlier today?"

"This is exactly where I should be, here with Olivia. It was a mistake to think about leaving her. As for my condition, they mixed up the blood work. I'm not pregnant."

"Don't you see this as a sign? God gave you a chance to re-evaluate your feelings for Olivia and make the right choice."

"I agree with you. It is a sign, and I have re-evaluated my feelings for Olivia. I love her and I'm in love with her. I want to build a life with her, and our children. God is about love, and he put this love in my life, so who are you or me for that matter, to question that."

"Clearly your upset, but if you calm down, you'll realize that this love between you and Oilivia is not normal, not right."

"Ray, with all due respect, this love Olivia and I share is the most wonderful, beautiful gift I've been given since the birth of my son. And I will not turn my back on it for anyone or anything.

I'm sorry that you can't see that, so maybe it's best for me and my family if I find a church with a leader that's less rigid."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Natalia," Ray said sadly.

"I'm not, because I'm not ashamed of what I feel for Olivia. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to check on her and our family," Natalia said as she got up and walked to the nurses station.

Chapter 7

Natalia walked up to the nurses station, as Rick came around the corner, "You know, you should go home and get some sleep," Rick said as walked up.

"I would feel better staying here. I need to be close to Olivia."

"I understand, but you're not going to do her any good if you exhaust yourself."

"Is there any change?"

"Her vitals are improving, and if they continue to do so, we will bring her out of the coma maybe as early as tomorrow."

"Thank God for that. And once she's awake, then you'll check her to see if she is paralyzed?"

"That's the plan. Do you want to sit with her for a while?" Rick asked.

"Could I?" Natalia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I think it would be good for both of you. Come on, I'll take you back and let the nurse know it's okay for you to stay with her."

Rick took Natalia to the ICU. He checked Olivia once more, and told Natalia he would be back in the morning.

Natalia pulled a chair up beside Olivia's bed. She reached out, placing her hand on Olivia's, "Here we are again. You, hooked to all of these machines, fighting for your life, me sitting here waiting. It seems we have done so much waiting. I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. Maybe if I hade been, this wouldn't have happened." Natalia leaned up and began to stroke Olivia's face, "Honey, I know I let you down today. You see I thought I was pregnant, and I didn't know what to do. I should have talked to you, and it turns out I'm not. And I thought God was punishing me for loving you. I was so afraid if I told you, it would be like it was with my family when I told them I was pregnant with Rafe. I should have known you would never turn your back on me. But I've come to realize over the past hours, God is about love, and I realize our love is a gift from Him. You're my gift from Him. I just hope once you're awake you can forgive me and we can finally have our life together. And if it turns out you're paralyzed, baby, I will be here for you. I love you Olivia Spencer and together we can get through anything," Natalia whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned over and kissed Olivia on her forehead. She lingered for a moment, then sat back in the chair, keeping her hand on Olivia's. Suddenly she felt Olivia's hand move under hers.

Natalia sat up, "Olivia, you moved your hand. Can you move it again?" She felt Olivia's hand move again. Natalia jumped up and ran out to the nurse, "Olivia just moved her hand."

"It was probably just an involuntary movement," the nurse said.

"No, I asked her if she could move it again and she did. You need to call Rick," Natalia said as she went back into Olivia's room and sat down beside Olivia, "You heard me, I know you heard me. I love you," Natalia whispered.

A few minutes later, Rick came into the room,"Natalia, what's going on?" Rick asked as he moved to check Olivia.

"I was talking to her, and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did."

Rick checked her pupils, and was looking over the read outs form the monitors, "I think we should wake her up and see what we're facing. I've paged her neurologist and as soon as he gets here, we'll take the breathing tube out and start to bring her out of the coma. I'll need you to go back to the watiing room while we do this. I'll be out as soon as we have her awake and let you know what we find."

Natalia nodded at Rick, as she stood up. She leaned over and kissed Olivia, "Come back to me my love," she whipsered in Olivia's ear. "I love you."

Natalia left ICU and headed back to the waiting room. Ava had returned as well as Rafe. They both walked up to Natalia as she came into the room. "She moved her hand," Natalia said. "I was talking to her and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did. Rick is waiting for her neurologist to get here, and then they're going to bring her out of the coma."

Ava reached for Natalia, "This is good, right?"

"I think so. We'll know more once she's awake," Natalia said as she took Ava's hand. "But there's something I need to tell the both of you. Lets walk outside."

Ava looked over at Rafe, who shrugged, "Okay lets go," Ava said.

The three headed outside, and sat on the bench. Natalia took a deep breath, "Something happened today, before the BBQ that I need to tell you about. I hadn't been feeling well over the past few days, throwing up, queasy, and tired. I thought maybe it was a virus, but it was worse first thing in the morning. Blake asked me me if there was anyway I could be pregnant. Ava, I don't know if Olivia told you, but I slept with Frank the day of Coop's funeral. It was a mistake. I was running from my feelings from Olivia, and it just happened."

"But that was over 4 months ago, surely you would have know if you were pregnant before now," Ava said as she sat her jaw.

"I was never regular any way, even when I was younger. I was that way when I was carrying Rafe as well."

Rafe shifted a little in his seat clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"So I took a home pregnancy test this morning, and it came back positive. Balek took me to Cedars to have a blood test, which came back positive as well."

"Ma, you're pregnant?" Rafe asked as his eyes got bigger.

"No, the lab got my tests mixed up with another patients. I found out while Olivia was in surgery. But you both have to know what I did. Once I got the blood test results, I went to the church to pray. Father Ray was there and he convinced me I needed to go away for awhile to sort all of this out. I deicided to do that, and I was heading out of town when I got Franks' voicemail."

"So that's what was up with you when I stopped by the farmhouse earlier today," Rafe said softly.

"Yes, and I did something very wrong. I didn't tell Olivia. I sent Blake to tell her I couldn't see her today."

Ava looked at Natalia, "So you were leaving her, and not saying a word. Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Natalia looked at Ava, "I was afraid, and I felt gulity. My parents threw me out of the house when they found out that I was pregnant with Rafe. I couldn't face the idea of Olivia doing the same thing. My mistake was I didn't have faith in her love for me. She risked her life to keep my son safe, even after the way he acted towards her. I was wrong and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But make no mistake Ava, I love Olivia with everything that's in me. I hope she can forgive me. I will be here for her, to help her through whatever we're facing."

Ava sat there for a minute, "Natalia, I understand you were afraid, but you should have talked to Olivia. Forgiving people is not my strong suit, but I can try. The bottom line is I have never seen her so happy, but know this, if you screw up one more time, you will have to deal with me. And I think if you talk to Olivia and tell her everyhting you just told me, she will forgive you eventually. It will just take time. And don't let her push you away because we both know she's very good at that."

Natalia nodded, "I love her Ava. I would give my life for hers. And I won't ever leave her again. I can be pretty stubborn as well."

Rafe sat there, trying to understand everything.

Natalia reached over and took his hand, "Son, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say. I knew she was upset, I could tell she had been crying, she did this even though she knew you didn't want to see her."

"I know Rafe. It's overwhleming. That's the Olivia I fell in love with."

The three sat there for a few minutes, each lost in there own thoughts. Ava finally spoke, "I guess we should go back in and see if there's any news," she said as she stood up. She reached out for Natalia, "Are you coming with?"

Natalia stood up, taking Ava's hand, "Absolutely," she said as she reached for Rafe. Rafe stood up, taking his mother's hand. Together the three walked hand in hand back into the hospital.

The time passed so slowly. Rafe dozed on and off in one of the chairs. Ava and Natalia stood together, looking out the window, both lost in their own thoughts. Shortly before daylight, Rick and Dr. Williams, Olivia's neurologist came into the waiting room. Rick walked up behind Natalia, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Natalia turned to face him, as did Ava, "She's awake and some what alert given all she's been through. She has movment in her arms, hands and fingers. She's breathing without the tube."

"Oh thank God," Natalia said, as tears filled her eyes and rolled down her checks.

Ava watched Rick and the other doctor, "Okay, what are you not telling us?"

Rick looked at Dr. Williams as Rafe walked up, "She has no feeling below the waist. We checked her in a way as not to alarm her. This could be temporary, we'll just have to wait and see."

"So she doesn't know yet?" Natalia asked as she grabbed Ava's hand.

"No, we'll let her get a little more alert. We'll check her again once the meds have gotten out of her system more."

"Can we see her?" Ava asked.

"I think you can in a bit, but she has asked to see Rafe first," Rick said.

"Me, why me?" Rafe asked as his eyes grew larger.

"I'm not sure, but we can take you back when you're ready," Dr. Williams added.

Rafe looked at Natalia, "Ma, I'm not sure I can do this."

Natalia put her hand to her son's face, "Yes you can. Just take a deep breath. It will be okay."

Rafe looked at Rick and Dr. Williams, "Okay, lets go," he said softly.

The three men left the waiting room and headed to the ICU. Rick stopped outside the door, putiing his hands on Rafe's shoulders, "It's okay. Just answer any questions she may have, and it will be fine."

Rafe nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed open the door to the ICU.

Chapter 8

Rafe slowly opened the door and walked into the ICU. Olivia had her eyes closed, and for a minute, Rafe thought she was sleeping.

"Rafe?" she whipsered as she opened her eyes.

Rafe moved to the foot of her bed, "I'm here Olivia."

"I just want you to know I don't blame you for what happened," she told Rafe, her voice hoarse from the tube being down her throat.

"I can't believe you did what you did. Especially after the way I've treated you," Rafe said as he hung his head a little.

"I couldn't let anything happen to cause you to go back to jail. It would have been too much for Natalia to take," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I was angry and hurt. I was wrong, about eveything. I would like for us to start over, if that's okay with you," Rafe said softly, looking at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"I think I would like that," Olivia said as her eyes closed.

"I'm gonna go now. Ma's here and so is Ava. Do you want to see them?" Rafe asked.

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment. She opened her eyes, "Natalia's here?" she whispered.

"She's been here all night. Do you want me to get her?"

"I don't know."

"Look Ma told me what happened, about her not being able to see you at the BBQ. I think you two need to talk. She loves you. You know that right?"

"Tell her I'll see her for a few minutes," Olivia said softly.

"I'll just go tell her now. And Olivia thank you again, for everything," Rafe said, as he turned to leave, he bumped her foot with his arm. He stopped as soon as he had realized what had happened. His eyes met hers.

"I didn't feel that. Rafe, touch my foot again," Olivia said.

"Olivia, let me get the.." Rafe started.

"Rafe. Please," Olivia said her voice barely audible.

Rafe slowly put his hand on Olivia's foot, as his tears began to fall.

"Jesus, I see you touching me, but I can't feel it," Olivia said as she tried to move her legs.

"I can't move my legs. Rafe, I can't move my legs," Olivia said as tears started to fall.

Before Rafe could do anything, Rick and Dr. Williams came into the ICU.

Olivia looked at Rick, "Why can't I move my legs?"

"We're not sure. The bullet lodged between your vertebrae, and it was hard to tell if there was damage. This could be temporary," Rick said as he moved to her side.

"So you're telling me I'm paralyzed?" Olivia said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes Olivia, you are paralyzed from the waist down," Rick said as tears filled his eyes.

Rafe quietly slipped out of the ICU and ran to the waiting room. He ran straight to Natalia and Ava, taking both of them by the hand, "You both have to come with me now," Rafe said as he began to pull them down the hall.

Natalia and Ava both stopped, "Rafe, slow down son. What's wrong?"

Rafe stopped for a moment and Natalia saw the tears, "Olivia needs you and Ava. She knows she's paralyzed. Ma please, we need to be there."

"Oh God," Natalia saidas the three of them quickly headed to the ICU. Rick meet them outside the door, "We gave her a mild sedative. She's still awake, but calmer. Olivia knows she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's asked to see both you and Ava," Rick said as he looked at Nalalia. "She wants to see Natalia first."

Natalia nodded, as she headed towards the door to the ICU. She closed her eyes for a minute, saying a silent prayer, and entered the room. Olivia looked over at her as she walked in the door, their eyes locked.

Natalia walked over and sat in the chair next Olivia's bed, "Hey you," Natalia said as sat down, not breaking their gaze.

"Why?" Olivia asked with a gaze that pierced Natalia to her core.

Natlai placed her hand on top of Olivia's, "I thought I was pregnant and I was afriad to face you. The fear of what happen when I told my parents about Rafe took over. I went to the church to pray and Ray convinced me to go away, to sort things out. I was confused, not about my love for you, but about having another child, Frank's child, and I felt like I was being punished for loving you. I agreed and the reason I told Blake I couldn't see you was because I was ashamed. And I didn't know how you would feel about me having Frank's child," Natalia said a tear slid down her cheek.

"You thought you were pregnant, but you're not," Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I took a home pregnancy test, and it came back positive. So Blake brought me here for a blood test, and it confirmed I was pregnant. I was on my way out of town when I got the call you had been shot. Once I got here, I found out they had mixed up the blood tests with another patients. I'm not pregnant."

"You were going to leave without a word," Olivia said as her eyes turned a deeper shade of green.

"I was wrong and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I will never leave you again," Natalia whispered.

"How can I trust that, Natalia? Especially now, that I can't walk."

"Olivia I'm not leaving you. It doesn't matter to me that you can't walk. I love you and I will be here to take care of you. We will get through this," Natalia said as reached up and touched Olivia's face.

"I can't do this. You say you want to be here. But how long will that last? How can you love me when I'm less than whole?" Olivia said as tears streamed down her face. She turned her head away from Natalia.

"Don't do this Olivia. Don't push me away, and don't turn away from me. I made a mistake. The bottom line is I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I wasn't at the BBQ, but I will not let you push me away," Natalia said. She took her hand and turned Olivia's face towards here. "I love you. You are a whole person. That will never change. We can get through this, we can face anything as long as we're together. It took all of this happening for me to realize this."

"How can you say you still love me? What kind of relationship would we have? We could never make love, and you would end up resenting me. I would rather end it now, than face that possibility. It's best if we just let each other go. I love you, I always will, but I can't watch the love we have for each other turn to resentment. Please go, Natalia," Olivia whispered.

Chapter 9

"I'm not leaving you, Olivia. There's nothing you can say or do that could every change the way I feel about you," Natalia said with tears in her eyes.

"You were willing to leave me, to leave us, because you thought you were pregnant. Is it such a stretch for me to think you would end up resenting me, after to having to take care of me. You wouldn't be able to take it and in the end you would leave any way. Everybody always leaves," Olivia said as her eyes flashed with anger.

"That's not fair. I took care of you after you had your heart transplant, and never once did it cross my mind to walk away from you," Natalia fired back.

"What about this is fair, Natalia? You thought you were pregnant, and you were on your way out of town. I got shot and you came running back. I'm paralyzed. So tell me what is fair about any of this?" Olivia paused for a moment, "And the only reason you didn't walk away from me after the transplant was because it was Gus's heart."

"In the beginning that was true," Natalia said. "And you're right none of this is fair. But I WILL not let you push me away. I love you, and I will fight for us, whether you do or not. I will go for now. I'm going home, to get some sleep, and a shower. But I will be back. This is not over by a long shot Olivia. We will get through this, and you will walk again. You're wrong about me Olivia. I will never resent you. And I have enough love for the both of us right now," Natalia said as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed Olivia on the forehead, and their eyes met. And Natalia saw the fear, the hurt, the pain and the love in Olivia's eyes. Natalia moved closer, and did the one thing she had wanted to do for months, she kissed Olivis'a full lips.

Olivia resisted at first, but then gave in and kissed Natalia as well.

As Natalia pulled away from the kiss, Olivia whispered, "As long as I've wanted that, it changes nothing," Olivia whispered.

"On the contrary, it changes everything, Olivia. I know you love me, and I will fight for us," Natalia whispered back. She stood up and headed to to the door. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Olivia, "I'll see you in a few hours," she told the older woman, as she walked out the door.

Ava and Rafe were waiting outside the ICU. Ava looked up ast Natalia walked out, "So how did it go?"

"She's trying to push me away, but I told her I wasn't going to let her. Then I kissed her. For the first time I kissed her," Natalia said.

Ava smiled, "I bet she loved that. I'm gonna go see her now."

"I'm gonna head home for a while, but I'll be back in a few hours," Natalia told Ava as she headed into ICU.

Rafe moved next to Natalia and put his arm around her, "You want me to drive you?"

"I would like that," Natalia said with a tired smile on her face.

"Do you mind if we make a stop on the way to the farmhouse?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, cause I thought we would stop by Frank's place, and get my stuff if it's okay with you. I would really like to come back home," Rafe said with a shy smile on his face.

Natalia pulled her son into a hug, " I would love for you to come home. And not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

"I figure you will need help with Olivia when you bring her home. And plus, I miss being there with you."

"You're that sure Olivia will be coming back to farmhouse?" Natalia asked.

"I know you, Ma. You never give up, and you love her, and even though she's pushing you away right now, she needs you and loves you. And while you're convincing her, I'll help you get the farmhouse ready."

Natalia smiled as she put her arm around Rafe's waist, "Lets go home son."

Olivia smiled as Ava walked into the ICU, "Hey baby."

Ava came closers and kissed Olivia on her forehead, "Hi Mom," she said as she sat down next Olivia's bed. She took Olivia's hand in hers, "You know if you wanted me to come for a visit, all you had to do was call," Ava said as a smile played across her face.

Olivia smiled, "You know me. I have to do everything the hard way."

Ava looked at Olivia for a moment, "Don't do this Mom."

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't push Natalia away. She loves you and I know you love her."

"I do love her, but it can't work now. She will have to take care of me for the rest of her life. And I would rather end this now, than have her be in a relationship with someone that's not whole. She would end up resenting me. I couldn't handle that," Olivia said sadly.

"So that's it. You're going to throw away you're chance at happiness because your paralyzed. Jesus, Mom. I really do think you underestimate Natalia. She's as stubborn as you are, maybe more. And before you say it, I know she was on her way out of town, but she came back when she knew you needed her. I'm not saying what she did was right, but you both deserve a chance to make this work, whether you're in a wheelchair for the rest of your life or not."

"Ava, please. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is," Olivia said as tears filled her eyes.

"Mom, let me ask you a question."

"Okay," Olivia said slowly.

"Natalia told me she kissed you, and I know it was the first time. So , my question is what did that kiss mean to you?" Ava asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Everything. It meant everything," Olivia whispered, remembering the feel of Natalia's lips on hers.

Chapter 10

Ava sat there, still holding Olivia's hand, "If the kiss was everything, then she must be everything too. Am I right?"

"Yes, she is my everything. And that's why I can't put her through this."

"Then you're not being fair to her. You're making decisions that affect the both of you and your future together. You have to stop putting up these walls, Mom. Let her share this with you and be there for you."

"I don't know if I can, Ava. I want her with me, but at the same time, I can't stand the thought of her leaving again. And I couldn't handle it if she ended up resenting me."

"This paralysis may be temporary, you do realize that," Ava said. "Rick told us there's a good chance you will walk again, so just promise me you'll think about this. Don't throw all of this away."

"How long are you staying?" Olivia asked.

Ava looked at her for a minute and decided to let things go for a while, "As long as you and Emma need me to be here."

"How's Emma taking all of this?" Olivia asked as her voice cracked a bit.

"She's being very brave, but she's scared. We all were. She's with Philip, and she seemed better after we saw you."

"Emma was here?"

"Yes, we all came in to see you."

"I didn't want her to see me like this again," Olivia said softly.

"She's a tough little girl. She is your daughter and she needed to see you."

"I need to see her too," Olivia whispered. "Can you call Philip in a bit and have him bring her to see me?"

"Of course," Ava said, as she reache up and put her hand on Olivia's face.

"Good," Olivia said softly as she closed her eyes. "I think I want to rest for a while. Stay with me?"

"Always Mom," Ava said, as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

Natalia sat in the car as Rafe headed towards Frank's apartment.

Rafe looked over at her, "Ma, did you call Philip?"

"Oh no, I forgot," Natalia said as she took out her phone.

"Hello," Philip answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Philip I'm sorry it's so early, but I wanted to let you know Olivia's awake."

"That's good news."

"Yes, but there's more. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen. How's she taking it?"

"As well as she can," Natalia whispered.

"So she's already starting pushing you away, isn't she?"

"She's trying, but I'm not going to give her a choice. Rafe and I are going to get the farmhouse ready to bring her there once she's ready to get out of the hospital."

"Good for you," Philip said. "I will help in anyway I can. Just let know what you need."

"I will. I'm headed home to get some sleep and take a shower. I'll be back at the hospital in a few hours."

"Good. Get some rest and thanks for calling."

"Kiss Emma for me."

"I will Natalia."

"Bye Philip."

"Bye."

Natalia leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Rafe pulled up at Frank's apartment. He reached over and touched Natalia's arm, "Ma, I'm gonna head in and get my things. Are you coming in or do you want to wait here?"

"I think I'll stay here," Natalia said as she opened her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," Rafe said as he got out of the car.

He walked up to the aprtment, and let himslef in. Frank was up, making coffee when Rafe walked in.

"Hey Rafe. How's Olivia?" Frank asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"She's awake. She asked to see me," Rafe told the older man.

"Really? How did that go?"

"Pretty good. We're gonna start over and see where things go. I owe her that much after what she did for me."

"I know. I was surprised by what Olivia did. It's a side of her I haven't seen before. So you headed in for some sleep?"

"Actually, I came by to get my things. I'm gonna move home with Ma," Rafe said.

"Good. She needs you and just know you'll always have a place to to come to if things get too tough there."

"I think we'll be fine. Thanks for everything Frank," Rafe said as he headed to this room to gather his things.

Once Rafe had everything packed, Frank helped him carry everything out to the car.

Natalia saw Frank coming out with Rafe, _I really don't want to talk to him right now._

Frank saw Natalia and walked over to her side of the car. She rolled down the window, "Hey Frank."

"Rafe said Olivia's awake. That's good news."

"Yes it is. I just hope the paralysis is temporary."

"Olivia's paralyzed? Rafe didn't tell me that. I'm so sorry Natalia."

"We'll get through it we always do."

Rafe got in the car, and started it up, "You ready Ma?"

Natalia nodded, "Thanks Frank for helping Rafe."

"Anytime. Take care."

"We will," Natalia said as she rolled up the window.

Rafe pulled away, "Sorry Ma, but he insisted on helping me with my things."

"It's okay. I'm just tired and he was trying to be nice."

"Well lets get home, so you can get some sleep."

Frank watched Rafe and Natalia drive away, _Olivia's paralyzed. I think I can use this to my advantage. I will get you back Natalia._ He smiled and headed back int

Chapter 11

Olivia opened her eyes. _Where am I? _She heard the beep of the heart monitor, and was suddenly very aware of the pain in her chest. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and began to shiver. _Jesus this fucking hurts. _She looked over at Ava, who was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. _I hate to wake her up. Maybe I'll just close my eyes and rest for a while longer. _Olivia closed her eyes, and her thoughts turned to Natalia. _Natalia, I do love you so._

Ava woke up and looked over at Olivia. She jumped out of the chair, and hit the call button, "I need Dr. Bauer now."

She put her hand on Olivia's forehead, "Mom?"

"Natalia," Olivia moaned.

Natalia woke up when she heard her phone ring, "Hello."

"Natalia, it's Ava."

"Ava, what's worng? Has something happened to Olivia?"

"She needs you."

"I'll be as soon as I can," Natalia said as he quickly got out of bed. She took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. As she headed down stairs, Rafe was coming out of his room, dressed.

"Ava called me too, Ma," Rafe said as they headed downstairs.

"There's something wrong, I can feel it," Natalia said as she grabbed her things.

Ava was pacing in the hall oustide the ICU. She looked up and saw Natalia and Rafe running towards her.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Natalia asked.

"She's running a fever. Rick's in there with her," Ava said looking towards the ICU.

Before Natalia could say anything, Rick came out into the hall. He looked at the three of them, "Olivia has an infection. Her fever is extremely high. We have her on antibiotics. She keeps calling out for you," Rick said as he looked at Natalia.

"So I can see her?" Natalia asked, fighting the tears.

"Yes. She may be a bit incoherent from the fever. I just wanted you to know."

Natalia nodded, fighting the tears, as she turned to go to Olivia. She took a deep breath, opened the door, walking ino the room. When she saw how pale, and fragile Olivia looked, the tears spilled out onto her cheeks. She sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed, taking her hand, "I'm here sweetie," she said as she took Olivia's hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb. "I told you I'd be back."

Olivia opened her eyes, "Natalia?" she asked softly.

"Yes baby, I'm right here," Natalia said as she gently stroked Olivia's face with her hand.

"I'm scared," Olivia whispered.

"I know, so am I, but we'll get through this."

"I'm afraid you'll leave me, again."

Natalia fought back the tears, "I won't leave you. I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you. Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise, no matter how hard you try and push me away, I won't leave."

"But what if I never walk again?" Olivia asked, tears in her eyes.

Natalia swallowed the lump in her throat, "I will always love you, and be here, whether you walk again or whether you in a wheel chair for the rest of your life."

Olivia closed her eyes, "I'm feeling tired and drained. Gonna sleep for a while."

"Sleep honey and I'll be here when you wake up," Natalia said as she leaned up and kissed Olivia on her cheek.

"Good," Olivia said softly as she dirfted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Rafe and Ava came in.

Natalia looked at Ava, "You look tired. Why don't you go to the Beacon and get some rest?"

"I suppose I should," Ava said as she rubbed her forehead, "now that you're here with her."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Rafe asked.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that," Ava said as she picked up her purse. "Call me if anything changes."

As Rafe and Ava made their way out, Frank was walking up, "Hey how's Olivia?"

"She has an infection and is running a fever," Rafe told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is Natalia with her? I went by the farmhouse," Frank said as a puppy dog look washed over his face.

"Yeah Ma's with her. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to Natalia, that's all," Frank said with a smirk on his face. "But if she's with Olivia, it can wait," He said as he turned and walked away.

Rafe looked over at Ava, "What the hell? I hate it when he talks about Ma with that puppy dog look. It creeps me out."

"It is kinda creepy. He's up to something," Ava said with her eyebrow raised.

"Well I guess we need to keep an eye on him," Rafe said.

"Yes I think we do."

Chapter 12

Rafe walked into the ICU and found Natalia sleeping, holding Olivia's hand. He smiled, as he walked closer to the bed.

Olivia opened her eyes, and saw Rafe standing at the foot of her bed, "Hey," she said with a little smile on her face.

"Hey Olivia. How you feeling?" Rafe asked softly, trying not to wake Natalia.

"About the same," Olivia said. She looked over at Natalia sleeping in the chair next to her bed. "I knew she was stubborn, I just didn't know she could match me in that department."

Rafe smiled, "Well she can be that's for sure."

Natalia opened her eyes, and looked at Rafe, then at Olivia, "You have no idea how stuboorn I can be," she said as she flashed her dimples.

"I'm beginning to see that," Olivia said as a smile made it's way across her face.

Natalia read up and touched Olivia's forehead, "You still feel warm. How are you feeling?"

"About the same. Where's Ava?"

"I took her over to the Beacon so she could get some rest," Rafe said, as he turned his attention to Natalia. "I need to go over to the police station, and um take care, of ..." Rafe stuttered.

"It's okay Rafe. I know you have to give a statement about what happened," Olivia said, "I'm sure I will have to as well."

"Not unitl you're stronger," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's face. Not taking her eyes off Olivia, "Rafe, go take care of whatever you need to. It's fine."

"Okay, so I'll be back later," Rafe said as he headed out the door.

Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes, "You know he's growing on me," she said with a smile.

"And you're growing on him. I never thanked you for what you did, for helping him, even though I wasn't...." Natalia said as her eyes filled with tears.

Olivia moved her fingers to Natalia's lips, "You don't have to thank me, I love you and coudln't let anything happen to him." She paused and moved her fingers to Natalia's cheek, "Are you sure this is what you want? A life with me like this?" Olivia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, more than anything. Do you want a life with me?"

"I do, but what kind of life will be for you?"

Natalia looked deep into Olivia's eyes, "A life full of love."

Rafe walked into the police station, and looked around for Frank. He found him at his desk, "Frank, I came by to sign my statement."

Frank looked up, "Hey Rafe. I have it ready for you right here," Frank said as he pulled the doucment out of a folder. "Read over and make sure everything's right and just sign it at the bottom."

Rafe sat down in the chair in front of Frank's desk, and read the statement. "Looks like everything's right," Rafe said as he picked up a pen and signed it.

Frank took the paper from Rafe and put it in the case file, "I'll need to get one from Olivia as well."

"She knows. Ma wants her to wait unitl she's stronger," Rafe said as he looked for Frank's reaction.

"Oh, I know we'll need to wait a few more days. Is Olivia any better?"

"She still has a fever, but she seemed a bit better this afternoon."

"And what about the paralysis?" Frank asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Rafe looked at the older man, "She's still paralyed, Frank. Nothing's changed."

"Are you sure Natalia's going to be able to take care of her?" Frank asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about Ma, she can handle it. And I'll be there to help as well," Rafe stood before Frank could say anything else. "I gotta get going."

"Let Olivia and Natalia know I'll be by in a few days to get Olivia's statement," Frank said.  
"I will," Rafe said over his shoulder as he headed out of the police station.

As soon as he got to the car, he took out his phone and called Ava.

"Hello," Ava said her voice still thick with sleep.

"It's Rafe, sorry to wake you, but I just had an interesting conversation with Frank."

"Really? And?"

"I think I know what he's up to. Can I come over so we can talk about it."

"Sure. I'll order some room service, and you can tell me all about your conversation with the good detective."

"On my way," Rafe said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Chapter 13

Ava opened the door after she heard Rafe knocking, "Hey there. Come on in."

"Sorry I woke you up," Rafe said as he walked through the door.

"It's okay. I want to get back to the hospital and check on Mom. How was she when you left?"

"She seemed a little better. Ma said she still felt warm."

"I hope they are able to get this infection under control. It's the last thing she needs right now. So tell me about your conversation with the good detective."

"Well, I went by the station to sign my statement, and he asked about Olivia. He wanted to know about her paralysis. I told him she was still paralyed, that nothing had changed. Then he asked me if Ma was gonna be able to handle it. And it wasn't so much what he said, but the way he said it. And the look on his face, it was like a smirk."

Ava sat there for a minute, "You think he's going to use the fact Mom's paralyed to try and get Natalia back don't you?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I think. I always thought he was an okay guy, but that look on his face, it was like he was happy Olivia's paralyzed. I beginning to see why Ma didn't want to marry him. What do you think we should do about it?"

"I'm not sure just yet. I think we need a little more information before we say anything to our mothers. We just need to make sure one of us is there when he comes around. And we'll give him enough rope to hang himself."

Rafe had a huge grin on his face, "Well that shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure we can make him show his true colors show when he comes to the hospital to take Olivia's statement."

Olivia had drifted back to sleep. Occassionally she would moan and call out for Natalia. Natalia would talk to her and reassure she was there, and Olivia would settle down.

_I hope this fever breaks soon. Come on baby, I really need you fight this. _Natalia stroked her face as she slept. Olivia was pale, and her skin was still warm to the touch.

Rick came in and check her vitals, "It looks like the antibiotics are working and while she still has a fever, it's not as high."

"Thank God for that," Natalia said softly. "When do you think she will be released?"

"Not for a while. Once her fever is gone, and the infection is under control. We'll move her to a private room. Then we'll have a physical therapist start working with her, showing her how to do things, and adjust to being a wheel chair. Once she's finished with that, she can be released. She's going need help once she gets home, unitl she feels comfortable doing things for herself."

"So what would I need to do get the farmhouse ready to bring her there?" Natalia asked.

Rick pushed out a breath, "Well you would have a ramp to get the chair in the door. Then there's the stairs. A lift would need to be installed to be able to get her up and down the stairs."

"But it can be done, right?" Natalia asked.

"Sure, it'll take some work. You might want to talk to Josh. He could go over everything with you and let you know what it would take."

"I'll give him a call later and see what we need to do," Natalia said. "I have one more question."

"Okay."

"What do I need to learn to take care of her?" Natalia asked, as she stroked Olivia's hand.

"There are going to be a lot of things, so why don't set you up with the physical therapist, to start going over things you'll need to learn?"

"Great, and I would like for Rafe and Ava to be there too."

"I think that's smart. It would help all of you understand what Olivia's going to be facing. And if this paralysis does turn out to be permanent, then you'll be prepared."

"How soon can you set it up?" Natlaia asked.

"We could set it up to start tomorrow. Get with Ava and Rafe, and let me know what time works best for the three of you."

"I will Rick. And thank you for everything."

"Glad to help," Rick said as he left the room.

Olivia woke up shortly after Rick left. She looked over and saw the chocolate eyes watching her, "Hey you," Olivia said her voice a little stronger.

"Hi sweetie," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's face. "Rick was in a little bit ago, and he said your fever's coming down and the anitbiotics are working. Do you feel any better?"

"Um a little. Did Ava call Philip?"

"Yes I did, " Ava said as she walked in the room, Rafe with her. "And I let him know about the infection, so he's going to bring Emma to see you in the morning, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I'm not sure if I'm up to telling her today," Olivia said as she got a sad look in her eyes. She looked over at Natalia, "Can you be here with me when I tell her?"

Natalia took Olivia's hand in hers, "If that's what you want, then of course I'll be here."

"I think it would be better for her if you were here, maybe you should all be here," Olivia said as she looked at Ava, then Rafe.

Ava looked over at Rafe, the two exchanged knowing glances, "Of course we'll be here Mom, for Emma and for you as well."

"Good," Olivia said as she closed her eyes. "I'm glad I have all of you," she said softly as she drifted back to sleep.

Chapter 14

Once Olivia was sleeping soundly, Natalia motioned for Ava and Rafe to follow her into the hall.

"What's up Ma?" Rafe asked as soon as the three were in the hallway.

Natalia looked at the two of them, "I was talking with Rick earlier and he wants to set up an appointment with the physical therapist that's going to be working with Olivia. I think it would be good for all of us to learn what we need to help Olivia."

Ava reached for Natalia, "I think you're right. I'm not planning on going back to San Franscio anytime soon, so what ever we need to do."

Rafe put his arm around Natalia, "Count me in too Ma. I'll do whatever we need to."

"I'll tell Rick to set it up tomorrow afternoon, after Olivia talks to Emma." She turned to Ava, "I want to bring Olivia home to the farmhouse once she's released from the hospital."

"It sounds like a good idea, but isn't going to be hard for her there, being in a wheel chair?"

"Well, I'm going to have Josh fix everything before she comes home," Natalia said as she took out her phone.

"Hello," Josh said.

"Hi Josh, it's Natalia."

"Hey, how's Olivia? I was going to come by and see her."

"She developed an infection, but they seem to have it under control."

"That's the last thing she needs," Josh said quietly. "So how are you guys holding up?"

"We're doing okay. I was wondering if you could take a look at the farmhouse and let me know what we would have to do to get it ready to bring Olivia home from the hospital."  
"So you need to make it wheel chair accessible. Right?"

"Yes, we do," Natalia said softly.

"Okay, I could meet somebody out there in an hour or so."

"Great, I'll have Rafe meet you. Thanks so much Josh,"

"Don't mention it. Give Olivia my love, and I'll be by in the next few days to see her."

"I will, Josh. Bye."

"Bye Natalia."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, "I hope you don't mind meeting Josh at the framhouse."

"Not at all Ma," Rafe replied, as he looked over with Ava. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Ava replied. "Just let me go grab my purse and phone," she said as she headed into Olivia's room.

Natalia looked at Rafe, "You two seem awfully close."

"She's great. I really like her," Rafe replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh really?" Natalia said with a smile on her face.

"It's not like that Ma. I think of her more like my big sister."

"And he's my little brother," Ava said as she walked out into the hallway.

Natalia felt the tears well in her eyes, "Do you two really feel that way about each other?"

"Yes we do," Ava answered as she put her arm around Rafe. "And we'll have your back with Mom when it's time for her to be released from the hospital."

Natalia pulled them both into a hug, "Thank you," she whispered, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The moment was interrupted by the sound on Natalia's phone ringing. She took it out and looked at it, "It's Frank. I really don't want to talk to him right now."

Rafe and Ava looked at each other, "Just let it go to voicemail, Ma. I'll call him for you later and see what he needs," Rafe offered.

"Thanks son. You two better get going," Natalia said as she hugged them both.

"Do you need anything from the house while we're there?" Ava asked.

"A change of clothes, and my pajamas would be great," Natalia said.

"You got it. We'll get some things together for you and be back in a while," Ava said over her shoulder as she and Rafe headed down the hall.

As soon as the two walked out of the hospital, Rafe took out his phone and dialed Frank's number.

"Frank Cooper."

"Frank it's Rafe. You tried to call Ma?"

"Hey Rafe. Yes, I wanted to see when would be a good time to take Olivia's statement and see how Natalia's holding up."

"Ma's fine, Frank. I'll check with Olivia and Ma to see when you can come get the statement. I'll call you back."

"Or you could just have Natalia give me a call," Frank said.

"I'll call you later as soon as I have a chance to talk to them," Rafe answered.

"Okay, talk to you later," Frank said as he hung up the phone.

"Persistant isn't he?" Ava said as Rafe opened the car door for her.

"Yea, he is. But at least this way, we can make sure we're there when he takes Olivia's statement," Rafe said. He closed Ava's door and ran around, getting into to the driver's side.

The two headed out to meet Josh.

Olivia woke up and looked around the room, "Where's Ava and Rafe?"

"They went to the farmhouse to take care of some things for me," Natalia said as she reached up and touched Olivia's forehead. "You're not nearly as warm as you were."

"I think the fever's gone," Olivia said as she looked into Natalia's eyes, "What are they doing at the farmhouse?"

Natalia sat there for a minute, not wanting to lie, "They're meeting Josh. He sends his love, by the way, and said he'll be by in a few days to see you."

"What's Josh doing out there?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm having him look at making some modifications to the farmhouse," Natalia said.

Olivia studied her face for a minute, as the realization hit her, "By modifications, you mean making it wheel chair accessible don't you?"

"Yes. I know this is a lot for you to process, but when you're released from here, I want you and Emma to come home to the farmhouse," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's cheek with her hand.

"I don't know if I can do that Natalia," Olivia said as she turned her eyes away from the younger woman.

"Look at me Olivia, please don't do this," Natalia said softly.

Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes, "Do you know how hard this is for me? To have to rely on other people to help me with everything? I've taken care of myself since I was 16 years old, and now to have to have some one help with everything..." Olivia's voice broke as she started to sob.

Natalia got in the bed beside Olivia, pulling Olivia's head to her shoulder, as tears fell down her cheeks. She laid there, holding Olivia, letting the older woman cry it out.

Finally, Olivia lifted her head and looked in Natalia's eyes, "Please help me Natalia. Please," Olivia whispered. "I'm so afraid."

"I know you are, and we'll get through this together. I love you, Olivia. We can get through anything as long as we're together."

Olivia reached up and touched Natalia's face, "I love you, Natalia."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: What Happens Now

Author: JanetB418

Summary: This takes place the day of the Bauer BBQ. Rafe show up, and some unexpected guests show up as well. Natalia is about to leave for the retreat, but gets a voicemail that changes everything.

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Telenext and Proctor and Gamble.

Chapter 1

Olivia stood there, in shock. _Natalia's not coming and she can't see me right now. What happened? I need to get away from here, now. I can't breath._

She turned and starting running, towards the pond, her mind racing. Olivia stopped, and knelt on the ground, her sobs overtaking her. She moved her hands from her face, and a movement caught her eye, _Rafe. Shit I can't deal with him right now._

Rafe moved out on the tree line, backing up, "Man, I told you, I'm not gonna help you."

The unknown young man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rafe, "You don't have a choice."

Olivia saw the young man pull the gun on Rafe, and quickly moved her way over to the two, "Rafe, what the hell is going on?"

Rafe, never taking his eyes off the gun, "Olivia you need to stay out of this."

Olivia moved between Rafe and the gunman. "Look I don't who you are, and what you want, but you need to leave now," she told the young man as she moved totally in front of Rafe.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. It's between me and Rafe."

Olivia looked him in the eyes, "I really don't care, what's going on between you and Rafe, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen that will send Rafe back to jail. Now why don't you just get the hell out here."

"Lady, I ain't going anywhere."

"Rafe, get out here. Go get Frank and Josh. Move, now," Olivia said never taking her eyes off the gunman.

"Olivia, I don't think..."

Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "Rafe, go , now."

Rafe, turned to run and heard the shot.

Olivia felt the bullet hit her. As she fell to the ground her last though was of Natalia, as the blackness over took her.

The gunman, realizing what he had done, took off into the woods.

Rafe, ran back to Olivia, knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He took out his phone, "Frank, I need you and Rick down by the pond now. Olivia's been shot."

Frank closed his phone and frantically looked for Rick, he spotted him with Josh, Shayne and Mallet. He ran over to the three, "Olivia's been shot, down by the pond."

'What?" Josh asked. "How, why?"

"I don't know Rafe just called me. We need to get down there now," Frank said as he started running towards the woods.

Mallet took out his phone, and called for an ambulance. Josh followed Frank, as he instructed Shayne to find Philip and tell him before Emma found out.

Rick grabbed his bag, and followed Josh and Frank.

Shayne found Philip with James and Emma. Philip saw the look on Shayne's face, "James why don't you take your little sister for some ice cream."

"Sure," James said as he took Emma by the hand, heading for the house.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" Philip asked searching his eyes.

"Olivia's been shot down by the pond. Rafe called Frank. He, Dad and Rick are on their way to her now. Mallet called an ambulance."

Philip stood there, for a minute. Finally he spoke, "Find Beth, tell her to watch Emma," Philip said as he took off towards the pond.

Rafe had taken off his shirt and was holding it on Olivia's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Josh got to them first, "Oh My God," he said as he went to the ground next to his ex-wife. He looked at Rafe, "What the hell happened?"

Before Rafe could answer, Rick and Frank came running up. Rick quickly knelt and opened his bag, taking out his stethoscope, and began to listen to Olivia's heart. "She hanging on, but just barely. Rafe, keep the pressure on the would until I get this bandage opened."

Rafe nodded, as Rick opened the pressure bandage. "Okay Rafe, you can let go now," Rick told the young man. Rafe moved his shirt as Rick put the bandage on the wound.

Philip ran up to Rafe, who was now standing, "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?" he screamed as he grabbed Rafe.

Frank moved to Philip, "Man. Take it easy."

Rafe looked at Philip, "It wasn't me. I swear. I don't like Olivia, but I would never shoot her."

"Rafe, son, just tell us what happened," Frank said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She saved my life. Olivia took the bullet to protect me," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia's phone rang. She looked at the id and saw it was Frank. She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" Blake asked as she pulled her SUV out of the driveway.

"No, it was Frank. I just can't deal with him right now," Natalia said as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"Maybe you should check the message. It could be an emergency," Balke said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"I guess you're right," Natalia said as she hit the key for the voice mail.

Chapter 2

Rick looked up as he heard the sirens of the ambulance, "Thank God."

"How bad is she?" Josh asked, holding Olivia's hand in his.

"It's bad. I won't know how bad unitl I get her to the hospital."

Josh reached up and touched Olivia'a face, "Hang on. You can do this," he whispered.

Rafe was helping Frank direct the ambulance, "Shit Frank I need to call Ma."

"I already called. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail to meet us at the hospital. Once we get there, I'm going need a statement from you."

Philip opened the doors to the ambulance as soon as it stopped, helping the paramedics with the gurney.

They moved swiftly, and got Olivia into the ambulance. Once she was loaded in the ambulance, the paramedics looked at the men, "We have room for one more besides Dr. Bauer."

"I'm going with her," Rafe said. He looked at Josh, Frank and Philip. "Ma wouldn't want her to be alone."

Natalia listened to the voice mail, and her heart dropped, "Blake turn around."

"Natalia, what..."

"Please turn the car around and head to town. I have to get to Cedars. Olivia's been shot." Natalia said as her voice cracked. "I have to get to her."

Blake made a quick u-turn and headed back into Springfield, "Did Frank say anything else?"

"Only that she had been shot and it didn't look good. What was I thinking? How could I even think about leaving her? Maybe if I'd been with her, it wouldn't have happened," Natalia said as tears fell from her eyes. "And she knew I wouldn't see her, how could have I been so selfish?"

Blake reached over and touched the Latina's arm, "You've had a lot to deal with, and this is in no way your fault."

"I should have been there, Blake."

The ambulance pulled into Cedars, the doors opened, as the paramedics, Rick and Rafe wheeled Olivia into the emergency room. The paramedics took Olivia into the trauma room. Rick stopped Rafe as he tried to go in, "Rafe, I can't let you go in there. I know how hard this is for you, just sit tight. Where's you Mother?"

"Frank called and left her a voicemail, so I guess she's on her way."

"I need to talk to her as soon as she gets here. She has Olivia's medical power of attorney and she'll need to sign the consent forms before we can operate on her."

"I'll try and call her. Why does Ma have Olivia's medical power of attorney?"

"They set it up when Olivia had the heart transplant. Have the nurse page me as soon as Natalia gets here," Rick said as he headed into the trauma room.

Rafe walked outside, took out his phone and called Natalia.

"Rafe?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Cedars. Olivia's been shot."

"I know," Rafe said softly.

"Rafe, you didn't.."

"No Ma, it wasn't me, but I was there. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Please hurry Rick needs you to sign some forms."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Rafe, how bad is it?" Natalia asked as her voice cracked.

"It's bad, Ma. She's been shot in the chest."

Natalia started crying so hard, she could not longer talk. Blake grabbed the phone, "Rafe, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Frank and Josh pulled up as Rafe got off the phone with Blake. Josh walked by, patting Rafe on his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Have you talked to Natalia?" Frank asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I guess you need to know what happened?"

"Yes, and I need to know everything."

Philip walked back up to the BBQ, searching for Beth, and Emma. James came up to him, "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"It doesn't look good son," Philip said as he put his arm around James. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mom and Grandmom in the house. They managed to keep her from finding out unitl you got back."

Philip took a deep breath, "Can you ask Lillian to come out for a minute before I talk to Emma?"

"Sure, I'll send her right out," James said as he walked towards the house.

A few minutes later Lillian walked out to Philip. She hugged him, "It's bad isn't it ?"

Philip pulled away from her, "She was shot in the chest. How do I go in there and tell our little girl that her Mommie has been shot and may not make it?" Philip said as his voice cracked. "Surely God wouldn't take both of her parents from her."

"Philip, you listen to me. Olivia is a fighter, and she's tough. She will pull through this. And we will find a cure for you. Emma is not going to lose both of you. Now take a minute and pull yourself together. You have to be strong for Emma. You can do this."

"You're right. Will you come with me while I tell her?"

"Of course," Lillian said as she took his hand. "Lets go talk to your daughter."

Rafe took a deep breath, "A few days ago, one of the guys I was in prison with showed up. His name is Jose Valdez. I thought he had been paroled. He said he was just passing through, so I didn't think anything of it. But I saw in the paper this morning he had escaped. And I know I should have told you, but with everyting that's been going on, I just decided to tell you later. I was walking through the woods, down by the pond, and there he was. I guess he had been following me. He told me that I was gonna help him rob the Mini Mart. And I refused. I told him I was not going back to jail for anyone. He pulled the gun on me, and that's when Olivia walked up, and she looked upset. She got in front of me, and told Jose she wasn't going to let anything happen to send me back to jail. Olivia told me to leave, to go get you and Josh. I tried to argue with her, but you know how she is. So I turned to run for help. That's when I heard the shot, and when I got back to her, she was on the ground and Jose was gone. God there was so much blood. I called you and then took my shirt off and put it on her chest. Frank, she kept me from getting hurt. She was so protective, even after the way I've treated her. Why did she do that? She could have walked away, but she didn't. Why?"

Neither Frank or Rafe saw Natalia walk up with Blake, "She did it because she loves me. And she knew it would kill me to have something happen to you," Natalia said sadly.

Rafe turned to his mother, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ma," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

Natalia stroked his head, "I should have been there, it's okay Raphael."

"You need to get inside and sign the forms," Rafe said as he pulled away from Natalia.

Rafe took her hand and led her into the hospital.

Blake looked at Frank, "So how bad is it Frankie?"

"Honestly Blake, I'll be surprised if Olivia makes it thorugh the night. I know things have not been good between she and I for a while, but what she did today for Rafe, that's a different side of Olivia. One I didn't know was there. God I hope she makes it."

Natalia looked at Rafe, "Where's Emma?"

"Philip's with her."

"Does she know?"

"He was going to tell her as soon as we left the Bauer's. Ma go sit down. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

Josh came up beside Natalia, "Why don't you come and sit with me while they get Rick."

Natalia just nodded, as she sat down next to Josh. "Has anyone called Ava?"

"Philip took care of that. He sent the jet after her. She should be here in 4 or 5 hours."

Rick walked out of the trauma room, Josh, Natalia and Rafe meet him. "Here's what we're facing. Olivia was shot in the chest. The bullet passed through her lung, and is lodged between her vertebrae. We're getting her ready for surgery, but I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Of course," Natalia said as she took the clip board from Rick and sign the papers. "Can I see her before surgery?" Natalia asked as tear filled her eyes.

"Just for a minute," Rick said as he led her to the trauma room.

Natalia followed Rick into the room and was shaken to her core when she saw Olivia. It reminded her of the way Olivia looked after the heart surgery. Natalia moved to her side, and took Olivia's hand in hers. She leaned in close to Olivia's face, "Olivia, please fight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave you again. I love you, I love you so much." Natalia kissed her forehead as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Rick reached over and touched Natlaia's shoulder, "It's time, Natalia."

Natalia kissed her forehead once more, and moved to the side, as they rolled Olivia out of the room towards surgery.

"I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Natalia walked back into the waiting room and sat down between Josh and Rafe. She held it in as long as she could, finally she let go, and she began to sob. Rafe pulled her to him, and held her as she cried.

Chapter 3

Philip and Lillian walked into the kitchen where Beth and James were with Emma. Emma was sitting in Beth's lap, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Philip walked over and knelt down in the front of his daughter, taking her hands in his, "Hey baby, Daddy has something to tell you. I need for you to be strong, can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head.

Philip took a deep breath, "Emma, your Mommy has been hurt very badly. She's at Cedars right now, and Dr. Rick is taking care of her."

Emma looked at Philip with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?"

"Emma, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't know. She's hurt very badly. And I promise I will take you to see her just as soon as Dr. Rick says it's okay."

Emma nodded her head, the weight of her Daddy's words hitting her. She swallowed hard, "Does Ava know?"

"I called her a little bit ago and I sent the jet for her. She will be here soon."

'Where's Natalia?" Emma asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"She's at the hospital. If you want, we can call her and you can talk to her. Would that make you feel better?"

Emma nodded.

Philip took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Natalia, it's Philip. How's Olivia?"

"She's in surgery. The bullet passed through her lung and it's lodged between her vertebrae. We're waiting for Rick to come out with an update. How's Emma? Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, she's right here and really wants to talk to you."

Philip handed the phone to Emma. "Natalia?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey baby? How are you?"

"I'm very scared. How's Mommy?"

"Oh Em, Mommy is hurt very badly."

"Is Mommy gonna die Natalia?"

"I hope not sweetie," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes. "We just have to pray for her to be okay. Your Mommy loves you so much, you know that don't you Em?"

"Yes, I do. If you see Mommy will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course baby."

"Okay, here's Daddy. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too Em, so much."

Philip took the phone from Emma, "Hey, we're gonna take her home with us and get her settled. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will Philip. Please take care of Emma and give her a hug for me."

"I will. I'm glad that Olivia and Emma have you."

"And I'm thankful for them everyday Philip."

Natalia got off the phone as Rick walked out in the waiting room. He sat down next to Natalia and took her hand, "We have repaired the damage to the lung, but the bigger issue is the bullet and the way it's lodged. If we remove it, there's a chance Olivia will be paralyzied from the chest down."

Natalia looked at Rick, "Oh no."

"If we leave it, it will cause her to be paralyzed and if it shifts, it could kill her."

"Well there's really no choice here, is there Rick. You have to take the bullet out," Natalia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, but you have to know eveything, if the bullet shifts any at all while we are trying to remove it, she could die."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"There's a fifty percent chance we could lose Olivia on the table," Rick said sadly.

Chapter 4

Natalia sat there, as the words Rick told her sinking in, "Oh God Rick. This cannot be happening."

"Natalia, is Ava on her way?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Philip sent the jet after her, she should be here soon."

"Is Emma with Philip?"

"Yes," Natalia whispered, fearing the words Rick was about to say.

"You need to call Philip and have him bring Emma here. And Ava needs to come here straight from the airport. I think her daughters should be here, just in case. They deserve a chance to say goodbye," Rick said as he choked on his words. "I have to get back in, and I will let you know how things are going," Rick said as he stood up.

Rafe had his arm around his mother, as they watched Rick head back to the OR.

Josh came over and knelt in front of Natalia, "Do you need me to call Philip?"

Natalia looked at Josh's eyes, that were filled with tears. She reached up and touched the side of his face, "Thank you for the offer, I need to tell Philip."

Josh smiled a faint smile, "You know she's a fighter and if anyone can beat those odds, it;s Olivia."

"I know Josh. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside to call Philip," Natalia said calmly as she stood up.

Rafe, Josh, Frank and Blake all looked at Natalia with a puzzled looked, as she walked out of the waiting room and headed outside.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Blake asked.

"She could be," Josh said.

"Maybe I should go out and check on her?" Blake said.

Rafe looked at her, "I'll go. I want to talk to Emma." He stood up and headed out after his Mom.

Natalia made her way outside, and found a bench to sit on. She took out her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Natalia."

"How's Olivia, any word yet?" Philip asked.

"Rick came out a few minutes ago. They were able to repair the damage the the lung, but it's the bullet they're worried about, the way it's lodged. If they remove it, there's a chance Olivia could be paralyzed from the chest down. If they leave it in, she would be paralyzed, and if it shifts, it would kill her."

"So they have to take the bullet out, right?"

"They're going to, but if the bullet shifts any at all while they are trying to take it out, Olivia could die," Natalia said as Rafe sat down next to her.

"So what are we saying here?" Philip said as his voice cracked.

"Olivia has a fifty percent chance on dying on the opearting table. Rick thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Emma here and have your driver bring Ava straight from the airport. Just in case. He wants them here in case they need to say good..." Natalia couldn't finish, she began to sob. She handed the phone to Rafe.

"Philip, it's Rafe. Ma can't talk anymore," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I understand. Beth and I will bring Emma to the hospital in a few minutes. Make sure you let Natalia know."

"I will. Philip is there anyway I could talk to Emma for just a minute?" Rafe asked softly.

"Sure, hang on while I get her."

Rafe sat there for a moment, as Natalia laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek onhis Mother's head, fighting back the tears as the sobs wracked Natalia's body.

"Rafe?"

"Hey Munchkin. It's good to hear your voice," Rafe said as a sad smile washed across his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm really scared, but I'm trying very hard to be brave for Mommy," Emma said as her tiny voice quivered.

"I know Munchkin. I'm scared too. But your Mommy would be so proud of you."

"Daddy and Beth are bringing me to the hospital in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm here and you and I will hang out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Munchkin."

"Here's Daddy."

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat as Philip got back on the phone, "Tell Natalia we're leaving now. If anything," Philip's voice broke, "should happen before we get there.."

"I'll call you," Rafe said as his voice cracked. "Philip I'm so sorry."

"I know son. Take care of your mother. She needs you right now."

"I will," Rafe said as he ending the call.

The two set there for a while, until Natalia got control of her emotions, "Rafe, I can't lose her. What will I do without her in my life?"

"Ma, Olivia will pull thorugh this, I just know she will. Ma, I will get you through this."

"I know son. We should probably go back in," Natalia said as she stood up.

Rafe stood beside her, putting his arm around her, "Lets go Ma."

The two walked back ino the waiting room, to find Buzz, Lillian, Doris, and Ashley had arrived.

Josh and Frank were telling Buzz the news, as Blake told Doris and Lillian. Natalia and Rafe sat down next to Lillian.

Lillian reached over and took Natalia's hand, "She will make it through this. She would never leave you, Emma or Ava. She loves you all so much."

"I know," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes again.

Natalia looked up as the lab tech came into the waiting room. She walked over to Natalia, and asked to talk to her in private. Everyone assumed it was about Olivia. Natalia and the woman stepped out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Rivera, I had wanted to let you know the lab made a mistake. We got your blood tests mixed up with another patients. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

Chapter 5

Natalia stood there in shock, as everything sank. _I was ready to leave because I thought I was pregnant. God I don't understand why, what is this test you have for me? Are you punishing me for loving Olivia, for wanting to share my life with her? I can't believe this is what You would want?_

Natalia walked back into the waiting room, and sat down. Blake moved next to her, "Are you okay? You're awfully pale. Maybe you should try and get some rest. You have to think about the baby."

"There is no baby. The lab got the blood tests mixed up. So I put Olivia through all of this for nothing," Natalia told Blake.

Before Blake could say anything, Rick walked into the waiting room. Natalia got up and walked over to him, as everyone else gathered around.

Rick took Natalia's hand, "We were able to get the bullet out. Luckily it was in one piece, so we didn't have to look for fragments. She made it through the surgery and is in recovery."

"What about paralyzis?" Natalia asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma, to ease the strain on her heart. This is a common practice for heart transplant patients."

"When can I see her?" Natalia asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"It will be a while. She's gonna be in revocery for a few hours then we will move her to ICU. Once we do, you, the girls and Rafe will be able to go in and see her, but only for a few minutes, She's still not close to being out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are critical. Now all we can do is wait."

As Rick finshed talking with Natalia, Philip and Beth walked in with Emma. Emma ran to Natalia and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Natalia reached down, picking her up and took over to the chairs to sit down. Emma buried her head in Natalia's shoulder.

Philip and Beth turned to Rick, "How is she?" Philip asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We repaired the lung and removed the bullet."

"What about the paralyzis?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet unitl she wakes up. We have her in a medically induced coma to lessen the strain on her heart. It's common to do this with heart transplant patients."

Philip took a deep breath, taking Beth's hand, "Level with me Rick. Is Olivia going to make it?"

"Honestly Philip, I don't know. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray. I'm gonna head back and check on her. I'll be out in a bit to let everyone know how she's doing."

Emma lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder, "When can I see Mommy?"

"Dr. Rick said we could go back in a bit, as soon as Ava gets here."

"Will she be awake?"

"No baby she won't. Dr. Rick is keeping her asleep so she can get better faster."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma saked sadly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I believe when people are asleep, they can hear what you say to them."

"Okay. Natalia, I don't want Mommy to die," Emma said as her little voice quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

Natalia pulled Emma close, "I don't want Olivia to die either, Emma."

Rafe watched his Ma with Emma, and could feel their sadness and pain. He had to get out of the waiting room for a while. He walked, just starting walking. Soon he found himself at the door of the chapel. He went in, crossed himself and knelt at the pew. He bowed his head for a few minutes, then raised his head, "God, I know I haven't talked to you much lately. I've so much anger in my heart, towards my Ma, but mostly towards Olivia. I thought she just wanted Ma as another conquest, but what she did today. She was willing to risk her life to keep me safe, to keep me from going back to jail. All of this to protect my Ma. You know, I was wrong about her. And now I just pray that you let her come through this. My Ma, Emma and Ava need her so much. And I just want a chance to get to know this Olivia, the one that's loving, caring and protective of her family."

Rafe sat there and finally let the tears fall, all of the anger and fear pouring out of him. He didn't realize Ava had come into the chapel and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him and he looked over at her, "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Philip told me what happened. How is Olivia?"

"She made it through the surgery. Have you been to the waiting room yet?" Rafe asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet. I needed a minute before I faced everyone," Ava said as she swallowed hard.

"I never meant for Olivia to get hurt. I was just trying to get the guy to leave, but Olivia just took over. I wish to God it had been me he shot, instead of her. It should have been me. I thought you would be pissed at me, after everything with Jeffery and now with Olivia."

" I was at first, but then Philip told me how you took your shirt and slowed the bleeding. And by the way, she would do anything to protect your Mom."

"I know, I get that now. So you know about them? And you rokay with it?"

"I figured it out when Mom came to San Fransico to help me move. I just want Mom to be happy. I take you aren't happy about it."

"I haven't been, but after what Olivia did, taking the bullet for me, I get it now. She did that because she loves Ma so much. And she must care about me to do something like that."

"Yes she does. I guess I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Rick. Is Emma here?"

"Philip brought her here a few minutes ago. Rick thought it would best for you guys to all be here. You know just in case..." Rafe couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"Jesus, she can't die. We've had so little time together, she and I," Ava whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I guess I should head to the waiting room, " Ava said as she stood. "Are you coming back or do want to stay here a bit longer?"

Rafe stood, "I'm ready to go back now. I said what I came to say Him."

Ava put her arm around Rafe and the together the two headed to the waiting room.

Frank walked over to where Natalia and Philip were sitting, "Im gonna head to the station and see where we are on finding this guy. Call me if anything changes." Frank turned to leave as Rafe and Ava walked in the room.

Emma jumped down from Natalia's lap and ran over to her sister. Ava reached down and picked her little sister up, "Hey baby sister. I love you. So does Mom, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma said as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder and started sobbing.

Frank walked over to Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm headed to the station. I'll need you to come down in the next couple of days and sign a formal statement."

"Just let me know when. I'll be here with Ma."

Ava took Emma and sat down with her, "It's okay Em, we'll get through this and we'll help Mom get through this as well," Ava said as she wiped the tears from her little sister's face.

Natalia moved over next to Olivia's daugthers, and reahed out to Ava. Ava took her hand, "How are you holding up Natalia?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ava said with a tone that reminded Natalia so much of Olivia.

"You are so much like her," Natalia said as a tear slid dow her cheek.

Before Ava could answer her, Rick came out and walked over to Ava and Natalia. He knelt down in front of them, "We just moved her from recovery to the ICU."

"Is she awake yet?" Ava asked.

"No Ava, we're keeping her asleep to lessen the strain on her heart. Would you guys like to see her for a few minutes?"

They all nodded, as Rick stood up, "Okay let's go."

Emma slid off Ava's lap. Ava and Natalia stood as Emma took both of them by the hand. Ava looked over at Rafe, "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded. Rafe walked up and pu his arm around his Mom, as the four of them followed Rick to the ICU.

Chapter 6

Rick stopped them outside the door the ICU, "I just want to prepare you for this. Olivia's on a breathing machine, and is hooked to a heart monitor." He knelt down in front onf Emma, "Your Mommy looks a lot like she did after her heart surgery. Do you remember that?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Don't be frightened, and don't be afriad to to talk her. It will help her to know you're here. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma whispered.

Rick stood up, " I know this is hard on all of you, but you can only stay 5 minutes. If she continues to do okay,we'll let you see her again in a few hours." Rick opened the door, and led them into the room.

None of them were prepared for what they saw, Olivia was pale, with tubes and IV's running out her.

"Jesus," Ava whispered as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Natalia looked down at Emma, "Do you want to talk to your Mommy?"

"Yes. Do you think she can hear me?"

"Yes baby I do," Natalia replied as she took Emma over to Olivia's side.

"Can I touch her?"

"I think it would be okay. Just be careful of the IV's. Okay?"

Emma reached out and carefully laid her hand on top of Olivia's, "Hi Mommy. I just wanted you to know I love you and I really want you to get better soon. "

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia on her foreheard, "That goes for all of us. We're all here, me, Emma, Ava and Rafe. We all love you and need you so much."

Ava moved next to Emma and reached out to touch Olivia's face, "Hey Mom. I'm hear. I love you. We all need you so much," Ava said as her voice broke a little.

Rafe stood at the foot of the bed. It was hard for him to see Olivia, who always seemed larger than life itself, in this condtion.

Rick placed his had on Natalia's shoulder, "It's time."

Natalia reached over and moved a hair off Olivia's forehead, "We have to go for now. We'll be back soon. I love you Olivia," she whispered as she kissed her forehead. She picked up Emma and held her so she could give Olivia a kiss. Then she took Emma out of the room.

Ava moved up and kissed her Mom as well, "I love you Mom. Don't ever forget that," she said. She stood there for a second and she too moved out of the room.

Rafe looked at Rick, "Could I have a minute with her?"

"Sure, but not too long. I'll be out with the rest of the family," Rick said as he walked out the door.

Rafe moved to Olivia's side and gently placed his hand on hers, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. I wish it were me laying there instead of you. What you did for me today, no one except Ma, has ever done anything like that for me. I'm really sorry for being such an ass to you. I don't understand this thing between you and Ma, but I know now how much you do love her. All I want is for her to be happy. I really want to get to know you, this you who is full of love. Please hang on so we can have that chance."

Rafe stood there for a minute, then he turned and left the ICU.

He joined the rest of his family, and they headed back to the waiting room.

When they got there, Buzz and Blake had just gotten back with food for everyone. Philip and Beth decided it would be best to take Emma home. She hugged Rafe and Ava. Shen then made her way to Natalia, "Are you gonna stay with Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm gonna stay right here in case your Mommy needs me," Natalia said as she took Emma's hands in hers. "I will be right here until Mommy wakes up."

"Will you call Daddy if she wakes up?"

"I will Em, I promise."

"Natalia, I love you," Emma said as she hugged the Latina.

"I love you so much baby girl," Natalia said as she hugged Emma tight.

Emma finally pulled away and headed out with Philip and Beth.

Rafe came and sat by Natalia, "I want to stay with you, while you wait."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, just realizing there was blood on his clothes, "I think you ought to go home and clean up."

Rafe looked down at his clothes, seeing Olivia's blood on his shirt, "Ma, I'm sorry. I'll just go get cleaned up and I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes," Rafe said as he got up and headed out. Buzz handed him a sack on food on the way out.

Ava walked over and sat down by Natalia, "I'm going to head over to the Beacon for a bit. I want to take a shower and changes clothes. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Ava."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go with me, and at least take a shower?"

"I really would feel better staying here right now," Natlia replied studying Ava's face. "You know about Olivia and I don't you?"

"I had a pretty good idea after she left San Fransico. I've never seen her that happy and hopeful."

"Are you okay with she and I being together, and all of us as a family?"

"Well in case you hadn't notice, we are a family already. Today just proved it. I just want Olivia to be happy and she is happy when she's with you. Just take care of her and don't hurt her," Ava said as she stood to leave. "I'll be back in a while. I'm glad Mom has you," Ava said as she left the room.

Natalia leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Blake came over and sat down beside Natalia, "How you holding up?"

Natalia didn't open her eyes, "I'm just great. The woman I love more than life itself is fighting for her life. I don't have any idea if she'll want to see me when she wakes up because I was too afraid to tell her I was pregnant, and to top it off, I'm not pregnant and she may be paralyzed. Yep it's been a banner of a day."

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'm sorry about all of this. Would you like me to get Father Ray for you to talk to?"

"He is the last person I want to talk to right now," Natalia said as she sat up.

"Well don't look now, but he just walked in."

"Oh great, this is just want I needed."

Father Ray made his way over to Natalia and sat down beside her.

Blake looked at Natalia, "I'll give you two some time to talk," she said as she got up and walked over to Buzz and Lillian.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Natalia said not looking at Father Ray.

"I'm not surprised to find you here. The sisters called once you didn't arrive at the convent and then I heard what happened to Olivia, so I knew you would be here. Are you sure this is the best place for you given your condition and the converstion we had earlier today?"

"This is exactly where I should be, here with Olivia. It was a mistake to think about leaving her. As for my condition, they mixed up the blood work. I'm not pregnant."

"Don't you see this as a sign? God gave you a chance to re-evaluate your feelings for Olivia and make the right choice."

"I agree with you. It is a sign, and I have re-evaluated my feelings for Olivia. I love her and I'm in love with her. I want to build a life with her, and our children. God is about love, and he put this love in my life, so who are you or me for that matter, to question that."

"Clearly your upset, but if you calm down, you'll realize that this love between you and Oilivia is not normal, not right."

"Ray, with all due respect, this love Olivia and I share is the most wonderful, beautiful gift I've been given since the birth of my son. And I will not turn my back on it for anyone or anything.

I'm sorry that you can't see that, so maybe it's best for me and my family if I find a church with a leader that's less rigid."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Natalia," Ray said sadly.

"I'm not, because I'm not ashamed of what I feel for Olivia. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to check on her and our family," Natalia said as she got up and walked to the nurses station.

Chapter 7

Natalia walked up to the nurses station, as Rick came around the corner, "You know, you should go home and get some sleep," Rick said as walked up.

"I would feel better staying here. I need to be close to Olivia."

"I understand, but you're not going to do her any good if you exhaust yourself."

"Is there any change?"

"Her vitals are improving, and if they continue to do so, we will bring her out of the coma maybe as early as tomorrow."

"Thank God for that. And once she's awake, then you'll check her to see if she is paralyzed?"

"That's the plan. Do you want to sit with her for a while?" Rick asked.

"Could I?" Natalia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I think it would be good for both of you. Come on, I'll take you back and let the nurse know it's okay for you to stay with her."

Rick took Natalia to the ICU. He checked Olivia once more, and told Natalia he would be back in the morning.

Natalia pulled a chair up beside Olivia's bed. She reached out, placing her hand on Olivia's, "Here we are again. You, hooked to all of these machines, fighting for your life, me sitting here waiting. It seems we have done so much waiting. I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. Maybe if I hade been, this wouldn't have happened." Natalia leaned up and began to stroke Olivia's face, "Honey, I know I let you down today. You see I thought I was pregnant, and I didn't know what to do. I should have talked to you, and it turns out I'm not. And I thought God was punishing me for loving you. I was so afraid if I told you, it would be like it was with my family when I told them I was pregnant with Rafe. I should have known you would never turn your back on me. But I've come to realize over the past hours, God is about love, and I realize our love is a gift from Him. You're my gift from Him. I just hope once you're awake you can forgive me and we can finally have our life together. And if it turns out you're paralyzed, baby, I will be here for you. I love you Olivia Spencer and together we can get through anything," Natalia whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned over and kissed Olivia on her forehead. She lingered for a moment, then sat back in the chair, keeping her hand on Olivia's. Suddenly she felt Olivia's hand move under hers.

Natalia sat up, "Olivia, you moved your hand. Can you move it again?" She felt Olivia's hand move again. Natalia jumped up and ran out to the nurse, "Olivia just moved her hand."

"It was probably just an involuntary movement," the nurse said.

"No, I asked her if she could move it again and she did. You need to call Rick," Natalia said as she went back into Olivia's room and sat down beside Olivia, "You heard me, I know you heard me. I love you," Natalia whispered.

A few minutes later, Rick came into the room,"Natalia, what's going on?" Rick asked as he moved to check Olivia.

"I was talking to her, and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did."

Rick checked her pupils, and was looking over the read outs form the monitors, "I think we should wake her up and see what we're facing. I've paged her neurologist and as soon as he gets here, we'll take the breathing tube out and start to bring her out of the coma. I'll need you to go back to the watiing room while we do this. I'll be out as soon as we have her awake and let you know what we find."

Natalia nodded at Rick, as she stood up. She leaned over and kissed Olivia, "Come back to me my love," she whipsered in Olivia's ear. "I love you."

Natalia left ICU and headed back to the waiting room. Ava had returned as well as Rafe. They both walked up to Natalia as she came into the room. "She moved her hand," Natalia said. "I was talking to her and she moved her hand. I asked her to move it again, and she did. Rick is waiting for her neurologist to get here, and then they're going to bring her out of the coma."

Ava reached for Natalia, "This is good, right?"

"I think so. We'll know more once she's awake," Natalia said as she took Ava's hand. "But there's something I need to tell the both of you. Lets walk outside."

Ava looked over at Rafe, who shrugged, "Okay lets go," Ava said.

The three headed outside, and sat on the bench. Natalia took a deep breath, "Something happened today, before the BBQ that I need to tell you about. I hadn't been feeling well over the past few days, throwing up, queasy, and tired. I thought maybe it was a virus, but it was worse first thing in the morning. Blake asked me me if there was anyway I could be pregnant. Ava, I don't know if Olivia told you, but I slept with Frank the day of Coop's funeral. It was a mistake. I was running from my feelings from Olivia, and it just happened."

"But that was over 4 months ago, surely you would have know if you were pregnant before now," Ava said as she sat her jaw.

"I was never regular any way, even when I was younger. I was that way when I was carrying Rafe as well."

Rafe shifted a little in his seat clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"So I took a home pregnancy test this morning, and it came back positive. Balek took me to Cedars to have a blood test, which came back positive as well."

"Ma, you're pregnant?" Rafe asked as his eyes got bigger.

"No, the lab got my tests mixed up with another patients. I found out while Olivia was in surgery. But you both have to know what I did. Once I got the blood test results, I went to the church to pray. Father Ray was there and he convinced me I needed to go away for awhile to sort all of this out. I deicided to do that, and I was heading out of town when I got Franks' voicemail."

"So that's what was up with you when I stopped by the farmhouse earlier today," Rafe said softly.

"Yes, and I did something very wrong. I didn't tell Olivia. I sent Blake to tell her I couldn't see her today."

Ava looked at Natalia, "So you were leaving her, and not saying a word. Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Natalia looked at Ava, "I was afraid, and I felt gulity. My parents threw me out of the house when they found out that I was pregnant with Rafe. I couldn't face the idea of Olivia doing the same thing. My mistake was I didn't have faith in her love for me. She risked her life to keep my son safe, even after the way he acted towards her. I was wrong and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But make no mistake Ava, I love Olivia with everything that's in me. I hope she can forgive me. I will be here for her, to help her through whatever we're facing."

Ava sat there for a minute, "Natalia, I understand you were afraid, but you should have talked to Olivia. Forgiving people is not my strong suit, but I can try. The bottom line is I have never seen her so happy, but know this, if you screw up one more time, you will have to deal with me. And I think if you talk to Olivia and tell her everyhting you just told me, she will forgive you eventually. It will just take time. And don't let her push you away because we both know she's very good at that."

Natalia nodded, "I love her Ava. I would give my life for hers. And I won't ever leave her again. I can be pretty stubborn as well."

Rafe sat there, trying to understand everything.

Natalia reached over and took his hand, "Son, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say. I knew she was upset, I could tell she had been crying, she did this even though she knew you didn't want to see her."

"I know Rafe. It's overwhleming. That's the Olivia I fell in love with."

The three sat there for a few minutes, each lost in there own thoughts. Ava finally spoke, "I guess we should go back in and see if there's any news," she said as she stood up. She reached out for Natalia, "Are you coming with?"

Natalia stood up, taking Ava's hand, "Absolutely," she said as she reached for Rafe. Rafe stood up, taking his mother's hand. Together the three walked hand in hand back into the hospital.

The time passed so slowly. Rafe dozed on and off in one of the chairs. Ava and Natalia stood together, looking out the window, both lost in their own thoughts. Shortly before daylight, Rick and Dr. Williams, Olivia's neurologist came into the waiting room. Rick walked up behind Natalia, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Natalia turned to face him, as did Ava, "She's awake and some what alert given all she's been through. She has movment in her arms, hands and fingers. She's breathing without the tube."

"Oh thank God," Natalia said, as tears filled her eyes and rolled down her checks.

Ava watched Rick and the other doctor, "Okay, what are you not telling us?"

Rick looked at Dr. Williams as Rafe walked up, "She has no feeling below the waist. We checked her in a way as not to alarm her. This could be temporary, we'll just have to wait and see."

"So she doesn't know yet?" Natalia asked as she grabbed Ava's hand.

"No, we'll let her get a little more alert. We'll check her again once the meds have gotten out of her system more."

"Can we see her?" Ava asked.

"I think you can in a bit, but she has asked to see Rafe first," Rick said.

"Me, why me?" Rafe asked as his eyes grew larger.

"I'm not sure, but we can take you back when you're ready," Dr. Williams added.

Rafe looked at Natalia, "Ma, I'm not sure I can do this."

Natalia put her hand to her son's face, "Yes you can. Just take a deep breath. It will be okay."

Rafe looked at Rick and Dr. Williams, "Okay, lets go," he said softly.

The three men left the waiting room and headed to the ICU. Rick stopped outside the door, putiing his hands on Rafe's shoulders, "It's okay. Just answer any questions she may have, and it will be fine."

Rafe nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed open the door to the ICU.

Chapter 8

Rafe slowly opened the door and walked into the ICU. Olivia had her eyes closed, and for a minute, Rafe thought she was sleeping.

"Rafe?" she whipsered as she opened her eyes.

Rafe moved to the foot of her bed, "I'm here Olivia."

"I just want you to know I don't blame you for what happened," she told Rafe, her voice hoarse from the tube being down her throat.

"I can't believe you did what you did. Especially after the way I've treated you," Rafe said as he hung his head a little.

"I couldn't let anything happen to cause you to go back to jail. It would have been too much for Natalia to take," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I was angry and hurt. I was wrong, about eveything. I would like for us to start over, if that's okay with you," Rafe said softly, looking at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"I think I would like that," Olivia said as her eyes closed.

"I'm gonna go now. Ma's here and so is Ava. Do you want to see them?" Rafe asked.

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment. She opened her eyes, "Natalia's here?" she whispered.

"She's been here all night. Do you want me to get her?"

"I don't know."

"Look Ma told me what happened, about her not being able to see you at the BBQ. I think you two need to talk. She loves you. You know that right?"

"Tell her I'll see her for a few minutes," Olivia said softly.

"I'll just go tell her now. And Olivia thank you again, for everything," Rafe said, as he turned to leave, he bumped her foot with his arm. He stopped as soon as he had realized what had happened. His eyes met hers.

"I didn't feel that. Rafe, touch my foot again," Olivia said.

"Olivia, let me get the.." Rafe started.

"Rafe. Please," Olivia said her voice barely audible.

Rafe slowly put his hand on Olivia's foot, as his tears began to fall.

"Jesus, I see you touching me, but I can't feel it," Olivia said as she tried to move her legs.

"I can't move my legs. Rafe, I can't move my legs," Olivia said as tears started to fall.

Before Rafe could do anything, Rick and Dr. Williams came into the ICU.

Olivia looked at Rick, "Why can't I move my legs?"

"We're not sure. The bullet lodged between your vertebrae, and it was hard to tell if there was damage. This could be temporary," Rick said as he moved to her side.

"So you're telling me I'm paralyzed?" Olivia said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes Olivia, you are paralyzed from the waist down," Rick said as tears filled his eyes.

Rafe quietly slipped out of the ICU and ran to the waiting room. He ran straight to Natalia and Ava, taking both of them by the hand, "You both have to come with me now," Rafe said as he began to pull them down the hall.

Natalia and Ava both stopped, "Rafe, slow down son. What's wrong?"

Rafe stopped for a moment and Natalia saw the tears, "Olivia needs you and Ava. She knows she's paralyzed. Ma please, we need to be there."

"Oh God," Natalia saidas the three of them quickly headed to the ICU. Rick meet them outside the door, "We gave her a mild sedative. She's still awake, but calmer. Olivia knows she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's asked to see both you and Ava," Rick said as he looked at Nalalia. "She wants to see Natalia first."

Natalia nodded, as she headed towards the door to the ICU. She closed her eyes for a minute, saying a silent prayer, and entered the room. Olivia looked over at her as she walked in the door, their eyes locked.

Natalia walked over and sat in the chair next Olivia's bed, "Hey you," Natalia said as sat down, not breaking their gaze.

"Why?" Olivia asked with a gaze that pierced Natalia to her core.

Natlai placed her hand on top of Olivia's, "I thought I was pregnant and I was afriad to face you. The fear of what happen when I told my parents about Rafe took over. I went to the church to pray and Ray convinced me to go away, to sort things out. I was confused, not about my love for you, but about having another child, Frank's child, and I felt like I was being punished for loving you. I agreed and the reason I told Blake I couldn't see you was because I was ashamed. And I didn't know how you would feel about me having Frank's child," Natalia said a tear slid down her cheek.

"You thought you were pregnant, but you're not," Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I took a home pregnancy test, and it came back positive. So Blake brought me here for a blood test, and it confirmed I was pregnant. I was on my way out of town when I got the call you had been shot. Once I got here, I found out they had mixed up the blood tests with another patients. I'm not pregnant."

"You were going to leave without a word," Olivia said as her eyes turned a deeper shade of green.

"I was wrong and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I will never leave you again," Natalia whispered.

"How can I trust that, Natalia? Especially now, that I can't walk."

"Olivia I'm not leaving you. It doesn't matter to me that you can't walk. I love you and I will be here to take care of you. We will get through this," Natalia said as reached up and touched Olivia's face.

"I can't do this. You say you want to be here. But how long will that last? How can you love me when I'm less than whole?" Olivia said as tears streamed down her face. She turned her head away from Natalia.

"Don't do this Olivia. Don't push me away, and don't turn away from me. I made a mistake. The bottom line is I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I wasn't at the BBQ, but I will not let you push me away," Natalia said. She took her hand and turned Olivia's face towards here. "I love you. You are a whole person. That will never change. We can get through this, we can face anything as long as we're together. It took all of this happening for me to realize this."

"How can you say you still love me? What kind of relationship would we have? We could never make love, and you would end up resenting me. I would rather end it now, than face that possibility. It's best if we just let each other go. I love you, I always will, but I can't watch the love we have for each other turn to resentment. Please go, Natalia," Olivia whispered.

Chapter 9

"I'm not leaving you, Olivia. There's nothing you can say or do that could every change the way I feel about you," Natalia said with tears in her eyes.

"You were willing to leave me, to leave us, because you thought you were pregnant. Is it such a stretch for me to think you would end up resenting me, after to having to take care of me. You wouldn't be able to take it and in the end you would leave any way. Everybody always leaves," Olivia said as her eyes flashed with anger.

"That's not fair. I took care of you after you had your heart transplant, and never once did it cross my mind to walk away from you," Natalia fired back.

"What about this is fair, Natalia? You thought you were pregnant, and you were on your way out of town. I got shot and you came running back. I'm paralyzed. So tell me what is fair about any of this?" Olivia paused for a moment, "And the only reason you didn't walk away from me after the transplant was because it was Gus's heart."

"In the beginning that was true," Natalia said. "And you're right none of this is fair. But I WILL not let you push me away. I love you, and I will fight for us, whether you do or not. I will go for now. I'm going home, to get some sleep, and a shower. But I will be back. This is not over by a long shot Olivia. We will get through this, and you will walk again. You're wrong about me Olivia. I will never resent you. And I have enough love for the both of us right now," Natalia said as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed Olivia on the forehead, and their eyes met. And Natalia saw the fear, the hurt, the pain and the love in Olivia's eyes. Natalia moved closer, and did the one thing she had wanted to do for months, she kissed Olivis'a full lips.

Olivia resisted at first, but then gave in and kissed Natalia as well.

As Natalia pulled away from the kiss, Olivia whispered, "As long as I've wanted that, it changes nothing," Olivia whispered.

"On the contrary, it changes everything, Olivia. I know you love me, and I will fight for us," Natalia whispered back. She stood up and headed to to the door. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Olivia, "I'll see you in a few hours," she told the older woman, as she walked out the door.

Ava and Rafe were waiting outside the ICU. Ava looked up ast Natalia walked out, "So how did it go?"

"She's trying to push me away, but I told her I wasn't going to let her. Then I kissed her. For the first time I kissed her," Natalia said.

Ava smiled, "I bet she loved that. I'm gonna go see her now."

"I'm gonna head home for a while, but I'll be back in a few hours," Natalia told Ava as she headed into ICU.

Rafe moved next to Natalia and put his arm around her, "You want me to drive you?"

"I would like that," Natalia said with a tired smile on her face.

"Do you mind if we make a stop on the way to the farmhouse?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, cause I thought we would stop by Frank's place, and get my stuff if it's okay with you. I would really like to come back home," Rafe said with a shy smile on his face.

Natalia pulled her son into a hug, " I would love for you to come home. And not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

"I figure you will need help with Olivia when you bring her home. And plus, I miss being there with you."

"You're that sure Olivia will be coming back to farmhouse?" Natalia asked.

"I know you, Ma. You never give up, and you love her, and even though she's pushing you away right now, she needs you and loves you. And while you're convincing her, I'll help you get the farmhouse ready."

Natalia smiled as she put her arm around Rafe's waist, "Lets go home son."

Olivia smiled as Ava walked into the ICU, "Hey baby."

Ava came closers and kissed Olivia on her forehead, "Hi Mom," she said as she sat down next Olivia's bed. She took Olivia's hand in hers, "You know if you wanted me to come for a visit, all you had to do was call," Ava said as a smile played across her face.

Olivia smiled, "You know me. I have to do everything the hard way."

Ava looked at Olivia for a moment, "Don't do this Mom."

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't push Natalia away. She loves you and I know you love her."

"I do love her, but it can't work now. She will have to take care of me for the rest of her life. And I would rather end this now, than have her be in a relationship with someone that's not whole. She would end up resenting me. I couldn't handle that," Olivia said sadly.

"So that's it. You're going to throw away you're chance at happiness because your paralyzed. Jesus, Mom. I really do think you underestimate Natalia. She's as stubborn as you are, maybe more. And before you say it, I know she was on her way out of town, but she came back when she knew you needed her. I'm not saying what she did was right, but you both deserve a chance to make this work, whether you're in a wheelchair for the rest of your life or not."

"Ava, please. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is," Olivia said as tears filled her eyes.

"Mom, let me ask you a question."

"Okay," Olivia said slowly.

"Natalia told me she kissed you, and I know it was the first time. So , my question is what did that kiss mean to you?" Ava asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Everything. It meant everything," Olivia whispered, remembering the feel of Natalia's lips on hers.

Chapter 10

Ava sat there, still holding Olivia's hand, "If the kiss was everything, then she must be everything too. Am I right?"

"Yes, she is my everything. And that's why I can't put her through this."

"Then you're not being fair to her. You're making decisions that affect the both of you and your future together. You have to stop putting up these walls, Mom. Let her share this with you and be there for you."

"I don't know if I can, Ava. I want her with me, but at the same time, I can't stand the thought of her leaving again. And I couldn't handle it if she ended up resenting me."

"This paralysis may be temporary, you do realize that," Ava said. "Rick told us there's a good chance you will walk again, so just promise me you'll think about this. Don't throw all of this away."

"How long are you staying?" Olivia asked.

Ava looked at her for a minute and decided to let things go for a while, "As long as you and Emma need me to be here."

"How's Emma taking all of this?" Olivia asked as her voice cracked a bit.

"She's being very brave, but she's scared. We all were. She's with Philip, and she seemed better after we saw you."

"Emma was here?"

"Yes, we all came in to see you."

"I didn't want her to see me like this again," Olivia said softly.

"She's a tough little girl. She is your daughter and she needed to see you."

"I need to see her too," Olivia whispered. "Can you call Philip in a bit and have him bring her to see me?"

"Of course," Ava said, as she reache up and put her hand on Olivia's face.

"Good," Olivia said softly as she closed her eyes. "I think I want to rest for a while. Stay with me?"

"Always Mom," Ava said, as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

Natalia sat in the car as Rafe headed towards Frank's apartment.

Rafe looked over at her, "Ma, did you call Philip?"

"Oh no, I forgot," Natalia said as she took out her phone.

"Hello," Philip answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Philip I'm sorry it's so early, but I wanted to let you know Olivia's awake."

"That's good news."

"Yes, but there's more. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen. How's she taking it?"

"As well as she can," Natalia whispered.

"So she's already starting pushing you away, isn't she?"

"She's trying, but I'm not going to give her a choice. Rafe and I are going to get the farmhouse ready to bring her there once she's ready to get out of the hospital."

"Good for you," Philip said. "I will help in anyway I can. Just let know what you need."

"I will. I'm headed home to get some sleep and take a shower. I'll be back at the hospital in a few hours."

"Good. Get some rest and thanks for calling."

"Kiss Emma for me."

"I will Natalia."

"Bye Philip."

"Bye."

Natalia leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Rafe pulled up at Frank's apartment. He reached over and touched Natalia's arm, "Ma, I'm gonna head in and get my things. Are you coming in or do you want to wait here?"

"I think I'll stay here," Natalia said as she opened her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," Rafe said as he got out of the car.

He walked up to the aprtment, and let himslef in. Frank was up, making coffee when Rafe walked in.

"Hey Rafe. How's Olivia?" Frank asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"She's awake. She asked to see me," Rafe told the older man.

"Really? How did that go?"

"Pretty good. We're gonna start over and see where things go. I owe her that much after what she did for me."

"I know. I was surprised by what Olivia did. It's a side of her I haven't seen before. So you headed in for some sleep?"

"Actually, I came by to get my things. I'm gonna move home with Ma," Rafe said.

"Good. She needs you and just know you'll always have a place to to come to if things get too tough there."

"I think we'll be fine. Thanks for everything Frank," Rafe said as he headed to this room to gather his things.

Once Rafe had everything packed, Frank helped him carry everything out to the car.

Natalia saw Frank coming out with Rafe, _I really don't want to talk to him right now._

Frank saw Natalia and walked over to her side of the car. She rolled down the window, "Hey Frank."

"Rafe said Olivia's awake. That's good news."

"Yes it is. I just hope the paralysis is temporary."

"Olivia's paralyzed? Rafe didn't tell me that. I'm so sorry Natalia."

"We'll get through it we always do."

Rafe got in the car, and started it up, "You ready Ma?"

Natalia nodded, "Thanks Frank for helping Rafe."

"Anytime. Take care."

"We will," Natalia said as she rolled up the window.

Rafe pulled away, "Sorry Ma, but he insisted on helping me with my things."

"It's okay. I'm just tired and he was trying to be nice."

"Well lets get home, so you can get some sleep."

Frank watched Rafe and Natalia drive away, _Olivia's paralyzed. I think I can use this to my advantage. I will get you back Natalia._ He smiled and headed back int

Chapter 11

Olivia opened her eyes. _Where am I? _She heard the beep of the heart monitor, and was suddenly very aware of the pain in her chest. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and began to shiver. _Jesus this fucking hurts. _She looked over at Ava, who was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. _I hate to wake her up. Maybe I'll just close my eyes and rest for a while longer. _Olivia closed her eyes, and her thoughts turned to Natalia. _Natalia, I do love you so._

Ava woke up and looked over at Olivia. She jumped out of the chair, and hit the call button, "I need Dr. Bauer now."

She put her hand on Olivia's forehead, "Mom?"

"Natalia," Olivia moaned.

Natalia woke up when she heard her phone ring, "Hello."

"Natalia, it's Ava."

"Ava, what's worng? Has something happened to Olivia?"

"She needs you."

"I'll be as soon as I can," Natalia said as he quickly got out of bed. She took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. As she headed down stairs, Rafe was coming out of his room, dressed.

"Ava called me too, Ma," Rafe said as they headed downstairs.

"There's something wrong, I can feel it," Natalia said as she grabbed her things.

Ava was pacing in the hall oustide the ICU. She looked up and saw Natalia and Rafe running towards her.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Natalia asked.

"She's running a fever. Rick's in there with her," Ava said looking towards the ICU.

Before Natalia could say anything, Rick came out into the hall. He looked at the three of them, "Olivia has an infection. Her fever is extremely high. We have her on antibiotics. She keeps calling out for you," Rick said as he looked at Natalia.

"So I can see her?" Natalia asked, fighting the tears.

"Yes. She may be a bit incoherent from the fever. I just wanted you to know."

Natalia nodded, fighting the tears, as she turned to go to Olivia. She took a deep breath, opened the door, walking ino the room. When she saw how pale, and fragile Olivia looked, the tears spilled out onto her cheeks. She sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed, taking her hand, "I'm here sweetie," she said as she took Olivia's hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb. "I told you I'd be back."

Olivia opened her eyes, "Natalia?" she asked softly.

"Yes baby, I'm right here," Natalia said as she gently stroked Olivia's face with her hand.

"I'm scared," Olivia whispered.

"I know, so am I, but we'll get through this."

"I'm afraid you'll leave me, again."

Natalia fought back the tears, "I won't leave you. I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you. Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise, no matter how hard you try and push me away, I won't leave."

"But what if I never walk again?" Olivia asked, tears in her eyes.

Natalia swallowed the lump in her throat, "I will always love you, and be here, whether you walk again or whether you in a wheel chair for the rest of your life."

Olivia closed her eyes, "I'm feeling tired and drained. Gonna sleep for a while."

"Sleep honey and I'll be here when you wake up," Natalia said as she leaned up and kissed Olivia on her cheek.

"Good," Olivia said softly as she dirfted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Rafe and Ava came in.

Natalia looked at Ava, "You look tired. Why don't you go to the Beacon and get some rest?"

"I suppose I should," Ava said as she rubbed her forehead, "now that you're here with her."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Rafe asked.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that," Ava said as she picked up her purse. "Call me if anything changes."

As Rafe and Ava made their way out, Frank was walking up, "Hey how's Olivia?"

"She has an infection and is running a fever," Rafe told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is Natalia with her? I went by the farmhouse," Frank said as a puppy dog look washed over his face.

"Yeah Ma's with her. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to Natalia, that's all," Frank said with a smirk on his face. "But if she's with Olivia, it can wait," He said as he turned and walked away.

Rafe looked over at Ava, "What the hell? I hate it when he talks about Ma with that puppy dog look. It creeps me out."

"It is kinda creepy. He's up to something," Ava said with her eyebrow raised.

"Well I guess we need to keep an eye on him," Rafe said.

"Yes I think we do."

Chapter 12

Rafe walked into the ICU and found Natalia sleeping, holding Olivia's hand. He smiled, as he walked closer to the bed.

Olivia opened her eyes, and saw Rafe standing at the foot of her bed, "Hey," she said with a little smile on her face.

"Hey Olivia. How you feeling?" Rafe asked softly, trying not to wake Natalia.

"About the same," Olivia said. She looked over at Natalia sleeping in the chair next to her bed. "I knew she was stubborn, I just didn't know she could match me in that department."

Rafe smiled, "Well she can be that's for sure."

Natalia opened her eyes, and looked at Rafe, then at Olivia, "You have no idea how stuboorn I can be," she said as she flashed her dimples.

"I'm beginning to see that," Olivia said as a smile made it's way across her face.

Natalia read up and touched Olivia's forehead, "You still feel warm. How are you feeling?"

"About the same. Where's Ava?"

"I took her over to the Beacon so she could get some rest," Rafe said, as he turned his attention to Natalia. "I need to go over to the police station, and um take care, of ..." Rafe stuttered.

"It's okay Rafe. I know you have to give a statement about what happened," Olivia said, "I'm sure I will have to as well."

"Not unitl you're stronger," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's face. Not taking her eyes off Olivia, "Rafe, go take care of whatever you need to. It's fine."

"Okay, so I'll be back later," Rafe said as he headed out the door.

Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes, "You know he's growing on me," she said with a smile.

"And you're growing on him. I never thanked you for what you did, for helping him, even though I wasn't...." Natalia said as her eyes filled with tears.

Olivia moved her fingers to Natalia's lips, "You don't have to thank me, I love you and coudln't let anything happen to him." She paused and moved her fingers to Natalia's cheek, "Are you sure this is what you want? A life with me like this?" Olivia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, more than anything. Do you want a life with me?"

"I do, but what kind of life will be for you?"

Natalia looked deep into Olivia's eyes, "A life full of love."

Rafe walked into the police station, and looked around for Frank. He found him at his desk, "Frank, I came by to sign my statement."

Frank looked up, "Hey Rafe. I have it ready for you right here," Frank said as he pulled the doucment out of a folder. "Read over and make sure everything's right and just sign it at the bottom."

Rafe sat down in the chair in front of Frank's desk, and read the statement. "Looks like everything's right," Rafe said as he picked up a pen and signed it.

Frank took the paper from Rafe and put it in the case file, "I'll need to get one from Olivia as well."

"She knows. Ma wants her to wait unitl she's stronger," Rafe said as he looked for Frank's reaction.

"Oh, I know we'll need to wait a few more days. Is Olivia any better?"

"She still has a fever, but she seemed a bit better this afternoon."

"And what about the paralysis?" Frank asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Rafe looked at the older man, "She's still paralyed, Frank. Nothing's changed."

"Are you sure Natalia's going to be able to take care of her?" Frank asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about Ma, she can handle it. And I'll be there to help as well," Rafe stood before Frank could say anything else. "I gotta get going."

"Let Olivia and Natalia know I'll be by in a few days to get Olivia's statement," Frank said.  
"I will," Rafe said over his shoulder as he headed out of the police station.

As soon as he got to the car, he took out his phone and called Ava.

"Hello," Ava said her voice still thick with sleep.

"It's Rafe, sorry to wake you, but I just had an interesting conversation with Frank."

"Really? And?"

"I think I know what he's up to. Can I come over so we can talk about it."

"Sure. I'll order some room service, and you can tell me all about your conversation with the good detective."

"On my way," Rafe said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Chapter 13

Ava opened the door after she heard Rafe knocking, "Hey there. Come on in."

"Sorry I woke you up," Rafe said as he walked through the door.

"It's okay. I want to get back to the hospital and check on Mom. How was she when you left?"

"She seemed a little better. Ma said she still felt warm."

"I hope they are able to get this infection under control. It's the last thing she needs right now. So tell me about your conversation with the good detective."

"Well, I went by the station to sign my statement, and he asked about Olivia. He wanted to know about her paralysis. I told him she was still paralyed, that nothing had changed. Then he asked me if Ma was gonna be able to handle it. And it wasn't so much what he said, but the way he said it. And the look on his face, it was like a smirk."

Ava sat there for a minute, "You think he's going to use the fact Mom's paralyed to try and get Natalia back don't you?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I think. I always thought he was an okay guy, but that look on his face, it was like he was happy Olivia's paralyzed. I beginning to see why Ma didn't want to marry him. What do you think we should do about it?"

"I'm not sure just yet. I think we need a little more information before we say anything to our mothers. We just need to make sure one of us is there when he comes around. And we'll give him enough rope to hang himself."

Rafe had a huge grin on his face, "Well that shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure we can make him show his true colors show when he comes to the hospital to take Olivia's statement."

Olivia had drifted back to sleep. Occassionally she would moan and call out for Natalia. Natalia would talk to her and reassure she was there, and Olivia would settle down.

_I hope this fever breaks soon. Come on baby, I really need you fight this. _Natalia stroked her face as she slept. Olivia was pale, and her skin was still warm to the touch.

Rick came in and check her vitals, "It looks like the antibiotics are working and while she still has a fever, it's not as high."

"Thank God for that," Natalia said softly. "When do you think she will be released?"

"Not for a while. Once her fever is gone, and the infection is under control. We'll move her to a private room. Then we'll have a physical therapist start working with her, showing her how to do things, and adjust to being a wheel chair. Once she's finished with that, she can be released. She's going need help once she gets home, unitl she feels comfortable doing things for herself."

"So what would I need to do get the farmhouse ready to bring her there?" Natalia asked.

Rick pushed out a breath, "Well you would have a ramp to get the chair in the door. Then there's the stairs. A lift would need to be installed to be able to get her up and down the stairs."

"But it can be done, right?" Natalia asked.

"Sure, it'll take some work. You might want to talk to Josh. He could go over everything with you and let you know what it would take."

"I'll give him a call later and see what we need to do," Natalia said. "I have one more question."

"Okay."

"What do I need to learn to take care of her?" Natalia asked, as she stroked Olivia's hand.

"There are going to be a lot of things, so why don't set you up with the physical therapist, to start going over things you'll need to learn?"

"Great, and I would like for Rafe and Ava to be there too."

"I think that's smart. It would help all of you understand what Olivia's going to be facing. And if this paralysis does turn out to be permanent, then you'll be prepared."

"How soon can you set it up?" Natlaia asked.

"We could set it up to start tomorrow. Get with Ava and Rafe, and let me know what time works best for the three of you."

"I will Rick. And thank you for everything."

"Glad to help," Rick said as he left the room.

Olivia woke up shortly after Rick left. She looked over and saw the chocolate eyes watching her, "Hey you," Olivia said her voice a little stronger.

"Hi sweetie," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's face. "Rick was in a little bit ago, and he said your fever's coming down and the anitbiotics are working. Do you feel any better?"

"Um a little. Did Ava call Philip?"

"Yes I did, " Ava said as she walked in the room, Rafe with her. "And I let him know about the infection, so he's going to bring Emma to see you in the morning, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I'm not sure if I'm up to telling her today," Olivia said as she got a sad look in her eyes. She looked over at Natalia, "Can you be here with me when I tell her?"

Natalia took Olivia's hand in hers, "If that's what you want, then of course I'll be here."

"I think it would be better for her if you were here, maybe you should all be here," Olivia said as she looked at Ava, then Rafe.

Ava looked over at Rafe, the two exchanged knowing glances, "Of course we'll be here Mom, for Emma and for you as well."

"Good," Olivia said as she closed her eyes. "I'm glad I have all of you," she said softly as she drifted back to sleep.

Chapter 14

Once Olivia was sleeping soundly, Natalia motioned for Ava and Rafe to follow her into the hall.

"What's up Ma?" Rafe asked as soon as the three were in the hallway.

Natalia looked at the two of them, "I was talking with Rick earlier and he wants to set up an appointment with the physical therapist that's going to be working with Olivia. I think it would be good for all of us to learn what we need to help Olivia."

Ava reached for Natalia, "I think you're right. I'm not planning on going back to San Franscio anytime soon, so what ever we need to do."

Rafe put his arm around Natalia, "Count me in too Ma. I'll do whatever we need to."

"I'll tell Rick to set it up tomorrow afternoon, after Olivia talks to Emma." She turned to Ava, "I want to bring Olivia home to the farmhouse once she's released from the hospital."

"It sounds like a good idea, but isn't going to be hard for her there, being in a wheel chair?"

"Well, I'm going to have Josh fix everything before she comes home," Natalia said as she took out her phone.

"Hello," Josh said.

"Hi Josh, it's Natalia."

"Hey, how's Olivia? I was going to come by and see her."

"She developed an infection, but they seem to have it under control."

"That's the last thing she needs," Josh said quietly. "So how are you guys holding up?"

"We're doing okay. I was wondering if you could take a look at the farmhouse and let me know what we would have to do to get it ready to bring Olivia home from the hospital."  
"So you need to make it wheel chair accessible. Right?"

"Yes, we do," Natalia said softly.

"Okay, I could meet somebody out there in an hour or so."

"Great, I'll have Rafe meet you. Thanks so much Josh,"

"Don't mention it. Give Olivia my love, and I'll be by in the next few days to see her."

"I will, Josh. Bye."

"Bye Natalia."

Natalia looked over at Rafe, "I hope you don't mind meeting Josh at the framhouse."

"Not at all Ma," Rafe replied, as he looked over with Ava. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Ava replied. "Just let me go grab my purse and phone," she said as she headed into Olivia's room.

Natalia looked at Rafe, "You two seem awfully close."

"She's great. I really like her," Rafe replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh really?" Natalia said with a smile on her face.

"It's not like that Ma. I think of her more like my big sister."

"And he's my little brother," Ava said as she walked out into the hallway.

Natalia felt the tears well in her eyes, "Do you two really feel that way about each other?"

"Yes we do," Ava answered as she put her arm around Rafe. "And we'll have your back with Mom when it's time for her to be released from the hospital."

Natalia pulled them both into a hug, "Thank you," she whispered, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The moment was interrupted by the sound on Natalia's phone ringing. She took it out and looked at it, "It's Frank. I really don't want to talk to him right now."

Rafe and Ava looked at each other, "Just let it go to voicemail, Ma. I'll call him for you later and see what he needs," Rafe offered.

"Thanks son. You two better get going," Natalia said as she hugged them both.

"Do you need anything from the house while we're there?" Ava asked.

"A change of clothes, and my pajamas would be great," Natalia said.

"You got it. We'll get some things together for you and be back in a while," Ava said over her shoulder as she and Rafe headed down the hall.

As soon as the two walked out of the hospital, Rafe took out his phone and dialed Frank's number.

"Frank Cooper."

"Frank it's Rafe. You tried to call Ma?"

"Hey Rafe. Yes, I wanted to see when would be a good time to take Olivia's statement and see how Natalia's holding up."

"Ma's fine, Frank. I'll check with Olivia and Ma to see when you can come get the statement. I'll call you back."

"Or you could just have Natalia give me a call," Frank said.

"I'll call you later as soon as I have a chance to talk to them," Rafe answered.

"Okay, talk to you later," Frank said as he hung up the phone.

"Persistant isn't he?" Ava said as Rafe opened the car door for her.

"Yea, he is. But at least this way, we can make sure we're there when he takes Olivia's statement," Rafe said. He closed Ava's door and ran around, getting into to the driver's side.

The two headed out to meet Josh.

Olivia woke up and looked around the room, "Where's Ava and Rafe?"

"They went to the farmhouse to take care of some things for me," Natalia said as she reached up and touched Olivia's forehead. "You're not nearly as warm as you were."

"I think the fever's gone," Olivia said as she looked into Natalia's eyes, "What are they doing at the farmhouse?"

Natalia sat there for a minute, not wanting to lie, "They're meeting Josh. He sends his love, by the way, and said he'll be by in a few days to see you."

"What's Josh doing out there?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm having him look at making some modifications to the farmhouse," Natalia said.

Olivia studied her face for a minute, as the realization hit her, "By modifications, you mean making it wheel chair accessible don't you?"

"Yes. I know this is a lot for you to process, but when you're released from here, I want you and Emma to come home to the farmhouse," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's cheek with her hand.

"I don't know if I can do that Natalia," Olivia said as she turned her eyes away from the younger woman.

"Look at me Olivia, please don't do this," Natalia said softly.

Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes, "Do you know how hard this is for me? To have to rely on other people to help me with everything? I've taken care of myself since I was 16 years old, and now to have to have some one help with everything..." Olivia's voice broke as she started to sob.

Natalia got in the bed beside Olivia, pulling Olivia's head to her shoulder, as tears fell down her cheeks. She laid there, holding Olivia, letting the older woman cry it out.

Finally, Olivia lifted her head and looked in Natalia's eyes, "Please help me Natalia. Please," Olivia whispered. "I'm so afraid."

"I know you are, and we'll get through this together. I love you, Olivia. We can get through anything as long as we're together."

Olivia reached up and touched Natalia's face, "I love you, Natalia."

Chapter 15

Rafe and Ava arrived at the farmhouse before Josh. They walked into the house and Ava took a look around, "I'm no expert, but it's going to take a lot of work to get this place ready to bring Mom home."

Rafe looked around, "I know, but whatever it takes, we'll do it."

Ava put her arm around Rafe, "You're right. Do have any idea how hard this is going to be on her? She's never had to rely on any one for anything. I don't know how's she gonna handle all of this."

"She'll be fine as long as she has all of you," Josh said as he walked in the door. "Hope you don't mind the door was open."

"Not at all. It's good to see you Josh," Ava said as she hugged Josh.

"Good to see you too," Josh said as he pulled away from Ava. He reached out to shake Rafe's hand, "Rafe."

"Josh, thanks for coming out today," Rafe said as he shook the older man's hand.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help. Now I know for sure we'll have install wheel chair ramps on both doors. Then there will have to be a lift installed on the stairs as well. I need to measure the doors to the rooms to make sure they're wide enough for a wheel chair," Josh said. "I'll look around and see what else we need to do." Josh headed off to look around the house, as Ava and Rafe headed upstairs to get Natalia's things for her.

A while later, the three met downstairs, "I think I have everything I need. Tell Natalia I'll call her or come by the hospital tomorrow and let her know the plan for getting everything done," Josh said as he headed out the door.

Ava and Rafe grabbed Natalia's bag and headed out for the hospital. As they walked in the door to the ICU, they found Natalia and Olivia sleeping in each others arms. Natalia opened her eyes, "Hey you two," she said softly. "How did it go?"

"Josh looked at everything, and he said he would call or come by tomorrow to go over the plans," Ava said as she sat down next to Olivia's bed.

"Good. I told Olivia I wanted her and Emma to move back to the farmhouse once she's released from the hopsital," Natalia told them.

"Really?" Ava said with a raised eyebrow. "And?"

Olivia opened her eyes and raised her head. She looked into Natalia's eyes, "I said yes," she whispered.

Rafe and Ava looked at their mothers, then at each other, and smiled. Ava rached out and took Olivia's hand, "I know how hard this is for you, but know we're all going to be here to help you through this."

Rafe joined in, "That's right. We'll face this as a family."

Natalia looked down at Olivia, "We have an appointment tomorrow afternoon with the physical therapist that'll be working with you. We want to be able to help and do what you need us to do."

"The three of you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, all three of us. Is that okay with you?" Natalia asked, searching Olivia's eyes.

"It's just a bit overwhelming," Olivia whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She looked over at Rafe. "You want to do this too?"

Rafe looked at Olivia, "Yes I do. I mean, you wouldn't be in this sitaution if it weren't for me. And it's not because I feel gulity. It's because you stepped in and stood up for me when it would have been easier for you to walk away, and because you love Ma, and she wants a life with you. I just want to be there for you like you have been there for Ma. I get that it's not easy for you to let people help you, but I really want to help."

Olivia swallowed hard, "Thank you," she whispered to Rafe.

Rick came in the room, before Rafe could say anything else. Natalia moved from her position beside Olivia, so Rick could check her. He took her temperature, and check her vitals, "Well, you're temp's almost normal. I'm going order some blood work and if things look better, I think we can move you to a private room."

"That's good news, don't you think?" Natalia asked as she took Olivia's hand.

"Yes, it is. Rick I have a question," Olivia asked.

"Okay, what?"

"When will we know if this paralysis is temporary or permanent?" Olivia asked softly.

"If it's temporary, you should start to have feeling return in the next few weeks. That's why it's important for you to get started on physical therapy as soon as possible. And I know you're still sore from the surgery, but I really think we should get you started in the next fews days."

"I want to meet with the therapist tomorrow, when the rest of my family does," Olivia said.

"I'll take care of it," Rick said as he left the room.

Olivia realized that Natalia, Ava and Rafe were all watching her, "What?" she asked with a small smile playing on her face.

"I'm really proud of you," Natalia said as she sat on the bed next to Olivia.

"Well, if the three of you are willing to work towards me getting back up on feet, the least I can do is help."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 16

Later that evening, Olivia was moved to a private room. Rick had an extra bed set in the room for Natalia.

Rafe had taken Ava back to the Beacon before heading home for the night.

Olivia watched Natalia as she sat on her bed, brushing her hair.

Natalia looked up, seeing Olivia watching her, "Penny for your thoughts?" the younger woman asked as she got up from her bed. She sat on Olivia's bed, taking the older woman's hand in hers.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am," Olivia said softly.

"I was thinking I'm the lucky one," Natalia said as she leaned in and gave Olivia a soft, chaste kiss.

"Really?" Olivia asked as she pulled away from the kiss. "Even now?"

"Yes, even now. You forgave me, and you stopped pushing me away. I know this isn't easy for you, but thank you for letting me be here for you."

"Thank you for wanting to be here," Olivia said as she yawned.

"Tired, sweetie?" Natalia asked as she ran her fingers through Olivia's hair.

"A little. It's been a very emotional day, and tomorrow's going to be as well," Olivia said as tears filled her. The thought of telling Emma was very emotional for her.

"I know baby. But we'll be here for you and Emma. Now I want you to get some sleep," Natalia said as she kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Sit with me until I fall asleep?" Olivia asked as she closed her eyes.

"Yes my love," Natalia whispered.

Natalia sat with Olivia, holding her hand until the older woman was sleeping. She quietly got up and went over to her bed. As she laid down, she said a silent prayer, _Father, I thank you for all the blessings you have given us today. Please help me to stay strong for Olivia, and for our family. And please Father give her the strength to get through telling Emma tomorrow. Thank you for bringing her and her children into my life. Amen. _Natalia closed her eyes, and soon was sleeping as well.

"No, get away from them," Olivia screamed.

Natalia woke up, and sat up in her bed. She focused her eyes, "Olivia?"

"Get you're hands off her," Olivia screamed again.

Natalia jumped off her bed, and ran to Olivia's side.

Olivia was moving her head from side to side, and her forehead was covered in sweat.

Natalia put her hand on Olivia's forehead, "Olivia, it's okay. You're just having a dream baby," Natalia whispered as she rubbed the older woman's forehead.

Olivia opened her eyes, "Natalia?"

"Yes, honey. I'm right here. You're okay, you were just having a bad dream."

"Oh God, it was so real," Olivia whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Natalia said as she sat down next to Olivia, putting her arm around her.

"Not right now. Can you stay here with me for a while?"

"Of course I will," Natalia said as she laid down next to Olivia.

Olivia laid her head on Natalia's shoulder, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Olivia whispered.

"Yes I do, because I know how much I love you," Natalia replied softly.

"I can't imagine not having you in my life," Olivia said as she closed her eyes.

"You won't ever have to find out."

"What time is it?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"It's 9:30, five minutes later than the last time you asked," Natalia said as she sat down on the bed next to Olivia. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm just a little anxious. And where the hell are Ava and Rafe?"

"We're here," Ava said as she and Rafe walked into Olivia's room.

"I'm sorry Olivia. It's my fault we're late. Josh stopped by the house. He needed to take a few more measurments," Rafe said as he walked in and kissed Natalia on her forehead. "He said he would be by today to see you."

"It's okay. I guess I'm just a little nervous about talking to Emma."

Natalia reached up and stroked Olivia's cheek with her hand, "I know sweetie, but it will be okay. I promise."

Before Olivia could say anything, the door to her room opened and Emma came running in, with Philip right behind her, "Mommy," she cried as she ran to Olivia's bed.

"Hey jellybean," Olivia said as tears formed in her eyes. She looked at Natalia, "Can you put her up here with me?"

Natalia nodded, as she helped Emma up onto Olivia's bed.

"Can I hug you?" Emma asked.

"I would really like that," Olivia said softly.

"Just be careful Em," Philip said as he walked to the foot of the bed. He looked at Olivia, "You okay?"

"Much better now," Olivia said as Emma pulled away from their hug.

"Mommy. I'm glad you're awake. I was so worried about you."

Olivia looked at her youngest, "I know you were bean. But I'm feeling better."

"Good. When are you coming home?" Emma asked.

"It won't be for a while," Olivia told the little girl.

"Why Mommy?"

"I have something to tell you, and I need you to really listen. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Emma said with a confused look on her face.

Olivia swallowed hard, "Did Daddy tell you what happened?"

"He told me you were hurt, but didn't tell me how you got hurt."

"Well baby, I was shot, here," Olivia said as she pointed to her chest. "And the bullet hurt the part of me that helps me walk. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Mommy," Emma said quietly.

"And right now, my legs aren't working," Olivia said as she watched Emma's face.

"So you can't walk?" Emma whispered.

"No baby, I can't," Olivia whispered back, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Will it get better?" Emma asked.

"We hope so baby, but there's a chance I may never walk again."

"It's okay if you don't Mommy. You're still the same to me."

Olivia tried to talk, but couldn't for the lump in her throat.

Natalia knelt in front of Emma, "That's right sweetie. It doesn't change your Mommy at all. And guess what?"

"What?" Emma asked with a little smile on her face.

Natalia looked up at Olivia, who nodded, "You and your Mommy are going to move back to the farmhouse once she's out of the hospital."

Emma looked at Natalia, then at Olivia, as a huge smile came across her face, "Really Mommy?"

"Yes really jellybean," Olivia said as a smile came across her face.

"Yipee," Emma said as she hugged Olivia.

Phillip smiled as he looked at Natalia, "How did you manage that?" he asked the Latina softly.

"I had a little help from these two," Natalia said as she pointed to Rafe and Ava.

"I think it's wonderful. I know you'll have to do some work on the farmhouse to get it ready. Let me know if there's anything I can do," Philip said.

Emma sat up and looked at Olivia, "So if you can't walk, how will you move around?"

"I'll be in a wheel chair. I'll just roll wherever I need to go," Olivia said as she tried to smile.

"Will I still be able to sit in your lap?" Emma asked with a sad look on her face.

"Of course you will," Olivia said as her voice cracked a little.

"Good," Emma answered.

Phliip and Natalia could see Olivia was getting tired. "Okay Emma, I think we need to go and let your Mommy rest," Philip said.

"Okay Daddy," Emma said as she hugged Olivia. "I love you Mommy. Can I come see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you can and I love you too jellybean."

Natalia helped Emma off the bed. The little girl grabbed Natalia around the waste, "I love you Natalia. And I'm so excited about moving back to the farmhouse."

"I love you too Emma and I can't wait to have you and your Mommy home," Natalia told the little girl.

Emma hugged Ava and Rafe, "Okay Daddy, I'm ready."

Philip hugged Natalia and went ove and kissed Olivia on her forehead, "Get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for bringing her," Olivia said as she looked up at her ex-husband.

"Anytime," Philip said as he took Emma's hand and the two headed out of the room.

Natalia sat down on the bed with Olivia, as Rafe and Ava moved closer, "You okay sweetie?"

"God that was hard," Olivia said as she let go of the tears.

"I know honey. But it went really well. Emma's a tough little girl," Natalia said as she reached up and wiped away Olivia's tears.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Frank said as he walked into Olivia's room.

Chapter 17

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rafe asked as he moved closer to the older man.

"I wanted to let Olivia know we caught Jose Valdez and I need to get her statement," Frank said.

"Now's not a good time," Ava said as she moved next to Rafe.

"I can't help that. I really need to get her statement this morning," Frank said as he tried to move closer to Olivia and Natalia.

Rafe stepped in his path, "Man, didn't you hear what Ava said? Now is not a good time"

"Rafe you need to step out of my way," Frank said as a wave on anger washed over his face. "because if you don't I'll arrest you for obstruction of justice, and since you're on parole, they'll send you back to prision. And is she really worth you going back to prison?"

"You son of a …." Rafe started.

"That's enough. Rafe, it's okay,"Olivia said. "And Frank you need to stop with the threats. Ava, I want you to call Mel and let her know to call Chief Wolfe and set up a time later on this week for Mallet to come take my statement. Then once you've finished with Mel, call Doris. Ask her to come by sometime today. I want to file a complaint against Frank for harrassment," Olivia said with her eyes green with anger. "You wanna play Frankie? Then lets play."

"Got it Mom," Ava said as she took out her phone and stepped out of the room.

"Well I see you're still a bitch. Being paralyzed hasn't changed that," Frank said with a smirk on his face.

Before Olivia could say anything, Natalia was in Frank's face, "How dare you! What is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted you to see her true colors," Frank said as he smiled.

"So you just walk into the room, uninvited, threaten my son, and bully my girlfriend. I don't think so."

"You're girlfriend? Don't tell me you still want to stay with her, now that she can't walk," Frank said as a look of disbelief came across his face.

"Yes Frank, that's exactly what I'm planning on doing."

"So you want to spend the rest of your life taking care of a cripple? Why would you want to do that? She can't give you what I can," Frank said with his voice slightly raised.

"And what is it you think you can give me Frank? Are you talking about sex? We've done that before, remember? Or are you talking about us getting married, because we tried that too. I've apologized all I'm going to for everything that happened. You need to understand this, I will never be with you. I don't love you, I never did and I never will. And that would be the case even if Olivia wasn't in my life. And I would much rather spend my life taking care of Olivia, and her taking care of me. You need to let this go, and move on with your life. And if you think by coming in here, throwing your weight around because you're a cop is what I want, then you never really knew me at all."

"Natalia, you don't mean that," Frank said with a pathetic look on his face.

"Yes Frank. I do. I mean every word of it," Natalia said with a defiant look in her eyes. "You need to leave now. You're not wanted here."

Frank looked around the room, then turned to leave. He looked at Natalia, "This isn't over."

Natalia looked him in the eye, "Yes Frank it is. Now go and leave me and my family alone."

Frank stormed out the door.

Rafe ran over to Natalia, and pulled her into a hug, "Ma, you were great. I'm so proud of you."

Ava, who had walked back in the room, came up and put her arm around Natalia, "I couldn't have handled that better myself," she said with a smile on her face.

Natalia walked over and sat on the bed next to Olivia, "Are you okay?" she asked taking Olivia's hand in hers.

Olivia lifted her gaze and met Natalia's eyes, "Remind me never to piss you off. Baby, you were wonderful. Thank you for standing up for us."

Natalia smiled at Olivia, flashing her dimples, "Really? I thought maybe I was still a little too nice to him."

"Trust me sweetie, you were great," Olivia said as she reached for Natalia and pulled her into a kiss. Once she pulled away from the kiss, she leaned her forehead against Natalia's "I love you so much," she whispered.

"Okay, I really didn't need to see that," Rafe said with a grin on his face, as he looked over at Ava.

"Me either," Ava said as she wrinkled her nose and broke into a big grin.

"Okay you too, enough with the comments," Natalia said, never taking her eyes off Olivia.

Olivia tore her gaze away from Natalia and looked over at Ava, "So what did Mel and Doris have to say?"

"Mel said she would call the chief and get everything set up. Doris said she would be by later this afternoon to get you to sign the paperwork."

"You look tired baby," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's cheek with her hand.

"I am and a little drained as well."

"Why don't you rest until we meet with the physical therapist."

"I will. Why don't you get out of here for a bit. Ava can sit with me."

"I'm fine, really," Natalia said with a smile.

"Please, at least go get something to eat. I'll be fine. I promise," Olivia said with a little pout on her face.

"Okay, I'll go get a bite to eat, but I'll be back before you wake up," Natalia said as she leaned in and gave Olivia a quick kiss. "Rest well my love."

"I will," Olivia said as she closed her eyes. "Love you."

"And I love you," Natalia said as she headed to get her purse.

"I'll come with you," Rafe said.

"I would really like that," Natalia said, as the two walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 18

Olivia was still sleeping when Natalia and Rafe returned.

"What time is the therapist suppose to be here?" Rafe asked.

Natalia checked the time, "He should be here any time now."

"I just hope Mom doesn't get overwhelmed with this. It's been a trying day already for her," Ava said as she got up from the chair next to Olivia's bed.

"I'll be fine," Olivia said as she opened her eyes. She looked at Natalia, "Hey love."

Natalia moved to the bed and sat down beside Olivia, "Hey yourself. Feeling better?"

Before Olivia could answer, Rick walked into her room followed by a strinkingly good looking woman. "You look better today," Rick said as he walked over to check Olivia. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore, but other than that, okay," Olivia answered.

"Good. This is Lauren Wilson, your physical therapist."

Lauren moved to shake Olivia's hand, "It's nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you."

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you as well. Let me introduce you to my family. This is my girlfriend Natalia Rivera, our son, Rafe and our daughter, Ava."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I think it's great that your family is going to be involved in this process," Lauren said, as she looked at Ava and smiled.

"We all want to understand what Olivia is facing, and learn all we can to be able to help her," Natalia said as she took Olivia's hand in hers.

"Dr. Bauer has gone over everything with me, and we'll start by just working with your legs, moving them, and massaging them so the muscles don't atrophy. As soon as you're more recovered from the surgery, we'll concentrated on your upper body strength so you will be able to get yourself in and out of bed. Once you're released from the hospital, I'll be coming to you everyday. We'll continue to work on your legs and your upper body, and teach you how to manuever around your home. There will be things you will need help with, but our goal will be to get you as self sufficient as possible. Now do any of you have any questions for me?"

"Rick said this paralysis may be temporary, so is all of this necessary?" Ava asked.

"Since we don't know for sure if Olivia will regain the use of her legs, I think the best course is to be prepared in case she doesn't," Lauren replied, as her eyes met Ava's.

"So when do we get started?" Olivia asked.

"We can start tomorrow morning. I'll be here at 10, and I'll need all you to be here as well."

"We'll be here," Natalia said as she smiled at Olivia.

"Great, then I will see you all in the morning," Lauren said as she left the room.

"Jesus Rick. Where did you find her? She is smokin hot," Rafe said with a big grin on his face.

"Raphael," Natalia said with that tone in her voice.

"Sorry Ma, I was just stating the obvious."

Rick laughed and shook his head, "I agree Rafe, she is very good looking, but she's gay."

"Really?" Ava said with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone turned and looked at Ava, "What? Is there a rule that says Mom is the only one in the family that dates women?"

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Olivia asked with her eyebrow raised, and a smile on her face.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, things have been a little crazy around here. But I was planning on telling you at some point," Ava replied.

Rick looked at all of them, "And on that note, I'm going to leave now. I'll be back later to check on you," he said as he walked out of the room.

Rafe walked over to Ava and put his arm around her, "So sis, did you think Olivia's therapist was hot?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Very," Ava replied with a grin on her face.

Natalia looked at Olivia and smiled, "You do realize we are going to have our hands full with these two," she said as she nodded towards Ava and Rafe.

"I know, I know," Olivia said as she smiled, "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

The rest of the day was busy, Doris came by to get the paperwork signed for the complaint against Frank, then Josh was there to check on Olivia and to go over the plans for the farmhouse. Josh told them it wouldn't take long to get everything done, and they agreed the crew would start the next morning.

Rafe and Ava left right after Josh did to get dinner for everyone. They pulled up to Company and headed in. As they walked up to the counter, Rafe noticed Lauren standing there, "Don't look now sis, but the hot physical therapist is here," he whispered to Ava with a cheesy grin on his face.

Ava turned and came face to face with Lauren.

"Hi," Lauren said as she smiled at Ava.

"Hi," Ava replied, blushing a bit.

"Hey Lauren," Rafe said as he grinned sheeplishly.

"Hey Rafe."

The three stood there for a moment, Rafe finally broke the silence, "Ava, I'm gonna go place our order."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Ava said as Rafe walked off. She turned to Lauren, "I'm glad you're going to be helping Mom," Ava said.

"I'm looking foward to helping her, and the rest of your family. I know all of this has to be really hard on all of you."

"It has been, but we'll get through it."

"So how long have your Mom and Natalia been together?" Lauren asked.

"Well, it's a long story. They've lived together for the past year, but just recently realized they had fallen in love with each other."

"Really. It appears they've been together for a long time."

"I know. I'm just thankful they found each other. I've never seen my Mom this happy."

"Ava, can I ask you a question?" Lauren said softly.

Ava swallowed hard, "Sure."

"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Lauren said with a smile.

Ava smiled shyly at her, "I would love to."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 19

Rafe could barely contain himself once they got back to the hospital. As the two walked into Olivia's room, Rafe was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, what's got you smiling like that?" Natalia asked as she took the food bags from his hands.

Rafe shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because my sister has a date tomrrow night with the smokin' hot physical therapist."

"Give it a rest," Ava said a she shoved her brother. "Jeez you think you were the one going out with her."

Olivia looked at Ava, "Well that didn't take long."

"We ran into Lauren at Company, she asked me to dinner tomorrow night, and I said yes," Ava said a s she blushed a bit.

Olivia smiled at her oldest, "I think it's wonderful. And Rafe's right, she is smokin' hot."

"Hey," Natalia said as she swatted Olivia on the arm.

"What?" Olvia said as she rubbed her arm. "I was just stating the obvious," she said as she smiled and winked at Rafe.

"What am I gonna do with the three of you?" Natalia asked as she smiled.

"There is nothing you can do but love us," Olivia said as she took the younger woman's hand.

"I have that covered," Natalia said as she leaned in and gave Olivia a quick kiss.

Shortly after the family finished eating, Ava and Rafe headed home for the night. Olivia realized just how drained she was once they left. Natalia took a quick shower, and crawled into the hospital bed next to Olivia, "I thought I would stay here with you until you fall asleep," Natalia said as she kissed Olivia on top of her head.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day," Olivia said as she lay her head on the younger woman's shoulder.

"We have another busy day tomorrow. Are you ready for this?"Natalia asked softly as she laid her cheek on Olivia's head.

"I have to be. I need to be able to do some things for myself. I'm beginning to realize there are going to be a great many things I won't be able to do for myself," Olivia said sadly. "And to be honest with you, that is the hardest part for me. I'm really scared and the only thing I'm sure of right now is I love you, and as long as I have you and the kids, I can do what I have to do."

Natalia felt the tears sting her eyes, "I know your scared, baby. So am I. We have our family to get us through this, and we have each other, always."

Olivia smiled as she closed her eyes, "So Ava has a date with my physical therapist. How interesting."

"Yes it is, and I think Rafe was as excited about it as she was."

"I love how close those two have become," Olivia said as she yawned.

"They both have something that neither have had before."

"What's that?"

"A family. We have become a true family over the past few days," Natalia said as she smiled.

"Yes we have," Olivia replied.

Natalia softly kissed Olivia on her forehead, "Good night my love. Sleep well."

"I love you , Natalia," Olivia said as she drifted off to sleep.

"And I love you, Olivia," Natalia said as she reached to turn out the light. She closed her eyes, getting as close to Olivia as she could. And she drifted to off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 20

Frank arrived at the station the next morning. He made his way to his desk, and was looking over his paperwork, as Mallet walked up to his desk, "Frank, the chief wants to see you in his office first thing."

Frank pushed his chair away from his desk, and stood up, "Well I guess I'd better see what he wants." Frank headed to his office, and found the chief sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Frank said as he walked in the door.

"Sit down Detective."

Frank took a seat, "What's this about?"

"I think you know. You're here because of you conduct yesterday with Olivia Spencer and her family. You were a disgrace to this force. Calling a civilian a bitch and threatening to arrest a son because he was protecting his mother are not behaviors I will tolerate. You were out of line."

"I was just trying to get her statement, and none of them were cooperating with me," Frank said.

"Yes and you were told by both of her children it was not a good time. And yet you continued to push. You are not the kind of officer I want on this force. So you have a choice here, you can either resign or I can fire you."

"You've got to be kidding me," Frank said as the anger flashed across his face.

"I'm dead serious detective. Now I'll take your service revolver and you're badge. The patrolman outside will escort you to your desk so you can get your personal effects."

"Fine," Frank spat as he got up, laying his gun and badge on the chief's desk.

"And Frank, you need to stay away from them. If you go near Ms. Spencer, Ms. Rivera, or any of the children, you will be arrested. You got it?"

"Yes," Frank said as he left the office.

The patrolman escorted Frank to his desk, and then out of the bulding once he finished getting his things together. He put his things in the trunk of his car, and then got in. He sat there for a minute, _I can't believe this. I've lost Natalia, my job and now Rafe has turned against me. And all because of her. I can't go anywhere near her right now, so I'll just have to wait, but I will make her pay for this._ Frank started his car and pulled away from the station.

Natalia woke up and found green eyes gazing at her, "Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I was just enjoying watching you sleep. You stayed with me all night," Olivia said as a smile came across her face.

"I know. It just felt so right holding you."

"Promise me it will always be like this," Olivia whispered.

"I promise," Natalia said as pulled the older woman closer.

"Will this be enough for you?" Olivia asked, her eyes searching Natalia's.

"Yes it will be. You are all I want, all I need," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's face with her hand. "I love you."

"I love you," Olivia whispered.

Ava and Rafe walked into the hospital room at ten minutes till 10. Oliva looked at the two of them, "I was beginning to think you two weren't going to make it on time," Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Don't blame me. I was at the Beacon an hour ago, but someone had a hard time deciding what to wear this morning," Rafe said as he nodded towards Ava. "Can't wait to see how long it takes her to get ready for her date tonight."

"Hey," Ava said as she shoved Rafe. "It did not take me that long."

"What didn't take long?" Lauren asked as she walked in the room. She looked at Ava and their eyes met, "Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," Ava replied with a shy smile on her face.

"Are we ready to get started?" Lauren asked as she moved towards the bed.

Natalia looked at Olivia, "I think we're ready. Olivia?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

"Okay, I'll need all of you to come and stand around the bed so you can see how I massage and move her legs."

Rafe walked over next to Natalia, and Ava stood next to Lauren.

Lauren moved the covers back from Olivia's legs. She began to show the three of them the way to move and massage Olivia's legs. She worked with them for an hour, showing them the different movements and the proper way to massage the muscles, then they each took turns with Lauren working with them.

"Am I doing this right?" Rafe asked as he moved Olivia's leg.

"Yes, Rafe, that's exactly what you want to do."

Rafe looked up at Olivia, "You doing okay?" he asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded, but Rafe could see the sadness in her eyes.

Lauren caught the look as well, "I think that's enough for the first day. We don't want you to get too tired," Lauren said as she smiled at Olivia. She covered Olivia back up, "I'll be back tomorrow morning, same time," Lauren said as she got ready to leave.

"I'll walk you out," Ava said.

"I'd like that," Lauren said softly, as she and Ava walked out into the hallway.

Natalia sat down on the bed next to Olivia, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Olivia said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Natalia studied her face for a minute, then looked over at Rafe, "Rafe, would you mind giving me a minute with Olivia?"

"Not at all Ma. I wanted to run to the house and see if Josh needs my help with anything. I'll be back later," Rafe said as he kissed Natalia on the cheek. He leaned down to Olivia, "If you need anything, just have Ma call me, okay?"

Olivia reached up and touched his face, "I will, thank you Rafe."

He smiled at the older woman, "Anything for my Mom," he said as he kissed her on her cheek and headed out the door.

"Did he just call me Mom?" Olivia asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes he did," Natalia said as a tear slid down her cheek. She took Olivia's hand in hers, "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I think it's all sinking in, the fact that I may never walk again. Watching all of you working with Lauren, was extremely hard for me. I could see my legs moving, but I had no control over them. It's just so hard," Olivia said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Natalia moved up and wrapped her arms around Olivia, "I'm not going to say I know how hard this is for you, because I don't. All I know is I love you and you love me, and together we will figure this out."

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Olivia asked her eyes pleading with Natalia.

"I want you, and I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Natalia replied as she looked deeply into Olivia's green eyes. "You are my everything," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed Olivia, softly, sweetly, pouring all of the love and emotion she felt for Olivia into the kiss.

Once they were out in the hallway, Lauren looked at Ava, "I know we have plans for dinner, but I was wondering if you would like to have some coffee with me now?"

"I would love to have coffee with you," Ava said softly.

Lauren smiled as the two headed cafeteria.

Chapter 21

Lauren grabbed two cups of coffee, as she and Ava made their way outside. They found an empty table and sat down.

"How long have you been in Springfield?" Ava asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I moved here about a month ago," Lauren answered.

"Where did you live before?"

"I'm from Baltimore. I worked in the P.T. Department at Johns Hopkins."

"Why in the world would you leave Johns Hopkins to work here at Cedars?" Ava asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I was offered the job at the head of the department here. And I was ready for a change," Lauren answered. "It's a long story."

Ava reached over and placed her hand on Lauren's, both women feeling the electricity passing between them, "I've got time," she said softly.

Lauren gazed into Ava's eyes, "I want to tell you, but I would rather wait until tonight. And I want to hear all about you."

Ava looked deep into Lauren's blue eyes, "It's a long story too. So I guess we'll have a lot to talk about tonight."

Lauren smiled, it was sweet and sad at the same time, "I guess we will."

The two sat there for a while longer, making small talk, holding hands, "I guess I should let you get back to work," Ava said as she got ready to stand.

"You're not keeping me from working. Olivia was the only patient I had scheduled today, and since I'm the boss, I thought I would take the afternoon off. Would you like to start our date early?" Lauren said with a sexy smile on her face.

"I would, but could you give me a little time to check on Mom and Natalia?"

"Sure, I need to stop by my office and take care of a few thing. How about I come by Olivia's room when I'm finished?" Lauren said as she stood up.

Ava stood up as well, "Great, so I'll see you in a while."

Lauren moved closer to Ava, "I'm really looking forward to spending time with you today," she said as she stopped short of kissing Ava.

"I'm really looking forward to spending time with you," Ava said as she touched Lauren's face with her hand. "But right now, I need to go or I'm going to kiss you,"Ava whispered. "And I would prefer that our first kiss be in a more private setting."

Lauren looked deeply into Ava's eyes, "I like the way you think," she said with a quick smile. "I'll see you in a while," Ava said as she pulled away from Lauren. She turned to go, and stopped, looking back over her shoulder, "And we will continue this later," Ava said as she flashed Lauren a sexy grin.

"Yes we will," Lauren said softly as she watched Ava walk away.

Rafe pulled up at the farmhouse. He walked up and saw Josh going over the plans with his crew. "Hey Josh," Rafe said as he walked up. "How's it going?"

Josh looked up at the young Latino, "It's looking good. We're getting ready to start on the stair case. We decided to do that first. How's Olivia?"

"I think she's having a hard time this morning. We all started working on her physical therapy, and I could see in her eyes it was hard for her," Rafe said as tears came to his eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" Josh asked as he put his hand on Rafe's shoulder.

Rafe looked around and the workers, "Can we take a walk?"

"Sure. Guys, go ahead and get started on taking down the rail. I'll be back in a few."

Rafe and Josh walked down to the pond. Rafe picked up a stone and threw it at the pond, "It's just hard, seeing Olivia like that," Rafe said as he looked out over the water.

"I know, but Olivia's strong and she's stubborn. It may be hard on her right now, but now matter what happens, she'll come out okay. She always does."

"I know, but if it wasn't for me," Rafe started, but his voice cracked.

"Rafe, you didn't pull that trigger. And you had no way to know this guy was going to do something like that. It was a horrible thing, but it's not your fault. Olivia is fiercely protective of the people she loves."  
"I'm learning that about her," Rafe said with a half smile on his face. "I hated her after Gus died, and even more after I found out about her and Ma. Then after she stepped in front of me, I began to see a side of her, the good side of her."

"And instead of hating her, you began to like her," Josh added.

"Yea, I do like her. You know Ma has always wanted us to have a family, and for me to have a dad, but we do have a family. Ava and Emma are my sisters, and Olivia is more like a mother to me. And I guess there's worse things in life than having two mothers," Rafe said as he looked at Josh.

Josh smiled, "I guess you're right."

"Well I should let you get back to work," Rafe said as he looked towards the farmhouse.

"Do you want to help?" Josh asked.

"I would like that a lot," Rafe said.

"C'mon," Josh said he started walking towards the house.

Rafe smiled, as he started towards the house.

Ava walked into Olivia's room, smiling to herself.

Olivia was sleeping and Natalia was curled up in the chair next to the bed, watching Olivia. She looked up as Ava walked in, "There you are. I take you and Lauren spent a little time together?"

"We had coffee and she's taking the rest of the day off. We're going to start our date early. Do you think Mom will mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Olivia said as she opened her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ava asked as she sat down on the bed with Olivia.

"I'm sure. You don't have to be here all the time."

"I know, but if you need me to stay, I will."

"I want you to go and have fun. Don't worry about me. Besides I have Natalia here to keep me company," Olivia said as she looked over at Natalia.

"That's right," Natalia said. "We'll be fine, you go and enjoy yourself."

"I want to talk to the two of you," Ava said as she took her Mom's hand.

Olivia looked at Natalia, then at Ava, "Okay, you know you can talk to us about anything."

"I've been thinking a lot the past few days, and with everything that's happened, I really want to move back to Springfield. I've missed so much, not being here. I want to be here for Emma and Rafe, and for the two of you. I was thinking about this even before you got hurt."

Olivia reached up and touched Ava on her face, "Baby, we would love to have you come home. And I'm going to need help with the Beacon, so you'll have a job."

"Great. I was thinking I could move into your suite since you and Emma are going to be living at the farmhouse, if that's okay."

"I think that's a great idea," Olivia smiled. "What do you think Natalia?"

"Well, I love the fact you'll be working at the Beacon, but wouldn't you rather live at the farmhouse with us?" Natalia asked.

"Sweetie, Ava's a single woman, and I think it would be awkward for her to bring someone home to the farmhouse," Olivia said with a smile on her face.

Natalia blushed, "I guess I hadn't thought about that."

Olivia reached over and took Natalia's hand, "You are so adorable when you blush."

Before Natalia could say anything, there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Olivia called out.

"Hi," Lauren said as she walked in the room.

Ava turned to greet her, "Hey you. You look amazing," she said softly.

Lauren had changed from her scrubs, into a pair of jeans, a white tank, with a jade green over shirt. Her hair was down and she had on a touch of makeup.

"Thank you," Lauren said with a shy smile, gazing at Ava. She looked over at Olivia and Natalia, "How are you two this afternoon?"

"We're good," Natalia said as smiled at Olivia.

"I'm glad to hear that. So you two don't mind me taking Ava out for a while?"

"Not at all," Olivia said.

Lauren shifted her attention back to Ava, "Are you ready?"

"Sure, do you mind if we swing by the Beacon for a minute?"

"Not at all," Lauren said as a sexy smile played on her face.

Ava smiled at the blonde, then turned her attention to Olivia and Natalia. She leaned down and kissed Olivia on her cheek, "I'll call in a bit and check on you."

"Okay sweetie, go have some fun," Olivia said as she winked at her daughter.

Ava turned to Natalia, who stood up to hug her, "Have fun. If I need anything I'll call," Natalia told her.

"Thanks," Ava said as she pulled away from the hug. She walked over to Lauren, who reached out for her hand, "Let's go."

"Bye," Lauren said as she and Ava headed out the door.

Natalia crawled on the bed with Olivia, "I think we're going to be seeing a lot of Lauren," she said as she put her arms around Olivia.

"I think you're right," Olivia said as she snuggled into Natalia.

Lauren and Ava pulled up to the Beacon. The two headed to Olivia's suite. Once they were inside, Lauren pulled Ava close to her, "I'm really glad I decided to take the afternoon off and spend it with you," she whispered.

"So am I," Ava said as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist.

Lauren reached up and stroke Ava's cheek with her hand, "You are so beautiful."

"So are you," Ava said as she leaned in closer, "And I feel so comfortable with you."

"I know, I feel the same way ," Lauren said as she leaned closer to Ava. She moved her fingers along Ava's jaw line.

"I should go change," Ava whispered.

"Yes you should, because if I start kissing you right now, we won't make it out of this room for the rest of the day," Lauren said with a husk in her voice.

"Lauren," Ava said a she moved as close as she could to the blonde.

"Yes, Ava."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Ava whispered.

Chapter 22

Lauren pulled Ava to her, capturing her lips. The kiss started slowly, but quickly became heated, as their tongues danced in each others mouths. Lauren moved her hands to Ava's hips, pulling them against her.

Ava let out a soft moan in Lauren's mouth, as she move her hands under Lauren's shirt, feeling her skin for the first time.

Lauren shivered when Ava touched her, and she felt the wetness flood between her legs. Lauren moved her tongue from Ava's mouth, down her jaw, to her neck, as she moved her hands under Ava's blouse.

"Jesus," Ava moaned as she started unbuttoning Lauren's shirt. They quickly moved to the bedroom, undressing each other along the way, leaving a trail of clothes.

"You really are so beautiful," Lauren said as she gently pushed Ava down on the bed.

Ava looked into Lauren's blue eyes, "I feel beautiful when you look at me that way," she whispered.

Lauren strecthed out fully on top of Ava, and began kissing her neck. Their bodies began moving together.

Lauren trailed her tongue down Ava's neck, to her chest until she reached her breast. She captured a nipple in her mouth as she moved her hand between Ava's legs.

Ava let out a moan, and arched her back as Lauren touched her, "Oh God Lauren," Ava moaned.

"Jesus Ava," Lauren whispered, as she trailed her tongue down Ava's stomach, while her fingers stroked Ava's slick folds, "I need to taste you," the blonde said softly as she nestle her face between Ava's legs. She flicked her tongue across Ava's clit, and trailed it down her folds before entering her.

Ava threw her head back, "Oh yes. God that feels so good."

Lauren moved her tongue in and out of Ava, she then moved inside with two fingers, moving her tongue to Ava's clit, gently sucking on it as she moved her fingers deeper inside Ava.

"Oh Lauren," Ava moaned as she grabbed the sheets with her hands, and thrust her hips to meet Lauren's fingers. Ava opened her eyes and found blue eyes gazing at her. Their eyes were locked on each others.

"Ava, sweetie, cum for me," Lauren whispered. "Just let go."

Ava knew she was close, "Oh God Lauren," Ava screamed as the first wave of her orgasm hit her, her body shaking as Lauren continued to move her fingers in and out of her. "Don't stop, please, don't stop," Ava gasped.

"That's it Ava. God you feel so amazing," Lauren husked as she brought Ava once again to the brink of orgasm.

Ava screamed Lauren's name as she exploded into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

Lauren slowly moved her fingers out of Ava, and wrapped her arms around the brunette. Ava reached up and stroked Lauren's face with her fingers, "That was amazing. You're amazing," Ava whispered.

"I think your pretty amazing yourself," Lauren whispered as she moved her hand up and down Ava's body. "And I love the way your skin feels against mine."

Ava took her hand and moved it down Lauren's side then across the blonde's stomach, "You have a beautiful body."

"I'm so glad you think so," Lauren whispered as she kissed Ava's neck.

Ava rolled Lauren on her back, and straddled her. She leaned in and captured Lauren's mouth with hers. Ava lingered on the blonde's lips for a moment, then moved her tongue down Lauren's neck.

A soft moan escaped Lauren's lips as Ava took one of her nipples in her mouth, as she moved her hand between Lauren's legs.

"Oh God Ava," Lauren moaned. "Please baby, I need to feel you inside me."

Ava entered Lauren with her fingers as she moved up to look at Lauren, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh God, yes," Lauren gasped as Ava moved her thumb across Lauren's clit. She moved in and out of Lauren, going deeper with every thrust. Ava pulled completely out of Lauren and she immediately felt the loss. She looked at Ava with a puzzled look.

Ava smiled, with her eyebrow raise, "Can you roll over on your stomach for me?"

Lauren smiled at Ava, as she rolled over for Ava.

"I need you up on your knees, please," Ava said playfully as she moved behind Lauren.

The blonde raised up on her knees as Ava entered her from behind. Ava kissed her way up Lauren's back and began to move her thumb over Lauren's clit, "God you're so wet," Ava said softly as she pumped in and out of Lauren.

"God Ava, that feels so fucking incredible," Lauren moaned.

Ava playfully nipped Lauren's ass, "God you're body is amazing."

"I'm so close," Lauren whispered. "God yes that's it."

Ava increased the depth and speed of her penetration, as she felt Lauren tighten around her fingers, "That's it baby, give me what I want," Ava said her voice thick with desire. She felt the blonde's body begin to shake as her orgasm hit.

"Oh Ava," Lauren screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body.

Ava kept moving in and out of Lauren as the first orgasm subsided, and the second one wracked her body.

Lauren collasped on the bed, her breathing labored. Ava slowly moved her fingers out of+ the blonde and moved to lay down beside her.

Once Lauren caught her breath, she propped up on her elbow and looked down at Ava, "Oh my God. That was beyond words," Lauren whispered.

Ava smiled up at her, "I've never experienced anything that comes close to what we just shared."

"I know what you mean," Lauren said as she laid her head on Ava's shoulder. "That was really intense."

"A good intense, or a bad intense?" Ava asked as she wrapped her arms around Lauren.

"Oh this was a good intense, a very good intense," Lauren said as a playful smile came across her face for a minute, then Ava noticed a look of sadness pass across her face, "It's been a very long time since I've wanted anyone the way I want you," Lauren said softly, as tears filled her blue eyes.

Ava sat up, and took Lauren's hand in hers, "What's wrong?"

"Just memories and I don't want them to get in the way of what may be happening between us," Lauren said as she closed her eyes.

Chapter 23

Ava looked at her, then gently cupped her face, "What's her name?"

Lauren opened her eyes, and looked into Ava's dark eyes, "Her name was Ally."

"Tell me about her."

"We met while we were in college and we fell in love. It was great, we had a great life. Once we graduated I went to work at Johns Hopkins and Ally was getting ready to start law school. We decided to get away for a few days with my parents before Ally started school. They were going to drive to our cabin early that day, and I was going to follow after I got off work. About an hour before I was supposed to get off work, my boss called me into her office. I knew something was wrong, I could just feel it," Lauren said as a tear ran down her cheek. She took a deep breath, "She looked at me and told me there had been an accident. The three of them were being brought into Johns Hopkins and that was all she knew. I ran down to the emergency room and got there as they were brigning them in, Mom and Dad died enroute to the hopsital. Ally was in critical condition with massive head injuries. The only reason they let me in with her is because I worked there. They worked on her for 2 hours and in the end, there was nothing that could be done for her. I crawled in the bed with her, and pulled her into my arms, as they took her off the machines. Ally took her last breath in my arms. In the course of one day, I lost the three people I loved the most," Lauren said as she broke down completely.

Ava laid down next to Lauren and took her in her arms, "Oh God, Lauren, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she held the blonde. "Let it go, I've got you."

After a while, Lauren's sobs subsided. She rolled on her side, facing Ava she reached up and touched Ava's face, "Thank you for listening," she said softly.

Tears formed in Ava's eyes, "Thank you for sharing that with me. I could see how hard it was for you."

"It's not something I've shared very much. The only person I've told about that day was my boss. She was my rock during that time. But it still didn't stop me from going into a downward spiral. I did some things I'm not very proud of," Lauren said as she looked away.

Ava took Lauren's face in her hand, "Look at me Lauren. You have nothing to be ashamed of, we both have done things we're not proud of. Those things have made us into the people we are now."

"You're right," Lauren said as she sat up. "And I know I can't go back and change anything that's happened. It's taken me a long time to get where I am today. I wouldn't let anyone inside. I was so afraid of being left again and feeling the pain of the loss,so I put up walls and became a person I didn't recognize. I became this cold, non-feeling person, and all I cared about was seeing how many women I could sleep with. It was all about the physical, no emotional attachments. So for the first 4 years after Ally died, that's how I lived. On the 4 year anniversary of her death, I was in the attic looking for something, I don't even remember what, and I came across the bag she had pack for me to take to the cabin. After she died, I couldn't bring myself to look in it and I had just thrown it in the attic. I decided to look in it and I found a note from her inside the bag. She told me in the note that she was so lucky to have found someone like me, loving, caring and generous, to spend the rest of her life with, and that even though we were busy with our day to day lifes, she wanted me to always know she loved me and was proud of me and proud to be my wife. And she said if anything ever happened to her, she wanted me to find love again. I remebered thinking at the time, it was like she knew something was going to happen, and I lost it. Completely, lost it. I realized I needed some help, so I began therapy and slowly starting putting the pieces of my life back together. That was 2 years ago. Now I'm happier, I'm not the same person I was before Ally died, but I'm more like that person than I've been in a very long time."

Ava sat up, facing Lauren, "So you came to Springfield to start over."

"Yes and it's turned out to be one of the best decisions I've made in a very long time."

"And why is that?" Ava asked shyly.

"Well not only do I have a job that I love, I wouldn't have met you," Lauren said as she leaned in and gave Ava a soft kiss.

Ava pulled away from the kiss, a sad look washed over her face, as she turned away.

"Hey, Ava, what's wrong?" Lauren ask as she moved to look at Ava.

"Just thinking about some of things I've done in the past, and things about my life in general, and hoping that once you hear them, you'll still be glad you met me," Ava said softly.

"I don't think there's anything you could have done that would chagne that, so why don't you just tell me, becaue I know one thing and that's I want no secrets between us. I want to know everything about you. "

Ava took a deep breath, and began to tell Lauren all about her life. How she was conceived, about coming to Springfield, and how she met Olivia. Then she told her how she met Jeffrey and watched how Olivia was able to forgive him for everything. Ava didn't leave anything out, and after she told Lauren about Max, and how she moved away to San Francisco, she broke down and started to cry.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Ava and held her while she cried. Finally after a while, Ava's crying subsided, and she looked up at Lauren, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. And I know it was hard to tell me about everything, but I'm really glad you did."

"So it doesn't change anything between us?" Ava asked as she searched Lauren's blue eyes.

"No it doesn't, I still think you are an incredibly beautiful, amazing person. The only thing that scares me, is knowing you'll be leaving once Olivia's doing better," Lauren said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well actually. I'm moving home. I told Mom and Natalia today. I've been away from my family too long, and with this happening to Mom, I just need to be here. And now that I've met you, it just tells me I've made the right decision."

"So you're staying?" Lauren said as a big smile washed across her face.

"Yes. I'm staying," Ava said as she pulled Lauren closer, "But I need to know something."

"What's that?" Lauren asked as she leaned closer.

"Are you going to be able to let me in, to give us a chance to see where this could go?"

Lauren looked deeply into Ava's eyes, "This is the first time I've made love to anyone since Ally. With all the others, it was just about sex, and with you, there is so much more. And I know we just met, but the first time I saw you, looking at you took my breath away. I knew then I had to get to know you, and I want very much to see where this could go. So to answer your question, I've already let you in," Lauren said as she captured Ava's mouth with hers.

Chapter 24

Rafe got back to the hospital at 5 that afternoon. As he walked in, he was greeted by both his mothers. He smiled and walked over giving both of them a kiss on their cheeks, "Is everything okay here?" he asked as he looked at the two women.

Olivia smiled, "Yes, I think it's better than okay."

"Did I miss Ava? I wanted to give her a hard time before she and Lauren went out on their date," Rafe said with a grin on his face.

Olivia and Natalia both laughed, "Yes you missed both of them. They left together about an hour after you left," Natalia said. "Lauren took the afternoon off so they could start the date early."

"Really? How interesting."

"And I would lay you odds they haven't left the Beacon yet," Olivia said with a raised eyebrow and a huge smile on her face.

"Olivia," Natalia said as she swatted her arm.

"What? You saw the way those two were looking at each other."

Rafe laughed, "If I were Ava, I would still be at the Beacon too."

"You two are terrible," Natalia said as she grinned.

Ava woke up and found blue eyes gazing at her, "Hey there," she said her voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey you," Lauren said as she ran a finger across Ava's jaw.

"What time is it?" Ava asked as she sat up a bit.

"A little after 5. We slept for a couple hours."

"I need to call and check on Mom. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Lauren said.

Ava grabbed her phone and dialed Natalia's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Natalia, it's me. I was just calling to check on Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Yes sweetie, everything's fine. Hang on Olivia wants to talk to you."

"Be nice," Natalia mouthed as she handed the phone to Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she took the phone from Natalia, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey Mom. How are you feeling?" Ava asked as she reached out for Lauren.

"I'm feeling better this afternoon. So how's the date going?"

"We're having a wonderful time," Ava said as Lauren leaned in and nuzzled her neck.

"You're brother just got back, and was very disappointed he didn't get to see you before you left for your date," Olivia said as she winked at Rafe.

Ava didn't say anything, lost in the kisses Lauren was placing on her neck and chest.

"Ava? Sweetie, are you there?"

"Um, sorry, I'm still here. I got a little distracted," Ava said as she looked at Lauren with her eyebrow raised. Lauren let out a stiffled giggle.

"Why don't you go and enjoy your date. I'll see you in the morning," Olivia told her as she tried not to laugh.

"Okay Mom. I love you. Call if you need anything."

"Love you too sweetie. Bye."

"Bye Mom," Ava said as she got off the phone. She looked at Lauren.

"What? I could not help myself. You are just too damn sexy."

Ava grabbed Lauren, pulling the blonde close, "Why don't you show me?"

"My pleasure," Lauren whispered as she moved on top of Ava.

"So are they having a good time?" Natalia asked as she took her phone from Olivia.

"Yes I think they are," Olivia said with a smile.

"Well not meaning to change the subject, but Josh offered me a job with him once we're finished at the farnhouse," Rafe said with a shy smile on his face.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you," Natalia said as she took Rafe's hand.

"I think that's a great idea," Olivia said. "Josh is a good guy, and he can teach you a lot."

"I'm pretty excited. You wouldn't believe how much we got done today. I'm really glad to be helping him. We have the new staircase installed and tomorrow we're putting the lift in."

"You really are enjoying doing this aren't you?" Natalia asked.

"I am Ma," Rafe replied. He paused for a minute and looked over at Olivia, "I really wanted to help him get everything ready for you," he said as tears came to his eyes.

Olivia reached out for Rafe. He came and sat on the bed next to Olivia. She put her hand on his face, "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

Rafe swallowed hard, as a tear slipped his cheek, "I know how much you mean to me, and to Ma. I never thought I would be saying these words to you, but I love you, Mom."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat, as tears fell from her eyes, "I love you too son."

"I'm starving," Lauren said as she sat up in the bed.

"Me too," Ava said as she sat up facing Lauren. "So do we want to go out for a while or should I order room service?"

Lauren smiled, "Well I did ask you out to dinner, so what would you like to do?"

Ava crawled up and sat in Lauren's lap, "I want to order room service. While we're waiting on room service, I want to take a shower with you. Then after dinner I want to make love all night," Ava husked.

Natalia crawled into bed with Olivia, "You know I should probably have them move that extra bed out of here."

Olivia smiled as she laid her head on Natalia's shoulder, "I know because this is where I want you to be, next to me. I love falling asleep in your arms."

"And I love falling asleep holding you," Natalia said as she kissed Olivia on top of her head. "You were amazing with Rafe today."

"I meant what I said. I love him, just like I love his Ma."

"He loves you and so does his Ma, very much," Natalia whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 25

"Jesus," Lauren said as she fell back on the bed. She looked over at the clock, "I have to be at work in an hour."

"All ready?" Ava said as she strecthed out on top of Lauren.

"Yes, so that means you have to move so I can get ready," Lauren said.

"If I must," Ava said as she rolled over beside Lauren.

Lauren propped up on her arm and looked down at Ava, "This has been the most amazinng night I've had in a very long time."

"It has been for me as well," Ava said as she reached up and touched Lauren's face.

"Do you want to go to the hospital with me?" Lauren asked as she kissed Ava's hand.

"Yes I would," Ava said.

"Well that means we have to get in the shower," Lauren said as she got out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"On my way," Ava said as she hopped out of the bed.

Once they reached the hospital, Lauren walked Ava to Olivia's room. The two stopped at the door. Lauren put her arms around Ava's waist, "Thank you for yesterday and last night. It was incredible."

"Yes it was," Ava said as she moved closed to Lauren. "So I guess I have to let you go to work now."

"Unfortunately yes, but I'll be back in a bit. Can I see you tonight?"

"I would really love that."

"I'll cook dinner for you," Lauren said.

"That sounds heavenly," Ava whispered. She closed the distance between them, capturing Lauren's mouth with hers.

Lauren pulled away before the kiss could become heated, "I really don't want to but I have to go."

"I'll see you in a while."

"Yes you wiil," Lauren said as she turned and headed to her office.

Ava watched Lauren walk away then headed into Olivia's room, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Olivia said.

"Where's Natalia?" Ava asked as she sat down in the chair next to Olivia's bed.

"She's in the shower. So how was your date?" Olivia asked as she grinned.

Ava moved to sit down next to Olivia on her bed, "Mom, it was amazing. I've never met anyone like her," Ava said with a twinkle in her eyes. "We talked for hours. I feel so comfortable with her."

"Sounds like you two had a great time. And you look like you haven't been to sleep yet?"

Ava blushed, "No, sleep was not on the agenda last night."

"I knew it. You two never left the Beacon did you?"

"No we didn't."

"And?"

"It was incredible," Ava said as a look of joy and contentment washed over her face.

"So I take it you'll be seeing her again."

"She cooking dinner for me tonight," Ava said with a smile.

"It's good to see you happy," Olivia said as she took Ava's hand.

"It's good to be happy."

Natalia walked in from the bathroom, "Good morning," she said as she walked over to them.

"Did you have a good time?"

Ava looked at Natalia, "Yes I had a very good time."

"Where did you go for dinner?" Natalia asked as she sat down.

Before Ava could answer, Rafe walked in the room, "Good morning," he said as he came in and gave his mother's a kiss each. He looked at Ava and grinned, "So how was your date with Lauren?"

'It was wonderful," Ava said as she smiled.

"Details please," Rafe said as he sat on the arm of the chair next to Natalia.

Ava looked at Rafe, "We had a very nice dinner and that's all you need to know," Ava said with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes we did," Lauren said as she walked in the room. "Good morning all."

Ava stood up and turned to face her. Their eyes meet, and Ava smiled, "Hey you."

"Hey baby," Lauren said as walked to Olivia's bed.

Olivia, Natalia and Rafe all looked at each other, then back at Ava and Lauren.

Lauren finally broke her gaze and looked at Olivia, "Are you ready to get started?"

"Anytime you are," Olivia said as shifted a little. As she moved, her legs began to spasm, and her body began to shake. Olivia closed her eyes, "Make it stop, please make it stop."

Before anyone could do or say anything, Lauren was on the bed with Olivia, "Olivia, open your eyes. I need you to focus on me."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Lauren.

"Good. Now I need you to take my hands, and we're going to move you a little. Can you do that?" Lauren said in a soothing voice.

Olivia nodded and took Lauren's hands.

"Okay, I'm going to help shift you into a different position and I promise the spasms will stop," Lauren said as she pulled Olivia up to her. She put her arms under Olivia's and moved the older woman over in the bed. As soon as Lauren shifted Olivia, the spasms subsided, and the shaking stopped.

Lauren gently laid Olivia back in the bed. Natalia moved to Olivia's side, taking her hand, as Rafe and Ava moved closer as well. Olivia looked up at Lauren, "What the hell was that?" Olivia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"You were having spasms. We just had to move you a bit," Lauren said softly. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, it was just very scary. I had no control over it," Olivia said as she started to cry.

"What caused it?" Natalia asked as she sat down on the bed next to Olivia.

"These can happen from time to time with someone who has had a spinal cord injury. The best way to make them stop is by moving into a different position," Lauren said as she moved off the bed. She looked over at Ava, and saw the tears in her eyes as well. "It's okay," Lauren said as she moved behind Ava, gently rubbing her back.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent them from happening?" Natalia asked as she wiped the tears from Olivia's face.

"I'll talk to Rick. She may need to be on an anti-spasticity medicine. They help reduce and control the spasms. And massaging her legs will help as well."

Olivia looked at Lauren, "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome. Why don't you rest for a while, and we'll work on your therapy later this afternoon."

Olivia looked at Natalia, Ava and Rafe, "Would you mind giving me a minute with Lauren?"

"Not at all," Natalia said as she kissed Olivia on the forehead. She stood up and looked at Ava and Rafe, "Let's go get some coffee," she said as she headed towards the door.

Rafe and Ava both leaned down and kissed Olivia. Ava turned to Lauren, "Take care of her," Ava mouthed. Lauren nodded as she touched Ava's face.

Ava turned and headed out the door with Natalia and Rafe.

"What can I do for you Olivia?" Lauren said as she sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed.

"Something happened when I was having the spasms," Olivia said slowly, "And I didn't want to say anything in front of Natalia and the kids in case it's nothing."

"What happened?" Lauren said as she leaned forward.

"Once you moved me, and the spasms stopped. I felt a pain shoot down my left leg."

"What kind of pain?"

"A sharp pain, then it felt all tingly."

Lauren got up and went around to the left side of the bed. She uncovered Olivia's leg, "Have you tried to move it since you felt the pain?"

"No, I was afraid to," Olivia said softly.

"It's okay. Can you try and move it for me now?" Lauren asked.

"Okay, here goes," Olivia said. She closed her eyes, and slowly moved her left leg a little. She opened her eyes, "I did it, I moved it," she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Yes you did," Lauren said with a smile on her face. "Let's see if you can lift it off the bed."

Olivia smiled as she was able to lift her leg off the bed for just a moment.

"Good job. Now what about your right leg, did you feel anything it in?" Lauren asked.

"No, just in my left one. But I haven't tried to move it. Should I try?"

"I think so, but don't be discouraged if you can't move it just yet," Lauren told her. "Okay give it try."

Olivia nodded at Lauren, and tried to move her right leg. Nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing. "Damn," she said, "I really hoped I would be able to move it," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know, but you've had a big break through today," Lauren said as she covered Olivia's leg. "And your family is going to be thrilled."

"You think I should tell them?" Olivia asked as she sighed.

Lauren sat on the bed next to Olivia, "Yes I think you should. Olivia, this is huge, and I think it's only a matter of time until you're able to move your right leg."

"I know you're right, but what if I can't?"

"I'm going to be totatlly honest with you. Even if you are never able to move your right leg, you will be able to walk, with the assistance of a brace, and you won't be confined to a wheelchair. You may have to use one from time to time, but you're quality of life will closer to normal. And it won't take us long to get the left leg strong again."

Olivia studied the blonde's face, "Really? I won't be confined to a wheelchair? I'll be able to walk?"

"Yes, you will," Lauren told her.

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment, "Can you get my family for me?"

"I would be happy too," Lauren said as she got off the bed and headed towards the door.

Chapter 26

Lauren walked out the room, and was about to head to the cafeteria, when she saw Natalia, Ava and Rafe walking down the hall towards her. Ava reached her first and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Lauren said as she smiled at Ava.

"Is Mom okay?" Ava asked as Natalia and Rafe walked up.

Lauren looked at the three of them, "Olivia's fine. She wants to talk to you all."

Natalia looked at Lauren, "Did something happen?"

"I'll let Olivia tell you," Lauren said a she turned to Ava, "I'll be in my office. Call me if you need anything," Lauren said as she started to leave.

Ava grabbed her hand, "Aren't you coming in with us?"

Lauren kissed Ava's hand, "I think I should let Olivia talk to her family without me around."

Ava moved her hand to Lauren's face, "Please come with us."

Lauren looked at Rafe and Natalia and saw both of them nodding. She turned back to Ava, "How can I say no to you?"

Ava smiled, "You can't. Let's go," she said taking Lauren's hand in hers as they followed Natalia and Rafe into Olivia's room.

"Well that didn't take long," Olivia said with a smile.

"They were actually walking down the hall as I walked out the door. I hope you don't mind me being here," Lauren said.

"I asked her to come in with Mom," Ava said as she looked at Lauren and found the blue eyes gazing at her.

Olivia smiled and looked at Natalia, "Why don't you guys move over here a little closer, I have something I need to tell you."

Natalia sat down on the bed next to Olivia, as Rafe stood at the foot of the bed. Ava sat down in the chair next to Olivia's bed. Lauren sat on the arm of the chair, putting her arm around Ava.

"What did you need to tell us, sweetie?" Natalia asked as she took Olivia's had in hers. "is everything okay?"

"After I had the spasms, I felt a pain in my left leg."

Natalia's eyes widened, "Wait, did you say you felt a pain in your leg?"

"Yes love I did and well let me just show you," Olivia said as she lifted her left leg off the bed.

Natalia looked at her leg, and then looked back at Olivia. She laid her head on Olivia's chest as she started to cry.

Olivia stroked her hair, "Baby, it's okay."

Natalia lifted her head and smiled through the tears, "I know, these are tears of joy."

Rafe sat down behind Natalia, with tears streaming down his face, as Ava moved to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her mother.

Olivia and Natalia pulled their children into hugs. Ava pulled away after a few moments, "Can you move the right one?" she asked Olivia.

"Not yet," Olivia said.

Ava looked at Lauren, "So what does this mean?"

"I think it will only be a matter of time before Olivia can move her right leg, but if she's not able to, at least with the use of her left leg, she won't be confined to a wheelchair. She'll be able to walk with the use of a brace, and her quality of life will be closer to normal. We'll know more as soon as Rick and her neurologist check her. Speaking of which, I should go and talk to Rick, and let him know what's going on," Lauren said as she got ready to leave. "I'll be back later to check on you," she told Olivia as she walked by the bed. She stopped at the door and looked back at Ava, "I'll call you in a while."

Ava nodded and smile as she watched Lauren walk out the door. She turned back to her family and found all of them looking at her and smiling. "What?" Ava said as she blushed a bit.

"I think somebody has got it bad," Rafe said as he grinned at Ava, getting up off the bed.

"I have to agree," Olivia said as she winked at Ava.

Ava smiled, "I think you're both right. I can't stop thinking about her."

Lauren headed to Rick's office after she left Olivia's room. She knocked on his door, "Come in."

"Hey Rick," Lauren said as she walked in.

"Lauren, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know I was in with Olivia a little while ago, and she's had a breakthrough."

"Really? What happened?"

"She shifted a little and her legs started spasming. I got her moved into a different positon and they subsided. Once they were over, she told me she felt a pain in her left leg."

"That's great news," Rick said as he stood up.

"There's more. She's able to move the leg, just her left one right now. I knew you would want to check her," Lauren said.

"I'll head there now. Do Natalia and the kids know?"

"Yes I just left them," Lauren said. "Let me know what you find after you examine her and I'll start working on a new treatment plan for her."

"You'll be in your office?" Rick said as he walked Lauren out.

"Yes, I'll be there the rest of the day," Lauren said as she headed to her office.

Rick walked into Olivia's room to smiles, "I hear you've had a good morning," he said as he walked over to her bed.

"Yes I have," Olivia said with a smile.

"She moved her leg," Rafe and Natalia said at the same time.

"That's what I hear," Rick said. "Lauren came by my office and told me as soon as she left here."

"Okay I'm going to take our patient for some tests. We should be gone for about an hour and we'll have the results later today," Rick said.

Ava looked at Rick, "Did Lauren say where she was going when she left your office?"

"She was headed to her office. It's down the hall from mine," Rick said as he hit the call button for a nurse to help him with Olivia's bed.

Ava looked at Olivia, "It's okay go," Olivia said with a smile.

Ava gave her a quick kiss, and hugged Rafe and Natalia, "I'll be back in an hour," she said as she walked out the door.

Natalia took Olivia's hand "I think our daughter is falling in love," Natalia said softly.

"I think she already has," Olivia said. "And I think they have a chance to have what we have," she said as she kissed Natalia's hand.

"Well Lauren better take of her, or she'll have to deal with me," Rafe said with a smile on his face.

Rick looked at the three of them with a puzzled look, "Did I miss something?"

The three of them let out a laugh, "I'll fill you in on the way to my tests," Olivia siad with a chuckle.

Chapter 27

Lauren was sitting at her desk, trying to concentrate on her work, but it was useless. All she could think about was Ava, her touch, her kisses, the way their bodies felt against each others. _Jesus. I cannot stop thinking about her_, Lauren thought as she got up from her desk and walked over to the window. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, "Come in," she said as she turned to face the door. She looked up and saw Ava smiling at her.

"Hey baby," Lauren said as she moved to her.

"Hey you," Ava said as she pulled Lauren to her. "Rick's taking Mom for tests, so I thought I would spend sometime with you, that is if you have time," Ava told Lauren stopping just short of kissing the blonde.

Lauren moved close to Ava,"I'll always have time for you. I was just thinking about you."

"Really," Ava said as she ran her hands under the back of Lauren's scrub top, "What were you thinking?"

Lauren let out a soft moan as Ava touched her back, "I was thinking about last night and this morning. I can't stop thinking about you."

Ava moved to Lauren's neck and trailed her tongue along the blonde's neck, "That's good, because I can't stop thinking about you," Ava whispered as she ran her tongue up Lauren's jaw.

"Jesus, Ava," Lauren whispered.

Ava moved her mouth to Lauren's ear, "I want you. I've never wanted anyone the way I've wanted you," she said softly.

Lauren pushed Ava against the wall, as she took the brunette in a crushing kiss, her hands roaming over Ava's body. She unbuttoned Ava's blouse and shoved it off her shoulders, moving her tongue from Ava's mouth, across jaw, and down her neck to she shoulder.

Ava undid her bra, letting it slide off, as Lauren moved her mouth and tongue to Ava's breast. The blonde reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Ava's jeans, pushing them down as Ava stepped out of them.

Lauren moved her hand between Ava's legs, "God you are so fucking wet," she said as she plunged two fingers inside the brunette.

Ava moaned as she wrapped her left leg around Lauren's waist, "Jesus Lauren, that feels so amazing."

Luaren plunged deeper and began to move her thumb across Ava's clit. Ava put her hands on Lauren's shoulders as the blonde pumped in and out of her.

Lauren moved her face close to Ava's, "Oh Lauren, I need to feel you deeper. Please, baby, please," Ava whispered.

Lauren braced her left arm against the wall, and moved her thigh between Ava's legs, as she plunged deeper into Ava, "Is that what you wanted baby?" Lauren whispered as she ran her tongue along Ava's neck.

"God, yes," Ava moaned as she shivered.

Lauren reached down with her left hang hand, grabbing Ava's ass, pulling her closer as she put a third finger inside of Ava, going as deep as she could.

"Oh yes, yes," Ava moaned, "Lauren, I'm so close."

Lauren could feel Ava tightening around her fingers, "Cum for me Ava," Lauren husked as she increased the speed of her penetration.

"OHMYGOD!" Ava screamed as she fell into the abyss of her orgasm.

Lauren continued her penetration.

Ava looked into her blue eyes, "Baby, I don't know if I can," Ava gasped.

"Yes you can. Please baby, cum for me again," Lauren said as she ran her tongue down Ava's neck. She curled her fingers inside of Ava, and finding the brunette's g-spot.

Ava leaned her head against the wall as she closed her eyes, "Oh my god," she moaned as she came, flooding wetness on Lauren's hand.

Lauren stayed inside of Ava until her spasms subsided, both women leaning against the wall, their breathing labored.

As Lauren took her fingers out of Ava, the brunette opened her eyes and looked at her, "Oh Lauren, the things you do to me," she whispered as she slid down the wall taking the blonde with her.

Rafe looked at Natalia, "How much longer are they going to be gone?"

"Rafe, it's only been thirty minutes, and Rick said it would take at least an hour. Just try and relax."

"I'm trying Ma. But Mom moved her leg, that's huge. I just want to hear what the doctors have to say about everything."

Natlalia studied her son's face, "I'm really proud of you. Do you know that?"

"Aw Ma," Rafe said as he blushed.

"You've grown up so much over the past few days and the way you came around to me and Olivia being together. I just want you to know how much it means to me, and to her. We both love you very much," Natalia said as she reached out and cupped his face with her hand.

"And I love the both of you, and my sisters as well. You and I now have the family we've both always wanted. I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I just couldn't understand, but when Olivia stepped in front of me, and was willing to sacrifice herself to make sure nothing happened to me, I began to realize what a different person she has become. And now, there's nothing I woudln't do for either of you," Rafe said softly.

Thirty minutes later, Ava and Lauren emerged from her office, holding hands. Ava looked over at her, "I hope I didn't keep you from getting your work done," she said with a sly smile.

"I wasn't getting any work done anyway," Lauren said as they walked down the hall towards Olivia's room. "So what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"We could order pizza and that would be fine with me, as long as I'm with you, that's all I want."

Lauren smiled as she looked over at Ava, "I think we can arrange that, but I'm still cooking for you."

Rafe was at the cafteria when Ava and Lauren got to Olivia's room. As they walked in, Natalia looked up, "Hey you two. Did you have a nice visit?"

Lauren laughed as Ava blushed, "Yes we did," Ava said with a shy smile on her face.

"Do you two have plans for this evening?"

"Lauren's cooking dinner for me, unless you need me to stay with Mom tonight," Ava replied.

"No sweetie, I'm staying with her until she comes home. But I appreciate the offer."

Before Ava could say anything, Rick and Dr. Williams came in with Olivia.

Olivia smiled at Natalia, "Hey my love," Olivia said with a tired smile as the doctors got her bed into place.

"Hey baby," Natalia said as she sat on the bed, "You look tired."

"I am."

"So Rick, what did you find out?" Ava asked.

"Well the xrays didn't show anything, so we did a nerve conduction study and an MRI. We'll have the results of those in about an hour. Those will give us a better idea of what's going on," Rick said. "But right now, I want you to get some rest," Rick told Olivia.

"And I've got some work I need to get done," Lauren said as she looked at Ava. "I'll be back around 5."

Ava gave her hand a squeeze, "I'll see you then."

Lauren looked at Olivia and Natalia, "I'll see you both later," as she turned and headed out the room. Once she was out in the hallway, she saw Rafe walking down the hall.

"Hey Lauren. Is Mom back?" Rafe asked as he walked up.

"They just brought her back."

"What did they find?"

"The xrays didn't show anything so they did a nerve conduction test and an MRI. Now they're just waiting on results. I'll see you later. I'll be back at 5 to pick Ava up," Lauren said as she started to walk off.

"Lauren?"

"Yes Rafe?" Lauren said as she stopped and turned back towards Rafe.

"I need to know something.'

"What's that?"

"I need to know what your intentions are with my sister. She's been through a lot and I just don't want to see her get hurt," Rafe said as he studied the blonde's face.

Lauren set her jaw and looked Rafe in the eyes, "I know what's she's been through and I can assure you, I would never do anything to hurt Ava."

Rafe looked at her, "You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

Chapter 28

Lauren looked at Rafe, and he noticed her face soften, as did her eyes, "Yes Rafe, I have fallen I love with Ava. I know we just met, and I can't explain it, but I love her and I'm in love with her."

Rafe grinned at the blonde, "Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet," Lauren said. "I just don't want to push her into something she may not be ready for."

"I think you might be surprised by Ava's reaction. Don't under estimate her. Be honest with her, and for the record, I couldn't be happier that you two are seeing each other."

"Thank you Rafe. I'll think about what you said," Lauren said as she headed off to her office.

Rafe turned and walked in to Olivia's room just as Rick and Dr. Williams were leaving, "Hey everybody," Rafe said as he walked over to Olivia's bed. He kissed Natalia on her cheek, then leaned down and kissed Olivia on the cheek, "You look tired Mom."

"I am a little," Olivia said as she smiled at her son. "Why aren't you at the farmhouse?"

"I called Josh and told him what was going on. So he decided to wait unitl after your tests to see if we still need to make all the modifications to the farmhouse."

"I guess that makes sense," Olivia said as she stifled a yawn.

Natalia gently stroked Olivia's face with her hand, "Get some rest sweetie. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Olivia nodded as she closed her eyes.

An hour passed, as Olivia slept. Ava and Rafe chatted as Natalia sat next to Olivia, holding her hand. Twenty minutes later, Rick and walked in to Olivia's room.

Natalia gently woke Olivia up as the two doctors moved closer to them, "Liv, baby, I need you to wake up."

Olivia opened eyes, seeing Rick and Dr. Williams, "You have the test results."

"Yes," Rick answered as Ava and Rafe moved closer to their mother.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"The nerves that control the left leg are functioning normally, the ones on the right side appear to be blocked."

"Blocked how?" Olivia asked as she looked at Olivia.

"We're not sure. It could be from swelling which could subside allowing the nerves to begin to function normally, or the damage could be permanent. There's just no way to be sure," Rick said.

"So what are you saying here Rick?" Natalia asked.

"The only way to be sure is to perform surgery, which is risky. If the swelling is causing the blockage, there is a procedure called surgical decompression. It would allow us to go in and and reduce the swelling, which would stimulate the nerves to work again, but as I said, it's very risky and there is only one team in the country doing this procedure currently," Dr. Williams explained to the family.

"And where would that be?" Ava asked.

"Johns Hopkins in Baltimore. The head of the team is Dr. Jason Wilson. The advancements this team has made is incredible. However, Rick and I are concerned that it would be too great of a risk for Ms. Spencer to travel there."

"Well what if we fly the team out here? Is that an option?" Natalia asked.

"Rick you know money is no object here," Olivia said.

"I know and we have contacted him. We're waiting to hear back from him. Hopefully, he will agree to take your case."

"Is there anything we can do to hurry the process along?" Olivia said.

"Olivia, I know waiting is not something you're good at, but all we can to is wait to hear from Dr. Wilson."

"Rick did you say the doctor's last name was Wilson?" Ava asked. "At Johns Hopkins right?

"Yes," Rick said as he looked at Ava. "Wait, I see where you're going with this," Rick said as he smiled.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom, Lauren's last name is Wilson, and she worked at Johns Hopkins before moving here. She's from Baltimore," Ava said with a smile.

"Do you think they're related?" Natalia asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Ava said as she headed out the door.

"I'm coming with you," Rafe added.

Rick and Dr. Williams told the two women they would be back later. Once they were gone, Naltalia took Olivia's hand in hers, "I'm worried about all of this," she said softly. "What if we can't get the doctor to come here?"

"Then we'll go to him," Olivia said as she reached up with her free hand, stroking Natalia's cheek.

"But you heard Dr. Williams, the risk would be to great," Natalia said as tears filled her eyes, "And I can't lose you," she whispered.

"I know honey and I don't want you to lose me. But if there's a chance for me to be able to stand and put my arms around you, to take walks with you, to be able to make love to you, then I'm willing to risk my life for that chance," Olivia told Natalia, as she gazed into her brown eyes.

Ava and Rafe quickly made their way to Lauren's office.

"Do you think she can help us?" Rafe asked as Ava knocked on the door.

"I know if she can, she will," Ava replied as she heard Lauren tell them to come in.

The two opened the door and walked in Lauren's office.

Lauren looked up form her paper work, "Hey you two. What can I do for you," she said as she smiled at Ava.

"Do you know a Dr. Jason Wilson at Johns Hopkins?" Ava asked as she and Rafe sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

Lauren's smiled faded, "Yes. Why?"

"They think the nerves that control Mom's right leg are blocked, and they want him to do a procdure on her, it's a .." Ava started.

"Surgical decompression," Lauren finshed for her.

"Yes that's it. Anyway they think it would work for Mom, but it's too risky for her to travel there, and Rick wants to get the team out her to perform the surgery."

"Has Rick tried to call him?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, but they haven't been able to get in touch with him. So do you know him well?" Rafe asked.

"He's my older brother," Lauren said with a sadness in her eyes.

"Really, could you call him, and see if he would come here?" Rafe asked.

Lauren didn't answer right away. Ava studied her face, and saw the sadness in her eyes, "Lauren what's wrong?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you about it later. Look I don't know if he will talk to me, but I'll try to call him."

"Thank you so much," Rafe said as he stood to go. He looked at Lauren then at Ava, he could see Ava wanted to talk to Lauren alone. "I'm just gonna head back to Mom's room," Rafe said as he headed out the door.

Ava moved behind Lauren's desk , taking the blonde's hands in hers, "So what is it sweetie?"

Lauren looked at Ava, "He blamed Ally for Mom and Dad's deaths. She was driving the car to the cabin the day of the accident. We've only talked once in the last six years, and that was the day of Mom and Dad's funeral. He didn't come to the service for Ally," Lauren said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby," Ava said as she wiped the tears from Lauren's face. "Is it's too hard for you, we'll figure out some other way."

"No, I'll call him. I want to do this for you. If anyone can help Olivia, it's Jason," Lauren said as she picked up her phone. "Stay with me while I make the call?"

Ava nodded as Lauren dialed the number.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 29

Ava held Lauren's hand while they waited for Jason to answer the phone

"Dr. Wilson."

"Jason, it's Lauren."

"Lauren, it's been a long time. What can I do for you?"

"I have a patient, who is I think a great candidate for the surgical decompression."

"Okay is the patient here?" Jason asked.

"No, Jason. I moved from Baltimore last month. I'm the head of the phsyical therapy department at Cedars Hospital in Springfield. It's a few hours away from Chicago."

"How was the injury caused?"

"The paralysis is a result of a gunshot wound, and her doctors here feel it would be too risky to bring her to Baltimore. So I was wondering if you would be available to bring the team here?"

"I don't know, Lauren. I have so much going on here."

"Jason, please. It would really mean a lot to me," Lauren said softly.

Jason took at his calendar, "I could reschedule some things here. We could fly out first thing in the morning. And if things look good we could do the procedure the next morning."

Lauren looked at Ava, "Jason, I really appreciate it this. It means more to me than you know."

"And I expect you to tell me why this patient is so important to you once I get there. I have to go now, and get everything in motion. I'll call you later with our flight info."

"And I'll take care of getting you guys hotel rooms and transportation. Jason, thank you."

"You're welcome and I'll call later," Jason said as he got off the phone.

Lauren hung up the phone, and took Ava's hand into hers, "He and the team will be here tomorrow. And if things look good, they'll do the procedure the next morning."

Ava leaned in and softly kissed Lauren, "Thank you. I know that call wasn't easy for you to make."

"No it wasn't, but Ava there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Lauren said softly. "Now I need to get hotel rooms and a car for Jason and his team. And you need to go give you're family the good news."

Ava looked into Lauren's blue eyes, "I'll take care of the rooms and the car. Now about telling my family, you're coming with me. I want you to tell them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Ava said as she stood, reaching out for Lauren, "Come on, let's go give everybody the good news."

Lauren took Ava's hand, "Lead the way."

On their way to Olivia's room, Lauren called Rick and asked if he and Dr. Williams could meet them there. Ava and Lauren walked into Olivia's room, the two doctors right behind them.

Olivia, Natalia and Rafe looked up as they walked in, "Ava?" Olivia asked.

"I'll let Lauren tell you," Ava said as she and Lauren walked over to Olivia's bed.

"Jason and his team are flying here tomorrow morning. He will look over your case, and if things look good, they'll do the procedure day after tomorrow," Lauren told them all.

"How did you manage that?" Dr. Wiliams asked. "I couldn't even get him on the phone."

"He's my brother," Lauren said softly, as her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Lauren it's Jason. Our flight leaves Baltimore at 6 am, putting us in Springfield at 9am. We'll go straight from the airport to the hospital. I need you to give my cell number to the doctors in charge, so I can go over details with them."

"I can do that. Is there anything else?" Lauren asked.

"I don't think so. And once this is done you and I need to have a talk. It's time."

"All right if that's what you want," Lauren said sadly.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay Jason, bye."

"Bye Lauren."

"The team will land at 9 am, and we'll be coming straight from the hospital from the airport."

"Rick, I need to give you Jason's cell number. He wants to talk you and Dr. Williams", Lauren told the doctors. "Why don't we head to my office so we can do that now?"

"We can do that," Rick said as he and Dr. Williams headed out of Olivia's room.

Lauren looked at Ava, and the brunette saw the sadness in her lover's eyes, "I'll be back at 5 to pick you up."

"I'll be ready. We'll swing by the Beacon and get everything set up for Jason and his team," Ava said as she took Lauren's hand.

Olivia watched the two of them, "Lauren, thank you so much for all your help."

"I was glad to do it," Lauren said. "I'll see you all at 5," the blonde said as she turned to walk to the door.

Ava walked with her out into the hall, "Lauren, are you okay?"

The blonde reached up and touched Ava's face, "I'm fine, really. The most important thing here is getting Olivia the help she needs."

"You are truly amazing," Ava said as she pulled Lauren into a hug.

"I'm gald you think so, and for the record I think you're pretty amazing too," Lauren said as she leaned in and gave Ava a soft, chaste kiss. "I need to go meet Rick and Dr. Williams," Lauren said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while," Ava said as she tuned to go into Olivia's room, while Lauren headed to her office.

After Ava walked in Olivia motioned for her and Rafe to come closer. She asked Natalia to join her on the bed. Once everyone was close, she looked at the three of them, "I need to know if any of you have any concerns about the surgery."

Natalia looked at her, as tears filled her eyes, "I'm worried because Rick said the procedure is risky. I'm afraid I'll lose you."

"I'm afraid too, honey," Olivia said as she stroked Natalia's face with her hand. "I just know it's something I have to do."

Rafe looked at his mothers, "I'm scared too, but Ma, sometimes you have to take risks. And I know if anyone can come through this, it's Mom."

"Rafe's right. I don't want anything to happen to you Mom, but we have to try. And I trust Lauren, and she said if anyone can help you, it's Jason."

"I know you're both right. And Liv, I know it's something you have to do, and I'll be right here through all of it, no matter the outcome."

"Okay now that's settled, I need you to call Philip for me. I want to spend sometime with Emma this evening, and explain to her what's going on," Olivia said as she looked at Ava.

Ava nodded, grabbed her phone and headed out into the hall to call Philip.

Olivia turned to Rafe, "Now I want you to get out of here for a while. Go do something fun, spend sometime with your friends."

Rafe smiled, "Okay Mom. I'll be back before I head home."

Rafe kissed his mothers, "I love you both." He looked at Natalia, "And try not to worrry Ma, everything is gonna be okay."

Natalia kissed her son on the cheek, "I know sweetie, and I love you. We both do."

Rafe left as Ava came back in, "Philip will bring Emma by after 5," Ava told them as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"So do you want to tell us what's going on between Lauren and her brother?" Olivia asked.

"This was the first time she's talked to Jason in six years," Ava told them.

"Why would she go so long without talking to her brother?" Natalia asked.

Ava told them everything Lauren had shared with her, about the accident, losing Ally and her parents, about Jason blaming Ally, everything.

"That had to be a very hard call for her to make," Olivia said.

"It was, but she wanted to get you the help you needed. She's a very special person."

Olivia looked at Ava, "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes and I know we just met and I can't explain it, but I love her and I'm in love with her."

"Have you told her yet?" Natalia asked.

"No, she's been through so much, and I don't want to push her," Ava said softly.

"Well Ava, I think you should. You have to take the chance. If I have learned anything, it's that. Because I really think you and Lauren have the chance to have what Olivia and I have," Natalia said.

Ava got up and hugged Natalia, "You are really an amazing woman. And I'm so glad Mom has you in her life. Thank you for loving her and being here for her," Ava said as tears filled her eyes.

"Ava you don't have to thank me. Loving Olivia and being in love with her is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Natalia'a right Ava, you need to tell Lauren how you feel. I almost lost Natalia because I waited to tell her how I felt, and I don't want to see that happen to you," Olivia said as she cupped Ava's face with her hand. "Take the chance sweetie. Tell Lauren how you feel. If there's one thing I've learned, life is to short, and you can lose all of this so easily. And you're right, Natalia is an amazing woman, and I'm very lucky to have her by my side."

Chapter 30

Natalia smiled as she looked at Olivia sleeping, and again as she saw that Ava had fallen asleep as well. She got out of the bed, and walked out in the hall for a minute. She looked down the hall and saw Lauren heading towards her, "Hi there," Natalia said as Lauren walked up.

"Hey Natalia. How are you?"

"A little tired but good," Natalia said. "It's been a exhausting day."

Lauren studied her face for a minute, "And you're worried about the surgery as well."

"A little. Acatually a lot. I just can't imagine my life wiithout Olivia," Natalia said.

"I know all of this has to be overwhleming for you, but I promise you, Jason will not do this procedure if he thinks the risk is too great. He truly does put his paitents first and if he thinks there's a chance Olivia wouldn't make it through the surgery, he won't operate," Lauren said as she put her hand on Natalia's arm.

Before Natalia could say anything, she heard, "NATALIA."

She looked down the hall and saw Emma running towards her, with Philip trying to keep up with her.

Emma ran up to Natalia and wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist, "I've missed you so much."

Natalia put her arms around the little girl, "I've missed you too, Em."

Philip walked up, "I swear this one gets more like her mother everyday. Hey Natalia. How's Olivia?"

"She's good. And she'll be so happy to see you," Natalia said as she kissed Emma on top of her head. "Em, I want you to meet somebody. This is Lauren Wilson, she's helping take care of your mommy and she's a good friend of Ava's."

"Lauren, this is Olivia's daughter Emma."

Lauren knelt down in front of Emma, "Hi Emma. It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. You know Ava?"

"Yes I do."

"And you're helping take care of Mommy?"

"I am," Lauren said as she stood up. She turned to Philip, "I'm Lauren."

"Hi Lauren, I'm Philip Spaulding, Emma's dad," Philip said as he shook Lauren's hand.

Natalia looked down at Emma, "You ready to see your Mommy?"

"Yes," Emma said as she bounced up and down.

"Let's go," Natalia said as she took the little girls hand.

Olivia and Ava both opened their eyes, as they heard the door open.

Emma ran to Ava and jumped in her lap and gave her sister a kiss, "Ava, were you sleeping?"

"I guess I was. How's my favorite sister today?" Ava asked as she hugged Emma.

"I'm good," Emma said.

Ava looked up and saw Lauren smiling at her and her sister, "Hey you," Ava said.

"Hey yourself," Lauren said as she winked at Ava.

Emma turned her attention to Olivia, "Mommy, I'm so glad to see you," Emma said as climbed from Ava's lap and put her hand on Olivia's.

"Hey my jellybean. I'm really glad to see you to," Olivia said as she smiled. "Want to get up here with me?"

"Can I?"

"You sure can," Ava said as she got up and put Emma in the bed with Olivia.

Emma wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, "Are you feeling better?"

"I am, and I feel even better now that you're here," Olivia said as she hugged her youngest. Olivia looked up at Philip, "Hey Philip. Thanks for bringing her over."

"Anytime," Philip said. "You look better."

"I'm doing better," Olivia said.

Emma sat up, "When are you coming home from the hospital?"

"I hope soon, cause I miss tucking my jellybean in at night."

Philip smiled, "I'm gonna go find Lillian and have some coffee with her. I'll be back in a while," Philip said as he headed towards the door.

"And we should be going as well," Ava said as she leaned down and kissed Olivia and Emma. She hugged Natalia and walked over to Lauren, taking her hand. "I'll call later and check on you."

"Okay sweetie. You two enjoy your dinner," Olivia said.

"We will," Lauren said as she looked at Natalia, "If you two need anything, call us."

Natalia smiled at the blonde, "We will."

"It was very nice to meet you Emma," Lauren said as she looked at the little girl.

"It was nice to meet you," Emma said with a smile.

Ava and Lauren followed Philip out the door. Once they were out in the hallway, Philip looked at Ava, "Thanks for calling and telling me about everything with Olivia. So how dangerous is this procedure?"

Ava looked at Lauren, "There's a risk with it, as there is with every surgery, and as I was telling Natalia earlier, Jason will not operate if there's the slightest chance Olivia wouldn't make it through the surgery."

"So you know the doctor?"

"He's my brother," Lauren told him.

Philip looked at the two women, "Well, if they need anything, any special equipment, the use of the jet, let me know."

"We will Philip and thank you," Ava said as she and Lauren headed down the hall.

Olivia looked at Natalia and the Latina sat down on the bed with her and Emma.

"Jellybean, Natalia and I need to talk you about something."

"Okay Mommy."

"There's a special doctor coming here tomorrow to see if he can help me walk again," Olivia told Emma. "And if he thinks he can, then Mommy will have to have an operation."

Emma looked at Natalia and then at Olivia, "So you might not have to be in a wheel chair?"

"Yes, there's a good chance I won't have to ," Olivia said.

"Em, I know all of this a scary. Are you okay with it?" Natalia asked.

"I'm a little scared. It scares me when Mommy has to have an operation," Emma said softly.

Olivia pulled the little girl into her arms, "I know bean, it scares me too, and Natalia. But Mommy just wants to get better, so we can do all the fun things we love to do."

"Like feeding the ducks?"

"Yes like feeding the ducks."

"So if you have to have an operation, when will it be?"

"Day after tomorrow. And I want you come and see me again tomorrow ao I can get a big old hug from you before the operation," Olivia said with a smile on her face. "I love you Jellybean, you know that right?"

"I do Mommy and I love you, and Natalia," Emma said as she smiled.

"I love you Em," Natalia said.

"Natalia, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Emma."

"Why was Ava holding Lauren's hand? Does Ava like Lauren the way you like Mommy?"

Natalia looked at Olivia, who was trying very hard not to laugh, "Yes sweetie she does, and that's why she was holding her hand."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Okay," Natalia said.

"When we move back to the farmhouse, is Mommy gonna sleep in the same bed with you?"

Natalia blushed a bit, "Yes Emma she is," Natalia told the little girl as she looked into Olivia's eyes.

Emma looked at Olivia, "So Mommy are you guys gonna kiss and hold hands?  
"Yes Jellybean, we will. Does that bother you?"

"Nope, I like having two Mommies, it's make us a special family."

"That's right Emma, we are a special family and we both love you very much."

"I know and I love you both. Since you are my second mommy, can I call you Ma like Rafe does?"

Natalia fell the tears fill her eyes as she looked at Olivia, "I would love that, Emma."

"Do you think Rafe will mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Rafe said as he walked into the room. "Do you mind if I call Olivia Mom?"

he asked as he knelt in front of the little girl.

"I don't mind. So does this mean you're my brother?"

"Yep munchkin it does. You okay with that?"

"I'm okay with that. So is Lauren gonna be my sister too?" Emma asked as she looked at Olivia.

"I don't know Jellybean, but I think she just might," Olivia said with a smile.

"This is cool, I have two Mommies, a brother and two sisters."

"Yes baby you do," Olivia said as she hugged Emma.

After stopping at the Beacon, Ava and Lauren arrived at Lauren's house.

"Lauren, this is so nice," Ava said as the two walked into the house.

"I'm glad you like it," Lauren said as she took Ava's hand, "Come on I'll give you the tour."

After Lauren showed Ava around, the two sat down on the sofa. Ava snuggled into Lauren, "You look tired sweetie."

Lauren smiled, "I am a little. Didn't get any sleep last night," the blonde said with a sexy smile on her face. "But it was so worth it."

Ava smiled, "It feels really good to be hear with you like this."

Lauren let out a sigh of contentment, "I know. This just feels so right. But I guess I should go start dinner for us."

Ava sat up and looked at the blonde, "Why don't we just order something? That way we can cuddle and talk."

"If that's what you want," Lauren said. "There's a great little Chinese place not too far from and they deliver."

"Chinese sounds great. Now, why don't you order dinner, while I go start us bath , since your tub is big enough four four people" Ava said with a grin as she gave Lauren a quck kiss and headed off to start the bath.

After dinner, Lauren and Ava sat on the sofa, cuddling, sharing a bottle of wine.

Lauren took Ava's wine glass from her hand, and sat it on the table with hers. She pulled Ava close to her, and reached in and captured Ava's mouth in a searing kiss. Lauren gently pushed Ava back on the sofa, not breaking their kiss.

Ava was the first to pull away from their kiss, "Wow," the brunette said softly.

Lauren gazed into her brown eyes, "I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything," Ava said as she ran her finger's through Lauren's hair.

Lauren took a deep breath, not breaking the gaze between them, "I've fallen in love with you. And I know we just met, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm completely in love with you," Lauren whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Ava moved her hand from Lauren's hair to the blondes's face, "And I've fallen in love with you. I love you Lauren, and I'm hopelessly in love with you," Ava said as a tear slipped down her smiling cheek. "Make love to me," Ava whispered as she pulled Lauren into a kiss.

Chapter 31

Olivia smiled as Natalia walked in from the bathroom, after her shower. Natalia got in the bed next to Olivia, wrapping her arms around the older woman, "It's nice to see you smile," Natalia said as she ran her hand down Olivia's arm.

"I always smile when you're with me," Olivia said as she intertwined her fingers with Natalia's, "Are you still worried about the surgery?"

Natalia took a deep breath, "I am but I had a talk with Lauren, and she told me that Jason wouldn't perform the surgery if he thought there was a chance something would happen to you, so I know if he does want to do the procedure, the risks will be minimal."

"And it helped with some of the worries?" Olivia asked.

"Yes it did. Liv, I want you to know, I'm not against this, I just cannot imagine my life without you, and I know even though it would be hard on you, I would rather have you here with me and our children even if you're in a wheel chair or in a leg brace, than not at all," Natalia said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know sweetie. I want to be here for you and the kids. I just want to have the chance to be able to use my legs again," Olivia said softly.

"Then if Jason wants to do the procedure, I will support you 100 percent, but I'll still worry because I love you so much." Natalia looked at Olivia, "Baby you look really tired."

"I am a little tired, but it was a wonderful day. Watching Ava and Lauren together, and Rafe being so wonderful with Emma. That little one never ceases to amaze me. I think she knew you and I were in love before we did."

"I know, I couldn't believe the questions she was asking. She doesn't miss a thing. And when she asked if she could call me Ma," Natalia said as the tears fell from her eyes, "I just felt so much love from her and for her."

"We truly have become a family."

"Yes we have," Natalia said as she stifled a yawn.

"I see I'm not the only one that's tired," Olivia said with a smile.

"I guess I am. We should get some sleep, since we have another busy day tomorrow," Natalia said as she leaned in and kissed Olivia. "Good night my love."

"Good night baby. I love you," Olivia said as she closed her eyes.

"And I love you too," Natalia said as she turned off the light.

Lauren quietly slipped out of bed. She smile as she wathced Ava sleeping, _I can't believe we found each other and I'm so thankful we did. I love you so much, and for the first time in a very long time, I feel whole and complete._

Lauren threw on her pajamas and headed out of the bedroom. She headed to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Once the coffee finished she made a cup and headed out to the patio. Lauren curled up on the chaise lounge, sipping her coffee, looking out over her back yard. _I don't know if I'm ready for this day. Jason said he wanted to talk, but I don't know if I can do it, especially after the things he said about Ally._

Ava woke up and reached for Lauren, finding her side of the bed empty. She threw on a robe, and walked through the house looking for her. She walked to the door of the patio and saw Lauren on the chaise lounge.

"Lauren, sweetie is everything okay?" Ava asked as she sat down behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Lauren leaned back against Ava, "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Lauren pushed out her breath, "Jason wants us to talk before he goes back to Baltimore. I just don't know if I can do it. He said so many horrible things about Ally, and I know he was grieving and hurting, but so was I. He wasn't there for me when I needed him. He had his girlfriend and her family to be there for him, and I had no one. And the sadest part was we were always so close before the accident, so I lost my enitre family and my wife in that accident," Lauren said as tears fell from her eyes.

Ava rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder, "Baby, I'm so sorry he wasn't there for you. If I had known about all of this, I would have never ask you to call him."

Lauren leaned up and turned to face Ava, "Ava, I had to call him. He's the only person that can help Olivia, and that's what matters."

Ava looked deep into Lauren's blue eyes, "I love you," she whispered as she wiped the tears from Lauren's face.

"And I love you," Lauren whispered back as she smiled through the tears.

Olivia woke up and saw Natalia's brown eyes gazing at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning, love," Natalia said as she gave Olivia a sweet kiss.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Olivia said with a smile.

"Yes I was. I love watching you, you always look so peaceful and relaxed when you're sleeping."

Olivia laughed, "Well maybe because I always dream of you when I'm sleeping."

"Really? What do you dream about?" Natalia asked with a shy smile.

Olivia's smile faded a bit, "I dream of taking long walks with you and Emma, dancing with you, making love."

Natalia cupped Olivia's face with her hands, "Don't be sad, we will do all of those things. I promise."

"What if Jason won't do the procedure? How can we do all those things if I'm in wheel chair or in a brace?" Olivia said as she started to cry.

"Liv, baby, please don't cry. I know all of this has been so hard on you, but you're alive and we're together, and for me that's enough. It always will be," Natalia said as she wiped the tears away.

"Promise me it will always be like this between us," Olivia whispered.

"I promise. I promise to love you, to always be here for you, no matter what we have to face."

Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes, "All I want is to love you, and to grow old with you."

"And we will grow old together, wearing matching jogging suits, fighting over the remote," Natalia said with a soft smile."

Lauren came out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, "Are you ready to go?"she asked as she looked at Ava.

"Yes, I am," Ava said as she walked over to Lauren, pullling her close. She leaned in and gave the blonde a sweet, chaste kiss. "Are you ready for this?"

Lauren sighed, "I think so, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you sure you don't want to pick up Jason at the airport?"

"I'm sure. He said just to have a car waiting for him. It'll be fine. We need to get going, or I'm gonna be late for work," Lauren said as she took Ava's hand and headed for the door. Lauren felt Ava stop. She turned to look at Ava, "Sweetie?"

"What if he can't do the procedure? It will devastate Mom," Ava whispered as a tear slide down her cheek.

Lauren pulled Ava into a hug, "Then we will get through it together. We'll be there for her, and I will do everything I can to get her strong enough to be as self-sufficient as possible."

Ava pulled away from the blonde, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm sure glad I did it. I love you Lauren."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 32

Olivia and Natalia looked up as Ava and Lauren walked into the room, "Good morning you two," Olivia said as she smiled at the pair.

"Good morning Mom," Ava said as she walked over and kissed Olivia on the cheek. She looked at Natalia, "So how's my other mother today?"

"I'm good," Natalia said as Ava gave her a hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Rafe asked as he grinned at Ava.

"I was getting to you," Ava said as she gave Rafe a hug.

"And how are you this morning, Lauren?" Olivia asked.

"I'm good," Lauren said as Ava came to her side and slipped her arm around the blonde's waist.

'We wanted to tell the three of you something before the doctors get here," Ava said as she looked at Lauren. "Lauren and I have fallen in love."

"Is that all. I thought you were going tell us something we didn't know already," Rafe said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Rafe," Natalia said as she gave him a disapproving look. She went over Ava and Lauren, hugging each one of them, ''I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you," Lauren said.

Rafe walked over and hugged Ava as he looked at Lauren, "Welcome to the family."

Lauren hugged the young Latino, "Thank you."

Olivia looked at the two of them, " Lauren I wanted to thank you, I've never seen Ava this happy."

Before Lauren could say anything, Rick walked in the room, followed by Jason and his team, "Good morning," Rick said as he walked over to Olivia, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," Olivia said as she smile at Rick.

Lauren looked at Jason, "Hey."

"Hey sis, good to see you," Jason said he kissed on the cheek.

Rick made the necessary introductions, as Jason walked over closer to Olivia, "I've looked over your history and medical records. The team and I went over the nerve conduction and the MRI, but I would like to examine you before we talk," Jason said.  
"Whatever you think is best," Olivia said as she looked at him.

"Good," Jason said as he began looking over Olivia, checking her vitals, her incision site from the surgery and her legs. He checked her reflexes and pushed agianst the bottom of her feet.

"Tell me about the spasms you had," he said as he looked over her chart.

"I shifted in bed a little and my legs began to spasm. Then I began to shake all over," Olivia told him.

"And it was after those spasms that you felt the pain in the left leg?"

"Yes, and I was able to move it."

Jason looked at the chart for a few minutes, then he looked up at Olivia, "I'm going to be completely honest with you, normally we do this prodecure within 12-24 hours after the injury has occurred. We've missed that time frame here. I've never done one on a patient past the 24 hour period, and by having missed that mark, it greatly increases the risk of complications."

"What sort of complications?" Olivia asked.

"There would be a fifty percent chance you wouldn't make it off the table. The other risk is that you could be paralyzed from the neck down, and giving the fact you have a pacemaker and are a heart transplant patient, it would be only a matter of time before you would die."

Olivia looked at Natalia, who face had gone white, "But there's a chance it would work."

"Yes there is, but there is no way to be sure. If you want to have the surgery, the team and I will do it. But given the situation here, I cannot advise you to have it done. It's your decision. I'll give you some time to discuss this with your family," Jason said as he got ready to leave.

Olivia looked around at her family, "When can you do the procedure? If I decide to do it, when would you want to do the surgery?"

"The sooner the better. We could be ready to do it in an hour or so."

Olivia closed her eyes, "Then lets do it. Schedule it."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

Olivia opened her eyes, "If there's a chance, even a small one that I could walk again, then I want to do this."  
Jason looked at his team and nodded, "We'll be back for you in an hour and half," he said as the group left the room.

Natalia looked at Olivia, "What just happened here?"

"You know what happened, I decided to have the surgery," Olivia said as she looked at Natalia.

"Without discussing it with me, or the kids?" Natalia said.

Olivia could see the anger in Natlia's face, "Natalia, you need to calm down."

"I will not calm down," she said as she stood up. "You can't just decide soemthing like this without us talking about it."

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "I told you I would risk everything to be able to walk again. I have to take this chance."

"There's a chance you could be paralyzed from the neck down, and a bigger chance you could die. And you expect me to just accept that?" Natalia said as she moved closer to Olivia.

"Yes I do. I'm having this surgery and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind. I do not want to live my life without the use of both of my legs."

"Fine, if that's what you what, then by all means do it. But I will not watch you kill yourself," Natalia said a she headed towards the door.

"Fine. Just walk away, you're really good at that," Olivia yelled as Natalia walked out the room.

"Mom, what the hell are you thinking?" Ava said as she looked at her mother. She looked at Lauren and then at Rafe. "Could you give us a minute please?"

"Sure," Lauren said. "I need to have a chat with my brother."

"And I need to check on Ma," Rafe said.

The two left the room. Ava walked over and sat down next to Olivia, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Ava, don't start with me. I told you all that I would do anything to be able to walk again."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about pushing Natalia away again. You knew making this decision without talking to her would upset her. So why did you do it?" Ava asked as she searched Olivia's eyes.

Rafe caught up Natalia, "Ma, wait," he said as he touched her arm. 'Where the hell are you going?"

"I don't know," Natalia said. "I just had to get out of there for a minute. I can't believe she just decided to have the surgery without talking to me about it first."

"Did you stop and think she was doing this on purpose?" Rafe asked.

"What are you saying son?" Natalia asked as she looked at her son.

"I'm saying Mom is pushing you away. We all knew if Jason agreed to do the surgery, she would want to have it no matter the risk, but when he said she could be paralyzed from the neck down, she gave you this look like she couldn't put you through that, like it was too much."

"If she's concerned about that, then she shouldn't have the surgery at all," Natalia said not softening her position.

"Ma, have you put yourself in her shoes? If you were the one paralyzed and had a chance, no matter how small, to walk again, wouldn't you take it? I think you would. She wants you guys to have a chance at a life together without wheel chairs, braces or lifts in the house."

Natalia sighed, "You're right, I would do it," she said softly.

Rafe smiled, "I know you would. Look I have something else to say too, and you're not gonna like it."

"Just say it Rafe," Natalia said.

"I love you and you know that, but you can't just keep walking away when things get tough. It's not fair to Mom and it's not fair to you."

Lauren went to the doctor's room outside the OR, she walked in and found Jason and his team going over everything for the surgery.

Jason looked up as she walked in, "Lauren what are you doing here?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lauren asked as anger flashed in her eyes.

Chapter 33

Jason looked at his team, "Guys give us a minute will you?"

The doctors all got up and walked out of the room.

Jason looked at Lauren, "You have something to say?"

"Yes. What has happened to you? You would have never agreed to do this surgery on a patient if you thought there was a chance you could lose them on the table. When did that change?"

"It hasn't. I just gave Ms. Spencer the facts, and let her make the choice. And why is this so important to you?"

"Because she's my patient," Lauren told him.

"No there's more to it than that. It's her daughter. I saw the way you two were looking at each other. What is she another one on your sexual conquests? I heard all about the way you became after the accident."

Lauren's face became red as tears stung her eyes, "How dare you! You have no idea who or what I became after I lost Ally and our parents because you weren't around. I did things I wasn't proud of, but at least I wasn't the one who turned my back on you. "

Jason stood up as his angered flashed, "And my girlfriend wasn't the one that killed our parents."

"You'll never change," Lauren said as she turned to leave, "You blame her and you always will. And now you've become this cold, unfeeling person. I feel sorry for you."

"Me, what about you? You grieved harder for her than you did for you own parents. All you cared about was her and losing her."

"She was my wife, and I lost everything that day, including you. And you have now idea how I grieved for our parents. You weren't there."

"And they would still be here if you hadn't brought Ally into our lives."

Lauren felt as if the someone had punched her in the stomach, "I can't do this. I have to go," Lauren said as tears fell from her eyes, as she ran from the room.

Jason hung his head as a tear slipped from his eye, "Lauren, I'm sorry."

Olivia sighed, "I guess I have royally screwed this up."

"Yes, you have. You have got to stop pushing people away. I love you, and you know that, but you cannot keeping pushing Natalia away when things are tough. Now they're going to be here in a while to take you for surgery do you really want to go into the OR without resolving this with her?"

Olivia closed here eyes, as the image of Natalia's angry face came into her mind's eye, "No that's the last thing I want."

Rafe and Natalia sat on the bench outside of the hospital. Rafe looked at his watch, "They're going to be taking Olivia to surgery soon. Is this the way you want to leave things with her?"

Natalia took a deep breath, as the realization hit her she might not see the woman she loved again, "I have to go to her," Natalia said as she stood up. "I have to make sure she knows I love her," she said as she headed for the hospital. As Rafe ran to catch up with her, he saw Lauren run out of the door, crying.

"Ma, I'll catch up with you in a minute," he said as he ran after Lauren. He caught up to the blonde, "Lauren, are you okay?"

"No," she whispered as she choked on her tears.

"What can I do?" he asked as he put his hands on her arms.

"Ava," she whispered.

"I'll be right back."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Ava, "Can you find her for me?" Olivia asked Ava.

"I'm here," Natalia said as she walked in the room, "We need to to talk," Natalia said as she sat on the bed next to Olivia.

Olivia looked at Natalia, and held out her hand to her, "Yes we do," Olivia said softly.

Natalia took Olivia's hand, "Ava can you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing Ma," Ava said as she headed out the door. As she walked out in to the hallway, she saw Rafe running towards.

"Rafe, slow down, what's wrong?" Ava said.

Rafe stopped, "It's Lauren," he said as he tried to catch his breath, "She's needs you. She's outside by the benches."

Ava took off down the hall, as she ran to her love, she knew, _Jason, you bastard. What did you say to her?_

Ava ran outside and to the bench area, she scanned the area, and finally saw Lauren sitting against one of the trees, with her head on her knees. Ava dropped on her knees in front of her, "Lauren, baby. I'm here," Ava said softly.

Lauren lifted her head, and it broke Ava's heart to her tear stained face, tears filling her eyes, "What happened? What did he say to you?" Ava asked as she pulled the blonde into her arms.

"He said our parents would still be alive if I hadn't brought Ally into our lives. He blames me."

"He said that to you?" Ava said as she felt the anger rise inside of her.

"Yes among other things," Lauren said as she looked up at Ava.

"Well he's wrong, you know that don't you? What happened was an accident, it was no ones fault."

"I know, it's just after all of these years, thinking he blamed Ally, I never realized he blamed me too."

"I'm so sorry baby. What can I do to help?" Ava asked, _besides beat the hell out of your brother._

"Just love me," Lauren said softly.

"That I can do," Ava said as she smiled at the blonde.

Once Ava left the room, Natalia moved closer to Olivia, "We can't keep doing this, you pushing and me running, not if we want to make this work."  
"I know," Olivia said she reached out and touched Natalia's face. "No more making decisions that affect both of us with out talking to you first."

"And no more walking out the door when things get tough," Natalia said. "Liv, I don't want to lose you," Natalia said as her voice cracked.

"I know, but you do understand why I have to do this," Olivia said as she pulled Natalia close to her.

"I do, I realized if the situation were reversed, I would do the same thing. Rafe helped me to see that."

"And Ava helped me to realize how I was pushing you away. Those two are something else."

"Yes they are."

Olivia looked at Natalia, "Why don't you come cuddle with me until time for surgery?"

"I would love that," Natalia said as she laid down next to Olivia, putting her head on the older woman's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Rafe opened the door to Olivia's room. He smiled at the sight of his two mothers holding each other, "Hey you two good?"

"Yes we are," Olivia said as she smiled at Natalia.

"So I have a surprise for you," Rafe said as he opened the door all the way.

"Mommy," Emma said as she ran to the bed.

Natalia got up and picked Emma up, putting her in the bed with Olivia.

"Hey Jellybean," Olivia said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Rafe came to Daddy's and said he thought it would be good for me to see you."

"Rafe was right," Olivia said. "Do you remember when Mommy was telling you about the surgery to get her legs fixed?"

"Yep that's tomorrow right?"

"Well the special doctor wants to do it today, so that's why Rafe brought you to see me. He knew I needed a hug from you before I go to surgery."

Emma sat there for a minute, "Are you scared Mommy?"

"I was, but now that you're here, I feel better."

Emma wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, "I love you Mommy."

"And I love you Jellybean, so much." Olivia looked at Rafe and mouthed "Thank you."

Rafe nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He walked over and hugged Natalia, who had tears streamming down her face, "That was a wonderful thing you did," Natalia whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"I just knew Mom had to see Munchkin, just in case," Rafe whispered as his voice broken.

Jason opened the door and was about to enter the room when he saw the exchange between the two women and their children. He quietly closed the door, and waited.

Chapter 34

Jason leaned against the wall and looked down the hall. He closed his eyes, the scene replaying in his mind, _God I miss Mom and Dad. I would give anything to hug them again. Lauren I have really screwed things up with you. And I hope before I go back to Baltimore, we can start putting what's left of our family back together._ He opened his eyes and looked down the hallway, seeing the rest of his team coming to join him. They stopped in front of him, "We're going to give Ms. Spencer and her family a little more time before we take her to the OR. And gentlemen, there is no room for error here, I want everyone spot on. I will not have those children losing their mother." Jason said as he look at his team. "Let's go grab some coffee and look over everything one more time," he said as he started towards the cafeteria.

Lauren looked at her watch, "Hey baby, Jason will be taking Olivia to surgery soon. You need to go see her."

Ava stood up, pulling Lauren up as well, "Come with me?"

"Don't you want to spend this time with just your family?" the blonde asked.

Ava cupped Lauren's face in her hands, "Baby, we're together now, and you are a part of this family. I want you to go with me to see Mom."

Lauren took a deep breath, "It's been so long since I've been a part of a family, I just didn't want to intrude."

"You would never be intruding. Come on, lets go see Mom," Ava said as she took Lauren's hand and headed back inside the hospital, to Olivia's room. As they walked in the door, Emma ran to greet them, "Ava. Lauren, where have you been?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around Ava's waist.

Ava returned the hug, "Hey sis, Lauren and I were talking. I didn't know you were gonna be here?"

"Rafe brought me to see Mommy," Emma said as she went to Lauren and hugged the blonde, "Hey Lauren."

"Hey Emma," Lauren as she returned the hug.

Emma looked up at her, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Lauren said as she knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Are you and Ava in love?"

"Yes, Emma we are. I love Ava very much," Lauren replied.

"So does that mean you'll be my sister too?"

Lauren took Emma's hand, "I would really like that."

Emma kissed Lauren on her cheek and ran over to Olivia and Natalia, "See Mommy, Ma I told you Lauren was going to be my sister."

Ava moved behind Lauren and wrapped her arms around Lauren. She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder, "See I told you, you're part of this family," Ava whispered.

"Yes you did," Lauren replied softly.

Jason and his team walked into the room, "I'm sorry Ms. Spencer, it's time."

Emma walked up to Jason, "Are you the special doctor who's gonna help my Mommy walk again?"  
Jason squatted down, "Yes I am. I'm Dr. Wilson."

"I'm Emma," the little girl said as she looked at him. "Thank you for helping my Mommy."

"You're welcome Emma," Jason said as he stood up.

He walked over to Olivia, "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Olivia said softly.

Natalia walked over and kissed her, she then touched Olivia's face with her hand, "I love you Olivia," Natalia said as tear slid down her cheek.

Olivia reached up and touched Natalia's chest, putting her hand over Natalia's heart, "I love you. And if anything should happen, know I will always be with you in your heart," Olivia said choking back the tears.

"Yes my love you are," Natalia said as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, stepping out of the way.

Rafe walked over to the bed, he leaned down and kissed Olivia on the cheek, "I love you Mom."

Olivia cupped his face with her hands, "I'm so proud you're my son. Take care of your Ma."

"Always," Rafe said. He turned and walked over to Natalia and put his arm around her.

Ava sat on the bed next to Olivia, "I love you Mom," Ava said as she took Olivia's hand in hers.

"I love you Ava."

Emma walked up to the bed. Ava stood up, picked Emma up and sat her on the bed next to Olivia, "Okay jellybean, Dr. Wilson's gonna take me to surgery now. You be a good girl, listen to your Ma, brother and sister," Olivia said fighting the tears.

"I will Mommy, but you forgot I have two sisters."

Olivia looked at Lauren, and smiled, "Yes you do. Now give me a hug and Rafe's gonna take you back to Daddy's. You can come see me in a few days. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy. I love you," Emma said as she hugged Olivia.

"And I love you Jellybean," Olivia whispered, trying not to cry.

Ava helped Emma from the bed, as Rafe took the little girl's hand. The two headed out the door.

Jason and two of the other doctors went to Olivia's bed to move her out.

"Lauren?"

The blonde walked over to Olivia, "Yes."

"If anything happens, promise me you'll be there for Ava. Take care of her and love her," Olivia said finally letting go of her tears.

"I promise," Lauren said, tears stinging her eyes.

"We have to go," Jason said softly.

Olivia looked over at Natalia, "I love you."

"I love you Liv," Natalia said, her voice thick with emotion.

As soon as Olivia was out of the room, Natalia broke down completely. Ava and Lauren qucikly moved to her side, "Mom will make it through this," Ava said with her tears falling as well.

Chapter 35

Rafe returned from taking Emma to her father. He joined his family and began the long process of waiting. After a while he looked at his mother, "I think I would like to go to the chapel and light a candle," he said softly.

Natalia studied his face for a moment, "I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll go with you," Natalia said. She looked over at Ava and Lauren, "We're going to the chapel for a little while."

"I'll come get you if we hear anything," Ava said.

Natalia nodded, as she and Rafe left the room, making their way to the hospital chapel. Once they were inside, Rafe and Natalia went to the alter, each of them lighting a candle for Olivia.

They knelt, making the sign of the cross, and each began their silent prayers. After finishing their prayers, the mother and son sat down on one of the pews. Rafe took Natalia's hand in hers, "She's gonna make it through this, you know that right?"

Natalia swallowed hard, "I pray she does. I don't know what would happen if she doesn't," Natalia said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Nothing will happen Ma. I'm sure of it. I can't explain it, but I know in my heart, Mom will make I thorugh this surgery and she will be able to walk again," the young man said as he put his arm around Natalia.

"I'm very proud of the man you've become over the past few days," Natalia said softly.

Rafe smiled, "And I'm really proud to have you as my Ma."

Natalia pulled her son into a hug, "She loves you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes I do," Rafe said as the tears he had been holding on to finally ran down his cheeks, "Do you think she knows how much I love her?"

"I'm sure of it," Natalia whispered.

Ava paced back and forth, "Does this surgery usually take this long?"

Lauren moved in front of her, "Yes sweetie it does."

They both turned when they heard the door to the room open as Natalia and Rafe walked in.

"No word yet?" Natalia asked.

"Not yet," Ava answered.

"Does this sugery always take this long?" Rafe asked as he looked at Lauren.

Ava and Lauren both laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Rafe asked.

"I just asked her the very same question," Ava said as she took Lauren's hand.

"Are you two sure you didn't grow up together?" Lauren asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Jason walked in the room.

They all turned to face him.

"Jason?" Lauren said.

"Olivia's in recovery. The surgery went well, and barring any post op complications, we should have up on her feet in a few days," Jason smiled as he looked at the family.

"So she'll be able to walk?" Natalia asked as tears rolled down her face.

"We're ninety-nine percent sure the surgery was successful. As soon as she's awake, we'll know for sure."

"Can we see her?"

"I'll take you back. They should be waking her up shortly."

Natalia looked at Ava, Rafe and Lauren, "She made it, she's alive."

The three crowded around Natalia, all of them hugging her, tears on each on their faces.

Lauren looked up at her brother, and saw the tears in his eyes, "Thank you," she mouthed.

Jason nodded, cleared his throat, "I'll be out in the hall when you are ready to see her," he said as he walked out of the room.

"I told you she would make it," Rafe said as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I know you did son," Natalia said. She looked at Ava, "You okay sweetie?"

"Yes Ma," Ava said. "I can't believe it's over."

Lauren pulled Ava close, "It is over baby."

Rafe looked at the three of them, "Come on. I want to see Mom," he said as he headed for the door.

Jason looked up as the family walked out of Olivia's room, "We're ready," Natalia said.

"Let's go," Jason said as they headed down the hall.

When they got to the recovery area, Jason looked at them, "I'm going to check her and I'll be back in a few minutes to get you all," he said as he walked into the recovery room.

He walked over to Olivia's bed.

"Olivia can you hear me?" Jason said as he leaned down to her.

Olivia opened her eyes, "Is it over?" she said slowly.

"Yes it's over. Now can you move your arms for me?" Jason asked.

Olivia took a deep breath and lifted both her arms.

"Good," Jason said as she unvocered her legs, "Now lets see you move your legs."

Olivia looked at Jason, and slowly moved her left leg, then her right one, "Oh God," she said as she started to cry, "I moved them, both of them."

Jason grinned, "Yes you did. Looks like we were successful."

"I don't know how to thank you," Olivia said as the tears streamed down her face.

"Just get better and cherish that family you have," Jason said.

Olivia saw the sadness in his eyes, "And you?"

"You know?" Jason said.

"Ava told us."

"I'm afraid it may be too late for Lauren and I," Jason said sadly.

"It's never too late," Olivia said as she touched Jason's hand.

Jason looked at her for a minute, "Would you like to see your family and give them the good news?"

"Yes I would," Olivia said softly.

"I'll go get them," Jason said as he headed to the door.

He walked out of the room, and went to Olivia's family, "She's awake and wants to see you all," he said as he opened the door for them.

As the family made their way in the room, Jason reached out to Lauren, "Can we talk?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Please," Jason said softly as a tear slid down his cheek.

Lauren looked over at Ava, "Baby?"

Ava reached out and touched Lauren's face, "It's okay," she said as she turned to Jason, "I'm very grateful for everything you've done for my mother, but I swear if you hurt Lauren again, I will have your ass," Ava said as the anger flaired in her eyes.

"I won't. I just want a chance to have my sister back," Jason said softly.

Ava leaned in and kissed Lauren, "I'll see you in a little while. I love you."

"I love you Ava. Tell Olivia I'll see her in a bit," Lauren said as Ava headed into the room.

Olivia opened her eyes when she heard her family coming in the room. She looked up and Natalia, "Hey gorgerous," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful," Natalia whispered as she leaned in and kissed the older woman.

Rafe bent down and kissed on her forehead, "Hey Mom."

"Hey son."

Ava walked up beside Rafe, leaning down close to Olivia, "It's good to see you," she said as a tear fell from her eye.

Olivia reached up and touched Ava's face, "And it's really good to see you." Olivia looked around the room, "Where's Lauren?"

"She and Jason are talking," Ava said with a smile.

"Good," Olivia said as she shifted a bit. She looked up at family, "I have something in to show you," she said as she moved her legs.

"You moved your legs sweetheart," Natalia said as she started cry.

"I know," Olivia said as she too started to cry.

Chapter 36

Lauren took Jason's hand as the two headed down the hall to the private waiting area. Lauren closed the door, took a deep breath and turned to face her brother.

"I've said and done things I'm not proud of," Jason began. "I've pushed people away and closed off my heart, because it hurt too much to let anyone in. And I realized today, before Olivia's surgery, just how much I missed our family. I saw her and Natalia with Emma and Rafe, and I thought about Mom. About how disappointed she would be with me for the way I've treated you. It was easy to blame Ally and you for their deaths, it gave me something to focus my anger on," Jason said, as his eyes filled with tears. "I loved Ally. I just want you to know that, and I can't imagine what you must have gone through after she died. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" Jason asked.

Lauren walked over to her brother and took his hand, "I went through the same thing, wouldn't let anyone in. Sounds like we both did things we're not proud of. I know you loved Ally, she loved you. I miss her and there hasn't been a day in the last six years that I haven't missed her. I love you Jason, you're my brother, and nothing will ever change that. And it may take sometime, but I think I can forgive you," Lauren said as hugged her brother.

Jason wrapped his arms around his sister, "God Lauren I have missed you so much," he said as he cried.

"And I've missed you," Lauren said crying as well.

The two stood for a while, holding each other, letting the tears wash away the pain of the last six years. Jason finally pulled away, and looked at his younger sister, "Are you sure there's room in you life for me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. How long are you planning on staying in Springfield?"

"Well, I'm sending the team back to Baltimore tomorrow morning. We have some research deadlines, but they can finish them without me. I'll be here at least a week, to make sure Olivia's progress is on track. You and I can meet in the morning to go over her PT plan, if that's okay."

"I would like the chance to work with you again," Lauren said with a smile.

"Great because I want Olivia up and moving tomorrow," Jason said with a grin.

"You're the doctor," Lauren said.

"I want to spend some time with you and Ava, before I head home," Jason said softly.

"I would like that. Speaking of Ava, I should go, so she doesn't worry," Lauren said as she turned to leave. She looked back over her shoulder, "I love you Jason."

"I love you Lauren."

Olivia reached out for Natalia. The Latina took her hand, and sat in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand, "I can't believe this. I thought I was going to lose you," Natalia said as her voice cracked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Olivia said as she touched Natalia's face, "We have plans for matching jogging suits."

"Yes we do," Natalia said as she smiled through her tears.

Olivia looked at Ava and Rafe, "So are two just gonna stand over there crying? Come give your Mom a kiss."

The two walked over to Olivia's bed, Ava leaned in first, and kissed Olivia, "I love you," Ava said.

"And I love you darlin," Olivia said as she placed her hand on Ava's face.

Ava moved away as Rafe leaned down and kissed Olivia, "I told Ma you were going make it through the surgery, and walk again. I just knew."

"Thank you for bringing Emma to see me before the surgery. You'll never know how much that meant to me," Olivia said as she ran her hands through Rafe's thick hair. "I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

Ava looked up and saw Lauren walking towards them. Lauren smiled as she stopped and pulled Ava to her, "Hey baby."

"Hey sweetie. How did it go with Jason?" Ava asked searching her eyes.

"Good, I tell you about it later," Lauren said. She took Ava's hand in hers, as she walked over to Olivia's bed. "So I hear you moved your legs," the blonde said as she smiled at Olivia.

"Yes I did."

"Good because I have to get you up and moving tomorrow," Lauren said.

"So soon?" Natalia asked.

"Yes so soon," Jason said as he walked up. "I know it will be painful, but we have to get you moving, so you can regain the strength in your legs," Jason told Olivia. "Now, I hate to cut this short, but I need for Olivia to get some rest," Jason said as he looked at the family. 'We'll move her back to her room later this evening."

Olivia looked at Jason, "Can Natalia stay?"

Jason smiled, "Yes she can as long as you promise to get some rest."

"I can do that."

Natali got up from the chair and hugged Jason, "Thank you for everything," she said her voice thick with emotion.

"You're welcome Natalia," Jason said as he returned the hug.

Lauren handed Ava a glass of wine as she sat on the sofa beside her. Ava moved closer to the blonde, "I can't believe what a day this has been," Ava said as she took a sip of her wine.

"I know, it has been a very good day. I have my brother back, and this whole new family, thanks to you," Lauren said as she stroked Ava's arm with her hand.

"I'm so thankful you and Jason are working things out."

"Me too. By the way, thank you for standing up for me with him. You were amazing."

"I just was not going to let him hurt you again," Ava said as she laid her head on Lauren's shoulder.

"When are you planning to go to San Franscisco to pack you're things?" Lauren asked.

"I think after Mom gets out of the hospital. Can you come with me?"

"I would love to. Ava, I have something I want to ask you."

Ava sat up and looked at Lauren, "You can ask me anything."

Lauren took Ava's wine glass from her hand, setting both glasses on the coffee table. She took Ava's hands in hers, "I know you were planning on moving into the Beacon, but I really want you to move in here with me. I've not wanted to share my life with anyone in a long time, but all that changed when I met you. And I know it's really soon, but will you move in with me?"

Ava kissed Lauren's hands, then cupped the blonde's face with her hands, "Yes Lauren, I would love to move in with you," Ava whispered.

Chapter 37

Rafe left the hospital, and headed home. When he got to the farmhouse, he was surprised to find Josh there.

Rafe got out the car, "Hey Josh. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was gonna come by the hopsital, but I didn't know what was going on, so I thought I would come out here and do a little work. How's Olivia?"

"She came through the surgery. Josh, she can move her legs, she'll be able to walk," Rafe said as tears filled his eyes.

Josh smiled, "Well I guess there's no need to install the lift."

"No, and I guess we should take out the ramps."

"At least we didn't get too far on the remodel. I'll take all this stuff back tomorrow," Josh said.

"I have an idea what we can do with the lumber," Rafe said as he smiled.

"What's that?"

"I would like to build a gazebo and a deck out to the pond. Do you think we can get it done before Mom comes home from the hospital?"

Josh grinned, "We can try, why the rush?"

"Well I haven't talked to Ava yet, but I was thinking we could throw Mom a coming home party, and have it out by the pond."

"I think that's a great idea. We'll get this done, and count me in to help with the party."

"Great. I'll have to run to the hospital for a bit in the morning, but then I'll be here to help."

"And once this is done, I still want you to come to work for me," Josh said as he got in truck. "I'll see you in the morning."

Rafe smiled as he headed into the house.

Ava was relaxing in the tub as Lauren stood in the door way, watching her. The only light in the room came from the candles surrounding the tub.

Ava opened her eyes and saw the blonde standing in the doorway, "Hey gorgeous, are you gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna get in the tub with me?" Ava asked as a playful smile on her face.

Lauren gave Ava a look that made the brunette shiver, "It depends. Are you gonna give me something to watch?"

Ava locked her eyes with Lauren's blue eyes, "Is this what you were talking about?" Ava asked as she moved her hands across her breast, playing with her nipples until they were erect. Ava then moved one of her hands down her slowly down her stomach, then lower, finaly down between her legs. She let out a soft moan, as she touched herself, never taking her eyes off Lauren, "Or is this what you had in mind?"

Lauren smiled, as she took off her robe, "Does that feel good baby?" She felt her wetness grow as she watched Ava pleasuring herself.

"It feels so good, but it would feel so much better if you were helping," Ava said with a husk in her voice.

Lauren walked over to the tub and got in with Ava, never breaking their gaze. She positioned herself on top of Ava and captured the brunette's lips with hers. She moved her hands down Ava's body, as Ava moaned in her mouth. Lauren quickly moved two of her fingers inside Ava, as the brunette pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. Their bodies moving together as water splashed over them.

"Oh God," Ava moaned as Lauren increased the depth of her penetration. She moved her hand and ran it up Lauren's back.

Lauren looked deep into Ava's eyes, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yes, I feel it everytime you look at me, everytime you touch me and everytime you make love to me," Ava said as her body moved against the blonde's.

Lauren moved her thumb across Ava's clit, as she increased the speed of her thrusts, "I can't get enough of you," Lauren husked as she kissed and gently bit Ava's neck.

Ava arched her back and wrapped her legs Lauren's waist, "I love the way you feel inside of me."

Lauren moaned into Ava's neck, as she postioned her core on Ava's thigh, "Oh baby." She rode Ava's thigh as she moved in and out of Ava, as she felt the brunette tightening around her fingers.

"God Lauren, don't stop, please don't stop," Ava screamed, as she felt her orgasm rising inside of her.

"Ava, oh God," Lauren moaned.

"Cum with me baby," Ava moaned as she fell over the abyss.

Lauren moaned and shuddered as she orgasmed with Ava.

"Oh my God," Lauren said as she finally caught her breath, "The things you do to me."

"I could say the same for you," Ava said as she ran her hands up Lauren's arms. "You have goosebumps baby."

"I wonder why?" Lauren said as she kissed Ava's neck.

Ava looked around the tub, "Seems we made a wee bit of a mess. We'll need to watch our step getting out of the tub, there's water everywhere."

Lauren laughed as she looked over the side of the tub, "I guess we did make a mess. Okay this water is getting cold. Let's get out here before we prune," she said as stood up and got out of the tub. Lauren reached for Ava and helped her out of the tub. She looked deep in to the brunette's eyes, "God I love you so much," Lauren whispered as she wrapped a towel around Ava.

"I love you Lauren. Come on let's get this cleaned up."

Lauren threw on her robe, "I'll go get the mop," she said as she head out of the bathroom. She walked through the bedroom and into the kitchen, as she opened the door to the utility room, she felt a blinding pain rip through her head and everything went black.

Ava waited a few minutes, then she began to get worried. She threw on her robe and headed out of the bedroom. "Lauren sweetie what's taking so.." Ava froze as she saw Lauren lying on the floor. "LAUREN," she screamed as she starting to move to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Frank said as he moved out of the shadows.

"Frank?" What the hell?" Ava said.

"I lost everything because of Olivia, and now it's time for her to lose some things," Frank said as he pulled the gun on Ava.

Chapter 38

Lauren opened her eyes, and slowly focused them. _Why am I on the kitchen floor? And why the hell does my head hurts so badly?_ She slowly sat up and leaned against the cabinet, "Ava?" Lauren called out. No answer, "Ava" she called out again a little louder. Nothing.

_Something is very wrong here_. Lauren pulled herself up on the kitchen counter and managed to stand, between the waves of nausea and dizziness. She steadied herself and was about to start looking through the house, when she heard Ava's phone ring right beside her. She looked and saw it was Rafe. She picked up the phone "Rafe?"

"Hey Lauren, did I wake you guys up?"

"I don't know what happpened," Lauren said slowly.

"What are you talking about? You don't sound good," Rafe said as he got this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know what happened," Lauren said again.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Rafe asked as he started for the door.

"My head, can't find Ava," Lauren said as she fought the dizziness.

"Lauren listen to me, I'm on my way I just need your address," Rafe said grabbing the keys and running to the car.

"It's umm, 1421 Park," Lauren said as she slid back to the floor.

"On my way." Rafe jumped in the car.

Lauren closed her eyes, _Ava baby where are you_ ? She thought as she slipped into the blackness.

Fifteen minutes later, Rafe pulled up at Lauren's. He jumped from the car and ran to dor, finding it ajar. He walked in "Lauren, Ava?" he called out. He heard a moan coming from the kitchen. "Jesus Lauren," he said as he ran into the kitchen finding Lauren slumped over. "Lauren, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

"Ava," Lauren moaned.

"I'll find her, I promise," Rafe said as he dialed 911, as he searched the house for his sister.

"Happy to be back in your room?" Natalia asked once Olivia was settled.

"Well I would be happier if I was at home, but yes I'm happy to be here. And to be with you," Olivia said as took Natalia's hand.

"At the rate you're improving, we'll be home in no time," Natalia said as she leaned in and was about to kiss Olivia when her phone rang. She looked at her phone, "It's Rafe."

"Hey sweetie."

"Ma something's happened."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Natalia asked.

"I'm fine but Ava's missing and Lauren is hurt."

"Oh God, no," Natalia said as the blood rushed from her face. "What happened?"

"It looks like someone broke in here, hit Lauren over the head, and took Ava," Rafe said a little too calmly for Natalia. "They're bringing Lauren to Cedars. I'll be there in a few minutes as soon as I've finished talking to Mallet," Rafe said as he got off the phone.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Olivia asked as she tried to sit up in the bed.

Natalia sat on the bed next to her, taking the older woman's hands in hers, "Someone broke into Lauren's house. She was hit on the head and Ava is missing," Natalia said as calmly as she could.

Olivia felt the blood drain from her face, "Someone took Ava? Who would do that? Is Lauren okay?"

"Baby, Rafe didn't know who took her, and they're bringing Lauren to the hospital now. Rafe said he would be here as soon as he's finished talking with Mallet," Natalia told her.

Rafe looked at Mallet, "Where's Frank? I figured he would be here."

"You don't know," Mallet stated. "Frank was fired. It happened the day after he came to the hospital."

Rafe studied the detective's face, "Jesus Mallet, you don't think he could have done this."

"I'm afraid I do. He's been drinking a lot since he got fired and he blames Olivia for ruining his life."

Rafe paled as the thought crossed his mind, "Emma. I need to check on Emma," he said as he took out his phone, dialing Philips's number.

"Hello."

"Philip it's Rafe."

"Rafe, is everything okay?"

"Ava's missing, someone broke into Laruen's house and took her. Lauren's been hurt. Mallet thinks it was Frank. Is Emma okay?" Rafe asked.

"What? Emma's fine, she's right here with me," Philip said.

"Thank God. I just had to make sure. Hang on Mallet wants to talk to you," Rafe said as he handed Mallet the phone.

"Philip, make sure Emma is with you at all times. I'll send some officers over there and we'll keep them with you and her at all times until we find Frank."

"I will. What about Olivia and Natalia?" Philip asked.

"I'm about to head over there. I'll post guards outside her room. Just keep Emma close and I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Mallet. Tell Rafe to call me if they need anything."

"I will."

Lauren opened her eyes, and saw Rick standing over her, "Rick? What happened?"

"You were hit on the head with what looks like the butt of a gun. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember going to get the mop out of utility room, then everything went black. Oh God Ava," Lauren said as tears filled her eyes.

Before Rick could say anything Jason came running into the room, "Lauren, I got here as soon as I could. Rafe called me and told me what happened," he said as he sat on the bed next to his sister. "Is she okay?" Jason asked as he looke at Rick.

"She's had a nasty blow to the head, and has a mild conconcusion. No skull fractures, but I'd like to keep her over night for observation."

"I need to find Ava," Lauren said as she tried to get up.

"Whoa sis, you're not going anywhere," Jason said as he put his hands on her shoulders guiding her back to the bed. "We'll find Ava, I promise."

"Yes we will," Rafe said as walked in the room. "Is she going to be okay?" Rafe asked Rick.

"Yes, we're going to keep her over night. I've arrnaged to have her in the room next to Olivia's, to make it easier for all of you."

Jason looked at Rafe, "Do the police have any idea who did this and why?"

"It was a guy named Frank Cooper. It's a very long story and I'll tell you after I check on my mothers. I just had to make sure Lauren was okay," Rafe said as he walked to the door.

"Rafe," Lauren said as a tear slid down her cheek.

He turned slowly and looked at the blonde, "Yes Lauren."

"Please tell me they will find Ava," she said as she started to cry.

Rafe walked over and leaned down, "Lauren, I promise you I will find my sister and bring her back safely to you."

Ava woke up, realizing she was tied to a chair. She looked around the room, shaking her head. She saw Frank sitting on th sofa drinking, "What the hell did you do to Lauren?"

"You're little girl friend will be fine, I just hit her on the head. Just hard enough to knock her out," Frank said as he weaved his way over to Ava. "She'll have a little headache and a bump when she wakes up, nothing more."

"But right now, I need you to call Olivia."

Rafe walked in to Olivia's room, followed by Mallet.

He hugged his Ma, as she met him at the door, "Is Lauren okay?" Natalia asked.

"She has a mild conconcusion. Rick's keeping her overnight just as a precaution. Jason's with her," Rafe said as he pulled away from the hug. He walked over and sat down on the bed with Olivia, "It was Frank. He took Ava."

"That son of a bitch," Olivia said as she started to get out of the bed, "I will kill him."

"Mom, you'e not going anywhere," Rafe said as he stopped her. "You just had surgery. I will find her I promise."

Natalia looked at Mallet, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Frank got fired after he came here and caused the trouble. He's been drinking a lot and blames Olivia for ruining his life. He kept rambling about getting even," Mallet said.

"And it didn't occur to you to do something about that?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't think he would do something like this," Mallet said. "I'm sorry, Olivia, for not seeing that. But we will find Ava."

"You damn well better," Natalia said as she looked as Mallet. "If he hurts her, you'll have to deal with me."

Olivia and Rafe looked in amazement as Natalia stood face to face with the detective. Before they could say anything, Rick walked into the room. "Mallet, I just got a phone call from the caretaker of the cabin. He wanted to know if anyone was supposed to be there. I told him no. He said there's a man there, with a young dark haired woman."

"Ava," Rafe said as he jumped up.

Mallet started for the door, followed by Rafe, he turned and looked at the Latino, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked Rafe.

"I'm going with you. He's got my sister and if you think I'm gonna sit here, you're wrong. So either I go with you or I go by myself."

"I'm coming too," Jason said as he walked in the door.

"And who are you?" Mallet asked.

"Jason Wilson, and that man put my sister in the hospital," Jason said as he set his jaw. "And like Rafe said, we're coming with you or we'll go alone. It's up to you. But I've promised my sister I would bring Ava home safely and I intend to keep that promise."

Chapter 39

Mallet looked at Jason and Rafe, "Fine you can go. Let's move."

Rafe looked at his mothers, "I love you both."

Natalia walked over to him, "Be careful," she said. She knew there was no way to talk him out of going.

Olivia looked at both Jason and Rafe, "Please bring her home," she said as tears ran down her face.

"We will Mom, I promise." Rafe told her as he walked out the door.

Jason looked at Olivia and Natalia, "I'll make sure nothing happens to Rafe. Rick put Lauren in the room next door. Natalia, would you mind checking on her?"

"Of course I will. Jason please be safe."

"I will, and Olivia, do not try to get out of that bed. Understand?"

Olivia nodded as Jason turned and followed Rafe and Mallet out of the room.

Olivia looked at Natalia with amazement, "You were the Mama bear with Mallet."

Natalia blushed, as she sat on the bed with Olivia, "I just wanted him to understand there is nothing I wouldn't do for our children."

Before Olivia could say anything, her phone rang. Natalia handed it to her, "Olivia Spencer."

"Mom?"

"Ava, are you hurt baby?" Olivia asked as her voice trembled.

"I'm okay. Is Lauren okay?" Ava asked as her voice cracked.

"She's okay. A mild conconcusion. I want you listen to me, and don't say anything. Rafe and Jason are on the way, with Mallet. Try to stay calm, and you'll be home soon."

"Mom, please tell Lauren how much I love her," Ava said as she started to cry. "And I love you and Natalia."

"I'll tell her Ava, and we love you. Don't cry baby it's gonna be okay," Olivia said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Frank grabbed the phone away from Ava, "I haven't hurt her yet," Frank slurred a bit.

"Frank, you son of a bitch, if you hurt her. I will hunt you down and kill you like the dog you are," Olivia said coldly.

"Gonna be kinda hard to do in a wheel chair," Frank said as he laughed.

"I got the use of my legs back, you fucking idiot, and trust me on this Frankie, there is no place you can hide from me, I will find you and you will pay. Do you understand?"

Frank took a drink from the bottle he was holding, "I lost everything because of you. Natalia, Rafe and my job. Do you really think I care what happens to me? I just want you to know what it's like to lose someone you love. I hope you enjoyed your conversation with Ava, because it's the last time you will talk to her."

"Frank!" Olivia shouted. "No, no, this cannot be happening. He's gone. He's going to kill her," Olivia said as she threw her phone across the room. She looked at Natalia, "He said it was the last time I would talk to her," Olivia said as she started to cry.

Frank got off the phone with Olivia, picked up his gun, walked over to Ava, pointing the gun to her head.

Ava closed her eyes, _Lauren, I'm sorry we didn't have more time together. Please always know how much I love you and don't let losing me this way destroy you like losing Ally did. _

_Emma, my sweet little sister. I really hate I'm going to miss seeing you growing up. I love you._

_Rafe, how lucky am I to have you for a brother even if it was for a short time only. Watch over our family. I know you will always be there for them._

_Natalia, Ma. I'm so thankful you and Mom found each other. I've never seen her so happy, and so in love. Please stay strong and don't let her push you away._

_Mom, I know we got off to a really bad start, but I know you love me. I love you so much and I'm so glad we found each other._

Ava opened her eyes as she heard Frank say, "What the hell? There's somebody out there." Frank said, moving to the window behind her. He looked out the window, catching a glimpse of someone moving. "What the hell?" he said as he went over to the door of the cabin and opened it.

The next thing Ava knew, Frank came flying back in the door, hitting the floor, his gun flying out of his hand. Rafe ran in behind him, followed by Jason and Mallet. Rafe ran over to his sister, and started to untie her, "Ava are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No he just scared the hell out of me," Ava said as she rubbed her wrist.

Rafe pulled her into a hug, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Is Lauren okay?" Ava asked as she pulled away from Rafe, looking at Jason.

"She's okay, worried about you," Jason said as he knelt down and look at Ava. "Lauren has a mild conconcusion, she'll be good as new in a few days."

Mallet rolled Frank over on his stomach, and handcuffed him. He stood Frank up, "Frank Cooper you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent..." Mallet began.

"Yea, yea I know the drill Mallet. I want a lawyer," Frank said. 'Who hit me?"

"I did," Jason said as he stood up and walked over to Frank.

"And who the hell are you?" Frank asked.

"The woman you hit over the head with your gun, that was my sister. That was for her," Jason said as he drew his arm back and punched Frank in the face again.

"What the hell was that for?" Frank asked as blood trickled from the cut on his lip.

"That one was for Olivia and Natalia," Jason said as walked over to Rafe and Ava, "Come on you two, lets get out of here."

Frank looked back at Mallet, "Are you gonna let him get away with that?"

"With what?" Mallet asked as he starting walking Frank towards the door.

Lauren, lay in the bed, thinking about Ava and their evening together before it had been interupted. The way Ava looked at her, touched her, loved her. She felt the tears sting her eyes, as she looked up, "I know we haven't talked much over the last six years, and I know I was angry with you for letting Ally and my parents die. But God, please bring Ava back safely to me, I love her and she has brought so much into my life in such a short amount of time. And if you bring her back to me, I promise to love her and take care of for the rest of our lives." Lauren closed her eyes, and let the silent tears fall. She didn't realize Natalia was at the door. The Latina walked in the room and sat on the bed with Lauren. Lauren opend her eyes and looked at Natalia, "I'm so afraid of losing her," she whispered.

"I know," Natalia said as she took Lauren's hand. "But I know that God doesn't give us more than we can handle and whatever happens we'll face it as a family."

Before Lauren could reply, Rick came into her room with a wheelchair, "Ladies, I've been instructed to get Lauren and bring her to Olivia's room," Rick said as she stopped the chair beside Lauren's bed. He locked the wheels, as he and Natalia helped her into the chair. "Have you heard something?" Lauren asked as Rick unlocked the wheels, and began to push her.

"All I know is Jason called me and asked me to bring you to Olivia's room."

Olivia looked up as Rick, Natalia and Lauren came into the room, "Have you heard something?"

"I was just telling Lauren and Natalia, all I know is Jason called me and asked me to bring Lauren to your room," Rick said as he put Lauren's chair next to Olivia's bed.

Olivia looked at Lauren, "Are you okay?"

"Not in the least, and I won't be until I see Ava walk through that door," Lauren said.

Chapter 40

The three paused in the hallway outside of Olivia's room, "Are you sure I don't need to check you over?" Jason asked.

"No Jason, really I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me, I just need to see Lauren and my mothers," Ava said as she took his hand. She noticed the swelling and bruising on his hand, "Don't you think you should have that checked?" she asked.

Jason smiled, "It's fine, and even though I may not be able to operate for a few days, it was so worth it."

Rafe laughed, "Did you see Frank's face after you hit for the second time? That look was priceless."

"Yes it was, and the beautiful part was there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it," Jason said as he laughed.

Ava shook her head, "You two are something else."

Olivia reached for Lauren's hand, as the blonde took it, "You really do love her don't you?"

"I love her more than life itself. And if she makes it back to me, I plan on spending the rest of my life showing her just how much I love her," Lauren told the older woman.

"And I will hold you to it, " Ava said she ran to Lauren and knelt down in front of her. She touched the bandage on Lauren's forehead, "Are you okay?"

Lauren took Ava's face in her hands, "I am now. Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. Scared me, but didn't hurt me," Ava said softly.

Lauren pulled Ava's face closer, "I thought I lost you."

"You will never lose me," Ava said as she kissed Lauren, softly, sweetly.

Ava pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Olivia and Natalia, "Hey you two," she said as she moved to sit on the bed with Olivia.

Olivia pulled her daughter into a hug, "God I thought he had killed you," she whispered.

"There for a minute I thought he was going to," Ava said as she pulled away from Olivia and wiped the tears away from her face.

Natalia sat down beside Ava and hugged the younger woman, "Welcome home sweetie."

"Thanks Ma. It's good to be home."

Jason knelt in front of Lauren, "How you doing sis?"

"Much better. Jason, thank you," Lauren said as she took his hands in hers. She noticed the swelling and brusing on his hand, "Jay, what did you do to your hand?"

"He decked Frank, twice," Rafe said with a grin on his face. "He hit him once for you, Lauren and then after Mallet cuffed Frank, he hit him again, for you two," Rafe told his mothers. "You should have seen the look of Frank's face, it was priceless."

"You hit him?" Lauren asked.

Jason smiled at his sister, "Twice."

Natalia moved to Rafe, "I was so worried about you, but I'm so proud of you."

"I really wanted to be the one to punch him, but Jason and Mallet wouldn't let me do anything to get into trouble. So I ran by the window to distract him," Rafe said.

"You did what?" Natalia asked with her as her eyes widened.

"I ran by the window to distract him, so Mallet and Jason could get in position on the front porch, " Rafe said as he looked at the floor.

"He could have killed you," Natalia said, as she lifted his chin with her hands. "You all could have been killed," she said as she looked around the room.

"I know Ma, but he put his gun to Ava's head.."

"He did what?" Olivia asked before Rafe could finish.

"He put a gun to my head," Ava said as she looked at Olivia, then at Lauren.

Lauren's face went white, "Oh God," she whispered, as tears filled her eyes.

"I am going to fucking kill him," Olivia said, the anger evident in her green eyes, as she started to shake.

Natalia went over to her, sitting on the bed, "Liv, baby, calm down," Natalia said as she began to stroke the older woman's face.

"I will not calm down. He needs to pay for what he did to Ava, and Lauren. And I intend on making sure he does."

Chapter 41

Rafe walked over to the bed, and looked Olivia in the eyes, "Mom, I understand how you feel. I do. I felt the same way when I saw the gun pointed at Ava. There's nothing we can do right now, and you just had surgery. So, do me a favor and just try to calm down," Rafe said as he took her hand.

Olivia looked at Rafe, and saw her anger reflected in his eyes. She studied his face for a minute, and understood what he was saying to her, "You're right. There's nothing we can do right now." She looked at Ava, "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Yes Mom, I'm sure," Ava said.

Jason stood up, "I think it's time for Olivia to get some rest." He looked at Lauren, "And we need to get you back in bed."

Lauren looked up at her brother and nodded.

Ava bent down and kissed Olivia on her cheek, "Please try and get some rest. I'll be back in the morning to see you."

"I will. I am tired," Olivia said as she touched Ava's face. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me too Mom."

Ava hugged Natalia and Rafe, then went to Lauren, "Come on baby. Lets get you back to your room."

Lauren took Ava's hand as Jason starting pushing her whell chair towards the door.

"Jason," Olivia said.

Jason turned and looked back at Olivia, "Yes Olivia."

"Thank you everything you've done for our family."

Jason flashed a smile at the older woman, "Anytime," he said as he pushed Lauren through the door.

"I need to get going too," Rafe said. "I'm working with Josh tomorrow. We have a few things we have to fix at the farm house," he said with a smile.

He kissed both of his mothers on the cheek, "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you and Lauren," Rafe said as he walked towards the door.

"I'll walk out with you," Natalia said. She leaned down and gave Olivia a quick kiss, "I'll be right back."

She and Rafe walked out into the hallway.

"What's on your mind Ma?" Rafe said as he looked at Natalia.

"I just want you to promise me that you won't do anything that will cause you to end up back in jail," Natalia said, searching Rafe's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rafe, I'm not blind. I see the anger in your eyes. You and Olivia are a lot alike when it comes to protecting the ones you love. I do not want Frank and what he did to cause any more stress and damage to this family."

"Ma, don't worry. I won't do anything that would result in me going back to jail, especially after what Mom has gone through."

"Fair enough," Natalia said as she hugged her son, "I really am so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too Ma," Rafe said as he pulled away from their hug. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said over his shoulder as he headed down the hall.

Natalia walked back in the room, and saw Olivia sleeping. She walked over and sat on the bed next to her, leaned down and gave Olivia a sweet kiss, "I love you," she whispered after the kiss.

Jason and Ava got Lauren settled back in her bed, "Okay, I'm tired, so I'm headed back to the hotel," Jason said as he leaned down and kissed Lauren on her forehead. "Call me if you need anything."

He looked at Ava, "I'm glad you're okay and I'm really glad you and Lauren found each other."

Ava pulled Jason into a hug, "Thank you."

Jason returned the hug, "You're welcome. I made a promise to Lauren, to bring you home to her, and it was one I knew I had to keep." Jason pulled away from the hug and headed towards the door.

"Jay," Lauren said, "I love you and I'm glad we're in each others lives again."

"Me too," Jason said as he walked out the door.

Ava got on the bed, and laid down next to Lauren.

The blonde turned on her side, facing Ava, she reached up and touched Ava's face with her hand, "I can't believe your here and you're safe."

"I know, I really thought there for a minute I would never see those beautiful blue eyes again," Ava said as she moved closer to the blonde. "You were the first thing I thought of when he put that gun to my head," Ava whispered, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I was so afraid if he killed me, it would have been so hard for you, that you would have closed yourself off like you did with Ally."

Tears filled Lauren's blue eyes, "It would have killed me to lose you. I loved Ally, so much, but the love I feel for you is different, it's passionate, peaceful, soothing and wild. I can't imagine my life without you in it," Lauren said softly.

Ava wrapped her arms around Lauren, as the blonde sunggled close to her, "I love you Lauren."

"I love you Ava," blonde said as she closed her eyes.

Natalia came out of the bathroom, and was greeted by green yes watching her, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I woke up when I reached for you and you weren't here," Olivia replied with a smile on her face.

"Can't sleep without me?" Natalia said as she sat on the bed.

"No I can't. So are you gonna crawl up here with me?"

"I was worried, since you had surgery today, you might be sore. I thought it might be better for me to sleep on the other bed," Natalia said as she smiled shyly at Olivia.

"I am a little sore, but the incision is not that big. And I honestly don't want to sleep in this or any bed without you," Olivia said as she reached for the Latina.

"Well if you are sure," Natalia said as she crawled up the bed, next to Olivia.

Olivia slowly rolled on to her side, facing Natalia, "I'm very sure," she said as she pulled Natalia closer.

Natalia looked into the older woman's eyes, "Even though I was afraid and worried, I'm glad you had the surgery, because it's really wonderful to be laying here with you like this."

"Just wait until we at home, and in our bed," Olivia said as she began to kiss Natalia's neck.

"I can't wait," Natalia moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"Neither can I," Olivia whispered as she moved her tongue up Natalia's neck and across her jaw, "because I can feel everything below my waist now."

Natalia closed her eyes, "Everything?"

"Everything," Olivia whispered as she captured the younger woman's mouth with hers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 42

Natalia let out a moan, as Olivia's tongue explored her mouth. The older woman moved her hands under Natalia's pajama top, along her stomach, touching her skin for the first time, "Oh God, Natalia," she moaned as she moved from Natalia's lips and began to kiss and bite the Latina's neck, "I love the way your skin feels against my hand."

Natlalia was breathing hard, "Liv, baby, as amazing as this feels, is this really what we should be doing right now? You just had surgery."

"I know, but I had this really sexy dream," Olivia said as she continued her assualt on Natalia's neck.

"Olivia, I really, really want you in _every_ way but, you have been through two surgeries in a very short amount of time, and I think us making love right now wouldn't be the best thing for you."

Olivia pulled away from her neck and moved her hands from under Natalia's pajama top, "I know you're right. I just love you so much, it's sometimes hard to put into words, and I just need to show you," the older woman said as looked deeply into Natalia's eyes.

"And I need to show you the love I feel for you, but not unitl Jason and Rick tell us it's okay," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's face.

Olivia snuggled in close to Natalia, "Well it won't be soon enough for me. Are you sure we can't?" she asked as raise her eyebrow and smiled.

Natalia laughed, "No we can't, not tonight anyway."

Olivia sighed, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Natalia wrapped her arms around the older woman, "Besides, I want our first time to be special, and certainly not in a hospital room."

"So do I. I was just more than a little turned on from the dream, and face it you're a hottiie," Olivia said as she smiled, as she looked at Natalia, "And you also look very tired."

"I am tired, it has been a very long day, and we both should get some sleep."

Olivia kissed Natalia softly, "Good night my love."

"Goodnight sweetie," Natalia said as the older woman snuggled in close to her. She closed her eyes, and said a slient prayer thanking God for Olivia coming through the surgery, and for Ava's safe return. She felt Olivia's breathing even out, and she knew the older woman was sleeping. Natalia smiled, as she slipped off to sleep, joining Olivia in her dreams.

Natalia was up at her usual time every morning. She got up and headed in to the bathroom to shower and dress. When she returned, she saw Rafe and Olivia talking, having coffee, 'Good morning you two," Natalia said as she walked in the room.

"Good morning, Ma," Rafe said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks son. You're up awfully early," Natalia said as she took sip of her coffee.

"I'm working with Josh this morning, but I wanted to check on everbody before we got started."

Natalia walked over and gave Olivia a kiss, "Hey sweetie. I'm surprised to see you awake this early."

"Too excited to sleep. I can't wait to get out of this bed."

"I know you are. Have you been by to check on Lauren and Ava this morning?" she asked Rafe.

"Not yet, but I brought them some coffee and was gonna drop it by on my way out."

"Did I hear something about coffee?" Ava asked as she and Lauren walked in the room, hand in hand.

"You two are up early," Olivia said smiling.

"Jason called and woke us up. Then Rick came in and released me," Lauren said reaching for her coffee.

"You feeling okay?" Natalia asked.

"My head's a little sore, but other than that I feel fine."

Ava bent down and gave Olivia a kiss, "Why are you up so early?"

"I was just telling Natalia and Rafe, I was too excited to sleep. I can't wait to get out of this bed."

"Then I think we should do just that," Jason said as he walked in the room. He gave Lauren and Ava a hug before walking over to Olivia's bed. "So you ready to try this?"

"I'm beyond ready."

"Good. Lauren would you get on the other side of Olivia's bed, and we'll help her sit up?" Jason asked moving to Olivia's side.

"Sure," Lauren said as she moved to the other side of Olivia. She sat on the bed, "Okay Olivia, I want you take my arms, and we're going to ease you up, while Jason gives your back some support. You ready?"

Olivia nodded, taking Lauren's arms.

Lauren gently help Olivia sit up and Jason placed his hands on her back, guiding her.

"Shit that hurts," Olivia said ince she was sitting up.

Jason kept his hands on her back, "I know it's painful, but we have to get you up and moving to help with the recovery. Rafe, I need you to come and help Olivia move her legs off the bed while Lauren and I keep her steady."

Rafe qucikly moved to the bed, and looked up at Olivia, "You ready Mom?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "Let's do it." Together she and Rafe got her legs moved and she was stiing on the side of the bed.

"Good," Jason said. "Now let's get you standing."

Rafe, Lauren and Jason helped Olivia as she stood for the first time. Her legs buckled a bit, but she qucikly steadied herself.

Jason moved in front of her, "You doing okay?"

"It hurts like hell, but I'm okay."

Jason looked at Natalia, "Would you like to come over here and help her take the first steps?"

Natalia nodded, as she step in front of Olivia. She took the older woman's hand in hers, as their eyes met, "You ready to talk a little walk with me?" Natalia asked her voice thick with emotion.

"I would love to take a walk with you," Olivia replied with tears in her eyes.

"I've got you and I won't let anything happen," Natalia said as she began to lead Olivia away from the bed.

With Natalia guiding, Olivia took her first step. It was a little unsteady. Rafe started towards her, "It's okay. I can do this," Olivia said as she gained her balance.

Jason watched as Natalia guided Olivia for a few more steps, "Well done. Now Natalia, let go of Olivia and moved about 5 paces away from her. Lauren, I want you and Rafe on either side of her in case she loses her balance. Don't help her unless it looks like she's going to fall. Ava, just stay a few steps behind her."

Once everyone was in their place Jason looked at Olivia, "Okay Olivia, I want you to walk over to Natalia. Take your time."

Olivia took a deep breath, and slowly started making her way to Natalia. After a few steps, she got a little off balance, but was able to steady herself. She moved her eyes back to Natalia.

"Okay sweetie, you can do this," the Latina said as she held out her arms, "Come to me Olivia."

Olivia met Natalia's look, and slowly moved towards the love of her life. As she took her last step, she and Natalia wrapped each other in an embrace.

"You did it baby," Natalia whipsered as she held Olivia close.

"God Natalia, it feels so good to be in your arms, and to be able to hold you like this," Olivia said as she rested her head on the Latina's shoulder. "I thought we would never have this again," she whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"But we do," Natalia said with tears fallin down her cheeks as well.

The two women held each other, crying tears of joy and relief.

Jason looked around the room, and saw all the emotion being released. After a few minutes, he moved to the two women, "Okay lets get you back in the bed."

Olivia reluctantly pulled away from Natalia, "Can we do this again later?"

"Yes we can," Jason said as he and Natalia guided Olivia back to her bed. Once they got her back in bed, "After you rest for a while, we get up and in the chair," Jason told her. "But for now, I want you to rest."

Olivia closed her eyes, and was soon sleeping.

Jason motioned for the family to walk in the hall with him. Once they were out there he looked at all of them, "We'll be working with her over the next few days to strengthen her leg muscles. Lauren, I'll meet with you in the morning and we'll go over her excerise plan. I want Olivia to get up and go to the bathroom, and things like that, but don't let her over do," Jason told the rest of the family. "I know it will be hard, but until her legs are stronger, we need to limit her walking. We can't risk her falling and re-injurying her spine."

"I'll make sure she doesn't overdo," Natalia said.

"And you're the only one she'll listen too," Ava and Rafe said as the same time.

Jason smiled, "Okay, I've got to make some calls and check on things back in Baltimore. I'll be back later to check on Olivia," he said as he headed down the hallway.

Ava looked at Lauren, "And I need to get this one home. Rick said you needed to rest today."

"I know, but I don't understand why I can't work. I feel fine," Lauren said with a little pout.

Ava shook her head, "Because Rick said so. We'll stop and get some movies, and order take out."

"Do you guys need a ride?" Rafe asked.

"No, I had Greg bring over a car from the Beacon," Ava replied. "But thanks for the offer."

Ava and Lauren gave everyone hugs, and headed down the hall.

Rafe looked at Natalia, "I've got to go too. Josh is waiting for me at the farmhouse," he said as he hugged his mother, "Give Mom a kiss for me and I'll be back tonight."

"Okay sweetie. Have a great day and I'll see you tonight," Natalia said as she pulled away from the hug.

"I will Ma," Rafe said as he headed out as well. Once he was out of her site, he sprinted to catch up with Ava and Lauren.

"Ava, wait up," Rafe said as he got closer.

She and Lauren stopped, and turned to face her brother, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I had this idea and wanted to see what you thought about it."

"Okay."

"You know how Ma and Mom love the gazebo at the park right? Well Josh and I are gonna build one out at the farm house, with a deck that goes from it to the pond, as a suprise for them. We have all this lumber we were gonna use to fix the house for a wheel chair, but now we don't have to."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. But will it be ready by the time Mom gets out of her?"

"Josh is throwing his whole crew at it to get if finished before they come home from the hospital. There's more. Can you arrange for the movers to get Moma and Emma's sutff out to the farm this week? That way I can unpack everything and get it settled before they come home."

"I can take care of that. I'll make the call today and set it up for the day after tomorrow."

"Great and I thought we could have a little welcome home party for all of them, as soon as Mom gets home."

"Rafe, that's a wonderful idea," Lauren said. "I'll help with that."

"Awesome. I've got to get going. I'll call you two later," Rafe said as he hugged the both of them and head out of the hospital.

"He never ceases to amaze me," Ava said. "He's changed so much in such a short amount of time."

Lauren put her arm around Ava's waist as the two began walking towards the door, "Well sometimes it takes something bad happening in order for good things to come out of it."

"You're right, I mean look at all of the good that's come from this. You and I are together. We have a family that loves and supports us. Mom and Natalia are happy."

"And I have my brother back," Lauren said with a smile.

"Yes you do. Life is pretty good right now, don't you think?"

"Yes it is," Lauren said as they got to the car. As the two got into the car, Ava looked at her, "Let's go home baby."

Fank sat on the cot in his cell, he looked over and realized Jose Valdez was in the cell next to his.

"So the big bad cop is in his own jail. What did you do Detective Cooper? I heard you kidnapped the daughter of that woman I shot."

"Shut up Valdez," Frank said as he laid back on his cot.

"Still think you're better than me. But you're not. You're a criminal now, just like me. It's kinda funny, do you have any idea what they do to ex-cop in prison?"

Frank just laid there, not answering. He was all to aware of what happened to ex-cops once they were sent to prison.

"You might want to be nice to me, cause you're gonna need a friend in there. Or we could figure out a way to break out of this hole, and get even with that Spencer woman and her family," Valdez said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Chapter 43

The next week passed quickly for the family. Olivia continued to improve daily, the strength in her legs slowly returning. Natalia was with Olivia everyday, but would occasionally go to the Beacon for a few hours. Ava was settling in as her role of general manager, and overseeing the daily operations. Rafe was busy with Josh, buliding the surprise for his mothers, and with Ava's and Lauren's help, all of Olivia's and Emma's things were back at the farmhouse. Lauren was recovering from her injury and enjoying getting to know her brother again. Jason spent a great deal of time working with Lauren on Olivia's therapy, and was thrilled with getting to know his sister.

Rafe was busy hanging the last of the lights when Josh walked up, "Did you work all night?" Josh asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No, actually I got up early this morning. I wanted to get this last thing done before I headed over to hospital," Rafe said as he climbed down the later. "I can't believe we got it finished."

"And just in time, since Olivia's coming home today. What time is everyone getting here?"

"Everybody should be here around noon. Jason said we should be out of the hospital by then, and I want everyone here once we get home."

"Is there anything else you need?" Josh asked.

"Ava has some of the staff from the Beacon coming over to set up the tables and food. All we have left to do is get my Mom's and bring them home. I appreciate you staying out here and directing everything."

"Glad to help."

Rafe looked at his watch, "I'd better get going, or I'll be late," Rafe said as he headed towards the car.

"Ava, baby, come on we're gonna be late," Lauren called to the brunette from the kitchen.

"I know, I know. If someone hadn't kept me up all night," Ava said she pulled the blonde closer to her, "I wouldn't be running late."

"If memory serves me correctly, I'm not the one who started the whole shower session this morning," Lauren said as she gave Ava a quick kiss. "Come on, we really have to get going," Lauren said as she took Ava's hand and headed out the door.

Olivia was dressed and standing, looking out the window, when Natalia came in from the bathroom. She walked over to Olivia, wrapped her arms around the older woman, and rest her chin on Olivia's shoulder, "Are you ready to go home?"

Olivia leaned back into Natalia, "Yes, and I'm ready for us to start our life together."

Jason walked in the room, "So are you ready to go home?"

"I'm beyond ready," Olivia said as she took Natalia's hand.

"Good, I have you're paperwork here. There are a few things we need to go over. First, no work for the next two weeks, then I only want you working half days. I want you to continue therapy with Lauren for those two weeks. No lifting and try not to over do. Other than that, you can do normal activities within reason," Jason said.

Olivia and Natalia looked at each other, then back at Jason, "What about sex?" Olivia asked her eyebrow raised. Natalia blushed as did Jason, "Umm, I don't see a problem with that. Just use your judgement."

Before Olivia could say anything, Ava, Lauren and Rafe walked in the room. "Does somebody need a ride home?" Rafe asked as he strolled over to his mothers, giving both of them a kiss.

"We would love a ride home," Olivia said.

Ava and Lauren walked over to the two women, and they all exchanged hugs. "So who's riding with whom?" Ava asked.

"Why don't you and Mom ride with me. And Ava and Lauren can follow," Rafe said with a grin.

"Sounds good to me," Natlia said. "But we need to stop by the Beacon and pick up a few things for Olivia and Emma until we can get the movers over to get the rest of their stuff."

"I've already taken care of that," Ava said. "I packed a bag for each ot them last night."

"Well it looks like you guys have thought of everything," Olivia said with a smile. She looked at Jason, "Are we good to go?" she asked.

"Yep," Jason said as Rick came in with a wheel chair for Olivia, "Your chariot," Rick said. "I couldn't miss seeing you go home today," he said as he smiled at Olivia.

"Jason, do I really have to use that thing?" Olivia asked as she raised her eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip.

"Olivia, if you plan on going home today, you will have to get in this wheel chair," Jason said sternly.

"Fine," Olivia said with a pout, "But you're pushing me Jason," she said as she got in the chair.

Lauren and Ava giggled as Natalia and Rafe tried their hardest not to laugh.

"Whatever it takes," Jason said with a smile as he pushed Olivia out of the room.

As they pulled up at the farm house, Natalia and Olivia saw all the cars. Olivia looked at Natalia, then they both looked at Rafe, "What's going on?" Natalia asked as they got closer to the house.

"It's a surprise," Rafe said, watching his mothers' reaction in the rear view mirror.

As they got closer to the house, Natalia and Olivia both saw the gazebo with the deck running out to the pond, "Okay when did we get that?" Olivia said as her eyes widened, "And what are all those people doing here?" she asked as she looked at Natalia.

"I have no idea. Rafe what's going on?" Natalia asked her son.

Rafe stopped the car, and looked back at his mothers, "Josh and I built the gazebo for you two as a surprise. And all those people are here for you Mom, to welcome you home." Rafe said as he got out of the car.

Olivia and Natalia looked as each other as Rafe opened the car door for them. Olivia got out first, and took Rafe's face in her hands, "You did all this for us?"

"I just know how much you and Ma love the gazebo in the park, and I wanted you to have a place like that here," Rafe said softly.

Natalia joined Olivia, pulling her son in a hug, "I can't believe you did all of this," Natalia whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted everything to be special for you and Mom when she came home," Rafe whispered.

Ava and Lauren had pulled up behind them++, followed by Jason and Rick. The four walked up to Olivia, Natalia and Rafe.

"So all of you were in on this?" Olivia asked.

They all smiled, and nodded. "And there's more," Ava said, "We packed all of yours and Emma's things and had the movers bring them here. Rafe got it all unpacked and settled."

Natalia and Olivia looked at each other, tears streaming down their faces, then looked at their children. "So everything is here, and unpacked?" Olivia asked Rafe.

"Yes Mom, so all you and Ma have to do is relax and get on with your life. Lets go check out the gazebo."

As they made their way to the gazebo, they saw Emma running towards them, "Mommy, Ma," she yelled as she ran to her mothers, wrapped her little arms around both of them, "I'm so glad you're home."

"We're glad to be home too jellybean," Olivia said with a smile. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Mommy," she said as she let go of her moms. She hugged Ava, Rafe and Lauren, and then went to Jason, "Hi," Emma said shly to the doctor.

"Hey Emma," Jason said as he knelt down.

"Can I call you Jason?"

"Yes you can," Jason said as he smiled at the little girl.

Emma threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you for fixing my Mommy so she can walk again," Emma told him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jason pulled the liitle girl to him, "Emma, you are so very welcome," Jason whispered as tears filled his eyes.

Olivia wrapped her arm around Natalia's waist, both women smiling through the tears at their youngest daughter.

Emma pulled back from Jason, "Would you like to see my ducks?" she asked him.

Jason stood up, "I would love to see your ducks, Emma."

Emma took Jason's hand, "Come on," she said as she pulled Jason towards the pond.

Jason looked back over his shoulder, "I guess we're going to see the ducks."

Olivia was laying in the bed, replaying the days events in her head, Emma with Jason, Ava and Lauren in their own world, Rafe and Josh playing catch. She smiled.

Natalia was watching her from the door of the bathroom, "I can't believe your here, and we're finally alone," Natalia said as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Olivia.

"I can't either," Olivia said. "And I can't believe everything the kids did for us. The gazebo is beautiful."

"I know, our children are so amazing. And I love having the gazebo here. It reminds me of the first time I told you I loved you," Natalia said as she took Olivia's hand.

"What a day that was," Olivia said as she kissed Natalia's hand, "And we are finally together, a real family."

"Yes we are," Natalia said as she crawled nest to Olivia, laying on her side.

Olivia turned to face the Latina, pulling her close to her, "I love you so much. Is all of this really happening?"

"It is happening, we're here together. You can walk, our kids are all where they belong. It's all I ever wanted."

"There isn't anything else you want?" Olivia said as she began to kiss Natalia's neck.

Natalia closed her eyes, "Umm there is this one thing I really want," she whispered.

"And what would that be?" Olivia asked as she moved her tongue up Natalia's neck, along her jaw, stopping just short of kissing the younger woman.

Natalia opened her eyes, and looked deeply into Olivia's green eyes. Without saying a word, she captured Olivia's mouth with a smoldering kiss. Her tongue enter the older woman's mouth and she kissed her with a hunger she had never known.

Chapter 44 Part 1

Olivia pulled away from the kiss, and looked deeply in Natalia's eyes, "Are you sure?" she asked as she touched the younger woman's face.

Natalia sat up, without saying a word, and slowly removed her robe, revealing her body to Olivia for the first time. Natalia felt at though the green eyes would burn a hole in her skin, as she slowly began to unbutton Olivia's pajama top, "Does that answer your question?" Natalia said as she moved her hand between Olivia's breasts, along the scar on her chest.

Olivia sat up and began running her hands up Natalia's stomach, "God you are so beautiful. Seeing you like this takes my breath away. Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?"

"I do when you look at me that way," Natalia whispered as she slid Olivia's pajama top off. She slid her hand into the waist of Olivia's pajama pants, "These need to go now," she said as she pulled them off Olivia.

Olivia laid back on the bed, as Natalia crawled up her, "I need to feel your skin against mine," Natalia whispered as she pressed her body to the older woman.

Olivia rolled the younger woman on her back, and looked down at her brown eyes, "I love you, and I need to show you just how much and how deeply I feel," Olivia whispered as she kissed Natalia, softly. She moved her tongue from the younger woman's mouth, down her neck and between her breast.

"God Liv," Natalia moaned as the older woman took her nipple in her mouth.

Olivia sucked and lightly bit her nipple, then moved to the other one, as she looked up at Natalia.

"I need you..." Natalia started.

"What do you need from me Natalia?" Olivia asked her voice thick with desire.

"I need to feel you inside me," Natalia said as she gave Olivia a wanton look.

Olivia pulled Natalia into a kiss, as she moved her hand down Natalia's stomach, between her legs and finally reaching her core.

Natalia moaned as Olivia's hand moved over her wet folds.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, "Jesus Natalia," she whispered as she parted the folds and slid two fingers into Natalia.

Natalia ran her nails up Olivia's back, thrusting her hips to meet Olivia's thrusts, "Yes baby, that's it. I need you, I need you so much," Natalia moaned.

"God this feels so amazing," Olivia whispered as she trailed her tongue down Natalia's stomach. Once she reached Natalia's clit, she began sucking and gently biting it, as she continued moving in out of Natalia.

Natalia arched her back, meeting Olivia's tongue, as she put her hands on either side of Olivia's head, "Oh God, oh yes. I'm so close Liv, please, please baby," Natalia moaned.

Olivia slipped in a third finger as she took Natalia's clit fully into her mouth, raking it with her teeth. She felt Natalia tightened around her fingers, as the Latina began to quiver. She quickly replaced her mouth with her thumb. She moved up Natalia, "Open your eyes princess. I want to see those gorgeous brown eyes when I make you cum," Olivia whispered.

Natalia opened her eyes, focusing on Olivia's green eyes, her smoky green eyes, full of love and desire. "God baby, I'm so close. Please baby, please."

"Please what? What is it you want?" Olivia asked as she plunged deeper inside the younger woman, never breaking the gaze between them.

"Deeper, baby. I need to feel you deeper," Natalia gasped.

Olivia shifted her position, and moved deep inside Natalia, "I love you. I love you so much. Cum for me baby."

Natalia rode Olivia's hand as the first wave of her orgasm hit her, "OLIVIA," she screamed, as her body began to shake.

Olivia moved her fingers out of Natalia, and began grinding her core against Natalia's, their bodies moving together as one, "God Natalia," Olivia moaned.

Natalia pulled Olivia hungrily into a kiss, moaning into Olivia's mouth. Their tongues matching the movement on their bodies.

Olivia increased the speed and pressure, as she pulled away from their kiss, "Baby, I'm so close. Please cum with me," she whispered as she looked deep into Natalia's eyes.

Natalia felt Olivia's body start to shake, just at the moment she felt another orgasm building inside her, "Oh yes,Liv. Oh God," Natalia screamed as she and Olivia fell over the abyss together.

Once the spasms subsided, Olivia slowly moved off Natalia. She laid down next to her, as the younger woman laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. She looked down at Natalia, and saw she was crying. She took her hand and gently lifted the younger woman's chin, "Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Natalia looked at the woman who had become her everything, "I'm okay. These tears are tears of joy. I've never expereinced anything in my life that comes close to what we just shared. Not with Nicky and certainly not with Frank. But what we just shared, there are no words. God, Olivia I love you so much. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Olivia wiped away the tears from Natalia's face, "Talia, my dear one. I love you with all my heart and soul as well. You are _everything_ to me. I know we weren't looking for this, but this love found us, and I'm so grateful it did. I feel so much peace, joy and contentment when I'm with you. And for the first time in my life, I actually made love to someone. Before, it was just sex. This is more than I ever dared to hope for, to feel this connection with another person."

Natalia reached up and pulled Olivia into a sweet, sexy kiss, "I love you Olivia Spencer."

"And I love you Natalia Rivera."

The two, laid there for a while before Olivia realized Natalia had drifted off to sleep. She looked down at the younger woman as she slept in her arms, _I could stay here forever. Holding you, watching you sleep. Falling in love with you was the last thing I expected to happen, but I'm so thankful it did, _Olivia thought as she wrapped her arms tighter around the younger woman_, _drifting off to sleep as well.

Chapter 44 Part 2

Lauren and Ava's house after Olivia's homecoming party

Ava's POV

_I watch as you turn the key and open the door to our home. Our home, I love how that sounds. Mom is finally home and on her way back to a full recovery and to being normal. I am happy but right now all I can seem to do is focus on you. The way your blonde hair falls across your shoulder, how your baby blue eyes dance in the dimmed lights. You turn and smile at me, god I love that smile, it warms my heart like I have never felt before. Do you really know just how in love with you I really am? I know I have told you and I hope I have shown you but I wonder sometimes do you really know? I have never felt like this before, you fill me up. I didn't think a love like this was ever possible. _

_You walk toward me and all I can do is stare. My God you are so beautiful. I take you in my arms embracing you warmly, taking in your scent. Damn that scent, it's a wonderful mixture of orchids and vanilla. It's intoxicating and sets my senses on fire._

Lauren wrapped her arms around Ava's neck, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Ava looked deeply into the blonde's eyes, "I was just thinking about you and about how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Lauren smiled at Ava, her blue eyes dancing.

"Do you have any idea what that smile does to me?" Ava asked as she couldn't control the urge to kiss the blonde.

Ava leaned in and brushed her lips across Lauren's, kissing her slowy, softly and deeply.

Lauren parted her lips, inviting Ava's tongue to explore the depths of her mouth. The kiss deepens Ava has a hunger for Lauren that intensifies every day.

Ava slowly begins to pull up on Lauren's shirt breaking their kiss only long enough to pull it over the blonde's head discarding it onto the floor. Ava rubbed her nose across Lauren's jaw line and kissing her lightly along the way. Ava began to lightly rub Lauren's soft, silky skin as she reached to undo the blonde's bra, throwing it to the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Lauren pulled Ava's t-shirt over her head, removing the brunette's bra, as she stepped back to take in the view. A sexy smirk played on the blonde's face.

"Did you really just smirk at me?" Ava asked playfully.

"Yes I did," the blonde said as she began unbuttoning her shorts.

"That was such a sexy smirk, love. What do you have in mind?" Ava asked as she moved towards the blonde.

Lauren held up her finger, waving it back and forth, "You have to stay where you are."

"Really," Ava said as she smiled at Lauren. "Oh this had better be good."

Lauren slowly slid her shorts down her long languid legs, stepping one foot out at a time. She tugged the waistband of her silk and lace panties as she wiggled out of them with a sexy wiggle of her hip.

Ava stared into the blondes's eyes from across the room as Lauren began to walk towards the brunette, not breaking their gaze. Ava watched in amazment as Lauren took her hand, and gently sucked on two of her fingers, then guided it down her chest, between her full breast, and finally placing Ava's hand between her legs.

"Jesus, baby, you are so wet," Ava moaned as she started to take control, rubbing Lauren's core.

Lauren stopped Ava, "No baby, let me," the blonde whispered as she moved Ava's hand into her soft folds, and guided two of Ava's fingers inside her.

"God Lauren," Ava husked as she moved her fingers deeper into the blonde, twisting and curling them, rubbing Lauren's clit with her thumb.

Lauren moaned as she arched into the brunette, pushing them backward, as they crash into the wall.

Lauren reached down, unbuttoned Ava's capris pants, and slide her hand inside.

"Oh Ava," Lauren moaned as she began to rub Ava's core. She then slid three fingers into Ava, as she massged her clit with her thumb, gently at first, but then increasing the speed and pressure to match her thrusts.

The two move in and out of each other harder and faster as Ava felt Lauren begin to tighten around her fingers. She knew the blonde was close, as was she, "Baby, I can't hold out much longer. Lauren I'm so close. I need you to cum with me baby, please."

As Ava said the words, Lauren gave in to her release. She leaned in and bit down hard on the brunette's shoulder.

"Oh Lauren," Ava screamed as she gave in her own release.

The two were barely able to stand, as they were propped agaisnt the wall.

Ava slowly removed her fingers from Lauren, as the blonde's knees buckled. Ava pulled her close, as the two slid down the wall to the floor.

Ava wrapped her arms around Lauren, both completely sated.

Lauren nuzzled to Ava's shoulder, as her breathing even out.

Ava looked down at the blonde, wrappping her arms tighter around her. She gently kissed Lauren's forehead, "Sleep well my love. I love you _so _much," she whispered as she finally gave in to her own exhaustion and drifted off to sleep as well.

Chapter 45

Olivia opened her eyes, and found Natalia's big brown eyes looking at her.

"Good morning," Natalia said, leaning in close to the older woman.

"Good morning. You're up early."

"I have to go into work for a few hours. We have a big conference checking in today and I thought Ava could use the help."

"Why don't I take a shower and come with you?" Olivia asked, as she sat up in the bed, the sheet falling to expose her bare chest.

Natalia eyes followed the movement of the sheet, "Umm baby, Jason said no work for the next two weeks, and umm if you come with me, then you'll umm end up working," Natalia managed to stammer out.

Olivia leaned back against the head board, putting her arms behind her head, "Sure I can't change your mind?" she asked sedcutively.

"Olivia Spencer, you are terrible," Natalia said as she swatted her on the leg.

"But you were tempted."

Natalia crawled up, laying fully on Olivia, "Very tempted," she husked as she kissed Olivia on her neck, just at the pulse point. "But I need to finish getting dressed," she said a she quickly moved off the bed. "We can continue this when I get home."

Olivia watched her as she moved about the room, getting ready for work, "So what am I supposed to do all day?" she pouted.

"Why don't you spend the day with our son? He's off today and I'll drop Emma off at camp on my way in. Speaking of which, I need to get her up and then fix breakfast. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes," Natalia said kissing Olivia sweetly.

Olivia looked deeply into her eyes, "God Talia, I love you so much."

"I know baby, and I love you too," she said as she headed out the door.

Lauren woke up and reached over for Ava, who was sitting on the side of the bed. The blonde moved in behind her, wrapping her body around Ava's back.

"Good morning love," Ava said smilling down at the blonde.

"Do you really have to go to work this morning?" Lauren asked with a pout.

"Yes I do."

"There's nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" Lauren asked as she ran her hand up in the inside of Ava's thigh.

"You already tried that at 4 this morning, when we moved to the bed," Ava answered as bent down to kiss Lauren. "I won't be long, just a few hours," she said as she got up. "Why don't you call Jason and spend some time with him this morning?"

"I will do that," Lauren said as she rolled out of the bed, grabbing her robe. "Do you have time for coffee with me?"

"I'll make time," Ava said walking over to the blonde, pulling her close, "I'll always make time for you love."

Once Natalia and Emma had left, Rafe looked over at Olivia, "So Mom is there anything you want to do today?"

"Now that you mentioned it yes, there is."

"Name it," Rafe said as he studied Olivia's face, "But I think I know what you want to do. And you know Ma is not going to be happy when she finds out."

"I know she won't, but I will deal with it," Olivia said as she stood up to get her purse and phone.

Rafe pushed out a breath, "And I guess I can handle her yelling at me," he said as he grabbed the keys to the car. "Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later Rafe pulled up to the Springfield Police Department. He parked the car, and looked over at Olivia, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No son, I need to do this by myself. I won't be long," Olivia said as she got out of the car.

She walked in and headed over to Mallet's desk.

Mallet looked up at she sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "Olivia, what can I do for you?"

"I want to see him," Olivia said calmly.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"I really don't care whether it's a good idea or not, I just want 5 minutes minutes with him," Olivia said coldly, her eyes narrowing. "You owe me that much Mallet."

Mallet stood up, "Okay Olivia, come on."

Olivia followed back Mallet back to the holding cells, "5 minutes Olivia, then I'll be back and please don't do anything stupid," Mallet said as he left.

Olivia walked over to the cell that contained Frank Cooper, "Hello Frankie."

Frank was sitting on his cot, "What do you want Olivia?"

"I just wanted to see your sorry ass behind bars."

"Well you've seen it, so why don't you just go."

"I will in a minute Frankie, but not before I tell you that I will not rest until you are locked away in prison for a very long time. And after you've done your time, if you ever come near any member of my family again, I will kill you. You took my daughter, and would have killed her. I won't ever forget. But the best part of this is, Natalia and I get to live our lives. We will watch our children grow up and marry. We'll enjoy our grandchildren, we'll grow old together, and we won't have to worry about you," Olivia said, turning to walk away, she looked back over her shoulder at the ex-cop, "And Frank, you do know what they do to ex-cops in prision, don't you?" With that, Olivia walked out of the holding area.

"Valdez," Frank said as he walked over to the cell door.

"Yeah Cooper."

"Are you still plannnig on breaking out of here?"

"Tonight."

"I want in. And I think it's time to get rid of Olivia Spencer, once and for all."

"Fine you can have the Spencer woman, me I have a score to settle with Rafe."

Rafe was sitting on the car, waiting for Olivia. He didn't see Natalia walk up, "Rafe?"

Rafe jumped, "Jesus Ma. What the hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Raphael, watch your language young man. What's going on? Why are you here?"

Rafe got out of the care, "Well, you see, I umm.."

"He brought me," Olivia finished for Rafe as she walked up.

"Oh shit," Rafe said as he saw the look in both of his mother's eyes.

Natalia turned to her son, "I'll deal with you later. Take my car and go back to the house."

"But Ma," Rafe started.

"No buts, young man. I'll drive Olivia home."

"Yes Ma," Rafe said as he walked past Olivia to the car, "Good luck, Mom." he mumbled.

Natalia focused on Olivia, "Get in the car. Now."

Olivia was taken aback by Natalia's tone, and got in the car.

Natalia got in on the driver's side, started the car, not saying a word, as she pulled away from the police department.

Olivia looked over at the Latina, and could see the anger on her face and in her eyes, "So what, you're not going to talk to me now?"

Natalia kept driving, without saying a word.

Olivia turned and looked at the winodw, "Fine."

To Olivia's surprise, Natalia went to the park instead of heading home.

Once she parked the car, Natalia looked over at Olivia, "I want you to take a walk with me," she said as she got out of the car.

Olivia opened the car door, and got out. Natalia reached for her hand, without looking at her.

Olivia took the Latina's hand and together they walked over to the gazebo.

Natalia sat down on the bench, as did Olivia, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to see Frank?"

"I knew you would try to talk me out of it, and it was something I really needed to do," the older woman said softly.

"And I understand that you needed to do it, I'm upset because you didn't wait. Liv, you just got home from the hospital, and I can't have anything happnening to you." Natalia paused as tears filled hers, "I almost lost you," the Latina whispered.

Olivia reached up and wiped away a tear that had fallen down Natalia's face, "I know. We almost lost each other, but baby no matter how hard we try, things are going to happen. As much as I would like it, we can't live our lives in a bubble. And you're right, maybe I should have waited, but I had to let him see I was whole again, and to let him know I would make sure he pays for what he did. I'll make you a deal, if you can forgive me, and not be too hard on Rafe, I promise I'll talk it easy for the next two weeks, just like Jason said."

"What she's only been home for a day and already not following docotor's orders?" Jason said with a smile as he and Lauren walked up.

"Hey you two," Olivia said with a smile.

Jason looked at Natalia, "Is she already giving you a hard time?"

Natalia smiled, "She's just being Olivia, and that's okay."

"I went to the police station to see Frank," Olivia said as she looked at Lauren.

"You didn't punch him too?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"No, as much as I wanted to, I didn't."

"So what are you two up to?" Natalia asked.

"We had lunch together and decided to take a walk. Jason has to leave in the morning," Lauren said her face a little sad.

"All ready? Well you need to come out for dinner tonight. I'll make my chicken and rice casserole."

"Tha sounds wonderful," Jason said. "What do you say sis?"

"We would love to," Lauren said.

"Great we'll see you around six," Natalia said as she stood, reaching for Olivia. "Come on sweetie, we need to pick up Emma and stop by the store."

Jason and Lauren watched the two women walk away. Lauren turned to her brother, "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, I do. I have to confess, I was going to ask you to come back to Baltimore and be a part of my team, but after watching you and Ava yesterday, I know you're life is here with her and your new family," Jason said softly.

"Yes it is, but you are a part of that family too. Please don't ever forget."

"I won't sis, I promise."

Rafe was in his room, when Olivia, Natalia and Emma got home. There was knock on his door, "Come in."

Olivia opened the door, "Hey. I just wanted to make sure you're okay," she said as she leaned in the door way.

"I'm fine. How bad was it?"

"Not bad. She was more upset that I was trying to do too much so soon after the surgery, than about the fact I went to see Frank."

"Well that's good, I guess I should go down and face the music," Rafe said as he got off the bed.

"She's in the kitchen, and I have been instructed to lay down for a while. Ava, Lauren and Jason are coming for dinner."

"Sweet," Rafe said as he kissed Olivia on the cheek, "Love you Mom."

"I love you too Rafe," Olivia said, smiling.

Ava looked up from the desk, and was met by shimmering blue eyes.

"Hey you," Ava said, rising from her chair. "I'm surprised to see you."

"I just dropped Jason off, and I thought I would come by and surprise you," Lauren said as she walked around Ava's desk. She pulled the brunette close to her, "I've missed you today."

"I've missed you too," Ava said as she leaned in and gently kissed Lauren. "Did you and Jason have a good time?"

"We did. We ran into Olivia and Natalia at the park. Olivia went to see Frank today, and Natalia didn't look too happy with her."

"Shit I was afraid she would do something like that. Do you think everything's okay with them."

"I think so, when Natalia found out Jason had to head back tomorrow, she invited all of us out for dinner. We have to be there at 6," Lauren said.

"Jason has to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes," Lauren said with a sigh. "I never thought we would be at this place, but I'm going to miss him so much."

"I know, but we'll visit him, and he'll come back here."

"You're right," Lauren said. "How much longer are you going to be?"

"Not too much longer. Why don't I get Jason and bring him with me when I leave, and then we can leave from home?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you at home," Lauren said. "I love you Ava," the blonde said giving Ava a quick kiss, as she headed out the door.

Ava sat down as her desk, and opened the drawer. She carefully took out the box, and opened it, looking at the content once again. She closed it and put the small box in her purse.

Twenty minutes later, she headed out of the office and up to Jason's suite.

Jason had just finished dressing after his shower, when he heard the knock on his door. He walked over, opened the door, and was surpised to see Ava there. "Hey, I was expecting Lauren."

"I know, but I told her I would bring you home with me, and we could head out to the farmhouse from there. I hope you don't mind," Ava said walking into his room.

"Not at all. Just let me grab my phone and we can head out."

"Can we talk for a minute first?" Ava asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

Ava took the box out of her purse, showing Jason it's contents, "I want to ask Lauren to marry me, but I wanted to make sure you are okay with it first."

Jason looked at the ring, then at Ava, "I'm more than okay with it. And I think she will be too. I haven't been there for her, but I will be from now on, and I want you to know, I couldn't have picked a better person for her."

"Not even Ally?"

Jason ran his hands through his blonde hair, "Ally was a good person, and she and Lauren were in love and very happy. But Lauren never looked at Ally the way she looks at you. I've never seen her this happy, but it's more than that. She's at peace, and she glows when she says your name, or you walk in a room. And I'm thrilled for the both of you," Jason said as he pulled Ava into a hug, "Welcome to the family."

Chapter 46

Rafe walked into the kitchen, "Do you need some help with dinner?"

Natalia looked up at her son and smiled, "You can make the salad."

"You got it," Rafe said as he started taking the ingredients out of the fridge.

"Rafe, I'm not mad at you for taking Olivia to see Frank. I just worry about her, trying to do too much after all she's been through."

"I know Ma, but she would have have figured out a way to go it I hadn't taken her. At least this way she wasn't alone."

"I know that, but sometimes Olivia doesn't see what best for her, or that she needs to rest. I just have to make sure you understand that as well."

"I get it Ma, and I'll do whatever I can to help Mom, you know that. So what time is everybody getting here?"

"They should be here at 6. I need to go wake up Olivia so she can be somewhat coherent by the time they arrive," Natalia said as she headed out of the kitchen. "And that casserole needs to come out of the oven in 10 minutes."

Natalia open the door to they're room, and saw Olivia still sleeping, and smiling. She softly walked over to the bed, leaning down to give Olivia a kiss.

Olivia grabbed Natalia, pulling her down on the bed with her, "Hey you," Olivia whispered as she kissed the Latina's neck.

"I thought you were sleeping," Natalia moaned softly.

"I did. I just woke up," Olivia said as she contined to kiss up and down Natalia's neck. "How long do we have until everyone gets here?"

"Not long, 15 minutes, at the most," Natalia said.

"That's not nearly long enough for me to do all things I want to do to you," she husked, as she moved her tongue along Natalia's jaw line.

"And it's not nearly long enough for me either," Natalia said as she reluctanly pulled away from the older woman. "As badly as I want you right now, we have to get you up and ready for dinner with our family. But I fully intend on continuing this later," Natalia said, flashing her dimples.

Once Ava, Lauren and Jason arrived, the family sat down to dinner, laughing, talking and just enjoying being together. After dinner, they moved into the living room to have coffee and dessert.

"Natalia, that's the best meal I've had in a very long time," Jason said he leaned back, rubbing his stomach.

Ava looked over at Olivia, "Mom, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" she asked, picking up dishes, as she headed that way.

"Sure," Olivia said following Ava in the kitchen.

"What's up sweetie?"

Ava took the box from her pocket, and revealed it's contents to Olivia, "I'm going to ask Lauren to marry me. I've already talked to Jason, and have his blessing, but I wanted to tell you first, before I asked her."

"Oh Ava," Olivia said, looking at the ring, "I can't tell you how thrilled I am for you, and how good it is to see you this happy and content. The ring is beautiful. So when are you proposing?"

"Well, there's no time like the present," Ava said smiling. "I can't think of a better place or time, than here, surrounded by all of our family."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Come on then, there's a beautiful woman waiting for me out there."

The two walked in the living room. Olivia sat slid in behind Natalia on the sofa, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

"What's that grin all about?" Natalia asked softly.

"You'll see in a minute," Olivia whispered.

Ava walked over to Lauren, who was sitting on the floor next to Rafe. The brunette knelt in front of her, and took her hand.

"Ava, baby is there something wrong?" Lauren asked.

"No sweetie, everything's wonderful. Actually it's more than wonderful." Ava reached over and gently stroked the blonde's face. "I didn't know a love like this existed, so I never dreamed of having something like this. You are such an amazing woman, and I'm so fortunate you fell in love with me. Lauren, I love you so much, and I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life loving you," Ava paused, taking the ring box out of her pocket. She opened the box, never taking her eyes off Lauren, "Lauren Wilson, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Lauren looked down at the ring, then at Ava. She pulled the brunette, gently and sweetly kissing her. After the kiss ended, Lauren looked deeply into Ava's eyes, "Yes," she whispered.

Ava took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Lauren's left hand.

"It's beautiful," Lauren whispered. "God Ava I love you so much."

"And I love you," Ava whispered as she rested her forehead on Lauren's.

Emma jumped up and ran over to her sisters, throwing her arms around both of them, "Yipeee, you're getting married. Can I be the flower girl?"

"Of course you can," Lauren told the little girl.

Rafe reached over, pulling both women into a hug, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

After the hug, Ava took Rafe's hand, "I need you ask you something little brother.'  
"Okay sis."

"I really want you to give me away at the wedding," Ava said softly. "Would you do that for me?"

Rafe smiled, as tears filled his eyes, "I would be honored."

"I wouldn't count on him being here," Valdez said walking in from the kitchen, with his gun trained on the young man.

"Natalia, you really should learn to lock your doors," Frank said walking up next to Valdez. "And how nice, you're all here. This makes things much easier."

Chapter 47

Valdez grabbed Rafe, pulling him to his feet. He placed the gun under Rafe's chin, "Not so tough now are you Rivera."

"Get your hands off my son," Olivia yelled as she jumped from the sofa.

Valdez trained the gun on Olivia, "Lady I will shoot you again. Sit down and shut up."

Natalia jumped up in front of Olivia, "You'll have to shoot me first."

"I can arrange that," Valdez said as he pointed the gun at Natalia.

Frank started towards Valdez, "Not her. You can't hurt her."

As Frank turned to Valdez, Jason jumped from the chair, tackling Frank from behind. Olivia pushed Natalia out of the way, as Rafe hit Valdez in the stomach with his elbow. He and Valdez wrestled for the gun. Lauren moved in front of Emma and Ava as Valdez's gun went off.

Ava watched as Lauren went white, "Ava," she whispered as she hit the floor.

"Lauren, NO!," Ava screamed, as she moved to the blonde.

Jason was to her side immediatley, "Sis, can you hear me?" he asked, tears running down his face.

Frank tried to get up after Jason got off him. He looked up and found a gun in his face, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your head off?" Natalia said, shaking with anger.

Olivia grabbed Emma, "Talia baby, please give me the gun."

"She's right Natalia, you don't want to do this," Mallet said as he and two of his officer's walked in the house. "Just give me the gun," Mallet said holding out his hand.

Natalia looked at Mallet, then at Olivia. She lowered the gun, and handed it to Mallet. She fell in Olivia's arms, crying.

The officers grabbed Valdez and Frank, taking them out of the room.

Ava looked at Jason, "How bad is it?"

"I can't tell. She's losing blood really fast. The bullet must have hit an artery. I need my bag from the car."

"I'm on it," Rafe said as he headed out the door. He qucikly returned, handing Jason his bag.

Jason took out a pressure bandage, placing it on Lauren's wound, then he checked her blood pressure, "We have to get her to the hospital now. We can't wait for an ambulance."

"We'll go in my car," Mallet said.

"Help me move her," Jason said. He and Mallet gently lifted Lauren and carried her out of the house.

Ava ran out behind them. She got in the backseat, as Jason and Mallet laid Lauren on the seat, placing her head in Ava's lap. Jason got in as Mallet jumped in the front seat.

Ava kissed the blonde on her forehead, "Please, hold on baby. I can't lose you. You have to fight."

Mallet hit the lights and sirens as he pulled away from the house.

Natalia looked up at Olivia, "I'm sorry. I was just so angry. I have never wanted to hurt another human being like I wanted to hurt him."

"It's okay sweetie," Olivia said as she rubbed the younger woman's back.

"Ma, Mommy is it over?" Emma asked fighting back the tears.

"Yes baby, it's over," Natalia said as she pulled Emma in a hug.

"What about Lauren?" Emma whispered.

"I don't know, Em. We just have to pray for her," Natalia said soothingly.

Olivia looked at Rafe, "We need to get to the hospital."

"I'll drive," Rafe said. "Okay Munckin, we're going to take Ma and Mom to the hospital, and then you and I will go to the Beacon. We'll watch a movie okay?"

Emma nodded as she pulled away from Natalia. She grabbed Olivia, and hugged her,"Mommy I was so afraid."

"I know jellybean, so was I," Olivia whispered as she pulled the little girl to her tightly, "So was I."

Rick met the squad car as it pulled up at the ER. He opened the door the door. Jason got out to help Rick and Lillian move Lauren to the stretcher. "What are we facing?" Rick asked.

"Gunshot wound to the back left side. She's lost a lot of blood. Her pulse is thready and her bp is dropping."

"She's in shock," Rick said as they began moving Lauren to the ER. "Come on people, let's move."

When they got to the door of the trauma room, Rick looked at Ava, "Ava, you have to wait out here."

"I know, just please take care of her," Ava whispered to through the tears.

"Jason, the only reason I'm letting you come in is because you're a doctor and I may need your help. Let's go."

Jason hugged Ava, "I promise you I won't let anything happen to her. I'll be out as soon as I can to give you an update."

Ava watched as Jason disappeared into the trauma room. Mallet walked up behind her, "Do you want me to stay with you unitl Olivia and Natalia get here?"

"Yes," Ava whispered.

A few minutes later, Ava looked up and saw Olivia and Natalia walking towards her. She ran to Olivia, as the older woman pulled her into her arms, "It's okay baby, I'm here. I've got you. Let it go baby," Olivia whispered as Ava sobbed into her shoulder.

Natalia looked at Mallet, "Thanks for staying with her."

"It's the least I could do."

"How the hell did those two get out?" Natalia asked.

"They had help, one of my officers helped them. He's in custody as well," Mallet said. "We've made arrangements to move them to the prison unitl their trial, so this won't happen again. And once I knew they had escaped, I knew where they would be headed. I wish we had gotten there sooner. Were you really gonna shoot him?"

"Yes I was. He came into our home, and threated my family. He took Ava, and now Lauren's fighting for her life. I really wanted to kill him," Natalia said.

Jason and Rick walked out of the trauma room. Ava pulled away from Olivia, "Jason?"

"We're taking her to surgery. The bullet nicked an artery and it's the only way to stop the bleeding."

"Can I see her?" Ava asked.

"Just for a minute," Rick said.

Jason took Ava's hand and led her into the trauma room. Ava went over to Lauren, leaning down and kissing her, "Okay sweetie. You really need to fight. I can't do this with alone. I love you," Ava whipsered, tears running down her face.

"How bad is it Rick?" Olivia asked.

Rick rubbed his face, "I think once we get the bleeding stopped, she'll be fine. The bullet didn't seem to damage any organs or her spine. But she's lost a lot of blood, and that's our biggest concern. I have to get her to surgery," Rick said as he headed back in.

In a few minutes, they came out with Lauren, followed by Jason and Ava. Olivia went to her daughter's side, "What can I do sweetie?"

"Would you go to the chapel with me?" Ava asked her mother.

"Of course," Olivia answered.

Natalia walked up to the two, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I would like that," Ava said softly.

"I'm going to observe the surgery. I'll be out with updates as soon as I can," Jason said as he headed down the hall.

"I'm going to the station. Call me if you need anything," Mallet said.

"Just make sure those idiots don't escape again," Olivia said taking Natalia's hand.

"We're moving them to the prison, right now," Mallet said. "I'm really sorry this happened. And for everything Frank has done to your family," Mallet said as he turned to leave.

Natalia, Olivia and Ava made their way to the chapel. Natalia lit a candle, and the three women sat down on one of the pews, Ava between her two mothers.

"I can't lose her," Ava whsipered softly. "I can't go through losing someone I love again."

"I know baby," Olivia said taking Ava's hand in hers.

"She's young and strong Ava. And she will fight because she loves you so much," Natalia said. "You two have what Olivia and I have, and I know she'll make it thorugh this."

"God I hope so," Ava said.

"She will and before you know it, you two will be planning your wedding," Olivia said with a smile.

Jason watched as Rick operated on his little sister. _God I know I haven't talked to you a lot in the past six years, but I really need your help. I have been so selfish, blaming Lauren and Ally for my parents death. Now I have a second chance with her. And it's not just for me, but for Ava and her family too. They all love Lauren, and they need her, we all need her._

Jaspn was brought out of his mental prayer as Rick touched Jason on the shoulder, "Jason, it's over."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 48

Jason turned to face Rick, "How is she?"

"We repaired the artery, it had a small nick. The bullet didn't damage any of her organs. It looks good. We're taking her to recovery now. And then we'll move her to the ICU and keep her there for the rest of the night. Would you like to see her?"

"I would, but first I need to let Ava know it's over."

"Okay, I'll come with you in case they have any questions."

Once they returned to the waiting room, Ava walked over to the window. Olivia walked up behind her, "You know, it wasn't that long ago that Natalia and I were standing here, waiting for you to wake up," Ava said softly.

"I know. We've been through so much in a very short amount of time, and we'll get through this too."

"I hate this part. I hate the waiting, the not knowing," Ava said as she pushed out a breath, fighting the tears.

"I know, I hate it too. You inherited that from me," Olivia said with a small sigh.

Natalia looked up as Jason and Rick walked into the room.

"Liv, Ava," Natalia said as she stood up.

Ava and Olivia turned to face Jason and Rick.

"Lauren made it through the surgery just fine. There was a small nick in her atery, but we were able to repair it. We just moved her to recovery, and after she wakes up, we'll take her to ICU for the rest of the night. She's going ot be fine," Rick told them.

"Oh thank God," Ava said. "Have you seen her?" Ava asked as she looked at Jason.

"Not yet, I wanted to wait and go with you," Jason told her.

Ava took his hand, "Let's go."

The two walked to the recovery room, to Lauren's bed. The nurse had just removed the breathing tube.

"She's so pale," Ava whispered.

"It's because she lost so much blood," Jason said, reassuring himself as much as he was Ava.

Ava leaned down and kissed Lauren on her forehead, "I love you so much."

She took the blonde's hand in hers, "You're going to be okay. I just need you to wake up."

"Hey sis, I'm here," Jason said soflty as he kissed her on her cheek.

Lauren slowly opened her eyes, "Ava," she whispered.

"I'm right here darlin," the brunette said.

"Jay?"

"Yes sis."

"Is everything okay?"

"It is, you lost a good deal of blood, but there's no damage to any of the organs, or your spine. You'll be fine."

"K, I'm really tired," she said slowly.

"I know baby. Rest and I'll be here when you wake up," Ava said softly.

"Ava, I love you," Lauren said as tears filled her eyes.

"And I love you Lauren."

Rafe looked down at Emma, who had fallen asleep cuddled up next to him on the sofa. He was about to get her in the bed when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Rafe, it's me," Natalia said.

"Hey Ma. Any word on Lauren?"

"They did surgery, and she came through it okay. It looks like she's gonna be okay. How's Em?"

"She's okay. She feel alseep while we were watching a movie. That's great news about Lauren. How are Mom and Ava holding up?"

"Ava and Jason are with Lauren now, and your Mom is tired. I'm going to try to talk her in to coming there to get some rest. If she agrees, would you come stay with Ava?"

"Of course, Ma. I wish I could have been there all along."

"I know you do, and thank you for staying with Emma. I think it was better for her, than to be with Jane right now. Did she seem upset at all?"

"Maybe a little when we first got here, but I think it was more because we weren't at the hospital. She's a tough little girl," Rafe said smiling down at his little sister.

"Okay sweetie, I'm gonna see if I can get Olivia out of here for the night. We should see you soon. I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Ma. See you soon."

Emma opened her eyes and looked up at Rafe, "Was that Ma on the phone?"

"Yep Munchkin it was. Lauren's gonna be all right."

"You promise?" Emma asked.

"I promise. And Ma and Mom are coming here in a while. Do you want to wait up for them, or are you ready to go to bed?"

"I want to wait up, but it's past my bed time."

"I think it'll be okay if you stay up. Do you want to watch a movie?" Rafe asked.

"In a minute. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Munchkin, you can ask me anything."

"Were you scared when that man put the gun under your chin?"

"I was scared, and I was scared they were gonna hurt all of you. Were you scared?"

"I was, and I was really scared when Lauren got shot. She got in front of me and Ava. Do you think if she hadn't we would have been shot?"

"Maybe Em, but you weren't, and I think Lauren would do anything to keep you and Ava safe."

"Why did Frank become so bad? He didn't use to be that way."

Rafe ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know Munchkin. Sometimes people just kind of lose themselves, and do bad things. And I think that's what happened to Frank."

"I'm sorry he's like that now. And I'm really glad Ma didn't marry him, but she couldn't because she loves Mommy."

"You're right Em. She loves Mom very much and I'm really glad she didn't marry Frank either."

Mallet walked into the station and headed to his desk. He was finishing up his paperwork when his phone rang.

"Mallet."

"Detecive Mallet, it's Lt. Smith with the state police."

"Lt., what can I do for you?"

"I'm calling you to inform you that Frank Cooper is dead."

Mallet closed his eyes, "How did it happen?"

"Cooper grabbed one of the guards side arms and before anyone could stop him, he shot himself in the head."  
"Damn."

"I understand he was your father-in-law, and a former fellow officer. I'm very sorry for you loss."

"Thanks Lt. I have to go, and tell my family," Mallet said as pushed out his breath.

Natalia sat down next to Olivia, "Sweetie, I think you need some rest. You look awfully tired."

"I am tired, but I want to wait unitl Ava and Jason come out before we leave."

"Rafe said he would come stay with Ava, and we can stay at the Beacon tonight."

"I like that idea. I'm too tired to go back to the house tonight," Olivia said as she leaned back in her chair. "Plus we need to clean up the living room before we take Emma back home."

"I know. Rafe and I will go out there in the morning and take care of that," Natalia said taking Olivia's hand in hers. "I hope all of this hasn't scarred Emma."

"So do I. We'll keep a eye on her for the next fews days, and if there's a problem, then we'll do what we have to do for her."

Natalia saw Ava and Jason walking towards them. She stood as the two walked up,"How's Lauren?"

"She's really pale, but she woke up for a minute. They're moving her to ICU. Rick's going to let me stay with her," Ava said as she sat down next to Olivia. "You look tired Mom. You should go get some rest."

"We were just talking about that. Natalia and I are going to head over to the Beacon. We'll stay there tonight. Rafe's going to come up here and stay with you."

"I would like that very much," Ava said softly.

"Would guys mind if I rode to the Beacon with you? I would like to take a shower and get changed out these clothes," Jason said, looking down at his shirt. He was covered in Lauren's blood.

"Not at all," Olivia said as she stood. "You can either ride back with Rafe, or use one of the Beacon's SUV's."

Olivia hugged Ava, "We'll be back in the morning. I'll bring you some coffee and food."

"Okay Mom, try not to worry, I'll be okay."

Natalia hugged Ava, "Call if you need anything."

"I will," Ava said as she looked at Jason.

He pulled the brunette into a hug, "I'll be back soon. Tell Lauren I love her."

Chapter 49

As the three arrived at the Beacon, Olivia's phone rang.

"Olivia Spencer."

"Olivia, it's Mallet."

"Mallet please tell me those two didn't escape again."

"They didn't escape. Valdez is at the prison and well, it's Frank. He was able to grab a gun away from one of the guards. And he shot himself. Olivia, Frank is dead."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose, as she pushed out a breath, "Damn. Mallet I wanted him to pay, but not this way. How's Buzz taking this?"

"He's hanging in there. Marina's a wreck. It was very hard to have to tell them."

"I'm sure it was. Please tell Buzz how sorry we are," Olivia said softly.

"I will. How's Lauren?"

"She made it through the surgery, and it looks like she'll recover completely."

"That's good news. Look, I just wanted to say how sorry I am again for all the thnings Frank did to your family."

"Thanks Mallet."

"Take care and let me know if I can do anything," Mallet said as he got off the phone.

Olivia looked at Natalia and Jason, "That was Mallet. Frank grabbed a gun from one of the gaurds. He shot himself. Frank's dead. Talia, I wanted him to pay, but not like this."

Natalia took a deep breath, "Damn, this isn't what I wanted. I wanted him to pay for his mistakes, but he just took the cowards way out."

"Yes he did," Jason said. "He should have been a man, and taken what was coming to him, what a chicken shit," he said as the three got in the elevator.

The three were quiet on the ride to the top floor, Jason said his goodbyes as they got to the elevator Olivia and Natalia made their way into the suite. As they walked through the door, Emma ran to them "Ma, Mommy, I'm so glad you're here," she said throwing her arms around Olivia.

"Hey baby. What are you doing still awake?"

"I slept for a little while, but Rafe said I could wait up for you," Emma said quietly.

"I hope you don't mind, but she was really wanting to see you," Rafe said walking up to the three.

"It's fine," Olivia said, "But we should really get you in bed jellybean."

"Okay Mommy, I just wanted to see you and Ma."

"Go brush your teeth. I'll be in to read you a story in a minute," Natalia said.

"Okay Ma. Mommy will you come tuck me in before I go to sleep?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Olivia said as she smiled at her little girl. "I just need to talk to Rafe for a minute first."

Emma hugged all of them, and headed off to brush her teeth.

"What's up Mom?" Rafe asked as the three walked into the living room.

"Frank killed himself tonight," Olivia said, sitting on the sofa. "He grabbed one of the guard's guns and shot himself before they could stop him."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rafe said his eyes huge. He stood up and walked around, running his fingers through his thick, curly hair. "What a cowardly bastard. And all the times he told me how proud he was of the way I stood up and took my punishment. I'm sorry for the language Ma, but he took the easy way out."

Natalia stood up, "I'll over look it, because I feel the same way. Now I'm going to read a story to Emma. I'll see you in the morning. I love you son," she said hugging Rafe.

"I love you too Ma."

Rafe looked at Olivia, "What do you think about this?"

"I'm in total agreement with you on this. He took the easy way out. I wanted him to pay, but not this way."

"He really turned out not to be the good man we all thought he was. You know, even Emma realized he wasn't the way he used to be."  
"Really what did she say?" Olivia asked as she leaned up.

"She wanted to know why he became bad, and I told her that sometimes people lose themselves, and they do bad things. I hope that was okay."

"I think you did fine, it's the same thing Natalia and I would have said to her. Did she ask you anything else?"

"She wanted to know if I was scared, and I told her yes. And then she asked me if Lauren hadn't moved in front of her and Ava, if they sould have been shot."

"Shit I was worried she would think about that. What did you tell her?"

"I told her I didn't know, but I did know that Lauren would do anything to keep her and Ava safe. Are you sure she's not a Spencer?" Rafe asked with a grin.

Olivia laughed, "Well she does fit in the family, and soon she will be a Spencer."

"So when are you gonna make an honest woman out of Ma?" Rafe asked with a cheesy grin.

"It's funny you should mention that. I want to ask her to marry me, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first, but since you brought up the subject, I see you have no problem with it."

"I know I was less than receptive to you two being together as first, but now when I think of you, I think of you as my Mom. I've never seen Ma this happy and we both have the family now she always wanted for us. I couldn't love Ava and Emma anymore if we were related by blood. They are my sisters and there's nothing I wouldn't do for any of you."

"Thank you son. It really means a lot to me that you feel this way. I couldn't love you anymore if you were my own son," Olivia said soflty. "Now, would you like to go with me when I pick out Natalia's ring?"

"I would be honored to do that. When do you want to go?"

"Well how about tomorrow afternoon. Natalia wants to go out to the house and clean up the living room where Lauren was shot, and we can go after that."

"Cool, I've already called Josh and told him what was going on. He said to take the rest of the week off, so I have the time."

"Great, lets keep this between us. I'm going to tuck Emma in and give her a goodnight kiss. I missed doing that while I was in the hospital," Olivia said as she stood.

"And I need to get to the hospital, so I'll come with you and say good night to Munchkin and Ma."

After tucking Emma in, and Rafe left, the two women were finally settled in bed for the night, "This is not how I envisioned this evening ending," Natalia said as she crawled into bed with Olivia.

"And how did you envision it?" Olivia asked as a playful smile came across her face.

"I thought we would make love all night. You see, I can't seem to get enough of you. Now that we've made love, it's all I can do is think about the way you feel inside of me," Natalia whispered as she started kissing Olivia's neck. "It comsumes me, this need I have for you."

"That's a good thing, because I totally , feel, the same way," Olivia stammered out.

Natalia continued her assualt on Olivia's neck, then slowly moved her tongue along the older woman's jaw, stopping at her lips, "I really need to make love to you," the Latina whispered.

"And I really need to make love to you," Olivia replied as she roll Natalia on her back. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

Olivia began to close the distance between her lips and Natalia's when she heard a tiny knock on the door, "Ma, mommy can I come in?"

"Yes you can," Olivia said as she rolled off Natalia and sat up in the bed.

Emma came in the room and climbed in the bed between her mothers.

"Em, baby, did you have a bad dream?" Natalia asked, as she sat up and put her arms around the little girl.

"Uh huh. I dreamed that Frank and the bad man that shot Lauren came after us."

Olivia pulled Emma into her lap, "It was just a dream baby. The bad man is in prison and Frank, well, Frank won't ever bother us again."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise Jelly bean. Do you want to sleep in here with me and Natalia?"

"Can I?" the little girl asked as she smiled.

"Of course you can," Natalia said as she lifted the covers for Emma.

Emma crawled under the covers, nestled between her two mommies. Soon the little girl was fast asleep.

Natalia looked at Emma, then at Olivia, "I think maybe we should do some counseling consdering everything that's happened since the 4th."

Olivia pinched the bride of her nose, "I think you may be right. I know I'm angry about everything, and you must be too."

"I am, and I can tell Rafe is too, and I think it would be good for Ava and Lauren as well."

"I'll talk to Rick in the morning when we go to check on Lauren," Olivia said. "You know this is hard for me, but I know it's what our family needs, so we can be healthy and happy. I'm sorry about tonight," Olivia said as she reached over and touched Natalia's face.

"It's okay, really. This is enough for me tonight, to be here with you and Emma like this. And I'm very proud and surprised that you agreed to the counseling."

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and for our family," Olivia said as she gave Natalia a sweet, chaste kiss.

Chapter 50

Rafe arrived at the hospital at the same time Jason did. The two walked in together, "I suppose you heard about Frank," Rafe said as they head for the elevators.

"Yea, I was with Olivia and Natalia when she got the call," Jason said. "He was a coward and took the easy way out."

"Yep he sure did, but the truth is he wouldn't have lasted long in prison. They do not like ex cops in there. He would have been killed sooner or later."

"Do you think we should tell Ava?"

"I do, she would want to know. What about Lauren?"

"I think we should wait. She's been through so much today, I just don't want to upset her right now."

"You're right, and the two of them need to focus on Lauren getting better and planning their wedding," Rafe said as the elevator doors opened.

The two went into the ICU and found Lauren awake, with Ava sleeping in the chair next her bed, holding her hand.

"Hey sis," Jason whispered as he leaned down and kissed Lauren on her forehead. "How are you feeling? Are you having any pain?"

"A little," Lauren said quietly. "Hey Rafe."

"Hey you," Rafe said as he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Me too," Ava said as she opened her eyes. "How's Mom?"

"She's okay, really tired but okay."

Ava leaned up and touched Lauren's face with her hand, "You have no idea how good it is to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

"I think I do, because it's really good to see your beautiful brown eyes as well," Lauren said slowly with a smile.

"I was so afraid," Ava whispered. "When I saw that bullet hit you, I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"I know, I thought for a minute you were going to lose me too."

"Why baby? You could have stayed safe if you hadn't moved in front of me and Emma."

"And if I hadn't, you or Emma could have been shot instead. I couldn't take that chance. I would give my life to keep you and Emma safe."

"And if it's possible I love you even more for it," Ava said softly as she leaned down giving the blonde a soft, chasted kiss.

After the kiss, Lauren closed her eyes, "I'm so tired," she said softly.

"Just rest baby. I'm not going any where."

"Love you."

"And I love you," Ava said as Lauren drifed off to sleep.

As soon as Lauren was asleep, Rafe motioned for Ava to go out in th hall with him.

"What's up?" Ava asked once they were in the hall.

"Frank killed himself tonight," Rafe told her. "And I wanted to tell you, but Jason thought it would be best to tell her later."

"That fucking coward," Ava said as her anger started to rise. "After everything he's done to our family, and he couldn't face it or us. Unbelieveable. What about Valdez?"

"He's back at the prison. He'll be there until time for his trial. Look I just have to say this, I'm really sorry Lauren got shot. If I hadn't struggle with Valdez for the gun, it wouldn't have gone off," Rafe said sadly.

"Hey, this is in no way your fault. He was going to shoot Natalia, and I would have done the same thing if the situation had been reversed."

"I just feel like all of this is my fault, first Mom and now Lauren."

Ava reached out and touched Rafe's face, "Rafe, sweetie, you can't blame yourself for this. We have to look at the good that's come from all of this. Mom and Natalia are together, Lauren and I found each other, and we all have become a family. That's what you should focus on. That and the toast you'll have to give at our wedding reception, since you're giving me away and all."

"Wait I have to give a toast?"

Ava laughed, "Yes you do."

Rafe smiled, "Cool. Why don't I go get us some coffee?"

"That sounds great. I want to get back in with Lauren," Ava said, looking at the door to Lauren's room.

"I'll be back in a bit," Rafe said as he headed out for coffee.

Jason looked up as Ava walked back in the room, "She's still sleeping."

"You look tired Jason. Why don't you go the Beacon and rest for a while. Rafe will be here with me, and I'll call you if anything happens."

"I know you're right, but I just found her again, and I was so afraid I was going to lose her," Jason said his voice thick with emotion.

"But you didn't lose her and neither did I," Ava said taking his hand. "Lauren's here and she's going to be fine."

"I know. While I was watching Rick operate on her, I thought a lot about the day Mom and Dad were killed, and about how incredibly hard it must have been for Lauren to be there for Ally, knowing there was nothing that could be done for her. I don't ever want her to be that alone again. It was my fault she was alone. I couldn't get past my anger, and I should have been there for her," Jason said through clenched teeth as he fought back the tears.

"You're here for her now, and that's what matters. The past is the past. You can't go back and change what's happened. All you can do is move forward, and that's what you and Lauren are doing. She loves you Jason, and she has forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself."

"Well I'm going to be here from now on. I'm going to talk to Rick and Dr. Williams in the morning. I would like to move my team here. To have our home base at Cedars, what do you think?"

"Is Cedars big enough for that?"

"Well we would need a special unit for our patients, but I'm sure we could convince the board it would be worth the investment."

"And I bet I know someone who would be more than happy to contribute to it," Ava said with a smile.

"Do you really think she would?"

"I'm sure of it. Jason, she wouldn't be walking now if it wasn't for you and your team. So you're not leaving for Baltimore right now?"

"No, I mean I'll have to got back there in a few days to tie up some loose ends. But the guys can handle everything unitl I get back. I want to make sure Lauren's okay before I go back."

By the time Olivia and Natalia arrived at the hospital the next morning, Lauren had been moved to a private room, as they walked in, they found Ava, Rafe, Jason and Lauren in a deep converstion.

"So what's got all of you so serious this morning?" Olivia asked as she and Natalia walked in the room.

"Hey Mom, we were just talking about Frank and everything that's happened," Ava said softly.

"I can't speak for everybody else, but I'm very angry right now," Lauren said. "And I'm having a hard time dealing with all this. I mean, Rafe blames himself for Olivia and I getting shot. Jason blames himself for not being able to keep me safe, and I blame myself for Ava being kidnapped."

"Is all of this true?" Natalia asked as she looked around the room.

"Yes Ma, it's true. We're all having a hard time dealing with this. And I think Emma is too."

"Emma is having some trouble," Olivia said quietly. "She had night mares all night last night. And Natalia and I are both very angry. We were talking last night, and we both think we could all benefit from some counseling right now. I talked to Rick this morning, and we have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Boudreau. She'll come here, since it will be hard for Lauren to be up for that long."

"And we'll do it as a family," Natalia said taking Olivia's hand in hers. "Now enough talk of all this anger and sadness. We have a wedding to plan but first Rafe and I need to run out to the farm house for a bit."

"Actually Ma, I already took care of that. I called Josh this morning and he's taking care of all of it for us."

Before she could reply, Natalia's cell phone rang, "Hello."

"Natalia thank God, I have an issue with the chef and one of the employees. I tried calling Ava, but it went to her voice mail," Greg said in his best dramctic voice.

"Greg it's okay, Ava will be out of pocket for a few days. Look I'll be there in 10 minutes and we'll get everything sorted out."

"Great. I really cannot deal with these two any more."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

Natalia got off the phone, "I have to run to the Beacon for awhile. There seems to be a problem with Chef Joel and one of his employees. I'll be back as soon as I can," she said as she kissed Olivia.

"I should come with you," Olivia said.

"No. You're still recovering remember. I love you and I'll be back in a while."

"I love you, and tell Joel if he doesn't get his head out of his ass, he will be looking for a new job," Olivia said with her eyebrow raised.

"I can handle Joel. I'll see you all in a bit," Natalia said as she left the room.

Olivia looked over at Rafe, "Why don't we go take care of that errand we were discussing last night? Unless you need to go sleep for while first."

"Sleep can wait."

"Mom, what are you two up too?" Ava asked.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Olivia said as she smiled.

"I don't know Mom. I guess we can trust her."

"Okay you two, spill it."

"Rafe is taking me to pick out a ring for Natalia. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Chapter 51

Ava jumped up, grabbing Olivia, pulling her into a hug, "Mom this is wonderful. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am for you."

"Well she hasn't said yes, yet," Olivia said as a worried look came across her face.

"Mom, don't go there. She loves you, and you know she'll say yes."

"She's right Mom. I would have never agreed to go help you pick out a ring if I thought there was a chance Ma would say no."

"So when are you going to ask her?" Ava asked raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe tonight after we get home."

"Well, why don't we pick up a few things to make it more romantic? I'll take Munchkin out for a pizza and a movie, then we'll spend the night at the Beacon so you two can have some privacy," Rafe said with a grin.

"I like the way you think young man," Olivia said as she put her arm around Rafe.

"Well it's not everyday a guy's Mom proposes to his Ma."

"This is true," Olivia said with a smile. "Now we have to keep Natalia away from the house for a while. And I think I know how to take care of that," Olivia said as she took out her phone and called Greg.

"This is Greg."

"Greg it's Olivia."

"And what can I do for my esteem boss today?"

"Is Natalia there yet?"

"No not yet."

"Good, I need you to find things to keep her occupied for the day. I'm planning a surprise for her, and I need her away from the farm house all day."

"I'm sure I can find enough around here to keep her busy."

"If you do, there will be a healthy raise in it for you. Oh and have housekeeping go by my suite and make sure there are snacks, drinks, and movies Rafe and Emma are spending the night there."

"Condsider it done," Greg said.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Ms. Spencer."

"Okay Greg should keep her busy for a while. Do any of you need anything while we're out?"

"Some decent food and coffee would be great," Lauren said.

"Sis, you know you're not supposed to have anything other than what Rick says you can," Jason said.

"We'll bring some food and coffee," Olivia said with a smile.

"Thank you," Lauren said with a huge smile.

"We'll be back in a while," Olivia said as she and Rafe headed out the door.

Once they left, Jason headed out as well. He wanted to go take a shower and sleep for a few hours.

Lauren looked at Ava, and reached out for her, "Finally we're alone."

Ava crawled up on the bed with her, "I know. I can't believe it. It's the first time we've been alone since I proposed."

"I know and once you did, I had such plans for us once we got home," Lauren said as she smiled her sexy smile.

"Well we can act on those plans, as soon as your home and Rick says it's okay."

"And I will hold you to it," Lauren said as she laid her head on Ava's shoulder. "I love being this close to you," she said as she shifted a bit in the bed.

Ava saw her face tightened, "Baby are you in pain?"

"A little," Lauren said as she moved again to try and get comfortable. "Okay maybe more than a little," the blonde said as tears stung her eyes.

"It's time to hit the pump again," Ava said as she reached for the button.

"I know, but I'm not ready to sleep just yet."

"Sweetie, I don't want you to be in pain. Please let me do this."

"I just don't want to sleep," Lauren said as she looked away, tears silently falling.

"Lauren. Baby, look at me," Ava said as she gently took Lauren's chin and turn her face. She saw the tears, "Lauren?"

"Emma's not the only one having nightmares. Everytime I close my eyes, I see Cooper with the gun to your head, then I see your face as that bullet hit me. And the fear in Emma's eyes. It's like I re-live all of it over and over again."

"God baby, I'm so sorry. It will get better, I promise. But you can't be in this much pain all the time," Ava said. "And I will hold you while you sleep."

"Ok," Lauren whispered as Ava reached up and hit the pump.

Ava wrapped her arms around Lauren, as the blonde relaxed, "Better?'

"Much," Lauren said as she closed her eyes.

"I've got you and I will never let you go. I love you so much and I thank God for you every day," Ava whispered to the blonde, kissing her on her forehead.

"And I thank God for you too Ava. Can't wait to be your wife," Lauren slurred as she succumbed to the pain medication.

"What do you think about this one?" Olivia asked as she held up a 2 carat solitare.

"It's beautiful, but maybe a little too flashy for Ma."

"Good point."

"How about this one?" Rafe asked as he point to a princess cut diamond eternity band. "It still has 2 carats and it's just really elegant, but simple."

Olivia had the jeweler pull it out for her to look at, "Rafe, this is perfect. I'll take it and one to match it as well."

After they left the jewelers, they made two more stops to get everything Olivia needed for the evening.

A little after 2, her phone rang, "Olivia Spencer."

"Hey honey, it looks like I'm going to be tied up here at work til 5 or after. Looks like we'll have to start planning the wedding on another day."

"It's okay baby. I'm sure Ava will understand. So I'l just have Rafe take me home and we'll meet there. We'll pick up something for dinner so you won't have to cook tonight."

"Okay, but do not overdo. Have him take you home soon so you can rest. I love you and I'll see you at home."

"I love you too Talia," Olivia said as she got off the phone.

The two made one more stop, to get food and coffee before they headed back to the hospital.

Rafe and Olivia walked in the room and found Lauren curled up in Ava's arms, sleeping.

Ava looked, smiling, "Was your trip successful?"

"It was," Olivia responded as she took the ring box out showing Ava it's contents.

"Mom it's beautiful," Ava whispered, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Ava baby, what's wrong?"

"Can we go out in the hall and talk?" Ava asked as she gently moved Lauren and got out of the bed.

"Sure," Olivia said taking Ava's hand.

Once they were out in the hall, Ava faced her mother, "I'm really worried about Lauren."

"Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Lauren was having a great deal of pain, and I couldn't get her to take her pain medications."

"Why?"

"She was afraid to go to sleep. Lauren's been having nightmares too. I'm really glad we are doing the counseling, thank you getting that set up," Ava whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

Olivia reached up and wipe Ava's tears away, "I had to. We can't have this family torn apart anymore by Frank Cooper. Now, lets get you back in with Lauren, because Rafe and I have things to do at the house."

Olivia and Rafe stood back and looked at the gazebo, "This looks amazing," Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Yes it does. Ma's gonna love it," Rafe said as he looked at his watch. "I have to go, it's time to get Emma from day camp." He pulled Olivia into a hug, "I hope you and Ma have a wonderful evening. And don't worry, she will say yes."

"Thank you for all your help," Olivia said as she pulled away from Rafe. She reached up and touched his face, "I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Mom. See you tomorrow morning," he said as he headed towards the car.

Olivia took one last look around the gazebo. She checked her watch and head back to the farm house. She showered and dressed, and had just gotten down stairs when Natalia came home.

"Hey darlin," Olivia said as she walked over pulling the Latina close to her, "Hard day?"

"Just long, it was almost as if Greg was just finding things for me to do. Where are the kids?"

"Rafe and Emma are staying at the Beacon tonight. So it's just you and me," Olivia whispered as she kissed Natalia on the neck.

"Oh really. Well I think I like the sound of that," Natalia said as she ran her hands up Olivia's back. "So what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Well why don't you go upstairs and shower. Then meet me back here and then we'll have dinner," Olivia whispered as she pulled the Latina into a sweet, soft kiss.

"I can do that," Natalia said as she pulled away from the kiss. "Are we really all alone for the night?"

"Yes baby we are." Olivia said with a smile.

.

Chapter 52

Natalia came back down stairs after a shower. Olivia met her at the bottom of the stairs, "Are you ready for dinner?" the older woman asked taking her hand.

"I am but I don't smell any thing cooking," Natalia said.

"That would be because we're having dinner outside," Olivia said with a huge grin on her face.

"Liv, what are you up to?"

"Well, why don't we walk down to the gazebo and see."

Olivia took Natalia's hand, and together the two headed towards the gazebo.

Natalia couldn't believe what she saw as they got to the gazebo. There were candles along the ledges and tiki torches lining the deck. Inside the gazebo was a blanket, with big pillows surrounding it. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, and a large picninc basket beside it.

Natalia looked Olivia, "This is amazing, and it's so romantic. How in the world did you get all of this done?"

"Well I had a little help from our son. It's such a nice evening, I thought it would be nice to have a picnic out here," Olivia said. "Come, sit with me," the older woman said as she sat down on the blanket.

Natalia sat down next to her, "I can't believe you got all of this done. So is this why Greg kept finding things that needed my attention?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Champagne?" Olivia said as she popped the cork.

"I would love some. So what's for dinner?"

"Why don't you open the picnic basket while I pour the chamgane?" Olivia said as she smiled.

Natalia opened the basket, and took out the plates and utensils, there was smoked chicken, cheese, fruit, pasta salad and bread. Natalia fixed them both a plate, "I still can't believe you got all of this done. It's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I wanted tonight to be special. We've been through so much lately, I just thought it would be a great way to spend an evening, and enjoy this wonderful gazebo our son built for us," Olivia said as she took a sip of her champagne.

After dinner, the two cuddled together on the pillows. Natalia lay with her head on Olivia's shoulder, as Olivia gently caressed her arm with her finger tips. A gentle breeeze blew across them. Olivia looked down at Natalia, "Happy?"

"Never happier," the younger woman whispered. "What about you?"

"Well, I could be a little happier."

Natalia sat up and looked down at the older woman, "Really?"

"Yes really," Olivia said sitting up to face her love. She reached under the pillow and pulled out the ring box. "Talia, when I look at you, I not only see the woman I fell in love with, I see my home. And I'm not talking about the farm house, I'm talking about my home here," Olivia said placing her hand on Natalia's chest, "in your heart. I haven't felt like I had a home since my father died, and now I do. You are the part of me that's been missing all my life, and for the first time in my life, I feel complete, and I feel whole," Olivia said, her voice thick with emotion. "You have given me and the girls so much. They both think of you as their mother, and it fills my heart with so much joy and peace. We are a family in every sense of the world, and there is only thing missing to make it complete. Natalia Rivera, will you marry me?"

Natalia looked at the ring, then at Olivia, "Liv, you and your love are my gift from heaven. I've never experienced a love like ours, and the love we share is the most beautiful, wonderful gift I've been given since Rafe was born. And he loves you so much, you have become his mother too. And I agree we are a family in every sense of the word. Olivia Spencer, I would be honored to marry you."

Olivia took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Natalia's left hand. She then took the younger woman's face in her hands, leaning down capturing Natalia's lips with hers. It was a sweet, soft kiss that quickly became heated, as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

Natalia let out a soft moan, as Olivia gently pushed her back on the pillows, not breaking their kiss. Olivia pulled away from the kiss and looked at the beautiful younger woman for a moment, then she leaned in to kiss her, slowly at first, but then Olivia started kissing her urgently, hungrily, and with a passion that took Natalia's breath away. Olivia moved her lips over to Natalia's neck, biting and sucking with a hunger that was insatiable. She grabbed Natalia's t-shirt and pulled it off her, then she unhooked the clasp on the Latina'a bra, taking it off her, throwing it to the side. She reached down and moved her hand between Natalia's legs, rubbing her sex through the jeans she was still wearing. She took one of Natalia's breast in her mouth and began to suck and nibble on her nipple. She unbuttoned Natalia's jeans and slipped her hand inside her pants, "God you're so wet," Olivia moaned as she looked up at her lover.

"Liv, baby, please.." Natalia moaned.

"Please what?" she asked teasingly. "What is it you want my love?" she asked her, moving her hand all round the younger woman's core.

"Your tongue," Natalia gasped. "I want your tongue."

"Where do you want my tongue baby?" Olivia asked as she flicked the nipple of Natalia's breast with her tongue.

"In me, on me," she whispered through the gasps.

Olivia unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off along with her underwear. She scooted Natalia up against the stack of pillows. She quickly dispensed of her clothes, and positioned herself between Natalia's legs.

Olivia moved her face and hovered above Natalia's core. The younger woman could feel Olivia's breath on her outer lips and it was driving her crazy. Olivia could see the look of want and need on her lover's face, as she lowered her face to her. She took her tongue and gently licked the outer lips. Natalia shivered and let a moan escape her lips. "Is this what you want my baby?" Olivia asked.

"Yes baby, oh yes," Natalia groaned.

Olivia took her tongue and moved it to Natalia's clit. She licked it at first, but then took it her mouth and began to suck it.

"Oh my God, Liv. That's it baby, don't stop, please don't stop," the younger woman screamed.

Olivia moved to insert her fingers inside Natalia, as Natalia put her right leg over Olivia's shoulder, allowing the older woman to penetrate her deeper. Olivia continued to suck and tongue Natalia's clit, while moving her fingers in deeper and deeper. Natalia threw her head back and felt the butterflies start in her stomach, moving up her body. She arched her back and the orgasm slammed her body.

Olivia felt Natalia's body spasm into this wonderful orgasm. She quickly removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, moving it in and out of Natalia's body. The younger woman screamed and her body arched into another powerful orgasm, streaming wetness into Olivia's mouth. Finally Natalia moved her hands to Olivia's head and pulled her face up to meet hers.

Their eyes met, and Natalia could see the love in Olivia's eyes for her, "I have no words," Natalia said as she gasped for air.

Olivia touched Natalia's face, "It's okay you don't have to say anything." Olivia laid down next to her. Natalia moved her head to Olivia's shoulder, and slowly her breathing became normal.

"My God Olivia, that was incredible. I have never experienced anything that comes close to what just happen," Natalia whispered. The Latina propped up on her elbow, looking into Olivia's green eyes, "I need to make you feel this way," she said softly as she leaned down and kissed Olivia slowly, softly, sweetly.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss, "Are you sure?"

"Sweetie, I just let you make love to me, outside, on our gazebo. So yes I'm sure."

As Olivia reached to pull Natalia to her, her cell phone starting ringing, she fumbled for it and answered, "Olivia Spencer."

"Mom, it's Rafe. I'm sorry to bother you but I need you and Ma to come to the Beacon now."

"Rafe, sweetie, slow down. Is it Emma?"

"Mom, I can't get her to calm down."

"We'll be there in as soon as we can."

Olivia looked at Natalia, who had already starting dressing, "It's Emma,"Olivia said as she grabbed her clothes and started to dress.

Chapter 53

Fifteen minutes later, Natalia and Olivia arrived at the Beacon and even though Olivia was still sore from her surgery, they both ran to the elevators, to get to the suite. Once they got to the door, Olivia swiped her key card and they both ran inside. Rafe meet them, his face stained with tears.

Olivia touched his face with her hand, "What happened?"

"We both fell asleep watching a movie, and she woke me up when she cried out in her sleep. She woke up, crying and I couldn't get her to tell me what was wrong. I tried to comfort her, but no matter what I did, it didn't help. I'm so sorry Mom," Rafe said as he finally broke down.

Olivia took his face in both her hands, "Rafe this is not your fault sweetie. It will be okay. Now I'm going to Emma," Olivia said, as tears filled her eyes.

Natalia went to her son, wrapping him in her arms, as Olivia went to the sofa. She sat down beside Emma and picked the little girl up, wrapping her arms around her, "Sshh baby. Mommy's here. I've got you, and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Can you tell Mommy what's wrong?"

"Had,, a,,bad,,dream," the little girl stuttered between her sobs. "The b-bbad man,,and Frank,, hurt Ava,,and Lauren,,,was hurt s-so bad,,,she didn't move. They,t-took,,Rafe and Ma,,,with,,,them."

"It was just a dream baby. The bad man is in jail, and Frank won't ever be able to hurt any of us ever again. Your Ma's hear and so is Rafe. They're fine."

"What,,,about Ava, and,,,Lauren?"

"Ava's at the hospital with Lauren. Would you like to go see them?" Olivia said wiping away the tears from Emma's face.

"Could we,,,please?"

"You bet. Now go wash your face, and I'll get Rafe and Natalia. We'll all go to the hospital."

"K Mommy," Emma said as she headed to the bath room.

Natalia and Rafe walked in and sat down on the sofa with Olivia. The older woman reached out and pulled Rafe to her, "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Son, look at me. This is not your fault. It would have happened even if Emma had been with us. You've got to stop blaming yourself for everything," Natalia said, taking his hand in hers.

"Natalia's right Rafe. Emma had a bad dream about Frank and Valdez. They hurt Ava and killed Lauren, and kidnapped the two of you. She needs to see that you are all okay. So we are going to take her to the hospital."

Rafe looked down at Natalia's hand, and a smile came across his tear stained face, "You said yes," he whispered.

Before Natalia could say anything, Emma came into the room. She ran to Natalia and threw her arms around her, "I love you Ma," the little girl whispered, fighting back the tears.

"And I love you Em," Natalia said as she pulled Emma into her lap.

Olivia looked at Natalia, "Hey bean, before we go see Ava and Lauren, Natalia and I have something to tell you."

"Okay Mommy, what is it?"

"Well Em, your Mommy asked me to marry her tonight. And I said yes," Natalia told her.

"Really? You and Mommy are gonna get married like Ava and Lauren? Can I be your flower girl too? You and Mommy should get married at the same time Ava and Lauren get married."

"Slow down Jellybean," Olivia said as she laughed.

"You know she's right, you and Ma should get married at the same time Ava and Lauren get married," Rafe added.

Ava watched Lauren, noticing the grimmace of pain on her face, "Baby, it's time for your meds again."

"Can I wait a little longer, please?" Lauren pleaded.

"Sweetie, I can't stand to see you in pain like this," Ava said softly. "And you need to rest."

"I know. I just don't want to have the dreams," Lauren said as a tear slipped down her face.

"Thank God we are seeing Dr. Boudreau tomorrow. I hope she can help."

"Me too, cause I'm really tired of having these dreams."

"I know baby," Ava said as she moved the hair off Lauren's forhead.

Ava looked up at Rafe poked his head in the room, "Hey are you two up for some company?"

"Sure," Ava said.

Rafe opened the door, and Emma ran into the room, followed by Olivia and Natalia.

"Ava, Lauren," Emma squealed as she ran to her older sister. "I just had to see you both."

Ava looked at Olivia, "I thought you two were spending the night alone."

"We were, but Emma had a nightmare, and it's a long story, but she wanted to see the both of you to make sure you were okay."

Emma looked at Lauren, as she put her hand on top of the blonde's, "Are you okay?" Emma whispered.

"Yes, I'm okay. A little sore, but okay. What about you?"

"You kept the bad man from hurting me and Ava."

"I couldn't let anything happen to my two best girls," Lauren said with a smile.

"I've been having bad dreams about him," Emma whispered.

Lauren looked over at Ava, "Can you put her up with me please?"

"Of course I can," Ava said as she looked over at her mothers. Olivia and Natalia nodded.

Ava put Emma on the bed with Lauren. Then she raised Lauren up a bit.

"Em, I've been having bad dreams too about the bad man and Frank."

"Do they scare you too?" the little girl whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"Yes they do. But you know what?"

"We're very lucky, cause the bad man is in jail and Frank can't hurt us anymore. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"We have all these people that love us and who will make sure that nothing happens to us," Lauren told the little girl.

"Lauren's right jellybean," Olivia said as she sat on the bed next to Emma.

"You promise Mommy?"

"Baby I promise that we all will do everything we can to keep you and Lauren safe. But now we need to get you home and let Lauren get some rest."

"Okay Mommy. Lauren?"

"Yes Emma."

"It always makes me sleep better when Ma and Mommy give me hugs. Can I give you one to help you sleep better?"

"I would really like that," Lauren said, fighting back the tears.

Emma moved closer to Lauren and put her arms around the blondes neck, and gave her a big hug, "Thank you," Lauren whispered.

"I love you Lauren."

"I love you too Emma."

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" Emma asked once the hug was over.

"I would really like that," Lauren said softly.

Ava helped Emma down off the bed, and the little girl took her mother's hand, "Okay Mommy I'm ready to go home now."

Olivia kissed Ava on the cheek, then she bent down and kissed Lauren on the forehead, "Thank you."

Lauren nodded, not be able to talk for the lump in her throat.

"Okay troops, let's head out and let these two get some rest," Natalia said as she reached for Emma's hand.

Ava kissed Lauren on the fore head, "I'm gonna walk them out, I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you," Lauren whispered.

Once they were out in the hallway, Ava looked at Olivia, "Thanks for bringing Emma. I think it was good for Lauren."

"You're welcome sweetie. I think Emma needed it as much as Lauren did. She dreamed Lauren was killed. She and Rafe fell asleep watching a movie, and Rafe woke up when Emma cried out in her sleep. He couldn't get her to calm down. So he called us, and we went over there. He's pretty torn up about all of this too."

"I can't get Lauren to take her pain meds. She's only taken them once today," Ava said as she rubbed her forehead. "Is this ever gonna be over?"

Olivia reached out and touched Ava on her face, "I hope so. I think the counseling will help all of us."

"Oh Jesus Mom, I forgot to ask, did you get a chance to propose to Natalia before Rafe called?"

"Yes I did," Olivia said with a smile.

"And?"

"I said yes," Natalia said as she walked over to Olivia and Ava. "I sent Rafe and Emma on to the car. I just wanted to make sure you were okay Ava."

"I'm just worried about Lauren."

"I know you are sweetie. We're worried about all of you. I just hope Dr. Boudreau is able to help with all of this."

Ava hugged Olivia and Natalia, "I'm so happy for you both. I need to get back to Lauren."

"We love you Ava. See you in the morning," Olivia said as she and Natalia head out.

Ava walked in the room and over to Lauren's bed. She sat down next to the blonde, "How are you sweetie?"

"I feel a little better. That little sister of yours is something else," Lauren said, choking back the tears.

"She is. She had a dream that I was hurt and you were killed."

"Jesus Ava, that poor little girl."

"You were wonderful with her," Ava said as she touched Lauren's face with her hand.

Lauren tried to shift in the bed, and a pain shot up her back, bringing tears. She was breathing hard and sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Baby?" Ava said as she moved closer to the blonde. "Where does it hurt?"

"Up my back," Lauren said through clenched teeth.

"Let me hit the pain pump for you Lauren," Ava said as tears filled her eyes. "Please baby."

"Okay," Lauren said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ava pressed the pump, and watched Lauren. After a few minutes, her faced relaxed, and her breathing became normal. Ava stroked her face, "Baby I love you. I love you so much, but you can't keep going through this when you're in pain. And I know you are afraid to sleep. I understand that, but it kills me to see you hurting like this."

"I know baby, I'm so sorry," Lauren said as she started to cry. "I'm so scared."

"Ssh, baby. It's okay. I'm scared too. We'll get through this together."

Chapter 54

Olivia was laying in the bed, as Natalia walked in from the bathroom, "You okay sweetie," Natalia asked as she sat down on the bed next to Olivia.

"I'm just worried about the kids. Rafe was as upset as Emma. Lauren's fighting taking her pain medication because she's afriad to go to sleep, and Ava's exhausted. I just hope Felicia is able to help them, to help us. I can't stand not being able to fix this for them. And I shouldn't have let Rafe take Emma tonight. It was too soon."

"Liv, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Rafe. This is not your fault. And you had no way of knowing Emma was going to have another nightmare. You were just trying to give us a romantic evening, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"You're right, I know this, but I hate the kids are going through this," the older woman said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Natalia got into the bed beside the older woman, "I hate it too. All we can do is love them and be there for them. And we've taken the first step by setting up this coounseling with Dr. Boudreau."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Olivia asked as she turned to face the younger woman.

"Not in the last few minutes," Natalia replied, suggling closer to Olivia.

They were both startled when they heard the front door open and then shut. Natalia looked at Olivia, her eyes wide, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did," Olivia said rising from the bed, "I know I made sure all the doors were locked before we came up here." She walked over to the window, and saw Rafe walking towards the gazebo.

Natalia slide behind her, and saw it was Rafe as well, "Do you think we should go check on him?"

"Why don't you let me go?" Olivia asked softly.

Natalia nodded, as Olivia headed out the door and down the stairs. She walked outside, and headed towards the gazebo.

Rafe walked up on the gazebo, and began to pick up the pillows, and blankets. He stacked them out of the way. He checked the candles, making sure they were out. As he started towards the deck, he saw Olivia walk up, "Hey Mom."

"Hey son, couldn't sleep?"

"I tried, but I was just to keyed up from everything that happened tonight. I thought I would come down here and pick up since you and Ma had to leave so suddenly. I'm sorry your evening got interupted."

"It's okay. At least I was able to propose to Natalia before everything happened."

"And I told you she would say yes."

"I know, and you were right. I have to ask this, please don't think I'm prying, but are you having nightmares too?"

"No. I just feel like all of this is my fault. Valdez shooting you, and then shooting Lauren. And I feel betrayed by Frank. He wasn't the man I thought he was."

"First, none of this is your fault. I'm the one who put myself between you and Valdez. You tried to get me to leave, but I couldn't. I was not going to let anything happen to you, it would have devastated Natalia. As for Lauren getting shot, you were trying to keep Valdez from shooting your mother. Lauren was trying to keep Ava and Emma from getting hurt. It was an accident. And Frank, well, we all have a dark side. You've seen mine, and you have visited yours. We both chose not to let that side of us rule, Frank, became consumed by it and by he's hatred for me. I understand how you feel betrayed, he was your mentor, and like a father to you. And it's okay that you feel that way. And I think talking to Dr. Boudreau about all of this will help."

"I hope so. I have a lot of anger too, and I just don't want that anger to turn destructive like it did the last time."

"Rafe, you're not that guy anymore. You did your time, and you deal with things differently now. For the record, I'm very proud of the man you have become," Olivia said smiling at the young man.

"You know, if you had told me 6 months ago we would be having a converstion like this, I wouldn't have believed you. Mom, I'm so thankful Ma and I have you in our lives. I really do love you."

"And I really do love you. I'm very thankful to have you and Natalia in my life too. So you ready to head back to the house?"

"I'm just going to put out these torches and I'll be up after that. Thanks Mom."

"Anytime son. I'm here anytime you need me."

Lauren opened her eyes, and saw Ava watching her, "Hey beautiful are you going to watch me all night? You look so tired baby. Why don't you crawl up here with me and get some sleep?"

"I just had to make sure you were all right. Any dreams?" Ava asked, stroking the blonde's face.

"Not bad ones, I was dreaming about our wedding. Do you think we could have it on the gazebo at the farm house?"

"I'm sure Ma and Mom would be thrilled for us to get married there."

"And do you think they would like to have a double wedding?"

"We could ask. Is that what you want baby?"

"I would love it, if it's okay with you."

"I think it's a beautiful idea," Ava said smiling down at the blonde.

"Great, now, come get in this bed with me. I need to feel you next to me," Lauren said as she gave Ava a sweet, sexy smile.

Natalia was laying in bed, thumbing through a magazine when Olivia came back in their room.

"Is he okay?" Natalia said as she looked up from the magazine.

"He's coping," Olivia said as she sat on the bed facing Natalia.

"Is this ever going to be over?"

"Yes, it will sweetie. It's just going to take time, for all of us, to heal. And we have some really good things to look forward to, our wedding, Lauren and Ava's wedding. Have you thought about when and where you would like to get married?"

"Well, first I think we need to get you a ring."

"Umm, don't be mad," Olivia said as she got off the bed and walked over to her jeans. She reached in the pocket and took the ring box out.

"Baby, what have you done?" Natalia asked with her dimples flashing.

"Well, I loved your ring so much, I sort of bought one for me just like it. You aren't mad are you?" Olivia said sittiing back down on the bed.

Natalia reached for the box, "No baby. I love the fact you wanted us to have matching rings."

Olivia handed her the ring box, "Would you put it on me?"

Natalia opened the box, and took out the ring. She took Olivia's left hand in hers, and slipped the ring on her finger. She looked up at Olivia, their eyes met. Natalia leaned in, "Will you marry me?" the Latina whispered.

"Yes," Olivia said softly.

The next morning, the family sat down to breakfast before heading out to the hospital. After they finished, Olivia looket at Emma, "Hey bean, come sit in my lap for a minute. Natalia and I have something we need to talk to you about something," Olivia said pattin her lap.

"Okay Mommy," Emma said moving into Olivia's lap. Natalia pulled up a chair in front of them.

Olivia looked down at her daughter, "We're going to the hospital this morning."

"To see Lauren and Ava?"

"Yes, but there's another reason we're going," Olivia said looking at Natalia. "You know how you and Lauren have been having the bad dreams?"

"Yes," Emma said softly.

"Well we're going to talk to a doctor to help you and Lauren with the dreams. And Rafe will be there, so will Ava. We're all going to talk to her."

Emma sat there and didn't say anything for a minute, then she looked up at Olivia, "What do I tell her?"

Natalia took Emma's hand in hers, "Sweetie, just tell her about your dreams and how they make you feel. And I bet once you do, it will make you feel better."

Emma looked over at Rafe, "Are you gonna talk to the doctor too?"

Rafe knelt down in front of the little girl, "I sure am Munchkin. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to feel better."

"I don't want to have the bad dreams anymore, so I'll talk to her," Emma said softly.

"I'm very proud of you jellybean," Olivia said pulling the little girl close to her. "I love you."

Ava had just come back in the room from taking a shower, when Rick walked in the room, "Good morning. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel a little better, not having as much pain," Lauren said as Ava sat next to her.

"Good, because we're getting you out of that bed today."

"Well I knew that was coming," Lauren said with a smile.

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" Ava asked with a look of concern on her face.

"What's not too soon?" Jason said as he walked in the room.

"We're talking about getting me out of bed today," Lauren said, smiling at her brother.

"That's good news," Jason said as he leaned down and kissed Lauren on her cheek. "It'll be fine," he said looking at Ava.

"Let's get this over with," Lauren said as she pushed back the covers. Ava and Jason got on either side of her, and helped her sit up.

"Jesus, that hurts," Lauren said through clenched teeth.

"Okay baby, let's get you standing," Ava said as she helped Lauren stand up.

Jason moved by her side, as Ava gently led her away from the bed. Lauren wobbled a little with her first steps, but was able to maintain her balance.

Rick watched, "Let's get her over to the chair and she can sit up for a while."

"Okay," Ava said as she helped Lauren. "It's not much further baby, you can do this."

As Lauren made it to the chair, the rest of the family walked in her room.

"Lauren, you're up," Emma said as she ran over to the blonde.

"I am," the blonde said as she sat down.

Emma stopped in front her, "I'm gonna talk to the doctor today about the bad dreams. Are you?"

"Yes Em, I am. I think it will help both of us to feel better," Lauren said taking the little girl's hand.

"That's what Mommy, Ma and Rafe said. Will you go first?"

"I will if would make you feel better."

"Okay," Emma said.

Ava walked over and hugged her mothers, "How did the rest of the night go?"

"It went all right," Olivia said as she looked over at Rafe, "Emma didn't have anymore nightmares. How did Lauren do?"

"She slept, and didn't have any more nightmares either. She said the only dream she had was about the wedding." Ava said with a smile.

"I'm happy to hear that, and it looks like you got some sleep," Olivia said as she reached up and touched Ava's face.

"I did. And I feel better, plus it doesn't hurt to see Lauren up and moving," Ava said as she gazed over at the blonde.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way the first day Olivia was up and walking," Natalia said.

"By the way Lauren and I have something we want to talk to you two about," Ava said as she walked over and sat on the arm of Lauren's chair.

Olivia and Natalia walked over and sat down on the bed together, "What did you two want to talk about?" Natalia asked as Emma crawled into her lap.

"Go ahead baby," Ava said as she took Lauren's hand.

"Well, Ava and I were talkiing last night, and we would really like to have the wedding at the gazebo."

Natalia smiled, as did Olivia, "We would love for the two of you to get married there," the Latina said.

"There's one more thing. We were wondering if you two would want to get married the same day? We would really like to have a double wedding," Lauren said softly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 55

Natalia looked over at Olivia, smiling, then looked down at Emma, "It seems that you and Lauren have the same idea."

Ava and Lauren looked at each other, then at Natalia.

"Emma suggested we have a double wedding when we told her last night,"Olivia said.

"Did you really sis?" Ava asked the little girl.

"I did, and I can be the flower girl for everybody," Emma said with a smile.

"What do you think Talia?" Olivia asked.

"I think it would be perfect," Natalia said flashing her dimples.

Before Lauren or Ava could say aything, Dr. Boudreau walked into the room, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning," the family said.

Dr. Boudreau sat down in the chair next to Lauren, looking around the room. She took note of where everyone was, Olivia and Natalia were seated on the bed with Emma in Natalia's lap, Ava was sitting on the arm on Lauren's chair, holding the blonde's hand. Rafe and Jason were standing behind Olivia and Natalia, on the other side on the bed, "I wanted to start our session today by letting each one of you know that anything we discuss in our sessions will remain confidental. Typically this is where I would have each of you introduce yourselves, but since I know most you, we'll go ahead and talk about why you are here for counseling. Rick has related to me that there have been a number of traumatic events have occurred over the past few weeks."

"Yes there have been," Natalia said taking Olivia's hand in hers. "Olivia was shot, and is still recovering from that. Ava was kidnapped, and Lauren was shot in our home 2 nights ago."

"That's a great deal of violence for any family to have to deal with. Olivia tell me about the events surrounding your being shot."

Olivia pushed out a breath, and looked around the room, "I was at the Bauer BBQ, and I had gone down by the pond. I saw a man with a gun pulled on Rafe, and I went over to them, putting myself between the two of them. Rafe tried to get me to leave, but I woudln't. I sent him after help, and as soon as he turned to leave, the man, Jose Valdez, pulled the trigger. I was shot in the chest."

"And that was what a few weeks ago?" asked.

"Yes," Olivia said softly.

"And then Ava was kidnapped?"

"Yes I was. Frank Cooper came into our home, hit Lauren over the head and then took me to the Bauer cabin. Luckily Rafe, Jason and Detective Mallet got there before he could hurt me."

"Then Lauren's shooting occurred two nights ago. Lauren tell me about what happened."

Lauren looked at Ava, and took a deep breath, "We were at the farm house, and Ava had just proposed to me. Then Valdez and Cooper came in and Valdez grabbed Rafe, and there was a struggle for the gun. I moved in front of Ava and Emma, to keep them from getting hurt. The gun went off and I was shot in the back."

"And how have all these event affected everyone?" the doctor asked the family.

"Emma and I have been having nightmares," Lauren said softly.

"I feel like all of this is my fault," Rafe said as he pushed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm angry because I failed to protect my sister," Jason added, leaning against the wall with his shoulder.

"I'm just scared that the bad man is gonna come back," Emma said softly.

Dr. Boudreau made a few notes and then she looked up at Natalia and Olivia, "What about the two of you?"

Oliiva looked at Dr. Boudrea, "I just feel helpless. I don't know what to do for the kids to make it better. And I feel guily because I should have done a better job of protecting them from Frank and Valdez."

"All of this is my fault," the Latina whispered.

"Talia?" Olivia said, taking her hand.

"I ran from my feelings for you for so long, and I knew I was in love with you when I accpetd Frank's proposal. If I had just been honest with you from the beginning, then I would never have been with Frank. I pushed him to this, to become this crazed man that tried to hurt everyone and everything I cared about. And in the end, he took his own life," Natalia said as tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh Olivia, I'm so sorry for causing all of this."

"Clearly you all are suffering from extreme guilt, anger and fear. These are all part of post traumatic stress. There are steps we can take to get you all through this, to help all of you get over the trauma, and heal. I will put together a plan that will deal with all of the issues you have expressed to me. We'll schedule an appointment for all of you to come in next week, and we'll go from there." Dr. Boudreau got up to leave, "Olivia, I will have my receptionist call later today with the appointment time for next week. In the meantime, just keep communicating with each other. Olivia could I talk to you and Natalia in the hallway for a minute?"

"Sure," Olivia said. "Emma stay with your brother and sister."

"Hey Em, come sit with me," Lauren said as she patted her lap.

"Are you sure? I won't hurt you?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure, and no it won't hurt me," Lauren said smiling at the little girl.

"Okay," Emma said as she sat in Lauren's lap.

Olivia and Natalia walked out in the hall with Dr. Boudreau.

"I wanted to talk to the two of you about the best way to handle Emma's nightmares and Rafe's guilt. They both need a tremendous amount of reassurance, and they both need things to get back to normal in their lives. Make sure if you read to Emma at night that the stories are very soothing, and make sure she understands you are all safe. A child witnessing an act of violence is a very diffiicult for them to process. Encourage her to talk about her fears and reassure her this won't happen again. And I think it's good she has bonded with Lauren. From what all of you told me about the events from the night Lauren was shot, she feels Lauren did moved in front of her and Ava to keep them from getting hurt. And now she has a special bond with her. Our job will be to make sure it doesn't become a obsession, and with Emma being as young as she is, I don't think it will become an issue. For now, just get everyone back into their normal routine as much as possible. And I also encourage you two to keep the lines of communication open with each other. I could see by the look of your face Olivia, that you had no idea Natalia was carrying all of this guilt. Am I right?"

"Yes," Olivia said softly. "I never realized she was was feeling this guilt."

"Natalia, you need to open up to Olivia, and both of you need to talk about your fears and anger with each other. We'll go more in depth when I meet with you next week. I'll do a session with the family, and then I will work in seperate seesions, one with you, Olivia, Rafe and Emma, then one with Jason, Lauren and Ava. If you have any questions or any other issues that arise, do not hesitate to call me. It will get better, it will just take a little time and work. I will see you next week," Dr. Boudreau said as she got ready to leave.

"Thank you so much," Natalia said.

"Yes, thank you," Olivia said.

"You two take care and call me if you need to."

The two women watched Dr. Boudreau walk away.

Olivia turned to Natalia, reaching up to touch her face, "Okay sweetie, we're going to take Emma to her day camp, and once we're home, we're going to have a long talk."

Natalia nodded as she fought tears.

Chapter 56

Oliiva and Natalia got back to the farm house, and she took Natalia's hand and headed out to the gazebo. She sat down, pulling Natalia into her lap, "So you want to tell me what's going on?"

Natalia looked out at the pond, "I feel responsible for all of this. I ran so hard from my feelings for you so long. I knew the first time I went out with Frank I was in love with you, and I used him. And when I slept with him, the only way I could make it through it was to imagine that I was making love with you. I drove him to this, and look what it cost us. How can you stand to even look at me?" the Latina whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Talia, baby. You didn't push Frank to this, he made his own choices. He was consumed by his hatred for me. Please tell me you know this," Olivia said softly.

Natalia got up and walked over to the side of the gazebo, "Liv, how can we get married with all this hanging over us? How can you ever forgive me enough to build a life with me? I looked around the room today at the children, and saw all the pain and anger in their eyes. And I saw it in yours too. And I felt so responsible for all of it. Frank lashed out at you and the kids because of me."

Tears filled Olivia's eyes as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Natalia, putting her chin on Natalia's shoulder, "Talia, how long have you been feeling this way?"

"I've fought it for a while, but it hit me today when I heard what everyone said in therapy. Can we get through this? What kind of life can we have?"

"A life full of love," Olivia whispered. "I don't have all the answers baby, but I know we keep going to therapy, and we work through this. I will not let Frank and his memory come between us. Not know, not ever. I need you to fight for us, for this family we've created. Can you do that sweetheart?"

"You still want me?" Natalia whispered.

"I will always want you. I love you. Do you still want me?"

"More than you will ever know."

"Then together we will get through this, and we will be there for our kids."

Ava sat by Lauren's bed, holding the blonde's hand while she slept, watching her face, to make sure she wasn't having any dreams. She looked up when she heard the door open, and saw Rafe walking in the room.

"Hey you," she said smiling at her brother.

"Hey sis," Rafe said softly.

"You okay?"

"Just worried about Ma and Mom. I had no idea she felt this way."

"I know, neither did I."

"You look tired sis."

"I am a little. I haven't been sleeping much. I've been so worried about Lauren and the dreams she's been having. I hope it gets better once we get her home."

"Man, how did all of this get so messed up?" Rafe asked as he shook his head.

"I don't know. But I do know we have all got to get past this, and move on with our lives. Of course that's way easier said than done," Ava said pushing out her breath.

Lauren could heat the voices, but couldn't seem to wake up. Her head hurt, and she felt hot. _God my back hurts, I really need to turn over. _She finally opened her eyes, and looked at Ava and Rafe. "Ava," she whispered.

"Hey baby, you're wake. Any dreams?"

"No, my back is really hurting. It feels like it's on fire, could you and Rafe help me turn on my side?"

"Sure," Ava said as she and Rafe stood to help Lauren turn. When Ava touched her skin, she felt how hot the blonde was, "Jesus baby. You're burning up."

"Ava, her back is all red," Rafe said as he turned Lauren on her side. He looked at Ava, "I'll get Rick."

Rafe ran out of the room to the nurse's station. Rick and Jason were there talking. Jason saw the look on Rafe's face, "Rafe, what's wrong?"

"It's Lauren. She's burning up, and her back is all red."

"Shit," Jason said as he ran towards Lauren's room. Rick and Rafe took off after him.

Olivia and Natalia were curled up on the sofa, "Are you feeling better?" she asked Natalia as she kissed her on the forehead.

"A little, and it did feel good to get that off my chest," Natalia said, snuggling in closer to Olivia.

"We will get through this. You know that right?"

"I do, I just didn't realize it was going to be this hard," Natalia whispered, as Olivia's phone rang. Olivia leaned up and picked up the phone, "It's Rafe. Hey sweetie."

"Mom I need you and Ma to get to the hospital now. Ava needs you," Rafe said with panic in his voice.

"Son just calm down and tell me what's going on," Olivia said as she stood up.

"It's Lauren, Mom. Something's wrong, please hurry."

"We're on our way."

Natalia was at Olivia's side, "Liv?"

"It's Lauren."

"Oh no," Natalia whispered.

Chapter 57

Rafe met his mother's outside the hospital, "Rafe?"

"Mom thank God you're here."

"What is it sweetie, what's wrong with Lauren?"

"Her fever is really high, and her back is all red. Jason and Rick are in with her now."

"Where's Ava?"

"Lillian's with her. She's in the waiting room right down the hall form Lauren's room," Rafe said as the three headed into the hospital. They arrived as Rick was coming out of the room to talk to Ava.

"Mom," Ava said as she ran to Olivia, burying her head in the older woman's shoulder.

"It's okay baby. I'm here," she whispered as she looked at Rick. "What's wrong?"

"Lauren has developed a severe infection. It's spread very qucikly and we think it has infected her heart as well," Rick said softly. "We're going to move her to ICU. Jason has a cardiologist flying out here from Johns Hopkins. She should be here in a few hours.'

"What ever it costs Rick. Whatever she needs," Olivia said.

Ava looked at Rick "This happened so fast what kind of infection is it?"

"We won't know for sure until we have the blood tests back."

"How serious are we talking here Rick?" Ava asked.

"Very. We will take things hour by hour. Do you want to see her before we move her?"

"Yes," Ava whispered.

"Go ahead baby, we'll wait here," Olivia said.

"Okay," Ava said as tears filled her eyes.

Natalia walked up behind Olivia and wrapped her arms around, "I don't know how much more Ava can take," Olivia said as she leaned against her love.

"She's her mother's daughter, and we'll get her through this."

Ava walked in the room as the nurse was finishing hooking Lauren up to the heart monitor, "Oh baby," the brunette whispered.

Jason looked up at Ava, "She's really sick, Ava."

"I know, Rick told us," Ava said as she bent down and kissed Lauren on her forehead, "I love you baby," Ava whispered.

Lauren opened her eyes, "I love you too," she said softly.

Natalia looked at Olivia, "I need to stretch my legs, think I'll take a walk."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Olivia asked.

"No baby, you need to be here for Ava. I won't be long. Call me if you need anything," Natalia said as she headed down the hall.

Rafe moved into the chair next to Olivia, "How's Ma doing?"

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose, "I think she's feeling better. I really had no idea she was carrying that much guilt. Did you?"

"No, we haven't talked a lot lately with everything that's been going on. I just hopes she realizes this in no way her fault," Rafe said runing his fingers through his hair.

Olivia reached over and took Rafe's hand, "And you need to understand this is not your fault either. It was my choice to step in front of you. You tried to get me to leave, and I'm the one who chose to stay. And you were only protecting Natalia the night Lauren was shot. So kiddo lighten up on yourself."

Rafe tightened his grip on Olivia's hand, "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime."

Ava came out of Lauren's room, she walked over to Olivia and Rafe, "I need to get out of here for a few minutes. I need to clear my head," she said fighitng the tears.

"I'll go with you," Rafe said as he started to get up.

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to be by myself for a while. They're about to take Lauren to ICU. Mom, can you stay with her unitl I get back?"

"Of course I will baby. Whatever you need," Olivia said softly.

"Thanks," Ava said as she turned and headed down the hall.

Natalia looked up and found herself standing outside the door to the hospital chapel. She took a deep breath and walked in. She sat down on one of the pews, and looked up at the cross hanging there, "I know I haven't talked to you in a while, which is unusual for me. But Father, I have had so much anger and guilt over all the trauma our family has been through. I need your help, I don't know what to do. Help me through this, and help me be the person that Olivia and our children need," she whispered as tears fell down her face.

Ava sat down on the pew next to Natalia,and put her arm around the Latina, "You already are. Don't you know that? Look I have to say this, you saved Mom, not only by giving her Gus's heart, but you saved her from a life without love. You are the reason we are a family. And you cannot carry the burden for Frank's actions. Honestly, I think the man he became was always there, just lurking under the surface. It just happened to be you he became obessed with, it could have easily been anyone else. Please don't let him destroy what you and Mom have. That would be giving him what he wanted."

Natalia looked over at Ava, "I won't I promise. Her love saved me too. Why aren't you with Lauren?"

"I just needed to get away from everything for a minute, to clear my head. I'm tired and I'm so afraid to leave the hospital."

"And you're afraid of losing Lauren," Natalia said as she pushed Ava's hair off her forehead.

"Yes," Ava said with tears falling down her cheeks. "We haven't had enough time. Ma, would you pray with me?" she asked softly.

"Absolutely."

Rick opened the door to the ICU and motioned for Olivia and Jason to come outside, "Where's Ava?" Rick asked.

"I'm here Rick," she said as she and Natalia walked up.

"Lauren's blood work is back, and we've never seen this infection here. It's called Acinetobacter. It's usually found in soliders retruning from the Iraq, so we don't understand how she could have contracted here."

"Lauren worked with a group of soliders that were wounded in Iraq," Jason told them. "One of my team members told me about her volunteer work at the VA Hopistal in Baltimore. Could she have been carrying it and not known?"

"That's the most likely scenario. I have a call into my dad. He's been working with a team that deals with rare blood infections, and I'm going to get him here to help us with Lauren. We will start her on the strongest antibiotics we have, and until we have this thing under control, you will all have to wear gloves,masks and gowns to see her and we will have to limit the length of your visits. When will Dr. Rodgers be here Jason?"

"Her flight lands in about an hour."

"Good, I should have heard from Dad by then, and we can all decide the best course of treatment. For now, all we can do is wait," Rick said.

Chapter 58

Natalia sat down next to Olivia, "You look tired baby," she said taking Olivia's hand in hers.

"I am, and it's almost time to get Emma from camp."

"Do you want me to send Rafe after her?" Natalia asked gently stroking her hand with her thumb.

"No. I think we should pick her up and rent some movies. We could all use a normal night," Olivia said.

"I think you're right," Ava said as she sat down beside Olivia.

"And I think you really need to think about getting some sleep," Olivia told her daughter.  
"I will. Jason and I were talking, once Dr. Rodgers gets here, and checks Lauren, then I'll go to the Beacon for a while and get some sleep. Then he'll go when I get back, since we can't be in the room with her all the time. And Mom, maybe it would be better if you didn't come back until we know more about this infection. I coudln't handle it if you got sick too," Ava said softly.

"You're probably right, but I want to be here for you," Olivia said taking Ava's hand in hers.

"You'll be justed a phone call away. Please promise me you'll do this for me."

Olivia looked at Natalia, then back at Ava, "Okay baby. I can do that for you. Now, call if you need anything. We really need to pick up Emma," Olivia said as she stood, reaching for Natalia.

Ava stood up and hugged Olivia. She then moved to Natalia, "Thank you so much for the talk today," the Latina told her.

"You're welcome Ma, and thank you for everything."

Ava watched as her mothers headed down the hall. Jason walked up behind her, and touched her on the shoulder, "Dr. Rodgers is here. She's in with Lauren right now."

"Where's Rick?" Ava asked.

"He's on the phone with his dad," Jason said as rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe this is happening. She was fine this morning, and now this. Ava, I can't lose her. I couldn't take it," he said softly as tears filled his eyes.

"I know Jason, neither could I," Ava said as she hugged Jason.

Rick walked up to the two, "Dad's on his way, and he's very familiar with this infection. He will be here later tonight. Now, I'm going to see if Dr. Rodgers needs any help," Rick said as he headed to ICU.

Emma bounded up to her mothers, "Mommy, Ma," she exclaimed as she hugged first Olivia, then Natalia, "Can I go see Lauren before we go home? I made her a card for her," the little girl said holding up the card.

Olivia squatted down in front of Emma, "Baby, Lauren's really sick. She has an infection and we can't go in to see her right now. But we can drop the card by the Beacon and Ava can take it to her. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Is she gonna be okay?" Emma asked sadly.

"I think so baby, we just have to wait and see. And I promise we'll take you to see her as soon as she's better. How about we go get some movies and pizzas for dinner?" Olivia asked as she stood.

"I say yes," Emma said, smiling, taking her mothers' hands.

Ava looked at her watch, then at Jason, "How much longer do you think they'll be?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know that Emily Rodgers is the best cardiologist in Baltimore, and I trust her." Jason looked up and saw Dr. Rodgers and Rick heading towards them. "Here they come," he said as he stood.

Ava stood up as well, as the doctors approached them.

"Emily thank you for coming out here. This is Ava, Lauren's partner."

"You're welcome Jason. Ava, it's nice to meet you. I wish it could have been under different circumstances."

"Thank you, so what are we facing?" Ava asked.

"The sac around Lauren's heart is swollen and inflammed as a result of the bacteria that's present in her blood stream. And it's putting a strain on her heart. Normally, we would operate and remove the fluid that's causing the swelling and inflammation, but with Lauren having this particuliar infection, the risk is too great. I've started her on anti-inflammatory drugs and steriods. Dr. Bauer has her on a new anit-biotic, and we're hopeful the combination of the three drugs will gives us the best results."

"And what if the drugs don't work? What options do we have then?" Ava asked.

"If the drugs aren't successful, then we'll have no choice but to operate. But we're not going to do anything else unitl Dr. Bauer's father arrives and has a chance to look over everything."

Ava looked at Rick, "Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us?"

Rick looked at Jason then at Ava, "There are some side effects the steriods that Lauren may experience, including mood swings, elevated blood pressure. She may also expereince some hot flashes as well. We'll check her blood pressure every hour, and if it gets too high, we'll back the steriods down."

"How long before we know if all this is working?" Ava asked.

"If everything works like it's supposed to, we should see improvement in Lauren's condition in the next 24 to 48 hours," Dr. Rodgers answered.

"Can I see her?" Ava asked the doctors.

"Sure," Rick said. "Come on I'll help you gown up."

Ava squeezed Jason's hand and headed down the hall with Rick.

Rick helped Ava into her gown. She put on the gloves and looked at the mask, "I really hate having to do this."

"I know Ava, but it's for the best, at least until Dad gets here and we can make sure you guys can't contract the infection."

"Fine," Ava said as she put the mask on. She paused for a moment outside Lauren's room, and pushed out a breath. She opened the door, and walked over and sat down in the chair beside Lauren's bed. She took the blonde's hand in hers, "Hey baby, I'm here."

Lauren slowly opened her eyes and focused on Ava. She smiled softly, "Hey you. That little outfit is kinda hot on you."

Ava smiled under the mask, "I'm glad you think so. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. It's really hot in here," Lauren said as her face began to turn red.

"That's from the medicine baby. It's making you have hot flashes."

"It sucks," Lauren said as she smiled.

"I know baby, I know. I really wish I could kiss you right now."

"So do I. Where's Jason?"

"He's outside. He'll be in soon."

"Okay," Lauren whipsered as her breathing became labored.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ava said as she stood.

"My chest, God, Ava it hurts so bad," Lauren said as she gasped for air. Her heart monitor began beeping erractically.

Ava looked at the monitor, then at Lauren, "No, no this cannot be happening." Ava pushed the call button,"I need help in here now," Ava screamed.

Chapter 59

Jason was about to ask Dr. Rodgers a question when the page came over head, "Dr. Rodgers to ICU STAT CODE BLUE."

"Oh no," Jason said as he and Emily took off for the ICU. As they got to Lauren's room, Lillian was bringing Ava out. Dr. Rodgers ran into Lauren's room and closed the door. She looked at Rick, "What happened?"

"Ava said her breathing became labored and she said her chest hurt, and now she's in full arrest," Rick said as he massaged Lauren's heart. "Damn it, nothing," he said as he looked at the monitor.

"We'll have to shock her," Dr. Rodgers said as she grabbed the paddles off the crash cart. "Charge it."

"It's charged doctor," the nurse said.

"Clear," Dr. Rodgers said as she placed the paddles on Lauren. She hit the buttons on the paddles, and Lauren's body came up off the bed. She watched the montior for a minute. "Again," she said looking at the nurse.

The nurse nodded at her, "Clear," she said again as she hit the buttons once more. She watched the monitors, "Come on Lauren, come on,"

"What happen?" Jason asked as he helped Ava get out of her gown.

"We were talking, then her breathing became labored. She told me her chest hurt really badly, and then she flatlined," Ava said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Olivia was stretched out on the bed, as Natalia walked in from the bathroom, "Hey you," the older woman said as Natalia crawled in bed beside her. Natalia propped up on her elbow and gazed down at Olivia's green eyes, "Hey sweetie."

"You seem better," Olivia said as she sat up a bit.

"I am. I had a good talk with Ava. She came into the chapel while I was there, and can I just say that oldest daughter of ours is something else. I was praying to be the person that you and the kids needed me to be, and she reminded I already was," Natalia said with a soft smile.

"She's right you know. You are that person. All of this we've been through hasn't changed that," Olivia said as she reached up and stroked Natalia's face with her hands.

"I know," Natalia said flashing her dimples. "I'm so ready to get on with our lives. And we need to start planning out wedding."

"Yes we do," Olivia said rolling on her side facing Natalia. She gently pulled the Latina to her, "And we need to plan or honeymoon as well," the older woman whispered as she began kissing Natalia on her neck.

"Umm," Natalia moaned softly. "Do you have some place in mind?"

"I was thinking you, me and a beach. I would really love to see that beautiful body of yours in a bikini," Olivia said softly as she ran her tongue along Natalia's neck and up her jawline.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that," Natalia whispered as she rolled Olivia on her back, and straddled her. She leaned in and was about to kiss the older woman, when Olivia's cell phone started ringing.

"God, this had so better be important," Olivia growled as she reached for her phone. "Hello."

"Mom?"

"Ava, baby. What's wrong?" Olivia said sitting up.

"I need you and Ma," Ava said softly.

"We're on our way," Olivia said.

Ava was pacing. Jason was leaned against the wall, "Jesus what's going on in there?" he said as he pushed off the wall. "I'm going in there," he said as he moved towards the door. As he neared the door, it opened. Dr. Rodgers and Rick stepped out of the room, Jason looked at Rick, then at Emily Rodgers as Ava walked up beside him.

"Rick?" Ava asked softly.

Rick looked at Emily then at Jason and Ava, "Lauren had a heart attack, and it caused her heart to stop. We were able to bring her back, and she's stable for the moment. We're afraid if we don't get the fluid out of the sac, and the strain off her heart, this could happen again. And if it does, her heart could be damaged beyond repair. So it's either operate now, or run the risk Lauren will have to have a new heart," Rick said looking at Ava, knowing what was going through her mind.

"Is it safe to operate?" Jason asked, visibly shaken.

"Her fever is not nearly as high as it was, and I really don't think we have a choice here," Dr. Rodgers said. "She might not survive another heart attack."

Rick looked up and saw a familiar figure walking down the hall towards them, "Dad."

The three turned and saw Dr. Ed Bauer walking towards them. Rick went to him, and the two men hugged, "Dad thank's for coming. This is Ava Peralta, Olivia Spencer's daughter, Dr. Jason Wilson and Dr. Emily Rodgers. This is my father, Dr. Ed Bauer. Ava is our patient, Lauren Wilson's partner, and Jason is her brother. Dr. Rodgers is Lauren's cardiologist."

"It looks like you all have been through the wringer. What's going on son?"

"Lauren just had a heart attack, that sent her into full arrest. It was caused from the fluild that's accumulated in the pericardium as a result of the infection. We were able to bring her back, but I'm afraid if we don't operate, she have another one that will permanently damage her heart or even be fatal," Dr. Rodgers explained.

"Well, I've looked over the information Rick faxed me, but I need to take a look at Ms. Wilson before you take her to surgery. It won't take me long," Ed said as he headed into the room, "Rick, Dr. Rodgers, could you join me?"

Olivia and Natalia quickly dressed, and headed out of their room. They stopped by Rafe's room. Natalia knocked on the door, "Come in."

Rafe looked up at his Ma, as he shut his lap top, "What's wrong Ma?"

"Ava called, she needs us at the hospital."

"It's Lauren?" Rafe said as he jumped up.

"I think so baby. Can you just check on Emma and make sure she's okay?" Olivia said as she walked into room.

"Sure Mom. Whatever you need," Rafe said. "Will you call me as soon as you know what's going on?"

"Of course," Natalia said as she took Olivia's hand and headed out.

Ava looked down the hall and saw her mothers walking towards her. Olivia quickened her pace, as she got closer to her daughter, "What happened?" Olivia asked as she wrapped her arms around Ava. Ava started to speak but couldn't for the sobs.

"Lauren suffered a heart attack and went into cardiac arrest," Jason said softly.

Natalia went to the doctor and put her arm around him, "Oh God, is she all right?" the Latina asked.

"They were able to bring her back, but they need to do surgery so it won't happen again."

"So why are they waiting?" Olivia asked as she held on to Ava.

"Rick's dad is here, and he's checking Lauren first, then hopefully they can get her into surgery."

They all looked up as the three doctors walked out of Lauren's room.

Ava turned and faced the doctors, "Rick, Dr. Bauer?"

"Lauren's responding to the anti-biotics. Her fever is almost normal, so now we just need to get the fluid our of her pericardium. Dr. Rodger's is going to take her down for surgery in a bit, but her chances look really good. You can see her now if you would like, and you don't have to wear the gown," Rick said as he smiled at Ava.

Ava looked at Jason, "Are you coming with me?"

"Why don't you go in first, and I'll be in soon."

Ava hugged Rick, first and then Ed, "Thank you," she whispered as she headed in to see Lauren.

Ed walked over and shook Olivia's hand, "It's good to see you Olivia."

"Thank you so much for coming Ed. Have you met my finace Natalia?"

"No, I don't think I have," Ed said as he smiled at Natalia. "Ed Bauer," he said as he extended his hand.

"Natalia Rivera, and again, thank you so much for coming."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to assit Dr. Rodgers on Lauren's procedure," Ed said as he and Dr. Rodgers headed down the hall.

Ava walked in and sat down next to Lauren.

The blonde opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey baby," she said softly.

Ava leaned in and softly kissed her, "I lost you there for a minute," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You won't ever lose me," Lauren whispered as she brushed away Ava's tears. "Not as long as you love me."

Ava and Lauren looked up as Jason walked in, "Hey sis," Jason said as he gently kissed Lauren on her forehead.

"Hey Jay. Thanks for staying with Ava."

"Anything for you. They're about to come and take you down for the procedure, and they're going to let me observe."

"I don't want Ava to be alone," Lauren said.

"Mom and Ma are here baby, so I won't be alone and I would feel better with Jason being there."

"Okay," Lauren said.

Rick came in the room, "It's time."

Ava leaned down and kissed Lauren, "I love you and I'll be here when you wake up."

Lauren reached up and touched Ava's face, "I love you too baby. Walk with me?"

"I will," Ava said taking Lauren's hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 60

Natalia walked back into the waiting room with coffee for the three of them, "I called Rafe, and Emma hasn't stirred. He said to tell you he loved you," Natalia said as she handed Ava her coffee.

"Hey what about me?" Olivia asked feigning hurt.

"He said he loved you too. Any word?"

"Not yet," Olivia said taking her coffee.

Ava took a sip of her coffee and got up, "How much longer do you think it will be?"

"Ava?" Jason said as he walked into the waiting room. She turned to face him, realizing just how much he and Lauren looked alike. Olivia and Natalia moved to her side, "It went well. They got all the fluid, and there was no permanent damage to her heart. She's going to be fine," Jason said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh thank God," Ava said softly as she reached for Jason.

**_Three Months Later_**

Rafe stood back to looked at the gazebo, Josh stood beside him, "It looks amazing Rafe," Josh said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Now all we need are the brides," Josh said with a smile.

"You're right. I guess I should go and get ready," Rafe said grinning.

It was a bright fall day in Springfield, Natalia looked out the window of her's and Olivia's bedroom as the guests started to arrive.

"Ma, could you help me with this necklace?" Ava said as she walked into the room.

"Sure sweetie," Natalia said as she walked over to her daughter, "My God you look beautiful," Natalia said as she put the necklace on Ava for her.

"So do you Ma. Are you nervous?" Ava asked as she chewed her lip.

"No, baby, I've waited for this moment all my life," Natalia said calmly. "Are you?"

"Surprisingly no," Ava said as she smiled.

"Is anybody here ready to get married?" Rafe asked as he walked into the room. He stopped and looked at his mother, then his sister, "Wow, you two look beautiful," he whispered.

"And you look very handsome in your tux," Natalia said as she straightened his tie.

"So are you ready to do this?" Rafe asked.

"We're ready," Natalia said as she took one arm and Ava took the other.

Josh stood with Olivia and Lauren as they waited, "So how you doing?" Josh asked his ex-wife with a smile. "Are you nervous?"

"You would think I would be. I mean my ex-husband is about about to perform the ceremony where I'm marrying my girlfriend at the same time my daughter is marrying her girlfriend. But surprisingly, I'm not nervous at all," Olivia said winking at Lauren and smiling at Josh.

"Well that's because this time, you're marrying the love of your life."

"I know, who knew that all it would take for Olivia Spencer to be happy was the love of a good woman?"

'What about you sis, you nervous at all?" Jason asked as he walked up.

"Not at all," Lauren said smiling. "I wish Mom and Dad were here."

"They are sis. They are," Jason said.

Josh checked his watch, "Okay ladies, it's time. Shall we do this?"

Olivia and Lauren both nodded as they headed up the steps to the gazebo. Josh walked up behind them as they faced the crowd.

Olivia'a breath caught, and a lump formed in her throat when she saw Natalia on Rafe's arm walking towards her, as well as the site of Ava. She glanced sideways at Lauren, and saw the look of amazement and love on the blonde's face as she gazed at Ava.

Emma led the way down the aisle, carefully distributing the flower pedals. Finally Rafe and the two women arrived next to Olivia and Lauren as they all faced Josh.

Josh began to speak, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Olivia Spencer and Natalia Rivera and the union of Ava Spencer and Lauren Wilson. These two couples stand before you today, their family and friends, to share the love and their undying commitment to each other. Who gives Natalia to Olivia and Ava to Lauren?"

"I do," Rafe said as he took his Ma's hand and gave it to Olivia. He kissed Natalia on the cheek and then Olivia, "Promise me you will always love her and take care of her?" Rafe whispered to Olivia.

"I promise," Olivia whispered back as she took Natalia's hand.

Rafe then took Ava's hand and gave it to Lauren. He kissed Ava on her cheek, and then he kissed Lauren, "Take care of my sister," Rafe told Lauren softly.

"Oh I will," Lauren replied as she took Ava's hand.

Josh looked at Rafe as he stood between the couples, "I wanted to read this poem I found. When I read it, I thought about all of you and how it fit, but I thought about you especially Mom," he said looking at Olivia. "Anyway, it's called 'True Love'."

True love is a sacred flame  
That burns eternally,  
And none can dim its special glow  
Or change its destiny.  
True love speaks in tender tones  
And hears with gentle ear,  
True love gives with open heart  
And true love conquers fear.  
True love makes no harsh demands  
It neither rules nor binds,  
And true love holds with gentle hands  
The hearts that it entwines.

Rafe kissed Natalia on her cheek, as Olivia took his hand a gave it a gentle squeeze. "I love you," she mouthed to him. He nodded, smiled at her with tears in his eyes, and took his seat.

The women faced Josh as he spoke, " From 1 CORINTHIANS 13:4-8a : Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. Today these four women stand before you to declare that unending love," Josh said as he looked over at Ava and Lauren, then at Olivia and Natalia.

Olivia turned facing Natalia, and took both the Latina's hand in hers, "Natalia, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Natalia took a deep breath and looked deeply into Olivia's eyes, "I, Natalia, take you Olivia to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Lauren took Ava's hand in hers, "Ava, from this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always."

Ava looked at Lauren, with tears rolling down her face, "Lauren, with all my love, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

Josh spoke again, "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing of them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight."

Olivia took Natalia's ring and placed it on her finger, "Natalia, just as this circle is without end, my love for you is limitless. Just as it is made of indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my best friend, lover, and partner for life."

Natalia then took Olivia's ring and placed it on her finger, "Olivia, just as this circle is without end, my love for you is limitless. Just as it is made of indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my best friend, lover, and partner for life."

Lauren took Ava's ring and placed it on her finger, "Ava, baby, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Ava then took Lauren's ring and placed it on her finger, "Lauren, darlin, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"Olivia and Natalia, Lauren and Ava, your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. As you have consented in this ceremony in the presences of friends and family to be partners for life, I now pronounce you married and bound together body and soul. You may now kiss your partner." 

Lauren looked deeply into Ava's eyes, "I love you so much," she whispered as tears ran down her face. She pulled the brunette to her, and kissed her softly, sweetly.

Olivia took Natalia's face in her hands, "Finally," she whispered as she captured Natalia'a mouth in a soulful kiss.

**THE END**

**_EPILOGUE 1 – Oliiva and Natalia_**

Natalia stood on the veranda of their hotel suite, watching the waves go in and out. She smiled to herself, thinking about the day's events. The wedding ceremeony, the reception, her first dance with Olivia, and the love that was present all around them. She loved seeing Ava and Lauren so happy, and she was so proud of Rafe. The poem he read and the toast he made were so beautiful, and Emma was so sweet and precious. Her eyes filled with tears, as she felt Olivia's arms wrap around her waist, "You okay sweetie," Olivia whispered as she placed her chin on Natalia's shoulder.

The younger woman leaned back into Olivia, "I'm wonderful, just thinking about everything that happened today. And about how lucky we are."

"Yes we are lucky. So are you gonna stay out here all night, or you gonna join me in bed?" Olivia husked as she began kissing Natalia on the neck.

"Oh the bed, definetly the bed," Natalia said, turning takeing Olivia's hand and leading the older woman into the bedroom. She moved to Olivia, gently pushing her down on the bed, then she straddle her, looking down into her eyes. She leaned closer bringing her lips just short of Olivia's.

Olivia could feel her breath on her lips, "My God Talia, do you have any idea how much I love you and how much I want you?"

"Yes honey, I do," Natalia replied as she moved her lips on to Olivia's. She kissed slowly, at first, then deeply passionately. She moved Olivia's hands above her head, pulling away from the kiss. She moved her mouth to Olivia's neck, close to her ear, "Liv, I love you so much. What do you want my love?"

"God Talia, I need to feel your tongue, on me and in me," Olivia whispered.

Natalia took her hands and pulled the top of the gown off of Olivia, she leaned back down and moved her tongue across Olivia's jaw, down her neck and then to her breast. Natalia took her time, savoring the taste and the feel of Olivia's skin against her tongue. It was as if she were making love to Olivia for the first time, and in a way, she was. She was making love to Olivia for the first time as her wife. She moved her tongue down Olivia's stomach and stopped long enough to remove her gown and Olivia's underwear. She nuzzled her face between Olivia's legs.

Olivia let out a moan as she looked down at her wife, "Oh God Talia," she whispered as Natalia entered her with her tongue. Olivia moved her warmth against Natalia's face. The Latina started licking and sucking her clit as she moved inside her with her fingers. She moved slowly at first, then she quickened the pace, as she took Olivia's clit in her mouth and began to suck it. Natalia could fell that Olivia was close, so she slowed down, gently licking and caressing her clit.

"Oh My God, baby. You're driving me crazy. Please baby, please let me cum," Olivia whispered to her.

The younger woman began to suck her clit again, moving her fingers in and out of Olivia more urgently. She felt Olivia's body stiffen as she arched her back.

"OH GOD YES, NATALIA,'" Olivia screamed as she exploded into her orgasm.

Natalia didn't stop, she keep going, pushing Olivia into two more orgasms. She finally moved up and took Olivia into her arms. She turned to face her wife, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss, and gazed into Natalia's beautiful eyes, "Talia, that was, I know this is going to sound crazy, but that was spiritual. You have never made love to me that way before," Olivia whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"I know, I felt it too, Liv. I think it's because I just not only made love to my best friend, and my lover, but I just made love to my wife for the first time," Natalia whispered back.

"God I'm so in love with you," Olivia whispered, closing her eyes.

"I know, and I'm so in love with you. Sleep well my wife."

**_EPILOGUE 2 – Ava and Lauren_**

Lauren watched Ava from the doorway of the bedroom, "God you are so beautiful," she said as she walked over and joined Ava on their bed.

'So are you," Ava said as she pulled the blonde to her. "I can't believe we're in Italy."

"I know. It was really sweet of Olivia and Natalia to give us this for our wedding gift. You look a little tired baby," Lauren said as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I am a bit, but not that tired," Ava said as she leaned in and kissed Lauren.

Lauren pulled away from the kiss, "I've got you a surprise," she whispered as she pushed Ava back on the bed, and slowy united her robe, and pushed it off the brunette.

"Really? So what it is?" Ava said as she looked up into Lauren's blue eyes.

Lauren stood , and removed her robe. She reached down and pulled the harness out of the bag on the floor next to the bed. She slipped the harness over her hips and moved on top on Ava, "I saw this, and thought about how you always want me deeper inside you," Lauren said as she looked into Ava's brown eyes.

Ava swallowed hard, "Lauren, God," she whispered as the blonde hovered above her.

Lauren took the dildo in her hand and pressed it against Ava's core, "I want to always give you what you want and need," she softly told the brunette. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes,"Ava whispering as she reached down and took the appendage in her hand. "Lauren, my love, I want you to make love to me, slowly," Ava said as together they moved the dildo inside of her.

Ava and Lauren locked eyes as Lauren entered her, "My God this feels amazing," Lauren whispered as she started to slowly moved inside Ava

Ava kept her eyes focused on Lauren, "That's it baby. God, Lauren," she moaned.

Lauren took Ava's hands and moved them above her head, their fingers entwined, as she continued slowly moving in and out of of Ava. Their eyes were locked on each other, "You are so incredibly beautifully, and I love you so much," Lauren whispered, plunging deeper inside of Ava.

Ava tightened around the appendage, "Baby, I'm so close. Please don't stop," Ava begged, as she reached up and captured the blonde's mouth.

Lauren pulled back from the kiss, "So am I baby. I want you to cum with me," she said as she kissed Ava on the neck. Lauren moved almost completely out of Ava and slowly plunged in deeply.

"Fuck, Lauren," Ava moaned.

Lauren couldn't believe the feeling of making love this way to Ava, and she knew she was going to cum very soon, as she moved deeper into Ava, "Oh God ," she moaned as increased the depth and the speed a bit.

"Slow down, baby," Ava whispered.

Lauren slowed her speed, "Baby, I don't know how much longer I can wait." She continued her slow movement in and out of Ava, as she leaned down and began kissing the brunette slowly, matching her movements. She felt Ava moan into her mouth and felt her body arch against hers.

Ava wrapped her legs around Lauren, as the first wave of her orgasm began to move it's way up her body. She pulled away from Lauren's kiss and once again locked eyes with ther, "OH GOD,"Ava screamed never taking her eyes off Lauren's.

"AVA," Lauren screamed as she too crashed into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She lay on top of Ava, still inside her, shaking.

Ava wrapped her arms around Lauren's body, as her body still shook form the aftershocks, "Jesus Lauren. That was..."

"Incredible, amazing, spiritual," the blonde finished as she slowly moved out of Ava,.

Ava let out a soft groan, as the blonde pulled out of her, "I love you so much," she whispered. "I so want to use this on you," Ava said as she helped Lauren slip the strap on off.

"I can't wait," Lauren replied as propped up on her arm and gazed at Ava's gorgeous brown eyes. "God baby, making love to you that way was the most amazing experience, and to be able to see your eyes and face the whole time, there are just no words."

Ava reached up and touched Lauren's face, "Do you have any idea just how much I love you?"

Lauren kissed Ava lightly on her hand, "Yes I do, because I know how much I love you," she said as she laid her head on Ava's shoulder, closing her eyes.

Ava wrapped her arms around Lauren, and closed her eyes as well. Together the two women drifted off to sleep.


End file.
